L: I've never been one for the quiet
by TimoremCordeNostro
Summary: War, Lies, Truth, Peace, Revolutions, Hope, Faith, Gods, Angels, Will, Legends, Myths, Stories, Life. I have lived and breathed every possibility of the Universe, yet I cannot fathom in all of my experience how someplace so beautiful, can hold something so Dark. But as all who knew me have said; I've never been one for the quiet. (Rated M for a lot of cursing and Adult humour.)
1. Introduction

**(Time-skip) Time-skip, (A/N) whatever.**

 _Thoughts._

Speech, SHOUTING

 **I own nothing besides my OC's and anything related to him, anything related to RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, May he find peace in the embrace of the Gods. (A/N at the bottom.)**

 **EDIT: Right, hi guys and gals, this is a re-written first chapter since we both had literally no sleep during that time and a reviewer pointed out that it looked like another persons fic and neither of us want that, so taa-daa and also do not expect an update for the next two weeks, this was by sheer luck that we managed to get this out there through the business wifi which officially we're not allowed to do but I'm a computer wiz and biologist, strange combo don't ya think?**

 **Either way we hope you enjoy, be sure to hit that follow and favourite button to feed our mojo and feed our drive to make more of this story.**

* * *

"Hold the line here, I'll be back." A man said with steely determination, unaffected by the swiftly approaching Black Death on the horizon. A pair of seemingly animalistic yellow, worried yet caring pair of eyes met his as he brushed the owner's cheek and kissed her lightly before slowly stepping back. "Grab a rifle...I'm sorry...I love you." He said in a voice that only she could hear. It carried sorrow in unbearable amounts; she was unable to reply, frozen in place as the realisation hit her like a runaway freight train.

She would die on this very hill. The sounds of gunfire and screams of men and women alike dying are muted and distant as she could only stare at the man who promised her he'd take her hand after it was all over, she realised that he'd made that promise knowing that this was all going to happen, that her death would be real. She found it hard to believe that she hated him at one point, the man she grew to trust and eventually fall for, to find out that you have lived and watched yourself and everyone you love grow, live and die so many times it drove him insane was a foreign thing that she was glad she didn't experience, but he did and she wanted to be the light at the end of his tunnel, yet after everything that's happened, he knew she would die and wouldn't do anything about it. No, that he couldn't do anything about it.

 _I love you to...even if you lose everything again, I pray you start anew...but then again, you've never been one for the quiet life._ Was the last thing she thought before she looked over the trenches with a light smile and acceptance to see a set of silvery jaws on a black and seemingly decaying mouth, a sharp icy pain occurred before nothing but white. Not knowing that after her lover had completed his eternal mission, his eternal punishment, he would be granted exactly what you wished for him. And that he says Thank You.

 **(Don't mind me, just a pain stopping time skip!)**

The man awoke in the midst of a clearing of a green forest, Green being the primary word here, lush with the many healthy trees that seemed to mostly be Elm trees, branches stretching out to reach each other to only just fall short of their goal. He could see stars that resemble dancing flames as they sparkle brightly like they weren't supposed to, rather than the ruins of a super-weapon or the burning orange sky like it was supposed to be. He could feel blades of grass brush against his cheeks as a soft wind blows through the area, a distant and final reminder of where he's supposed to be as his nerves finally set alight.

His body ached with every thought; every attosecond would've been pure agony for the average person were it not for his experience in ignoring it. His eyes lit up with a dull blue hue as his mind and the computer within him set to work analysing what the extent of the damage to him is. Nothing major it seems, the odd scrape and burn that would visibly heal in a few seconds. Next came his senses, and realisation of just where he is physically, he doesn't actually know, no connection to any known network could be found anywhere in range of either psionics or electronics.

He took a single deep breath and took note of how the atmosphere is different to that of his home world named Laat, there's only a slight difference, but the percentages that showed up on his HUD showed them in vivid detail as ever. There's a higher concentration of Oxygen and a few differentiations of other core elements in the air, this world seems to be a continental world if he had to guess.

But either way he needs to stop worrying about that and go through the basics, he needs to figure out the level of organisation the locals have on this planet, how technologically advanced they are and how he can survive until he gets the resources required to get him back home. If he can even get back home that is, he did just fire a weapon that was supposed to destroy the fabric of reality at a universal radius, now you might be wondering why did he do that?

Because the universe was on the brink of being completely obliterated by a species that consumes biological and non-biological matter to grow and spread. Essentially a virus, but the virus part was simply a cover for the true monsters inside them.

He closed his eyes and groaned tiredly and then his eyes shot straight open, widened in a mixture of confusion and shock. _Did my voice sound much higher pitched than it's supposed to or am I hallucinating again?_ He opened his HUD and ran a full toxicity test on his body, along with a biological marker test, his eyes as usual glowing a subtle light blue hue as he did so. The results...surprised him. "Shit." He said in a tone of exasperation.

Like I said, surprised. It turns out that he isn't poisoned or anything so that's a plus, he knew the possibilities of being on another world or time period but he must have gone through the fountain of youth on the way because now instead of having the body of an 25 year old or the body of a 12 year old as he would when he normally resurrected on his home world backwards in time. He now instead has the body of a 6 year old; well at least his right arm is still bionic. Isn't it?

"Only one way to find out." He said in a half groan, anticipating pain due to a brand new hole in his arm. Without hesitation he cocked his revolver named Pantheon and shot his right arm, the bullet ricocheting off his skin like a rocket, his revolver nearly flying out of his hand, obviously not used to the recoil yet.

"Ah...forgot...bullet proof." He said to himself with an obvious sigh of relief, before de-materialising Pantheon and deciding to move on. He placed a hand on the ground and closed his eyes, his legs then got into position before he took off in a sprint in a certain direction, at 90 metres per second, to the nearest river. **(That's around 200mph by the way, the speed of a formula one car.)**

He wears a button-up white shirt kept partially unbuttoned, a plain gray hoodie with the hood up, and a black leather jacket with a pair of wings, the left being a demonic wing and the right being an angelic wing, with a generic one-handed short sword through the middle coloured in red on his back.

On his lower body he wears plain blue jeans and black shoes, if you listened to his voice enough you'd be able to hear the mixture of German and English **(North-east London.)** accents behind his voice. An overall casual looking and sounding guy, if he wasn't a 6 year old at this current moment, at least he looked older in this outfit, thankfully he knew he could modify the size of his clothing to fit him which is a God send for when you see a shirt you really like.

He some came upon his prize and automatically dived his face into the water taking as much of a mouth-full of the tasteless liquid as possible before wiping down his face with a happy sigh. He may be nearly invincible but that doesn't stop him from dying of thirst or hunger, though if either were bound to happen he'd form a protective shell and enter a dormant state and proceed to grow like a plant until his body has enough nutrients to be able to function on his own.

He soon savoured the current moment and lay in the river, any and all dirt wash away from his skin revealing fairly pale skin that looks like it could use just a little bit more sun. Eventually he stepped out the river, his body heating up to evaporate the water still currently on his body and in his clothing. He stopped for a moment and looked straight up, his eyes quickly adjusting to looking straight at the sun, midday.

He started to follow the stream upwards in a casual walk, for a few miles his motion tracker pinged many a time but he left it, assuming it to be the local flora, but even then he made sure to keep his special baby within his reach. Eventually it reached dusk; he stopped to take a slight glance at the sun before he wordlessly started looking for a tree that has a suitable branch to hold his weight, which isn't easy.

But after around 20 minutes of searching he eventually found one, a large tree but it could hold his weight so he wouldn't complain. He climbed close to the top and lay slumped against the tree trunk, his eyes starting to glow a subtle blue hue as he waited out the night whilst playing solitaire, his mind staying active whilst his body slept.

His morning alarm went off, scaring the living b'Jesus out of him as usual, but as his HUD flickered off and his other senses started working again, he soon heard the strain of the tree branch he's currently sitting on his sudden movement making crack at the seams. His face formed into a scowl before he started. "Oh for crying out lou-" As he said this the branch fully gave way and he screamed almost like a little girl as he started falling rapidly and landed face first from the tree, the branch landing on top of him.

He gave off a muffled growl and got up easily, his skin rebuilding itself easily, his bones and muscles seemed fine, no major damage despite the added giant branch to the back. In order to take out his anger on something he punched the branch that tried to crush him, almost pulverising it from the force of the blow, also knocking it into the tree which also started groaning. "I swear if yo-" CRUNCH.

There was silence for a few minutes before the sound of a very angry 6 year old started raging profanity in the many hundreds of trillions of languages he knows. As he started to calm down from his temper tantrum he decided now is the time to fight back against the abusive tree.

He gave one hard push with his legs sending it up a few feet before rolling from under it, by the time it landed he was already clear, but a smaller branch still slapped him in the face, which he gave a muttered curse before getting to his feet and brush himself off, now in a bad mood.

He suddenly started getting foreign scents surrounding him and at this point he realised, he was about to be ambushed by something. At this his custom high-frequency treated Muramasa Samurai sword materialized into his left hand along with Pantheon in his right hand so this time he could stand the recoil of his stupidly modified revolver.

Vengeance, as his sword is named, looks like a stereotypical samurai sword, a curved, slender, single-edged and tapered blade that crackles with black lightning under the high-frequency vibrations, the blade itself measures in at around 70-71cm in length. The hilt is two handed swept, but his body seemed capable of holding it in one hand without difficulty, the hand guard is squared. Overall the blade is stunning; there's an inscription along the blade in Japanese: **"私の贈り物死の天使と生活の鬼にこのブレード。"** This translates to: **"I gift this blade to the Angel of Death and the Demon of Life."** You can guess who made it for him back in the mid 15th century.

His revolver, Pantheon, as it's named, he had made himself, the original chassis is based off the Rhino 200ds revolver as stated before, but now the barrel was extended and the gun itself was so vastly different in its inner workings that it may be considered overkill for nearly every situation depending on the bullet type, for example, a miniaturized version of the Raufoss Mk. 211 bullet meant for anti-material rifles, like what he was using now.

He could feel his heart rate climb higher and higher, with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face, as soon as his enemy decided to strike, they simply paused in mid-air from his perspective as his heart rate climbed to around 2651 bpm, how is his heart not exploding you may ask?

Well that's simple, his entire body is physically engineered for killing as much as possible in as little time as possible, a one man galaxy sized army rolled into a human looking male, so very valuable tools of war besides your hands is your own biology, his own biology being so malleable he has engineered himself to be quiet close to indestructible and almost a biological robot, his organs have are a primary example of this, you kind of need those to live, so you enhance them to enhance you, at this heart rate his perception of time slows, his strength and reaction speed increases as adrenaline flows through his body and his blood sugar levels are automatically regulated by his bionic arm and HUD.

At this point in time he has a chance to get a good look at his first opponent. Something that reminded him a slight bit of what he just destroyed...in the future orrr on another world, fuck it don't think about it, it's irrelevant. What he's looking at however has glowing red eyes, black fur and bone all over its body, similar in size and shape to that of a werewolf at around the age of a century, only it looked like it'd been corrupted by a demon or black shift energy, though black shift is so rare that he couldn't comment on what a corrupted werewolf looks like.

He scowled as time temporarily resumed again, he simply stepped out of the way of the lunging...thingy...and used that moment to fire a shot at its head, which promptly made its head explode upon impact, deciding that using his revolver would make this whole thing less strenuous he let it fade into blue mist then nothingness as he gripped his blade with both hands, waiting for the now howling horde to head his direction, he figured that he needed to let off some steam from that stupid, stupid tree. So just incase he formed a Wakizashi that became strapped to the back of his jeans along with a few Kunai up his sleeve, his Daisho style would soon be emphasized in the form of combat.

Beowolves, Creep, Ursi and Boarbatusks alike started to creep out of the bushes and each had their own style and look to them, but each had that same Grim **(Pun intended, I think.)** feeling to them, a sense of dread and despair tried to assault him, only to be swatted away from the experience and Will power of a soldier who's lived longer than existence itself, literally.

His heart rate started to get into a steady beat of just over 2500 bpm, his eyes turning a deep purple, covering up the sclera in his eyes as they react to the adrenaline pouring through his system, his pupils are slits like a snake's as he gave off a sadistic grin of anticipation, his sword also charging with a slight red glow as red shift energy started forming, as soon as they reached 35 meters away from him, he let out a sociopathic laugh before charging with a cry of Vengeance. **(Also intended.)**

Today Summer Rose is having a very nice day, it's ironically a summer's day, the sun is shining and it's currently overcast, herself, Taiyang, Qrow and her daughters; Ruby and Yang are currently having a picnic. The three adults present were once a part of Team STRQ, the best of their time at Beacon academy, renowned for their skill in and outside of combat. They're more than a Team though; they're family and family always stuck together.

Which is why when Summer heard that Raven, Qrows sister, had disappeared without warning, leaving Taiyang alone with a recently born baby Yang, she instantly felt obligated to help him, as a result, the two spent much more time together and gradually fell in love, got married and had a child together named Ruby...Nice. It has been around 4 years since that point and they were still one big happy family. But their peace and happiness was interrupted when they all heard the howling of Beowolves and a few seconds afterwards, what was either a battle-cry or a cry of pain.

"Qrow stay here, we'll see what's going on." Taiyang said in his serious voice which Qrow nodded at, drawing his weapon and comforting the currently afraid Ruby and Yang. At this, both Summer and Taiyang rushed with weapons drawn to see what's happening, it didn't take them long to reach the site of the carnage, there were many bodies, all of them Grimm, all of them slowly disintegrating into a black mist.

They watched in slight awe as someone hooded is tearing through the Grimm like they were nothing, but the horde was steadily growing in size, so they decided to intervene, starting it all off with a Yang. **(Triple Pun *blows smoke off end of pun-gun*.)**

"Ooooohohohohoho come to the Grim Reaper." The boy said not knowing how ironic that was, he has a sadistic glint in his eye showing his current slight instability, if that didn't give it away then I'm pretty sure his grin would because it appears to reach his ears, the giant, black wolf thing currently roaring at him decided to charge at him and he happily charged in turn, sliding under the legs whilst leaning back to dodge the swipes from its claws before back-flipping onto the Beowolfs back.

"Missed me." He said with a teasing smirk. It shook him off and as it started to charge again but he stood his ground and before he could slice his foe in half, he shot a kunai behind him in 200 milliseconds, killing a sneaky Creep instantly due to being hit in the head by a searing hot knife with the force of a bullet. Before turning again, he saw the Beowolf in front of him dead and two adults, one male, one female from the looks. **(200 milliseconds is 0.2 seconds...so yeah, fast.)**

Well atleast he now knows there are people here, human though, that concerned him slightly, they tend to be slightly less accepting as a whole. They were both confident in their abilities but were obviously concerned, likely with the amount of these things in the area. "You okay?" The male asked, he gave a brief nod before firing 3 kunai past them both killing two Alpha Beowolves and an Ursa Major by leaving each of them without a head and turning around and cracking his neck.

"Thanks...we didn't catch your name there." Taiyang half asked. At this the short guy turned his head a little, they noticed his deep purple eyes before he seemingly disappeared in a rush of wind into the oncoming horde of Grimm, making Taiyang and Summer look at each other with slight looks of confusion and concern. "Okaaaaay then…" Taiyang said awkwardly before Summer spoke up. "We've got to help him." She still held concern for this short man and at this they both nodded and also charged into the fray, none of them seemingly noticing that a horde was starting to encroach from behind.

He was having fun and he was not going t **o let it be sPOILED BY PEOPLE!** He shook his head rapidly. Don't let go yet, still need the sane me. He thought to himself, what he didn't realise is that this may have been a cakewalk for him as he was untouched by the slow attackers, the other two however did not have the ability to literally slice things in half if he poked it or mind control anything and anyone inside this continent.

For Summer and Taiyang this is likely the most difficult thing they'd ever had to survive in, it'd been 5 minutes, they lost sight of the short guy they saw earlier and they are starting to run low on dust and ammunition, they didn't think they'd need much, they were going on a goddamn picnic! Who would need large amounts of ammunition on a picnic?! **(Me when I go to a posh sushi restaurant, normally involves going through the fish tank.)**

They soon found themselves surrounded as another horde had appeared out of nowhere, soon enough they found themselves very much overwhelmed. Taiyang is barely standing and blocking attacks, Summers Aura is depleted and she'd taken a few hits and now she is bleeding badly. The couple looked at each other with realisation hitting their souls like a bullet train, they weren't going to make it out of this alive. Taiyang took his remaining dust and used his remaining Aura to shield the both of them as long as he could; the two hugged each other tight as Summer started crying silently in Taiyangs' arms.

They were both saying their prayers before they witnessed a literal miracle, they heard a Very angry war cry as a red wave of energy sliced through every Grimm around them, to their amazement, they each survived, the clearing also got bigger as everything besides the three people remaining had been completely atomized by what they didn't know was red-shift energy.

They saw the short man from earlier on one knee as Taiyang slowly brought the Aura shield down, nearly exhausted, they stared at him in awe as he glowed the same red that killed the Grimm, his swords slowly disappeared into blue mist before nothing, he slowly stood up and raised his hand into the air firing a blinding red-white beam into the air that went straight into space and into the great beyond until it stopped abruptly and he was left standing there, his outfit literally steaming.

The last thing Summer saw before she fell unconscious was the short man walking towards them as Taiyang was saying her name and for her to stay awake and with him.

 **Initiate TARDIS MODE. (Time-skip.)**

Summer gasped for air as she woke up, her vision clearing up despite the sudden white light, she saw herself in a patient's gown laying down in a hospital bed, she saw that she was in the hospital, the sterile white walls and hospital equipment along with the annoying EKG monitor told her this, she looked at herself and saw her arms covered in bandages and felt pain in her upper and lower body.

Breathing heavily, Summer looked around and that's when she saw Taiyang sitting on the chair directly next to her. From the looks of it, he's asleep whilst leaning back on the chair, snoozing quietly, as Summer slowly sat up she grunted in pain, Taiyang heard this as he slowly woke up and saw her. "Summer, don't move, don't move you'll only hurt yourself." Taiyang said in that same worried one that Summer always found cute in him. Summer looked at him and asked calmly, the pain slowly leaving her body as she now remained idle from movement. "How long was I out?"

Taiyang replied nearly instantly, still worried. "6 hours, you were really out of it, everyone was worried, the doctors said you'd be fine because of different treatments and-." Summer put a finger on his lips giving him a warm smile so he'd stop rambling. "Calm." She said with a smile that she tried not to let form into a mischievous smirk and a slight authoritative tone which she knew he secretly liked.

Summer just couldn't hold back the smirk however as Taiyang sighed and breathed deeply to calm himself said "You're always worrying about me." Summer said in a slight teasing tone at which point Taiyang smirks also with a light chuckle, kisses her on the lips and says "I have to, I mean...Why wouldn't I? With the first time I found you injured like this I-" Summer kissed him again to get rid of that train of thought which promptly succeeded as he kissed back.

That's when Summer remembered the most important people to her and asked "What about the girls?" Summer asked with evident worry, Taiyang replied instantly with a calming voice to soothe his lover. "They're fine. Qrow is looking after them whilst we brought you here." Summer let out a brief sigh of relief before the shock of almost dying again hit her, leading her mood to suddenly drop like a rock and a cliff, seeing his wife like this however lead Taiyang to hold Summer's hands and said in a calming and soothing tone "Summer, you're safe. That's all that matters now."

She looks at Taiyang and asked "And...the man that we were going to save?" Taiyang gave off a half jealous chuckle and said "Well, he saved us, don't know if you remember what he did but he helped you how he could, didn't say a word to me, we made sure we got here safely."

Summers mood picked up a little at her husband's jealousy, she smirked a little "Jealous?" Taiyang looked and sounded like he was half serious. "That I couldn't help you Again when you were about to die Again? Yes." This isn't the first time Summer had a near death experience, the first one was at the point she discovered her powers, it took her more than a while to recover from that and Taiyang had been there every step of the way, her whole team was there, further emphasizing the family bond they shared.

As Summer sat there silent, regretting trying to lighten the mood, a Doktor came in and asked "Is everything alright in here?" Summer looked at the Doktor and replied "Yes, thank you." She paused for a moment before deciding to ask. "Do you by any chance know the condition or whereabouts of the other man who brought me to safety?" She asked in a slightly curious voice that came naturally.

At this the Doktor blinked at the memory, finding the boy incredibly impossible but at the same time she was there and witnessed his scans. "Yes, as far as I know he's fine, he's currently undergoing blood tests so we can get a more accurate ID." The Doktor looked a little distant as she said that. Taiyang and Summer looked at the Doktor with slight trepidation. "Is he alright?" Taiyang asked hesitantly. "I don't even..." the Doktor said, still recalling the memory of the scan results they ran over and over again. Summer asked in slight angst. "Is he okay? Can we see him?" The Doktor hesitated a bit more, still looking distant and said "Yes, let me bring...him...here."

Once the Doktor said that, she left to get Summer's out-of-place technical 'savior'. As Summer leaned back, she looked at Taiyang and saw him having a bit of curiosity as well as jealousy and slight worry eliciting her to smirk at Taiyang, even though she shared the former and the latter emotions. Seeing this, Taiyang looked down attempting to hide his face in embarrassment which Summer giggled at like a school girl.

"Awww," Summer said as she gently patted Taiyangs head as if he were a puppy. "You're cute when you're jealous." She said in a teasing tone. As Taiyang chuckled half-heartedly and smiled he then said on a serious manner. "Summer, I don't want anything like this to happen again; lucks gotta run out eventually, the kids need their mother now more than ever." Summer gently smiles as she leans up and kisses Taiyang on the lips showing her agreement and at that exact moment, the doors suddenly open revealing the Doktor and a boy in a slightly unbuttoned shirt, jeans and shoes.

His hair is rough and ginger but a little bit darker due to it being wet from where he recently washed it, his eyes are a dark brown, his pupils are slits like a snake's, his skin is fair but slightly pale, he has rings around his eyes suggesting a lack of sleep, his body is well built, it wouldn't surprise Summer if he trained everyday to keep himself fit, what was a little odd though were his nails that seem to look human but every so often he'd glance at someone and they'd grow before shrinking again, like claws. He wore a tired smile that looked like it could go through Hell and back and be unchanged. The smile of a lone parent.

His eyes told a story, no, not a story, a lifetime and much, much more, you could tell just from looking into his eyes...there was a quote Summer thought was appropriate when she looked into his eyes: 'The prettiest smile, hides the most secrets, the prettiest eyes, have cried the most tears and the kindest heart has felt the most pain.' Somehow she felt this boy fully qualified for that quote, as much as she didn't want it to be since he looked so young and so cute, he just had that face you could go 'awwww' at all day and hair that you'd want to play with for hours on end, she could imagine his face when she'd do that, that made her giggle internally.

However that didn't stop her from blinking witlessly at the Doktor and the boy, Summer proceeded to look at the Doktor in confusion and asked "Ummm...I thought you were going to bring in the person who saved me and my husband?" Taiyang shot a look at Summer that said 'Hey!' The Doktor chuckled distantly and tiredly and said "Well...this is the boy that saved you both...much to our confusion and lack of belief." There was a moment of silence until Taiyang said "You're kidding me right? Mine and my wife's life was saved by a kid? I was outclassed in combat by a kid?" He sounded like his pride had taken the fast route down the crapper. L glared at him with crossed arms and said "I'm not a kid..."

"You look like you're barely 7!" Taiyang cried. "I know, I'm 6, hurts doesn't it?" He then said with an amused tone and a short laugh making Taiyang almost explode. Summer proceeded to stop herself from giggling at her husband's hurt manly pride and calms him down "Calm down Tai-boo." Taiyang stops himself from retorting as Summer kisses him, he kisses back and he lets out large puffs of air, his face now red with a mixture of anger, pride destruction and embarrassment, the kid proceeding to bite back a laugh at the man he knew from that point forward would be fodder for his infinite amusement. And his sense of humor broke the bounds of reality.

She then looks at the boy, smiles warmly and says "Come here, please." As soon she says that, he steps next to her bed with that same warm smile, Summer looks down at him slightly and asked "Did you really save us? Was it really you today?" His hoodie and leather jacket proceed to materialise in a shroud of blue making him look older than he is and said "Yes, you two are lucky to be alive." He sounded slightly too monotone for it to sound like it's coming from a person but rather a pre-recorded message or someone who's said it so many times it got old very quickly.

Taiyang proceeded to just blankly stare at the boy with a tired expression. "I'm not even going to ask." He wiped down his face with a groan at the fact his brain can't even and began to melt inside his own skull. Summer looked over to the boy, smiled and said "I don't know how you are capable of doing what you did, despite you being a child. But...you have my thanks."

The boys eyes glowed a faint light blue as he spoke with that same smile he walked in with and a gentleman's tone. "I'm just glad you're safe, ma'am." As Summer smiled with a light blush on her features at his over politeness, Taiyang was glaring daggers at him in the background. "Call me Summer." she said before the Doktor started to tug him away lightly emphasising that it's time for him to leave.

He gave the Doktor a look in the eyes as she suddenly straightened in posture slightly and simply stood there seemingly paralysed before he spoke to Summer "I'll work on that, ma'am and I'm glad you're okay, make sure to stay that way for me." The first part was said with amusement which she rolled her eyes at, as the second part was said with sincerity which honestly touched her heart.

With that, he left Summer's room with his hands in his pocket, before the Doktor turned to leave after seemingly waking up, Summer asked "Who is he?" The Doktor looks directly at her and replies slightly nervously "Well, we don't really know." The couple blinked "You don't know?" They asked in unison. The Doktor sighed said with an exasperated tone "He literally doesn't exist, he doesn't match a Faunus or Humans DNA, though there are traces of Faunus like genes, just...odd ones...but also..." She started to hesitate. "But what?" Summer asked.

The Doctor replied "His bones aren't made of your everyday collagen, calcium phosphate and calcium carbonate, it's like they're made of some kind of different material that is almost metallic but is definitely organic in nature, his brain gives off an electronic signature so large we can't even get a proper x-ray of him, his brain activity doesn't even come into the realm of possible numbers, his muscle density is beyond that of physically possible, the boy is a living impossibility." **(Unsurprisingly, first time he's been described like that though.)**

None of the people she is currently talking to knows exactly what she just said but they got the gist of it, the child is unique, the Doktor proceeded to say "The boy is going to stay here, for many more tests and then he will be taken in by child services." Feeling hurt on the inside, Summer asked "SO he's going to be used like some sort of lab-rat?" "No no no no, not at all, we just want to find out more about him." The Doktor said hurriedly. "No that sounds like a lab-rat right to me." Taiyang is narrowing his eyes at the Doktor now in an accusatory manner.

The Doktor nearly gulped. "You don't understand, he will not be hurt, they're just tests." As Summer sighs in sadness, the doors to get into the room open. When Summer, Taiyang and the Doktor looked at who opened the door, they saw a man with short and spiky black hair with a blonde streak up the front most spike, purple eyes that slit almost to the point of a snake's, pale skin and is wearing a blue striped suit with a red tie and sneakers. Around his neck is a necklace with a pair of wings, the left is demonic and the right is angelic with a sword through the centre of them. The man looks at Summer and asks "Are you the one who found the boy?" He has a very thick Central London (English) accent.

Summer nodded and replied "Yes and you are?" The man replied "I am...his caretaker...I've been looking after the boy since he first entered the system." As he said this he grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards facing the two of them. "Excuse me sir but I don't think you have ac-" She froze as soon as the man clicked his finger. "Sorry, that's a part of my Semblance." He said with a small smile.

Taiyang blinked as they both nodded in understanding, wishing they also had that Semblance for certain moments. "What do you mean caretaker?" The man simply smiled warmly. "I'm more or less his brother, it's difficult to explain so I'm not going to but what I am going to do is plead that you take him in." He did sound a little desperate.

Summer then asked with surprise and concern "Why?" The man said "He's had a bad life and I've been trying to keep him away from hospitals in hopes this would never happen but now that we're here I've got no choice but to ask you otherwise he will die here or they will get hurt from what he will do in retaliation." The two parents looked concerned now.

"What do you mean?" Taiyang asks. "Listen, I'm sure at one point in life I can explain why it is important you take him in but I can't do it now, if you adopt him they cannot do anything about it legally and would be forced to give him up to you." Now he looked and sounded desperate, the couple looked each other in the eyes. "We owe our lives to the child and I won't let him be experimented on for the rest of his life, Tai I think we should do this." Summer pleaded to Taiyang who met both gazes and closed his eyes sighing deeply.

"I won't toss the kid to the wolves; I owe him more than my life." Taiyang said as the other two brightened up considerably, the man seemingly wiping away tears. "Thank you." The couple smiled warmly at him before Summer asked. "What can you tell us about him?" The man smiled a little "His name is Leanardo Stason, L for those who can't pronounce his name, he prefers it that way. He's a Nephilim Faunus." When the man said that, both Summer's and Taiyang's eyes widened and Summer said "A...Nephilim Faunus?" Taiyang then said "Aren't they supposed to be a fairy tale?" The man replied "As far as we all know, yes. But he is one, or as close as we can get."

He answered many other questions, got them to sign the papers he produced from seemingly nothing and stood up to leave but before the man left, Summer asked "Oh, by the way, we haven't gotten your name. What is your name?" The man chuckled as he turns to her and replied "Call me Dimitrios, Dimitrios Stason." At this he produces a fedora from tiny little blue particles and puts it on his head, clicking his finger. "Access...Where?..." The Doktor asked before flinching slightly under the two death glares she is currently receiving.

 **(LET'S DO THE TIME SKIP AGAAAAAIIIIINNNNN~~ I feel like watching that now.)**

L as the man turned boy has finally been identified as, is currently sorting through hospital files and personal, deleting anything relating to him in memories, files, computer memory etc etc. "Mind explaining where I am and why I'm here?" He asked seemingly no one before a chuckle is heard. "All in good time little brother." Dimitrios could hear the 'hmph' come from L.

Dimitrios stood a couple metres away from L. "You win." As he said this, he slowly started walking towards L with his hands in his pocket. He couldn't see the expression on L's face but it's definitely something along the lines of shock and disbelief. "But...You all died before I got to the machine." He said in a low whisper. "Yeah, I know, I was there, we all were." He said solemnly. "So that's it huh?" Silence. "I won a bet against God?" Dimitrios chuckles at that. "It sounds fucking ridiculous when you put it like that but yeah, you did." He says with a light hearted smile.

"Why am I alive?" L asks in a now distant voice. "Because the woman you loved wished you'd get a life, a good one, before we give you the adventure we know you'll crave for, you get bored reaaally easily." They both chuckle at this. "She knows me too well." They both smile and nod at that. "You're relatively young but your lifespan has been shortened just so we don't send you insane in something that's supposed to be a good thing before paradise." Dimitrios says in his usual brotherly tone.

More silence follows before L speaks up. "What will I do?" "You saved your parents after they attempted to save you." L looked Dimitrios directly in the eyes at that. "A family? Remember what happened last time I had parents?" L said with slowly growing disapproving tone.

Dimitrios replied "This time will be different and you know it will be, look at her!" He did so and saw a little bit of sadness before he saw the couple smile. "You made a deal with God and now he's paying you in full, giving you a free life that your wife wished you, you can do whatever you want, there's no eventual goal here, just you and this life doesn't affect your Karma, lucky bastard." He looked at him with a warm smile as he said the last part in a mutter that L could hear, L began processing those words. _Did he truly accomplish the impossible? Did he really do what he had to? Was it all over? Could he finally stop?_ These were the things he thought to himself before Dimitrios started speaking again.

"I created paperwork to ensure you are legally adopted. Consider this thanks for all the things you have done to ensure the continued existence of...existence..." Dimitrios looked slightly confused on how to word that sentence, but L was too caught up in his own shock that he didn't notice. L was beyond shocked even. Here he was in a new world as a child and then the woman, Summer and her very, very entertaining husband decided to take him into her family...after a moment of silence which would be an eternity for someone like him, L said "I don't know. I'm not the quiet type."

Dimitrios chuckled and said "Yes well believe it, you did it, you beat God himself at his own game and now he's giving you what you Needed all along...though Abbie did say that you're not one for the quiet life ALL the time so he threw in an extra adventure for you should you choose to activate the chain of events." As Dimitrios looks at L he says "I'm proud of you, beating God?" He chuckled whilst shaking his head. "Never thought I'd see the day, you did well kid, you may be an insane super-soldier now but hey, we trust you enough."

He then punches L's arm with a wink and said. "Alex says Goodbye...We'll take care of Sylus, Alec and Abbie, they'll be safe...You're classed as KIA, by the way since you did technically die, Fate is ready to be summoned on demand. I'll see you soon little brother." L nodded to him before he left the room and out of this current plane of existence.

L just went and sat on his bed trying to process what just happened before giving up and giving his body a rest, he was glad that his family would be safe, but now they no longer could be reached by him, he was half sad and half relieved, they could live a life full of peace now that he was gone, he wished them well, but now it was L's time to let go, to be Free. After almost five days in the hospital, Summer made a full recovery and was excused from the hospital, as she and Taiyang agreed she would no longer be taking on missions unless absolutely necessary.

Driving in their car, a Fiot 500, it looks, sounds and drives like a Fiat 500. Taiyang is driving with Summer next to him and L is in the back seat, tinkering with his Rhino 200ds revolver, trying to remember how he made a certain modification three lives ago. It's bugging the shit out of him. L is atleast happy that the hospital didn't officially try to take away any of his things, because if they did, there wouldn't have been a hospital, he's Very possessive of his things.

Though one staff member did try to take his zippo, with a black playing cards Jester patterned on it, it looked old, very old, this resulted in one person, one person only suddenly falling to the ground and will never get back up, from everyone else's perspective, L just brushed some dust off his jacket before leaving with his new mother and father, it was actually him switching off his heart through an electro-magnetic frequency transported through the dust in the air. **(Science.)**

Before leaving the hospital, Taiyang called Qrow and informed him of what had happened. To say the least, Qrow was very positive over this situation and is glad that to him they made the right decision. After almost half an hour of driving, they arrived at a wooden cabin that is two stories tall, in the outskirts of the city. _This family sure loves the outdoors._ L thought to himself.

Once Taiyang parked the car, everyone got out of the car and headed inside. As soon as the door opened, two small voices cried "Mommy!" _Oh no...children...oh, wait, I'm a child..._ His face projected anything but what he was thinking right now. A red and yellow blur, two small girls, one having blonde pig-tails and lilac eyes while the other one has short black hair with red highlights and silver eyes, rushed up to Summer and gave her a hug.

Feeling her daughters hugging her tight, Summer laughed and said "I'm happy to see you girls but please be careful, mommy is still healing." As the girls separated, they looked at L who stared intently at his revolver before it made a click and he smiled before making it disappear back into blue-shift energy, the girl with the black hair and red highlights asked "Mommy, who's he?"

Summer smiled as she placed both her hands on L's shoulders and replied "This is your new brother, Leanardo Stason. Believe it or not, he is the one who saved mommy and daddy from the monsters." His nervous smile spoke about his thoughts on this situation, Taiyang scowled in the background remembering the situation they were saved from...by a child, but it lightened as he remembered the hospital.

When Summer said that, both girls brightened up and the blonde-haired girl said "Really?! Cool!" Summer chuckled as she looks at L and said "Leanardo, I would like to meet your new sisters: Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose." As L sees his new sisters, his thoughts started sparking again. _They don't look like...ohhh, how caring of Summer._ He thought to himself with a small smile as his HUD made his eyes glow a sky blue hue as his senses analysed Yang and Ruby, his brain sent the information to the supercomputer hooked up to his nervous system.

L smiled nervously as Ruby and Yang said "Nice to meet you!" In unison, L's face fell to sheer horror and he managed to let out a small yelp before being tackle hugged by the half-sisters that were still giggling madly, one playing with his hair and sitting on his legs whilst the other hugged him like a koala on his back trying to use him like a climbing frame. His face had the literal expression of 'Help me.'

Seeing her daughters 'getting along' with L, Summer giggled before saying "Alright you three, it's already late, so you should be heading to bed." Both Ruby and Yang whined and Ruby said "But mom! You just got here! And we haven't hugged the life out of him yet!" **(*pats L's back*)** They both giggled more as L hoped that last part was a stress induced hallucination.

Summer gently rubs Ruby's head and said "I know, sweetie, but mommy is still tired. Maybe tomorrow we can all watch a movie, I'll make my special cookies." She said the last part in a sing-a-song voice, bribery at its finest. Both Ruby and Yang cheered and dropped L who fell to the floor again with a loud thud and a grunt, as Summer laughed and said "Okay, come on girls. Let's head to bed."

She then turns to L who was recovering from the super-effective assault of his new sisters and said "Come on, little guy. There's an empty room where you can sleep in." As L nodded with a smile plastered to his face that he couldn't help, he followed Summer upstairs. Once they were gone, Taiyang sighed as he shook his head until a voice said "So, that's the kid?"

When Taiyang looks over to the source of the voice he saw Qrow leaning on the far side of the wall. Taiyang nodded and said "Yeah, that's the kid." Qrow walks towards him and said "Soooooo, it's true then? He's a Nephilim Faunus? " Taiyang shook his head in a nod and replied "Yes, but...I can hardly believe it...obliterating a horde in one strike? He was taking his revolver to pieces and putting it back together again with his eyes closed faster than I've seen most gun nuts so who knows what else this kid can do."

Qrow chuckled and said "If given the chance, you think this kid can become a Huntsman?" Taiyang didn't need to think about it and said "If he does, he will become more powerful than us put together...Maybe the equivalent of Ozpin." High praise indeed. Once after Summer put Ruby and Yang to bed, she showed L his new room he will be staying in. When Summer tucked L into bed, she lightly kissed him on the forehead and said "Welcome to the family, son." L smiled and couldn't help himself when he said "Thank you...mum." Touched by L's words, Summer smiled as she left his room and closed the door. Laying on his bed, L smiled and thought _I'm Free...I can live..._ He chuckled to himself at how surreal it all seemed and for the first time in a long time he let out silent tears of joy as his body developed a slight white ethereal glow of white-shift energy being formed from someone who is truly one with themselves.

With that, L let his body sleep in his new home with his new family...as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was getting a little soft on the inside, he was starting to come out of the shell again, like before the first time he died. **(Unintentional rhyme.)** After Summer had put the three children to bed, she went into the master bedroom and sat on the bed, thinking about the scars she noticed, some began at the base of his spine and seemed to run down, one even seemed like a bite on his neck, shaking the thoughts from her mind, she curled up under the duvet as Taiyang came in and they both slept through the night peacefully.

A being looked down upon L and said to himself. "This boy...has found Life...He does not remember days, he remembers moments, he didn't find himself, he created himself, he didn't see life as a problem to be solved, but rather a reality to experience, he knew it was simple and perceived it as such, never making anything complicated, unless for entertainment, he didn't know what would happen tomorrow, he didn't hide from it, he walked through everything that was thrown at him with a smile, a hero, never dwelling on the past, just remembering it and learning from it, so that he is never doomed to repeat it, he smiled at the fact he had enemies, that was how he and everyone else around him knew that he stood up for something, what his motivations are? I don't know. All I know is that it has been a privilege to wager against someone who stood up to me and called me wrong, a man who is better than I and I lose. Because he has taught me the reason I started to create life, because it's not about how I make life, it's how You take life. A story to be made."

* * *

 **Since there's alot of things including lore around L that you won't understand we're** **going to put two entries on certain things either L can do, L has mentioned or whatever, this is essentially a Codek so don't forget to tell me in a review what you would like explaining and we'll type it down here since he can just give me a really long winded explanation that I won't even understand, I'm a biologist not a physicist, anyways let's look at the two primarily used parts of L outside of his other plethora of abilities.**

 _Blue-Shift Energy - Blue shift energy is a part of "Spiritual Energy" spectrum that can create and modify matter on demand, it can be used like an infinite storage system, repair tool, a method of healing to a certain extent, matter creation and modification (Yes including food, steak and kidney pie, nomnomnom.) Blue-shift energy is a Positive spiritual energy, meaning that it is good and feels good to use it and isn't very taxing on energy for those who use it often, similar to stamina. Also, the larger or more complex an object you create or modify, the more energy it takes up._

 _Red-Shift Energy - Red shift energy is another part of the "Spiritual Energy" spectrum that can destroy most forms of matter and energy and can be used as a shield as well as destroying matter and other energy types. Unfortunately, Red shift energy builds up in the user and is a negative energy making it extremely potent if used for too long and not vented it could destroy the user and what's around it, being a very destructive force it is incredibly difficult to control what it does and does not destroy, even for those who have mastered its use such as: L Stason, D Stason, A Stason etc etc._

* * *

 **EDIT: Whelp, there's the updated version that we wrote, we hope you can enjoy it, it's been hell to write this and I hope you guys enjoy becasue we pulled quiet a few overnights to get this done for you. 10k words, woot!**

 **Well, yeah, I'm TimoremCordeNostro and I've been unsure whether or not I should post this or not for a single reason, I was scared shitless at what L would put, yes you might be thinking 'wait, you didn't write this!?' that's because I sort of did and sort of didn't, L is sort of a split personality/imaginary friend sort of didlio. Sometimes we can share memories and more often than not share emotions and as a result we function as two people.**

 **This came to me through a single question: What would L do in the RWBY universe? The soft smile on his face meant he would grow soft, which promptly turned into a scowl as I started laughing. But hey, not my place to judge what he does and doesn't do, so if you liked this Introduction please tell me what you thought of it through a review and if you liked/loved this fic so far, don't forget to follow or favourite or if you're unsure then that's also fine, this isn't a prison, just a harmless story...sort of.**

 **If you've come from my other fic and you're wondering what's happening with that, don't worry, that will be updated as soon as I can, work is starting to pile up on me, a few days from now is my birthday, which I don't care about since all I do is work, exercise and play. Two days after that I'm away for a month so it's not looking that bright :/**

 **This section is here because it was close to a whole number and it was bugging the shite out of us, you don't have to read this part, no, Really, you don't have to read it...just skip to the next paragraph...NOW...fine, keep reading, I don't care what you do with your time, it's yours not ours.**

 **L's body is YOUNGER not different so he will keep every single guddam scar on his body. And yes he isn't human, what is he? Ah you'll have to stay until his past comes over to haunt him. *evil laugh***

 **Also, as the story goes on we're am very much unsure about Pairings, we want to hear your opinion as time goes on because we are very, very unsure and I'm sure as hell am not going to leave it up to a sociopathic super-soldier that lives in my head...or I live in his head...God that's confusing...**

 **Anyway, thank you ladies and germs for reading we hope you have enjoyed, we'll see you in the next chapter bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation, Birthday, News

**Hey guys it's TimoremCordeNostro with my forced best friend inside my head, L, or his head. And today we bring you a chapter the day before my birthday, or his birthday...that's confusing...depending on when I finish editing and he finishes writing, anyway, we wanted to get this out before we have to go through our no writing zone for that stupid, stupid month because some lazy stupid people can't do their jobs that we can do in an hour that they do in a week, and they get paid more than us! It's BULLSHIT I TELL YOU!**

 **So they're sending us out on Ryan Air (Because I'm worth shit apparently.) to fix the problem, come back and be myself.**

 **Reader review responses:**

 **N7 Recruit - That's one bid on Weiss Schnee, any other bidders?**

 **Billmastergamin115 - Thank you for the feedback! Hopefully We've improved with this chapter, be sure to let us know! And long time no see, eh?**

 **AK74FU2 - We've looked it over and we agree, neither of us knows if that's because neither of us had slept for a couple days whilst we were writing it and our brain has unconsciously used it as a template or something else, either way, thank you for pointing that out, hopefully we can re-write it before a miss-understanding occurs.**

 **That's the end of that and we want to tell you now, L is pronounced _EL_ ...yeah ik he's picky but roll with it, trust me, I live with the guy. This is more a build up towards where everything starts, that might sound cryptic but we believe this chapter should give off a few hints, which means more drama and L living and learning like I know he doesn't want to, live I mean, he loves learning, I'm kidding, anyway, we hope you enjoy aaaaaaand let's begin!**

* * *

Well, just over ten years have passed and let's just say that it's been...eventful. L 'accidentally' turned Ruby into a gun nut at a young age and he swiftly learned that dyeing Yang's hair whilst she's asleep isn't, I quote, 'a suitable way to pass the time when you're bored, especially considering you now have a broken nose and Yang has a few broken bones in her hand.' Those were Summers words, not L's.

But it got them out of Signal for a couple of weeks so I guess that was worth a mini-fist-bump and a few terrible tasting painkillers. Anyway, during the years of living on this planet, idiotically named 'Remnant' making it sound like a nuclear wasteland rather than a lush Garden world with lots of killer wildlife, he learned of the kingdoms; Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral.

Vale is community run and is the closest kingdom to Patch as far as he is aware, the kingdom is almost like a garden city, it's very clean the further you get into the kingdom, it's surrounded by forestry, very, very green and a fairly average city on the inside as far as he is aware, zoo's, cafe's an industrial district etc etc. It's home to Beacon Academy, likely the most prestigious of the 'upper hunter/huntress' academies, though the academies are the equivalent of college.

Atlas sounds like it's run by a military dictatorship rather than its actual civilian council and looks like a seriously clean future dystopia, skyscrapers and all, it's in a very snowy region to so these people had to have adapted to harsher conditions, obviously the most militaristic of the kingdoms. Originally the kingdom was named Mantle, after The Great War the Atlas academy eventually took over and the kingdom was renamed Atlas, due to Mantle itself collapsing for 'unknown reasons.' As you can probably tell, Atlas is home to Atlas Academy.

Vacuo is a sandy version of Vale, literally, it's almost identical besides the academies being opposites and the grass and dirt being replaced by sand and desert stone, since Vacuo is in a completely desert region. Shade Academy is apparently not the best of academies, if you catch my drift, but either way it isn't his place to comment on this.

Mistral admittedly, he knows very little about, besides the fact that to the west of it, it's said to be a very marshland like area with swamps and is home to the more than unsavoury people, besides that he's heard little to nothing about it, so a fairly quiet kingdom if he had to guess? This kingdom is home to Haven Academy.

It was the history that concerned him most yet didn't exactly surprise him, humanity was always distrustful of the things it didn't understand and couldn't control or was different in general, no matter where you put humanity or what situation you put them in, they would stay the same it seems. The largest of known wars on Remnant occurred around seventy three years ago and was dubbed 'The Great War.' It included all four kingdoms, whoever threw the first punch was unknown but the reason was clear, individuality and expression verses people who hated individualism and destroyed art. Fair enough.

Ultimately the former won over the latter, the kingdoms met on the island of Vytal to discuss a peace treaty, which succeeded and now the kingdoms live in peace by 'unity through diversity.' This diversity is celebrated through cultural events, the most well known being the Vytal Festival, named after the location the peace treaties took place. There is also the tradition that the children be named after colours and other bright and expressionist things not only as a reminder of the war but also to continue the defiance of those that liked freedom and individuality. After the Great War the creation of the Huntsman and Huntress academies took place, Hunters and Huntresses essentially being freelance mercenaries trained to kill Grimm, only they have a more 'respectable' title.

Then you've got the Faunus War which was short, about three years in total. It was a war which was more understandable than The Great War, in his opinion anyway. It was for civil rights, something L could partially relate to. If you got down to the specifics it fully sparked when humanity tried to contain the Faunus to an area called 'Menagerie' this wasn't well received among the Faunus population, then war started and it worked! Sort of, parts of humanity are still racist towards them which is very unsurprising. Though in his own opinion it appeared as if it stopped from being a full war and is becoming more of a Cold War instead and then back to a full war.

His reason? The White Fang, at first it was an organization that he respected, a symbol of peace and unity between two species, but after continued discrimination from humanity and failure from Faunus and Human leaders to do anything about it, The White Fang is starting to pull away from its original roots, they're slowly getting more and more violent and as a result of this L took action, it wouldn't prevent what he knew was inevitability but it would hopefully delay it until the world was ready, or at the very least combat it in the shadows before the war starts again but for different reasons and ideology.

He'd been building a special project from the ground up, an emergency button for when he needed it. The Network, as he named it, is complicated to explain, it functions almost as a shadow organisation behind the scenes with almost the equivalent power of a government. Its primary uses are for military operations and information obtaining, but it has influence in much, much more than that. Each agent is specifically picked and thoroughly tested, no one knows who they were working for, just the one they received orders from and he made sure it stayed that way, also throwing in a few bits of advanced technology here and there for when it's needed, obviously there are huge risks to something like this but it isn't something new to him, he's had to do this several times before and knows when to use it and when not to use it as well as keeping it contained.

Aura, was another thing that L could partially comprehend, a physical manifestation of ones soul that could be shaped and used in various different applications? Yeah, can totally see where that comes from, Spiritual Energy and Psionics work on almost the same principal, Spiritual Energy more so. Semblances however...well, the basic definition of a Semblance, a manifestation of ones innate and personal power as an ability(s) unique to each individual, with effects varying greatly from user to user.

While normally Semblances differ from parents to child, they can share similarities or in very rare cases, exact same. Though Semblances by nature appear to be based of the characteristics of the person. It was slightly difficult to comprehend at first but as time went on, which was around 10 seconds, he slowly learned that it was entirely as it should be despite the abilities seem impossible, there are very few, so he made research into Aura and Semblances, how they worked and what he could do to counter them without using blades, bullets or Psionics, as they could be potentially a method of defeating L in combat.

Dust was another thing, its physical properties are so useful on this planet it has become the primary source of power and energy, used in weapons, reactors, 'airships', boats, everything. Every single type of Dust there is has a property to manipulate, be it; Wind/Air, Fire, Water, Lightning, Ice, Steam, Gravity or Earth. Now at first L was extremely hesitant, it sounded a lot like Element Zero but without the cancerous effects, then he realized that Dust on this world exists elsewhere except for the fact that Dust only works the way he's seen it work because it's under certain atmospheric conditions or more specifically, this one and it isn't an impossible element like Element Zero, it works brilliantly without breaking the laws of physics, how? Well if you have several years to spare on a lecture about particle physics and advanced molecular chemistry then I will gladly tell you, but you don't.

Speaking of Aura, whilst attending Signal Academy L's Aura was unlocked but seemed to be incredibly weak or seemed like it almost wasn't fully unlocked or fully shown, like part of it was hidden away. His Semblance was thought to be his usage of Shift energy or Spiritual energy, but he kept his mouth closed since he didn't want to face any hassle from anyone, so he just named it Shift and moved on.

Since the night he was taken into his family he'd learned to at least be himself again, showing himself to be a very reserved yet honest person, disliking socialization yet excelling at it when the need arises, sarcasm and crude jokes? Yup, but only around family and friends, but since he didn't really have the latter, it normally happened around family. He obviously excelled in classes with pretty much everything and was quickly put at the top of the class and wouldn't budge for anyone despite who they were, however it only took three weeks for his parents to be called due to four injured students, from his perspective it was a clear case. They attempted to get physical after he completely demolished their morale when they attempted to name call him, so he put three of them on the floor and left the last one to run to a teacher. Yang's reaction was "Damn." Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, not Jaune.

Luckily enough Taiyang and Summer both explained to the headmaster that he was severely bullied in his time at orphanages and as a result he snapped under emotional strain when it was starting again. This situation was let slide since he was under the age limit of receiving a criminal record and had a valid psychological reason for the reaction, so long as he went to see a professional psychiatrist for treatment. That didn't sit well with him, he didn't fancy telling a false story to cover up his non-existent orphanage life, sure when he was First a child things were pretty rough, but he survived until 327 years old which was good enough for a first time in his opinion, considering the inter-dimensional war going on at the time.

He regularly saw the psychiatrist who told his parents at the end of all of the sessions, that working hard was apparently a coping method for his past issues, he had to stop himself from laughing, sure he probably has PTSD from the amount of shit he's seen and done but it never truly bothered him so long as he has something to do, wait, isn't that exactly what the psychiatrist said? eh. Something the psychiatrist also noticed was his social and speech skills are above and beyond what they should be for someone who does not like to talk to people, noting down that if he wanted something, he could easily manipulate someone to get it, which, thankfully, they took as a good sign, except the fact that he has no friends, besides that apparently he's a child genius with an odd accent. No surprises there.

It took a few months for him to come out of the psychiatrists hands with a conclusion that he didn't listen to, he had to continue with his work.

Signal Academy said that his weapons were too deadly unless he toned them down so he made a modification for Vengeance that enabled him to switch on and off the high frequency setting, it was very difficult believe it or not since his sword isn't mechanical in nature, thankfully having a mind that can solve quadratic equations in 0.6 seconds combined with a super computer that enhanced most of his cognitive functions, all in all, around 12 seconds to come up with the first design, his sword could still cut through other swords in a few strikes, it's just forged that well. And Pantheon? He made sure he used bullets that wouldn't destroy Aura quiet as quickly, just to give them a chance.

Though he was also often asked if he took steroids because he hit like a freight train with rocket boosters apparently, he'd never punched himself before, obviously, but at the same time he never really needed to demonstrate his very, very, gargantuan, large, humongous, amounts of knowledge in hand to hand combat since most of students fell without a word in a single punch, he wanted to breeze through the easy stuff and move on to the harder things, such as: distinguished students, but he wouldn't get that until Beacon.

During his time at Signal Academy very few people would speak to him besides his sisters after the first incident, he would defend those that were being bullied giving him a reputation of being the protector of the weak, whispers being spoken that people thought he couldn't hear, when he definitely could, he had the mutual respect of everyone around him, however, when he was asked whether or not he is a Faunus, since that's officially what he is, some people obviously had a very, very negative opinion from just that information alone, luckily not a lot of them and was partially negated from the way he acted, good guy sarcasm that tears your head off if you harm another person without good reason, unfortunately, the frequency of whispers pushed his anger issues to heights. What helped though was when he sparred with Qrow.

Qrow was always someone he could talk to, best teacher he could ask for, good taste in whiskey to, though he knew that Qrow holds a large amount of secrets on the inside, he was always willing to spar when L felt angry or whenever he needed it at any other time, every so often Taiyang tried to join in, emphasis on try. Enough about school and learning stuff, let's talk about things around family, he was mostly stuck setting up The Network but he always spared time for his family.

Yang in his opinion, is to say the least an adrenaline junkie and her anger issues went far above his, he taught her Jeet Kune Do with more emphasis on the Wing Chun and Boxing elements, her hair, that's still off limits, still not sorry for dyeing her hair blue. Yang also once asked him to help her with a motorbike which she named Bumblebee, and it was a mouth watering masterpiece which is why L made his own motorbike. They would often race each other, L stating that traffic laws are more guidelines for new drivers than laws, luckily they weren't arrested once due to the cameras being conveniently 'under maintenance' at that moment, definitely not miss-using The Network, at all, which Yang...also found out about...sort of...she followed L out one night and got caught up in the whole situation when he was actually scouting someone for recruitment, so she knows a bit about the whole 'secret organisation stuff' but she's content so long as it didn't affect family, which he assured her it wouldn't, might come in handy in the future.

She still couldn't beat him in a sparring match or in rock paper scissors either, much to her annoyance and L's infinite amusement. He also learned that it's incredibly entertaining to watch Yang try to pick up L one moment to find herself struggling and not being able to move him an inch then the next moment he felt light as a feather. Science is great when used for your own amusement. **(It's a real thing and I used to freak out my friends when my dad taught me how to do it, little insight there.)**

Ruby is a hyperactive little one and has her mothers puppy eyes, but her weakness is cookies, which is why when he found out that her Semblance is speed, he wasn't really surprised. Her metabolism is not even anywhere near the chart, it's in space. She became a little obsessed with being a Huntress or a hero of some kind, always asking Qrow or Summer and Taiyang for stories of their missions or reading comics, he could remember Yang and Summer reading to her many different bed time stories about different heroic adventures as well, so he wasn't surprised she would chose the path of a Huntress in the slightest, but what did surprise him however is her natural knack for weapons, it really didn't help that he further encouraged this by giving her puzzles to solve which are improving her problem solving skills dramatically along with weapon blueprinting. She also trains with Qrow, he was impressed with what she could do with a war scythe at such a young age, so much potential in someone so young, almost reminds L of himself.

He's been living in Patch, quiet a cosy little island south east of Vale, and it's tiny, literally, on the world map, the island is one of if not the smallest habitable island there is on Remnant, it's also one of the few places where you can see the wildlife 95% of of the time without being torn to pieces by a man eating-honey loving demonic care bear that are Grimm, considering L wiped out a shit ton of them when he first arrived.

Anyway, Patch has two villages and one large town that acts as the capital on Patch, it's where all the stuff from other islands gets imported and exported. The other two villages are places L has never been to though apparently they're quiet nice with their giant spiky wooden walls which make them arguably sound like medieval forts.

That's most of what's happened, so let's focus on what's happening right now, that looks painful.

* * *

L's back made popping and cracking sounds under the iron hold of his mothers bone crushing hug. "Mum...can't...breathe..." He managed to struggle out, his face slowly starting to turn blue from oxygen starvation, his legs attempting to wiggle free.

"I'm just so proud of you both!" Summer squealed excitedly.

"Yang...save...yourself...run!" Was all L could manage before Yang was also enveloped in a loving embrace of arms that felt like they were made of adamantium, leaving a breathless L to fall to the floor with a thud, audibly catching his breath. Ruby and Taiyang snickering in the background whilst taking photographs to put in the family album.

It's graduation day at Signal Academy, both L and Yang came out with flying colours, Yang had become a master of punching all the things with gauntlet shotguns that made opening doors incredibly difficult if you were trying to use the door handle and L had become an even more efficient killing part-machine-thingy than before, well done humanity, you've successfully given L the amount of time he needed to perform ballistics tests on Aura and taught him how to summon his Aura and from that point learned to incorporate it into his fighting style, both in hand to hand and melee combat, but also defense, making him nearly un-killable, unless you dropped the tsar-bomba on his face, in which case it'll take him about a month to develop the skin and repair what's left of the muscle on his body, don't even get him started about repairing the nerves system.

Yang was still being crushed in her mothers arms and L was slowly getting up whilst recovering, Taiyang spoke up. "You two have done extremely well, hell you beat me!" He smiled as he attempted to rough up L's hair only for his hand to be slapped away in a flash. "No." L said seriously. That's another thing that had become a game between the family, whenever L did up his hair all formally and neatly he didn't want anyone touching it, which proved to be entertaining for everyone. Besides him.

"Also baring in mind dad that I beat you when I was six going on seven and all the times you attempted to join me and Qrow in tag matches and one on ones..." He smirked and listed off every time Taiyang lost a fight to L, Taiyang gave a slight forced chuckle at the memories. "Yeah, you did." He muttered, pride still wounded, Ruby patting his back whilst holding back her laughter.

"Mom...please..." Yang desperately struggled to breathe whilst wiggling like a caterpillar for dear life. "Oh, sorry." Summer said as she released Yang, blushing slightly in embarrassment, letting Yang breath in a large amount of air. "Sweet air I never thought I'd miss you so much! What do you hug with the force of a freight train or something?" Yang asked rhetorically whilst recovering eliciting everyone to laugh and Summers blush to further travel across her face, Taiyang giving Summer a peck on the lips which she gladly returned with her own purr.

All three of the children shivered. "Get a room please, or if you're really that worked up, a Motel." L covered his eyes in a facepalm as Yang started laughing hysterically and Ruby giggled even though she only half got the joke, Yang then fist-bumping L. Summer now looked like a tomato as the parents rolled their eyes at their sons antics. "Can we go to Golden Archers and bowling?" Ruby asked with her usual cheery tone that always put a smile on L's face. "I thought that's what we were doing anyway?" L half asked leading everyone to look at Taiyang who looked at everyone else. "Don't look at me! I ain't paying for it!"

At this they each went to their own version of puppy eyes, shattering Taiyangs will power into a billion tiny pieces and using the glass to make a statue for their glory. "Okay, we'll go to Golden Archers and then we'll go bowling as a celebration." Taiyang smiled to himself shaking his head."YAY!" The sisters cried as L just had a smile on his face. "How do you counter those faces?" He asked himself with a happy sigh. "You won't, because we won't let you." L said with a smirk on his face whilst walking past.

After Yang and Ruby said see you later to their friends they made their way to the car where L had to fend off Yang and Ruby trying to touch his hair and he succeeded for the most part, Summer won whilst he was distracted, nearly melting the seat he was in because of how grumpy he was afterwards, pulling his hood up to stop all other attempts.

When they arrived they were having a laugh, L's scroll started to ring whilst they were in line to order, he picked it up and looked at the callers ID, making him growl slightly. "Excuse me." He said in a now joyless tone, everyone besides Ruby who was already munching on cookies that she got from somewhere, nobody knows where, looked at him as he stepped outside. "Didn't think he had people to call, let alone call him." Taiyang said. "Yeah..." Yang said distantly as she stared at him, attempting and failing to lip read her brother.

"Fade speaking." He knew his voice is automatically being changed through a voice changer on his phone whilst on these numbers, Scrolls are just as versatile as his HUD but nowhere near as useful. "Fade, it's Blizzard, I bring good news." He could hear the positivity in the voice despite it sounding demonic.

"Speak." L said, his voice conveying his impatience at the moment. "We will be able to have spec-ops teams aboard cargo shipments for the Schnee Dust Company very soon, around a week from now we will be able to be aboard every train, airship, truck or boat in the system." Blizzard said. He smiled in such a way that it almost took the form of a grin. This was good news, L was glad he picked up Blizzard, it secured a high up position and point of contact within the Schnee Dust Company and Atlas, since his/her recruitment things had been going much, much smoother for him, this was well worth the interruption in his opinion.

"Well done, get in contact with Bain and tell him to begin the plan." His voice confirmed that this was indeed good news.

"Understood."

Blizzard hung up and L put his scroll away chuckling at the small victory achieved today, it seemed like it would be a good day today, he could only hope that from here on it would only get better, though he knew that was a fat chance. He went back inside and sat with his family who had already ordered and sat down, he started eating his half a pounder that's as always bad for your health, but this place was a fast food place so he didn't expect any different. "What was that about?" Summer asked, in her usual 'motherly curiosity' mode.

"A friend needed to tell me good news." His smirk returned. "Very good news." Summer smiled warmly at this and seeing her son happy. "What good news is that then?" L froze up slightly _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, she's going to keep bothering me if I don't tell her, quick, say something smart!_ He looked into Summers eyes and said. "She graduated from Sanctuary?" It sounded too much like a question and as a result every brain cell he had facepalmed and let out an audible 'doh'.

"She?" Summer asked in her 'protective motherly voice', Yang grinned. _Great, the two worst things that could ever happen to you have happened._ "Yes." L managed to squeak out with a nervous and unsure expression on his face.

"L's got a girlfriend, L's got a girlfriend!" Yang sang teasingly, L crossed his arms with an unimpressed look on his face. "Awwwwww my baby boys all grown up!" Summer said with a smile on her face. "Glad I remembered to wear a condom..." He muttered enough for everyone on the table to hear. At this Summer nearly spat out her drink along with Taiyang making L and Yang laugh very hard, holding their chests as the pain in their lungs started to burn, but they didn't care, the reactions proved to be way too entertaining, Taiyang covering Ruby's ears. Summer's eyes now looked like they were on fire. "That's not funny Leanardo! I know you're seventeen in a few days but don't be crude...you're grounded." L and Yang were still laughing, uncaring of the current situation.

"Come on, you gotta admit, that was quick even for him." Taiyang said with an amused smirk leading Summer to take a deep breathe closing her eyes. "Family meeting." The laughter eventually stopped to be replaced by groans of pain in chests and Taiyang removed his hands from Ruby's ears who was too busy eating cookies to care anyway. "Leanardo do you or do you not have a girlfriend?" Summer asked seriously. "L has a girlfriend?" Ruby asked with a slight smile. "No, I don't, I'm happily single." L said with slight amusement in his voice that was still remaining from the laughter.

"And why not?" Taiyang asked. At this L sighed and facepalmed. "It's not like I want or need a girlfriend, Yang's single to so I shouldn't be the only one getting the flak here." He crossed his arms, his voice slowly slipping into a German accent as he gets more defensive. "This isn't about Yang, this is about you." Summer said seriously."Yeah!" Yang said with a devilish smirk sticking her tongue out at him which he returned. "Look, Leanardo, myself and your mother have been having concerns about your social life, as far as we know the only friends you have are your sisters." Taiyang said. "I second this." Yang raised her hand. "Third." Ruby waved a hand holding a cookie, he looked both his parents in the eyes.

"The fact you have friends elsewhere is a good thing L but you need friends that you can talk to physically and not through a phone call, since I know you don't use social media." Summer said, L just sat there, really disliking this conversation. After a while, he sighed deeply and replied. "Maybe I'll get friends at Beacon, maybe I won't, but I'm not someone who has anything in his life that's interesting to talk about. I don't watch the news, I don't listen to 'mainstream' music and I sure as hell don't like shopping, I don't look for men or women and fashion is linear, though I can be picky." "You can say that again." Yang said emphatically. "Yang!" He listed off the reasons why he didn't socialise with other people. "I'm pretty sure any video game enthusiast wouldn't become a Hunter besides Yang and Ruby and I'm very sure I won't find someone who likes weapons as much as Ruby and even then Ruby struggles to keep up with how technical I can go." At this he pointed at Ruby who paused at the mention of her name in the midst of licking her Areo before continuing to lick after a few seconds of silence.

At this Summer and Taiyang looked at each other with a slight look of parental concern. "Next thing I know you'll attempt to get me a girlfriend or boyfriend on my birthday." He muttered, both the parents had a lightbulb instantly appear above their heads and developed mirroring smirks, knowing that they now had an idea they dropped the subject and finished their meal before going bowling, both parents sharing a telepathic agreement that even L's Psionics can't read.

"I swear you're cheating..." Ruby said with her arms crossed, eyes narrowing in a accusatory tone. "QUADRUPLE STRIKE!" The computer sounded. "He must be...somehow..." Yang sounded her agreement with the same look on her face and tone of voice. "Nope, skillz." L said whilst picking up his bowling ball again and spinning it on his finger, smirking. The sisters rolled their eyes as Yang proceeded to drag L to the side and leaving the others to have their go. "What was phone call about?" She asked. "I'm an undercover dentist." L said in deadpan sarcasm. "Why do you want to know?" He asked seriously.

"Because you only ever make that face when your _'friends'_ call you." Yang had a serious look on her face that was one of concern for her brother. "Please, I only want to help." She said with further concern. They made eye contact for a few seconds before L sighed, hoping he wouldn't regret this. "Heard of the White Fang?" She nodded. "Recently they've been stepping up their game and becoming an organised force and the number of members is increasing rapidly." He paused as he looked at the others. "They're starting to look like terrorists now, no doubt about that but they've been hitting Dust shipments, no one really knows why but the only reason you'd need that amount of dust would be because you're trying to raise an army." Yang's look of concern grew slightly.

"Was there actually good news or was that acting again?" She asked. "Yes, there was, within the next week we'll have people on every shipment for the Schnee Dust Company which seems to be the most common hit whilst in transit, hopefully we can figure out strike patterns and send it out to the governments or something." L said with a small smile on his face, he put a hand on Yang's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry 'bout it, we've got things in hand, just need to line up the shot." Yang's smile came back at the reassurance. "Let me know if I can help with anything, I mean anything, okay?" She said in an almost motherly tone eliciting L's smile to grow and nod. "It's your turn." He nodded to the bowling alley making her roll her eyes and go to take her turn. "Not like I'm going to beat you." She said in an amused and slightly accusatory tone. "I'm not cheating." He responded with equal amusement.

He trusted Yang, she's almost cut out for this sort of thing, but her anger and family makes her emotionally vulnerable which meant he couldn't fully let her in to this sort of work. You can't have emotional weakness, which is why Orphans were preferable, no family to kidnap or threaten, less emotional weakness, sometimes due to the position of the Agent or their skill level this can be overlooked. Though considering the level of secrecy on every Agents identity, it didn't seem necessary, but if anything the way that everyone was trained could be considered...well...brutal, but that doesn't matter for now, what matters is that he enjoy his time here, worry about the world later.

* * *

 **5 days later.**

A man walks through the grey walls of an unknown area, as if it were a giant maze of concrete or a crumbling ruin, ignoring the debris and orange sky above him, a hot and dry wind makes his skin sting, reminding him that he is alive, he's hidden by a tattered and dirty cowl covering most of his face and body as he tread onwards through to the centre of these crumbling ruins where he see's a large pool of shallow water, he steps inside, uncaring of the cold he now feels inside. He can hear the roars of an old enemy challenge him in the distance behind him, he ignored their call for the moment as he takes his sword and jams it into the ground where he stands. "Terminus, huh?" His voice made him sound younger than he is, deep, but not enough to make him sound his true age.

He turns as the call of his eternal enemy sounds again, this time closer. He smirked as he removed the cowl, revealing a man, he looked like he was in his mid twenties, if you removed the dirt and roughness of his normally smooth skin, his right arm missing bits of skin, revealing burnt bits of steel grey metal, his clothing is torn and bloody, burns on most of it, his shirt is barely holding together, it should be white, but instead it is grey, the blue jeans with large holes on them and bits of metal strapped on for extra protection, no shoes or socks to speak of, just dirty and bruised feet.

A third time the call sounds and he can see a sea of black and orange rush towards him in the distance. "Too slow." He said as he and the water he stands in starts to turn white, he closes his eyes as he feels all that he is slowly fade away, be taken and spread throughout the ether of everything, he can hear his heart slow, as the hot and cold of the air leave his nerves baron, he can feel nothing but the welcoming arms of death as worlds, star systems, galaxies and universes alike are shrouded in a cleansing ray of white. As everything is adsorbed and condensed into one tiny ball, it starts all over again, as a silent explosion releases what remains of the energy of existence creating basic elements, the beginning of everything all over again.

His eyes snap open as his ears are assaulted by a loud noise originating from an air horn, which was promptly crushed by his right hand. "Get out of beeeeeeeed!" Sounded Ruby as she started jumping on his bed making a whole range of different poses whilst doing so. "Ruby...go away..." L said groggily as he slammed his face into his pillow, not liking the fact he was interrupted by one of the best feelings in existence which could only be described in his opinion as Heavenly, even if it was a dream, people like him have the unfortunate gift of remembering nearly everything, comes with having to memorize what you did in God knows how many previous lives ago.

"But I'm boooooooooorrrrrreeeeeed." Ruby said with an obviously bored tone and a minor pout. He pulled a pillow over his face at which Ruby narrowed her eyes and grumbled as she went into Yang's room to grab one of her shotgun rounds and place it on top of the pillow before sitting down at the other side of the corridor holding Crescent Rose in rifle form, taking careful aim whilst smirking at her plan.

 _What's she up to?..._ L thought to himself, he knew Ruby was bored, kind of obvious, but she never went quiet unless she was- BANG and suddenly he could see the ceiling, the innards of his pillow looked burnt to a crisp, he slowly sat up and turned to Ruby who has hiding Crescent Rose behind her back with an innocent smile on her face. "I regret teaching you that." "Teaching me what?" Ruby asked with an even more innocent look on her face. "What do you want?" He asked, suddenly awake sounding due to having an explosive bullet almost burning his face off.

 _Step one complete!_ Ruby internally smirked to herself. "Get dressed, I want you to see if I've done this correctly." She said in a perfectly normal voice, he narrowed his eyes at her for half a second. "Done what?..." He asked suspiciously whilst he closed the door and put on the rest of his clothing. "The puzzle you gave me yesterday, Ruberx Cube? After that I want you to teach me a combo on Alive or Dead!" She said excitedly and tapping the floor with her left foot rapidly, a couple seconds afterwards, L steps out putting on a pair of finger-less gloves whilst still wearing the same outfit as he ever did. "Alright, show me." He said with a warm smile on his face, she giggled and ran downstairs where he couldn't see her, she gave someone the thumbs up as L started to walk to the top of the staircase.

He stepped down the staircase to have " **SURPRISE!** " Assault his ears making him cover them as he fell to the floor like a plank of wood. "ow." He squeaked out as everyone in the room laughed. Ruby dragged him to his feet before Zwei could jump at him. At which point L looked at everyone in the room; Yang, Ruby, Tai, Summer, Qrow...zwei...a few of Yang and Ruby's friends he'd guess and a few other people he didn't recognise, he never really payed them any mind, he only had to have a word with one of them for trying to flirt with Yang much to Yang's amusement, what amused her further though was the pale face of the boy who tried to flirt with Yang after L had a word with him, definitely not threatening him in any way shape or form. **(WARNING: No, really, descriptive threat ahead.)**

Okay maybe he threatened them a bit, but he's a very protective brother. 'If you are not careful on what your next ten words are, I will use my claws to cut out your testicles and replace your eyes with them so you can watch as I strip the skin off your manhood and set it on fire whilst the rest of your body calcinates like a fucking piece of rotten bacon.' **(- L Stason 2016,** **Don't say I didn't warn you.)** The boys reaction to his protectiveness and sadistic grin that nearly reached his forehead was to be scared, very scared and he was careful with the next ten words which turned into 'uhhumderr' so he wasn't going to die, yet, luckily enough he only remained traumatized for six months.

"Happy birthday!" Ruby giggled at which point he roughed her hair. Even though he saw birthdays as pointless it was a time where everyone was happy so why not let it slide? He smiled at everyone. "You didn't have to, no, really, you didn't." He said with an amused smile. "Yeah well, you guys do it to me so I figured I'd do it to you." Qrow said with a smirk and punched his arm only to shake his hand a bit, realising a little too late that the arm he just punched was the arm that felt like it was made of metal, Qrow learned very quickly that you needed to dodge NOT block the right arm and hand since it could probably give people even with the highest amounts of Aura a concussion in his opinion, though alcohol does cause a little memory loss for him, which proved to be unfortunate for him in some sparring matches.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Summer said excitedly. He walked slowly to his seat, still suspicious that something was different this year, Ruby showed her usual excitement but it was much more evident than usual and had amusement behind it, Yang radiated it as much as everyone else, Yang was like a beacon with her emotions, thankfully in some scenarios. "I made that Victoria Sponge you showed me how to make." Summer said and suddenly all suspicions left his mind as he sat down waiting patiently like a cat sitting next to their food bowl, only this would be more heavenly.

His eyes widened to dinner plates and he struggled not to have his mouth water as a massive Victoria sponge cake was placed in front of him with 17 candles on it in a neat line, each of them were lit. As those around him sang happy birthday, he decided he would show off today. As they finished he closed his eyes for three seconds, counting them in his mind and opened them, his eyes in their purple slits but this time they seemed to radiate heat as the flames on the candles started to hover without their wicks, everyone watched in awe as the flames combined and slowly drifted towards L who held out a hand, the flame traveled to his hand and as it landed, the flame flickered on his hand and slowly shaped itself into almost exact carvings of everyone in the room besides L.

"Woah..." Was the only thing Yang could say and that pretty much summed up everyone's thoughts as the flames went back to the candles and then flickered out as L puffed a little towards the flames, his eyes slowly turning to their usual brown. "Is that what you wished for or did you do that with your Semblance?" One of Yangs friends asked. "Honestly..." L smirked. "That would be telling." His voice carried his amusement as he held his favourite knife that came from seemingly nothing **(Imagine the Jokers knife.)** and started cutting slices for everyone, no one else questioned what just transpired but silently wondered at what just happened.

He gave each of them a slice and stepped over to the MP3 dock, then stuck his scroll on it which started playing music from his dimension, music that no one had heard of yet he knew they would like before removing it, leaving the dock to play the downloaded music. **(I'll leave the music up to you.)** And so the party began, people eating cake and laughing, making him smile warmly to himself as he leaned into the dark where he knew he'd be invisible, pulling up his hood so his hair wouldn't be a beacon. _Today will be a good day._ He thought to himself as he silently waffled down his favourite cake combined with Summer's natural talent for making confectionery, it was God's gift to Earth...Remnant...whatever, the spongy pastry could be considered gold as its soft top is covered in a light layer of sugar and a couple of succulent strawberry's, with the perfect split between cream and jam in the centre that lit up your taste buds. **(*mouth waters* Whhhhhhyyyyy)**

Soon enough he found his moment of euphoria interrupted by his scroll which rang and vibrated in as annoying way as seemingly possible, he answered it immediately. "Who are ya and waddaya want?" He asked. "Don't 'who are ya' me it's your mother." He chuckled. "Don't laugh, it's not funny, now come into the garden from wherever you are." He could hear her smile and automatically replied. "Love you to." She hung up as he exited the house and into the garden, he was about halfway across when he saw his parents having a conversation with another pair of adults and a...girl around...his...age...uh oh.

He attempted to look for an exit only to be slowly dragged over to the area by the ear by Summer. He could see Qrow leaning against the house giving L a half sympathetic and half a 'go get em tiger!' look. As he took a bite out of his cake, and frowned, his face turned into a smile however as he poured whiskey on the cake making L roll his eyes at him before he was placed in front of an incredibly cute bunny Faunus, her hair and Bunny ears are dark brown and her eyes are a deep ocean blue, with a smooth pale complexion.

"Okay, now I know it's your day today, but you're going to do something called 'socialising' where you speak to another person because you can, someone like this little cutie here, now have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't." Taiyang said in with clear amusement and sarcasm making the girl in front of him blush, he raised an eyebrow at him as they each walked away leaving him with the kawaii bunny Faunus. "There isn't alot he wouldn't do anyway..." L muttered with amusement hidden in his voice. "...I heard that!" Taiyang exclaimed from a distance.

He turned his head back to the lady in front of him. "Let me guess, you were forced to come here without warning because our parents had a conversation about us meeting which was muffled slightly because you were in your bedroom." She nodded an affirmative, still blushing. "Right, I understand, please, sit." He offered her a seat which she took gracefully, leading him to sit down also. "So, what's your name?" L asked with a warm smile. "S-sophia, Sophia Scarlatina." She spoke nervously, almost timid in a way but it only added to the cute factor. "W-what's yours?" She asks with an adorable smile. "Leanardo Stason, call me L, everyone I know does."

"All of your friends?" She asks, she notices his almost sad smile as he replies. "I don't have friends, believe it or not." She gestures to everyone in the garden. "Aren't these your friends?" He lets out a short and sad chuckle. "No, they're all my sisters friends, both of them, everyone here knows my name though nobody would want to become a friend of mine." She raises her eyebrow. "Why not? I do!" She says with a warm smile that makes his heart go a little faster, leading his eyes to light up their trademark purple as a reaction, she rubs the back of her neck blushing in embarrassment as she realises what she said and that she said it out loud, but as she saw his eyes she almost seemed lost in them.

"Wow." She whispers as she gazes into his eyes in wonder. "You're...a Faunus?" She asked questioning her own question. "Yeah, not obvious, but word got around in my school and since I'm a perfect student people think I'm above their league, in combat, true, socially, not so much, I'm a person to, with feelings and weaknesses, though they aren't obvious." He said with a light smile on his face. "I used to be bullied at school, you can guess why." she said as she looked down sadly her ears flopping downwards slightly. "Never fought back?" She looked into his eyes. "No, not until I kicked one of my bullies in the head, he didn't get back up for a few hours." She looked down sadly again, seemingly regretting the action.

But her eyes widened when she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. "You did the right thing." She looked into his eyes in surprise. "Three weeks in my parents were called in because I floored four older kids that were trying to pick on me, at first it was name calling but I used it against them so they tried to get physical, emphasis on try." He said with a light smile. "I believe that if you have enemies, that's good, it means you've stood for what you believe in whether it be right or wrong atleast once in your life and that alone is something to be commended." She looked thoughtful at this and nodded to herself.

"That's true, but what about violence?" She asks. "One sword keeps another in its sheath, sometimes the threat of violence alone is a deterrent, sometimes by taking a life, others can be preserved. It's the code an ancient order of warriors known as Samurai lived by, and it is one I to believe in, it is the same thing with torture, it is not actual torture that gets someone to speak, but rather the threat of torture or death, the only time it is necessary is when everything else has been expended." He explained, leading Sophia to nod in understanding.

"If you don't mind my asking, if you're a Faunus then what about your family?" She asks shyly. "Ah, I'm adopted, my mother and father found me in the forest where a couple hordes or three were attacking me. I was six going on seven at the time." He explained, she nodded, interested in this line of conversation so he continued. "By the time they arrived I killed most of the first horde by myself, when they asked me whether or not I was okay they miss-took me for a short adult, considering I could hold my own against a horde of Grimm I'm not surprised, I didn't answer and just charged at another horde that was emerging from one end of the clearing." She smiled a little.

"You held off the horde on your own when you were a child? When the next two came along they saved you didn't they?" She asked with a skeptical tone, he chuckled. "Nope, the third horde came from behind and surrounded us, I got seperated from them as my now Mother was critically injured, I destroyed both hordes and brought them to a hospital and as a thank you and because I had no one else, they took me in and here we are." He said with a smile on his face, she raised an eyebrow. "You saved them?" She was still skeptical which he could understand, he would be to. "Ask, my parents if you don't believe me." He said with a smirk, she shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Would you like me to teach you a few things?" She tilts her head. "Self-defence." She looks hesitant for a minute but he patiently awaits her answer. "Okay." She shrugs slightly with a smile, her ears perking back up, he blinks at that. "Wait...you just went from hesitant to completely fine." L said slightly confused, she giggled nervously. "Well, I am nervous, but I know you won't hurt me, besides, I already know a little from my older sister." And there's the shy tone at the end that makes her so cute. "You're cute when you're shy." He says as he chuckles, proceeding to make her turn into a Faunus version of a tomato.

He offers her a hand which she gratefully accepts as they walk to a more open area. "Soooo, what martial arts do you know?" She asks with that shy voice again. "All of them, I think." She raises an eyebrow at him. "No, really, even have favourites for showing off and favourites for combat." He says with a smile, completely honest. "Favourites for showing off?" He nods with a small chuckle. "What's you favourite for that then?" He smirks as he leans back a little, stumbling like drunkard holding his fists up, she raises her eyebrows at him. "Zui Quan, Drunken Fist, it has the most unique bodily movement in the ones I know." She crosses her arms at him. "I find it very hard to believe that's a martial art at all..." She says whilst unimpressed until he starts showing her different techniques that honestly make him look like he's drunk, but she could see how the movements could enhance the chance of dodging or blocking.

They spent the next hour or so practicing a mixture Muay Thai and Capoeira, because he figured why not, she'd adapted very well so far, but the practice was interrupted by Yang who literally appeared out of nowhere, standing next to L as he watched Sophia perform every form he'd taught her for any mistakes. "Never seen this before." Both of them jumped out of their skins leading Yang to laugh. "Yang...never do that again." He said in a un-amused voice. "Sure, sure, what are you two lover birds doing out here by yourselves?" At this L turns to a now incredibly shy Sophia. "Sophia this is Yang, Yang this is Sophia, Yang is my sister and I'm teaching Sophia to use her legs like I taught you to use your fists." Yang smirks. "Teaching her to use her legs huh?" She smirked wider at the innuendo.

"Yang, don't you da-" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...His scroll was going off, he sighed audibly at the caller ID. "Excuse me..." He says as he walks into the forest to answer the phone. "Fade." "Fade, it's Blizzard, we have a development, sleepers have passed information to us that we find...interesting..." Blizzard says. "Speak." "A very well known horned member of the White Fang has plans to heist a train in a few days, he is only bringing one other member with him." L's eyes widened a little. "Are we sure this is accurate?" L asked seriously. "One hundred percent sure, this information comes from his diary and plans for a train were found alongside them." Blizzard confirmed this half good news. "Excellent, have the pair be fully armed and operational, I want to see him dead or captured, I don't want to intervene myself if I don't have to." "Understood." He/she hung up at which point L put his scroll away with a thoughtful smile on his face and walked back to the others.

"Oooooooh so you do like him?" He could hear Yang saying in a teasing tone and Sophia stuttering. "Yang don't be mean, she's known me for an hour and a half." Yang half pouted, crossing her arms. "Mom wants you two back, she says it's time to open your presents." She says in a casual tone. "Whaaaat? The only presents I need are more Victoria sponge and Sophia here." he points at a now tomato Faunus standing next to him. Yang was giggling and cracking jokes all the way back to the house with the two friends. L thinking more about what HE would be doing on his own...unless he's going with his girlfriend...that, that's an idea. Time to go Hunting.

* * *

 _Psionics - Psionics, are the inherent ability to alter reality itself with the mind. Most abilities being boiled down to Telekinesis or Telepathy, advanced training with Psionic users focuses more on the manipulation of organic and non-organic minds, including complete control of ones body or subtle manipulation such as; inflicting pain on small scale or a Psionic worm that switches on and off and allows you control of that person whenever you need to on a large scale. Another ability is relating more to extra sensory perception is to sense the electromagnetic signals the brain gives off as a passive ability, allowing them to sense organics nearby, read their thoughts based on the electronic pattern and search their memories as well as add and edit memories as they please, though adding and editing memories is a very advanced and almost masterful concept, also allowing them to show memories or complex thoughts through short distances or direct skin contact, most advanced users can transfer memories and complex thoughts through skin contact whilst others deem it not useful. Psionics are much more draining however when used on non-organic matter as they require more effort to focus on, and as a result take up more energy on an already taxing ability. Master users include: D Stason. Advanced users include: L Stason A Stason and Someone on Remnant. **(No spoilers!)**_

 _Red Shift: Psychological and physical effects - When Red Shift energy piles up in the user, the user starts to loose a hold on their sanity until their physical body is completely obliterated from an overwhelming amount of energy that their atoms simply cannot hold, those who have used Red Shift energy in high loads frequently, become more adapted to it and are able to hold more energy without having their atomic structure be completely obliterated, but the slowly draining sanity is still present as a psychological issue as well as glowing red and white eyes, anger, mania, strength, and sometimes the skin burns away by Red Shift energy in shavings as the users body becomes more unstable and a deeper or demonic sounding voice._

* * *

 **Nice one Mr. Smooth, anyway we hope you guys have enjoyed, please give us feedback on what we can do better and when we're back, we'll read everything, or if you generally want to suggest a pairing which we Need right now or if you just want banter that's fine to, L is pretty much an older version of Yang when he isn't in the H war, acts like it to.**

 **May have to re-write the Introduction as well, along with that tell me what you think of the writing stile, blocky paragraphs or streamlined sentences? Because this is over10,000 words on a 7-8,000 page length.**

 **We hope you guys and gals have enjoyed and we'll see yooooouuuuu in the next chapter, BYE BYE!**

 **Commence outro: CanCan by Offenbach.**


	3. Chapter 2: Headaches not caused by Yang

**6 Days after previous events.**

Blake sat on a lone rock in the centre of a small clearing, watching idly as leaves drifted and danced their way to the ground from their own tree's, seemingly never ending as if it were snowing. Blake always liked that calmness about the forest, it was somewhere she could sit and read for hours on end and not even realise the time had changed, though right now is not the time for reading.

She's waiting for the signal, the signal from her beloved partner that the target would make its pass, but before this she could only wince at the sudden headache, she'd been getting them a lot recently and they annoyed her to no end. Her thoughts were dragged back to reality as a voice started. "Blake, are you okay?" She turned to see Adam, with his usual monotone and seemingly uncaring expression. _Though he always cared, right? Otherwise he wouldn't ask, right?_ She thought to herself.

"Blake." Adam asked again, this time a little more forceful. She shook her head and mentally berated herself for thinking such things. "I'm fine." She tried to keep her tone steady and it seemed to work as Adam nodded. "Where's Sparrow?" He asked to which Blake then looked around realising that he to should be here. "I'm here." a deep'ish teenage like voice rung from behind a set of tree's, the 18 year old black eye'd and green haired boy stepped into the clearing with the other two.

He wears a white buttoned up shirt with a waistcoat that has a red front with a set of lighter red swirling patterns travelling around the front and black back of the stylish waistcoat, the shirt folding up not so neatly at his elbows. His overly spiky green hair and large bat ears hidden by a black Fedora with a white band traveling around the lip of the Fedora itself, a brown bird of prey feather being glued to the Fedora by the band. His shirt is untucked from his blue denim jeans with two chains acting as a belt, his blue and white sneakers looking oddly out of place on the guy.

He takes a pair of black rimmed green aviator shades and puts them on, the greatsword on his back starting to ignite, though his clothing and himself seem entirely unaffected by it, his weapon is colossal. In total the sword goes to just over 200 cm in length, the handle being just over 30 cm with a black bandage wrapped around the seemingly black steel the weapon is made out of, there isn't a hand guard and the blade itself is double edged and completely black, besides when Dust is infused with it, right now Wind dust is infused with the blade leaving a white intricate pattern along the blade though it still looks like it's aflame, the look of the blade would make anyone think that this weapon is forged a millenia ago.

"You're late." Adam gave a scolding look with a monotone voice eliciting the now named Sparrow to shrug with a smile on his face. "Let's get going, we've got work to do." He then said in a no nonsense tone. At this they each started sprinting in a certain direction, each of them appearing as blurs to the human eye, they slide down the hill as their target makes its pass, at the very last moment they each leapt on top of the train. As they land Adam starts dishing out orders. "Sparrow, move further up, Blake stay close to me." At this the two nod before Sparrow sends Blake a look which she knows the reason for, her headache returning slightly, her expression hardening to cope with the pain.

Sparrow runs further up the train eventually landing next to a fully black armoured individual without a trace of skin showing, just a neon green reflective visor showing his own glasses and eyes. "Are they on board?" The armoured man asks with a deep computerised voice. His armour is completely streamlined and fits to the body perfectly, the material being flexible enough to move freely in yet seems durable and resistant to most forms of weapons fire, the black material under the armour seems to blend in with the rest of the armour. If in the dark the armour would make the user almost completely invisible, the only thing that would show colour would be the visor, the same neon green as Sparrows glasses, the helmet shapes around the head and the mouth piece would remind someone of a set of mandibles."Yeah they're just walking into the welcoming party now. Soooo, I hear one of the boss boys is coming out to play-" "I'm here to evaluate you." A deep grizzled voice interrupted over the conversation through the comm.

"Suit up Sparrow, your targets are making mince meat out of the test we set up, Advent recite what you should've memorised by now." Sparrow grunts as a pod reveals itself from camouflage next to him, opening up and revealing a suit of armour completely different to the one now revealed to be named Advent and started putting it on. Whereas Advents armour appears to be used more for lightweight stealth scenarios, Sparrows appears to be...just a little different **(sarcasm*).** The design appears to be more for protection in appearance, the parts of the armour on the limbs and chest being more blocky and thick rather than streamlined, the design offering as much protection as possible whilst allowing perfect movement. The helmet still shapes to the head but keeps to the thickness of the rest of the armour, though it would be confusing as to where the eyes are as there doesn't seem to be a visor at all, just an armour plate and a tiny dot.

"Respectfully sir, but shouldn't we be preparing for the targets?" Advents deep computerised voice asked. "Agent it is not your place to ask but rather to obey your orders, callsign is Bain by the way." The now revealed to be Bain retaliated forcefully, Advent looked over to Sparrow who just shrugged at him before Advent began.

"Our orders are to kill or capture Adam Taurus and return to base with the corpse or unconscious target." Advent recited leading Bain to audibly chuckle. "I see you've been following the radio silence orders, your overall objective parameters have changed. Your orders are to-" Bain was suddenly interrupted with someone speaking to him in the background on his end of the conversation. "Sir?" Advent asked. "Orders will be put up on screen now, targets have moved on to the train car outside, Bain out." As he says this the two fully armed and armoured individuals hear weapons discharging outside and their orders appear on screen.

Advent simply hummed whilst Sparrow remained deathly silent, Advent looked towards Sparrow, slight concern behind his green gaze. "Sparrow." His reaction was to silently look towards partner. "Copacetic?" Advent asked. "Yes." Sparrow replied, his voice exactly the same deep and jumbled computerised voice now that he's fully armoured.

They waited for what seemed like a few tense hours to eventually hear the door behind them crash open, they both turned their heads to the door that flies past them slightly, entering camouflage mode. Adam opened a crate and smirked at the contents, which disappeared sooner than it came to be. "Perfect." He turns his head to Blake. "Move up to the next car." Blake hesitates. "What about the crew members?" Adam replies simply. "What about them." At this they hear the whirring of machinery and a Spider Droid drops from the ceiling, what they didn't hear however is Advents announcement of: "Dropping Test #2" Before the two Agents sneaked outside to watch how they would react to the brand new threat, evaluate the enemies capabilities before taking them on.

"Adam..." Blake says slightly worried as Adam moves to engage the massive robot, only to have to dodge bolts of energy that are being fired at him, Blake also dashes to engage the new enemy but stumbles a little as the concussive blasts affects her balance making it so that when she jumped to strike the hulking machine it simply swatted her away like an annoying fly eliciting a yelp from her as she lands on her back, the headache forming in the back of her mind again. As she manages to get her bearings and at least get to her hands and knee's, Adam slices at the robot once more only for it to swat him away to as the machine fires more rounds at him he simply dodges them with ease. "Don't try a direct approach in an enclosed space with an enemy that's faster than you are." Sparrow whispered to himself unknowingly causing Advent to smirk at the memory that brought up.

As the Spider Droid is about to crush Blake, Adam dives in and picks her up bridal style and jumps backwards to safety before the Droid could crush them both. He placed Blake on her feet again eliciting Blake to nod her thanks to him before saying. "We need to get out of here." As she says this however the guns on the Spider Droid joined together and charged up to fire, the Agents standing outside the door simply looked up from the camera feed to the door, the last words both of them heard before they were launched to the other side of the train car were. "Oh shit." from Sparrow.

Adam and Blake however were blown into the open space of the car the Agents currently occupied. Sparrow groaned and by the time he got up and stretched, helping up Advent they looked over to the spider droid and knew that it wouldn't last long, so as it fired a beam of energy at Adam, charging his semblance, Advent kicked Blake next to him, the Spider Droid now disintegrating not all that much different from how a Grimm would, Adam helped up Blake who's still holding her gut from the blow, they both turned to see two figures seemingly appear from nothing, one with a giant greatsword and one with yellow lightning arching off its body.

"More Androids?" Adam asks as he charges at one of them only for each blow to be blocked by a green bladed machete, as each strike grew faster they were eventually brought to a clash of blades. "Adam Taurus, disappointing." At this Adams eye's slightly widened before he's uppercutted and kicked back next to a now slightly worried Blake with a much more worse headache. _What are you?..._ She thought. "You shall soon find out." The one with the greatsword answered as he draws his sword and charges.

Blake backflips as the giant sword destroys her last location, she starts firing at the armoured being but it reflects each bullet with a twirl of its blade, sepperating the greatsword into halves now having two one handed longswords instead of a colossal sword. Her headache is steadily becoming a migraine, Adam being launched over its head, the other armoured one soon following. "Adam, what do we do?" He didn't have time to answer as they both have to dodge one giant blade, but at this they start attacking its wielder with as many rapid strikes as possible before he can move, forcing him to let his armour take each blow, he seemed to be unscathed and after a couple of brief seconds Blake started getting attacked by a very fast Machete wielder, like, Really fast.

Blake could barely manage to block each blow coming her direction, or any direction at that, and then her migraine hit much harder than it could before and she soon found herself freezing up from loss of stamina and sheer pain. She fell to her knees and looked dizzily up into the green visor of a cold and uncaring machine as it pressed the blade to her forehead. "Advent...It's my duty..." A voice said from behind him eliciting him to lower the blade from her head and for the thing named 'Advent' to step to the side revealing the other...thing.

Her heart and breathing started to slow as she suddenly felt calmer, almost, accepting. Everything around her seemed to drain out, even the shouts of Adam in the background gradually faded away as she started seeing the train car she was on get evermore distant, she started to feel a wet patch in her shoulder, making her touch there to reveal blood in the form of a bullet wound, even though she heard no gun go off, she didn't feel her Aura disappear, she felt no pain, just, calm.

She passed out in a few minutes, back on the other train car however Adam is in sheer rage, the two Androids have Overpowered them and Blake is gone! GONE! At those words his mind simply stopped, the headache started to set in as he could feel his blood boil, the outlines of his eyesight turn a hazy blood red, every muscle in his body burned and pulsed with his heartbeat. You Failed. Blake. Is. Dead.

The words filled his mind in whispers of many different voices of different people, each with an accusatory tone that gradually grew louder and louder in his head and eventually...he just...snapped. Gripping his mask he screamed as loud as he could before he looked around for the armoured men that had attacked them and caused Blakes death. They simply turned to him as he charged, his strike towards the smaller one being blocked easily and then he was pushed back. "Remember our orders." The larger one spoke in a seemingly robotic tone. At this the smaller one made no noise or even a gesture to acknowledge that he'd even heard him, what happened next didn't exactly surprise Adam but to say the least it was Shocking.

The smaller one started to launch yellow lightning at Adam only for him to draw his blade and constantly adsorb the attack, but this left him vulnerable to something else. Sparrow drew a pistol from a hidden pocket and emptied the entire clip into Adams gut, the final bullet causing him to stumble, as he did this Advent stopped throwing lightning at him. Adam smirked and tried to activate his Semblance, but he felt no build up in power, no euphoric feelings of vengeance would occur. "What..." He said before he looked at himself and noticed the wet patch in his gut, his Aura is down.

He looked back up to the odd androids but they'd seemingly disappeared into the wind. Seemingly..."Praefectus this is Exercitus Duo, Advent, mission parameters completed, out." Advent announced into his comm unit, it took a few seconds for them to respond. "Affirmative Advent, orders are to go to a rally point tomorrow at 18:00 hours local time, Bain over and out." Bain announced in a monotone as the information is uploaded to the pairs suit computer. "Copy that sir, will lay low until then. Advent over and out." As he says this he looks over to Sparrow, a look of concern growing behind his almost bullet proof helmet. Advent held no quarrel with the girl but he knew Sparrow did, Adam however is a whole different story, it's why he instantly volunteered for this mission, however, the mission changed, it annoyed him to no end but his annoyance with Command was overridden by his concern for the mental state of his younger friend.

Sparrow is simply standing there staring at Adam as he rages and cries to himself, the effects of a psychopathic state starting to enshroud his mind, it made Sparrow sick on the inside, but orders were orders, what was done had its intended effect and now they would just play the waiting game. Sparrow however could only find worry in his heart, worry that he'd be caught out for giving Blake a flesh wound rather than actually killing her, same with Adam, worried that she might bleed out before the tranquilizers wore off. The only thing he could do, is Hope. He took his helmet off to allow the sweat on his face an extra layer of wind to cool his face, luckily enough these suits have aircon inside, whoever designed these is a mastermind and obviously knows what it's like to live in these suits.

They both made sure Adam made it back to his base of operations before going their separate ways and disappearing into thin air. Down in Patch however two people are very, Very unhappy.

"You cheated!" Ruby cried. "I can't cheat it's a console game!" L responded as Qrow just sighed with a smile in the background. "Can't you two just call it a draw?" He asked. "NO!" The two both shouted in unison eliciting Qrow to raise his hands in surrender and walk off to the kitchen, likely to refill his whiskey bottle. It'd been two hours and both of them are still unable to get a clear victory on this God forsaken game, both of them have won hundreds of victories against each other but they were still neck and neck. Fortunately enough the battle between video game Gods would be interrupted by a simple conversation that would change the very course of the future, though some things are bound to happen simply because Fate does not like it when things don't go according to plan, which is why it confused L that Fate married Karma. She's always been the 'make it up as you go along' sort of person. But that's a topic for later.

L's scroll rang and he growled at the number. "You win by forfeit." At this Ruby just froze as L walked off, one of Ruby's eyes twitching. _This battle is not over Brother._ Ruby thought before the door closed, L walked out of Ruby's room, then walked downstairs and out the back door, answering the phone. "Fade." He answered with a monotone. "Fade, it's Bain, the pair out on Operation Psychosis have reported a success." At this L's eyes narrowed before he closed them and searched for a certain Psi signal, he found it, but it had grown stronger rather than turning a grey color, he clenched a fist in gradually growing anger.

"Did the Operation have the intended effect?" He asked, no emotion sounding through his voice. "Affirmative, we may now move on to stage two." At this L let out a half sigh half growl. "Change meet up co-ordinates tomorrow, tell them to go to the base in the White Cliffs, I wish to speak to them personally." He said with ever growing anger laced in his voice. "Yes sir, might I ask what is bothering you, sir?" There was a pause for a few seconds. "One of them didn't quiet do as he was told, I will correct this." He answered before hanging up.

He gradually put his scroll away and stood there for a few seconds, then he looked up letting out a blinding and incredibly loud beam of red shift energy for a few seconds straight before stopping, Qrow and Ruby coming straight outside to see what was going on since Yang was out. "Leanardo! You okay bud?" Qrow asked, not wanting to upset him anymore than he currently is since his skin is literally steaming. Bad sign if he had to guess. "Yes. Just need to vent a little." He responds as he sits down in a cross legged position, Ruby proceeding to hug his arm as she sits next to him.

L exhaled a bit and smiled a little as he roughed up her hair a bit earning him a childish pout. "Stahp it." He chuckled to himself as he poked her nose. "Boop." He said making her smile and shake her head. "You're a child you know that?" Ruby said. "Says the 14 year old." L quipped making Ruby's pout intensify. "14 going on 15! Besides, I drink milk!" He couldn't help but snicker to himself as she said that eliciting Ruby to smile internally now that her mission was accomplished, make her big brother smile, it's what she loved to do, especially since he's very vulnerable to negativity, it puts him in a cold and uncaring mind set.

As L calmed down he put his hands together and closed his eyes, concentrating solely on one person on Remnant, his body giving off a purple ethereal glow, he opened his hands into a curved palm shape revealing a glowing white orb. Ruby's eyes widened and she woahed at it before attempting to poke it only for L to smack her hand away. "Owwww." Ruby rubbed her hand and pouted. "Don't touch it you'll make it very difficult to concentrate." L said with a slight amused smile, eyes now opening revealing a pair of glowing purple reptile eyes, he smirks as he finds what he's looking for.

 **10 Minutes earlier, a long way away.**

Blake opens her eyes, fluttering her eyelids to make the blurriness go away, eventually her body started to obey her commands though everything has pins and needles. She gradually began to get onto her knees, her head felt like a truck just crashed into a bullet train head on and she was the truck. She checked herself to find a bullet sticking out of her shoulder and a few bruises, she removed the bullet to find the wound isn't bleeding anymore, as a matter of fact it barely seemed to pierce the skin, enough to make it bleed a little but not that much.

Ignoring the pain, she looked around and found that the train she's on is still moving, she grabs Gambol Shroud and jumps into the treeline, she didn't know where to go, so she just started walking, after a few minutes of walking and a disintegrating Ursa later she found herself with the same large headache as before, she tried to fight it but it only drilled into her head harder causing more pain, she growled and gritted her teeth as the headache set in and intensified. She started to hear the voices, whispers that belong to many different people of different genders, each of them whispering things that she either could not hear or understand, but they're there and they're annoying. Like when Sparrow uses a laser pointer to get her attention.

She shook her head but the whispers remained, eventually however a voice stood out from the rest, it's male and sounded young but filled with confidence, or is that experience? "Blake Belladonna...White Fang Lieutenant? tsk tsk tsk." He scolded. "You're just a voice in my head..." Blake tried to reassure herself. "Honestly just from this information I should make your heart go so fast it explodes." "You don't exist." "But I won't, because you and I, we have the same goal, you were already thinking about leaving." At this Blakes eyes widened as everything she could see faded to black.

"I find this setting to be incredibly ironic, but nevertheless it's my favourite colour besides red...though everything besides purple is a colour I like." The male voice stated. Blake looked everywhere for the source of the voice, a source of light, or anything really, but all she could see is a void of black. "What do you want?" She asked as she closes her eyes, only to find no difference to the black void, she started to become confused and dizzy as she felt no physical difference when she closed her eyes making everything feel unnatural.

"Straight to the point? No denying my existence anymore? Very well then..." The voice soon began to take form in front of her eyes in the shape of a boy maybe a month or two older than herself, he has rough ginger hair and sharp facial features. He wears a black formal business suit with a fluorescent green tie, white gloves and blue and white sneakers which reminded her of a friend that was also on the train, she wondered of his condition for a split second before a predatory gaze fell on her.

The thing that stood out most and drove fear into her heart is his eyes, solidifying that he could be a Faunus, if so, the eyes are the only visible traits. They're a deep, glowing purple, reptile in nature, when they look at you, you can't help but stare until they leave. She could hear the clacking of his shoes as if he were walking on a marble floor, he paused in front of her. "My name is Fade, but you may call me L for the time being, so long as we're alone when you call me that anyway." He offered a hand which Blake hesitantly took.

He brushed his nose just after, placing his hands behind him in a very formal manner. "I'm here to help you, in a few days time your mind and body will completely shut down, I can prevent this but I need you to come to me." Blakes eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, L as he called himself, just rolled his eyes. "Yes I know it all sounds hard to believe but trust me that's a part of my Semblance." He explained, adopting a slightly annoyed expression, eliciting Blake to raise an eyebrow. He sighs before saying in an exasperating tone. "I get it alot..." "I...can tell." Blake said in a half sympathetic half confused tone.

"Where am I?" Blake asks. "Oh, right, you're standing in the middle of the Forever Fall forest, what you're perceiving right now is a blank space in your mind I created for the purpose of this meeting." He explained as if it's an everyday thing, but Blake just decided to let it go for now. "Where are you and why are you helping me?" Blake then asked leading the boy to smile easy. "Meet me at the White Cliffs, I'll give your mind a subconscious instinct on directions and as to why I'm helping you? Well...that's slightly difficult to explain...your condition that is going to kill you will give you a gift if you survive and it can be lethal to others without training." He sighs. "I just want to help, can I be a good guy without my intentions being questioned, please?" He sounds sincere atleast, but a part of her instincts still say not to trust him.

She takes a deep breath before responding. "Okay." He smiles warmly. "Wonderful, I'll see you when you get here...Good luck, Blake." He nods respectfully eliciting her to do so back before the ambers, reds and browns gradually come back to form the world again as she last saw it before...that...and now the headache has stopped, or atleast it feels dulled as she does feel a slight pressure in her skull, she exhaled heavily and renewed her will before she started walking. "What is happening to me?" **(She has had a bit of a day hasn't she?)**

L has been sat there for more than a few minutes, but he eventually came around back to the real world. "You okay?" Ruby asked in her usual tone of curiosity and worry. He simply smiled and roughed up her hair again. "I'll be fine." he says as he gives Ruby the white orb she tried to touch earlier, it felt weird in her hands causing her face to switch to something between awe and puzzlement as she sat there staring at the orb shaped in a perfect sphere.

L stood up and started to walk back into the house, Qrow staring at him slight concern as he did so. "What are you up to?..." Qrow silently murmured to himself. As L stepped inside the house he took out his scroll and typed in the number of Yangs scroll putting the device to his ear, pushing down on his left index finger with his thumb eliciting a pop and a crack as his knuckle is crushed, but his unique biology makes the regeneration of the damaged bone and muscle tissue easy to repair as evident as he didn't even bleed.

EVENTUALLY he could hear the reply to his phone call. "Hey L, miss big sister Yang already?" L rolled his eyes with a smirk. "God yes, not enough explosions. Though I'm older than you not only by age but mentally to." L quipped eliciting a short laugh from Yang. "You know it! So, I'm guessing this isn't a 'hi, how are you?' kind of call?" Yang asked correctly. "Unfortunately not, while you're in Vale with your 'friends' do you have any 'friends' that can get you information? Price isn't a worry, I can pay for everything." He asks with a complete business voice.

"Suuuuure...whaaat's it for?" Yang asked in a childishly curious tone. "How did I know you were going to ask that?..." "Come ooonnn, I won't tell anybody!" "Yang..." "I'll admit defeat in Alive or Dead." "No deal." "Waaat? Must be serious then." "Just, show whoever your guy is the picture I'm about to send you." As he says this Yang receives a picture of a girl that in her opinion is cute. "Awwww she's so cute! This is kinda creepy if you like her you know that right?..." "Yang, it's not like that, this is business." Yang put on a deep voice and a poor impersonation of his accent. "I'm Leanardo Stason, I'm in a businessy moody pants and I want to be creepy and look up the face of a cute gir-ooo donuts." L frowned and sighed in slight frustration, Yang can be hard to work with when she's obviously had sugar, or anything in general, but atleast you can actually get somewhere in the end, not at all like Ruby.

"Just...do it...please..." He says in a slightly exasperated tone. "Sure! I'll have a looksee tonight." At this he sighed in relief. "Thank you..." "No problem, anything for my little bro!" He smiled. "Yang?" "Yeeeeees?" "Try not to make anything go bang, crash, zoom or throw anything to the moon, its had enough problems." He says with a smile. "No promises on the Yang, bash or zoom parts." She quipped in return, rolling his eyes. Little did he know that all three of what she just said would be occurring in that order.

* * *

 _Armour configurations. - Infiltrator. - The Infiltrator spec is meant for carrying only what you need and shedding everything else that isn't needed. The suits main feature is its optical camouflage system and symbiosis with Enhanced individuals, the most prominent usage is, obviously, Infiltration and Counter Intelligence. Though not exactly suitable for front line combat, it is outfitted with enough armour for small skirmishes in case the Operator is caught, the suits lightweight and easily modifiable system has made it a surprisingly popular choice for Operators who's Semblance relates to speed/control or Enhanced Operators who prefer not to take hits but rather to take out enemies from a distance or very close quarters combat._

 _Armour configurations. - Surveillance/Specialist. - These armour configurations are virtually identical though one has more emphasis on stealth whereas the other is meant for front line combat, one thing is for certain though, these are made for Combat Engineers, Scouts and Reconnaissance. The most interesting feature is the lack of visor which has been replaced by thousands of micro cameras in the helmet itself underneath the armour to prevent damage, the user can also connect to satellites in orbit to allow the quick scanning of an area and provide allies with valuable intelligence, thanks to the fact the Operator uses the cameras to see they can also modify the distance at which they see and allows for more attention to detail when working on a project or fixing something. The armour comes with an enhanced supercomputer for hacking anything that needs to be hacked at a 15 meter radius, though this takes up a lot of power from the Fusion reactor buried inside the armour which can resist almost all but the most deadly infantry weapons and ammo types._

* * *

 **Hey guys, we're sorry for the shorter chapter but we've got Timorems mothers wedding coming up this weekend and now our workload will increase exponentially to the point I want to smash my face into my keyboard because more and more people are resigning, don't blame them at all. So I'll do my best to try to do some writing in our free time though I'll likely have to put one or more stories on hiatus for the time being and if you haven't already be sure to check out the SWTOR/RWBY crossover on my profile, the story itself is not made by me or L, in fact the concept was made by** **Billmastergamin115, he will post his perspective on the story which will likely just be different authors notes, on Wattpad!** **(Billmaster115)** **We made an agreement to write half each and contribute to how the story is written and what happens, we didn't come up with the concept, I just helped create a few characters and their respective designs.**

 **Polls for L's pairing: Weiss Schnee - 1. Everyone else - Zero. It's neck and neck. (sarcasm.*) Please be sure to go to my profile for the pole and put down who you think L should be paired with because it's entertaining to watch his reaction, plz, it feeds mah mojo and puts a smile on my face like everytime Taylor says "Train go Boom." (I'm sensing a new meme.) You can vote twice because I'm nice like that.**

 **Sooooo yeah, that's it for now and I'll see you guys in the next Chapter, Bai!**

 **[Commence outro, Offenbach - Infernal Gallop. (Cann Cann.)]**


	4. Chapter 3: Opening up and Closing regret

**A/N at bottom.**

* * *

ZZOOOOOMMM, is what most people could perceive besides a black and red blur of a custom motorbike rushing down the city streets of Vale. Time slowing to a crawl as the Driver goes past a wrecked looking nightclub with the Vale police force not even bothering to process the steadily growing anger of the teenager riding a motorcycle way over the speed limit, time going back to its regular speed as L looks away from the battered Nightclub. "Yang, I swear to God..." He growled to himself for what must have been the hundredth time since he got up this morning. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't angry because of the fact Yang did the exact opposite of what he asked and that he found out through Ruby. Though he did reprimand himself for thinking that something other than what happened would happen.

No, instead he was kicking himself due to... _work_ related stress and a large worry induced headache he woke up with, so far Humanity and Faunus seem _incredibly_ similar in the 'emotions over orders' department. An execution order wasn't followed leading to an unknown variable that could quiet possibly wreck the future of this world, which was the thing that ticked him off most **_at the moment_.** Which knowing this world can change very quickly. If anything he should've seen it coming, sometimes he wishes he could just mind control the whole of Remnant, but he knows that if he did that then everything would be boring, which is why he preferred to let life continue at its own pace, every story is different from every perspective, though he's lived through just about all of them. Literally.

As he arrived at the police station, he parks up outside it and takes off his helmet, hangs it on the steering and slowly walks over to the entrance of the Police Station that a certain _someone_ is being held. The police station looks like your stereotypical station on the outside, consisting of a four floor building made of brick but painted grey, a large sign outside the building that says 'Vale Police Department' on it with the typical VPD logo consisting of; a pair of white opposite facing axes and a laurel wreath circling around the pair of axes with the letters 'VPD' in the centre, all of which is also white, on a black background. So standard.

L is currently wearing a plain unzipped leather jacket with a white shirt underneath it and a pair of silver rimmed and black lensed aviator shades tucked into the v-neck. A pair of dark blue denim jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers, a silver dragon shaped finger ring curled around his right index finger whereas on his left index finger a sword with a demonic wing wrapping around his finger on the left half of the finger, an angelic wing wrapping around the right half of the finger, both together creating an intricate pattern. His sideburns being shaved since last night, deciding that he wouldn't grow them out until later even though he could quiet easily just force his body to accelerate the growth process, though that would be exhausting.

Immediately as he stepped through the open doors he could tell that it was busy, men and women in uniform as well as civilians are walking around at different paces as well as the waiting area being nearly full, which is surprising considering that this is supposed to be a city with little to no crime. The interior reminded L more of a grand library or a wealthy bank than a police station with everything looking like its made of spruce wood and all, even the seats looked like they had green leather for cushions.

He stepped up to the desk and waited for the Administrator to look up at him, which took about a minute and a half as usual. "Can I help?" She asked in a voice that spoke of years of customer service experience, the perfect balance between polite and 'Please make it quick'. "Of course, I'm here for Yang Xiao-Long." he says in a no nonsense tone, his expression conveying his impatience rather than his voice which he learned actually makes people work faster. "Okay sir, give me a minute please." 2 minutes later... "Yes, I'm going to need you to go through several documents before we can process the release-" she stopped mid-sentence as she realised L's chuckling. "I'm sorry." His claws grew slightly, his eyes turning their signature colour as he slowly enters her mind and overrides any and all protocols the brain has memorized. "Yang Xiao-Long is going to walk out of this police station today, with me and all the paperwork will be overridden by a Government order which had to be destroyed after it was processed, is that clear?" he asks calmly. "Yes, sir. Please give me a moment." L exhales and smiles, closing his eyes as he lets her mind go to carry out his orders, normally he wouldn't be so impatient but he had somewhere to be today. He goes over to the waiting area and takes out his Scroll, loading up Sudoku to keep at least a part of his mind occupied by beating a world record or two.

Right now, Yang could only think of one thing ever since last night and she wasn't afraid to show it. "S-s-s-suddenly! There's a knock at your head!" **(Kaiser Chiefs, Saturday Night if you're wondering.)** Yang couldn't be happier right now, to the point she hadn't stopped singing ever since she got here and nobody knows why. But everyone in the cell with her and everywhere else that could hear her only wished for one thing right now. For Yang to please... _please_ be quiet. "Yang Xiao-Long!" an Officer called from the door, Yang instantly shutting up and popping her head through the bars. "Hmmmmm?" "You're on bail, you're lucky...or more accurately, we're lucky." The Officer murmurs to himself as he lets the bombastic Blondie out, leading Yang to smirk. "Cheer up Officer, I'll be sure to come back with a _Yang_ eventually." At this everyone groaned, which isn't enough to drown out Yang's hyperactive cackle.

L shivered and looked around with a slightly more alert expression than before. "Oh God what have I done..." He says to himself, it was at this point that he heard a very familiar continuous laugh and someone chasing someone, at this his mind makes a few calculations before groaning and putting his Scroll away. He walks over to the entrance of the station and prepares a Hyper-stimulant for the blonde Juggernaut in the literal sense of the word, that's coming his direction very quickly. Measuring the LPM **(laughs per-minute)** he manages to catch Yang as she attempts to run through the entrance and gives her the very effective medication as she slowly calms down whilst babbling to herself what sounded like the Kaiser Chiefs for a couple of seconds before she eventually fell unconscious, leading L to sling her over his shoulder right as the Officer chasing Yang comes around the corner, exhausted. "I'll collect Yang's stuff in a second." L says with a light smile.

"You...live...with...her?..." "Yes." "What's...wrong...with her?..." At this L paused and stared at Yang for a few moments. "If I had to guess she's had around eight cans of Green Bull in the span of a week or she managed to have a Strawberry Sunrise at some point within the last forty eight hours, fruit and alcohol does weird stuff to Yang." At this the Officer looks up at L incredulously before shaking his head, his breathing finally returning to normal. "Whatever man, so long as you never put her near that stuff again, or anywhere near me for that matter." L chuckles for a few seconds. "What's your name kid?" L asks. "I think I should be calling you that, names Walter." They shook hands, L instantly grabbing all the biological data about this man he could, heart rate, blood pressure, level of hormone balance, you name it, all from a handshake. **(Fun Fact: People do something similar in real life, after a hand shake they brush their nose, this is the body detecting the different hormone levels of the person they just shook hands with through the sweat on their hands, most of the time it's an unconscious thing but it does happen, look it up.)**

This, Walter fellow, seems close to thirty with a pretty average but close to skinny looking build, but then again, the clothing seems a little baggy for him which hid most of that information, he has fluffy brown hair that sticks to his head like glue with a pair of hazel eyes and shaped facial features, if anything looking a little young for what the handshake taught him, must be the baby-face. "Nice to meet you Walter, names Leanardo, everyone calls me L." He says in a friendly tone, trying to dissolve the fact he's carrying his sister on one shoulder when his shoulders aren't even that broad. "Nice to meet ya kid, keep outta trouble." At this L nods respectfully, privately wondering why that conversation ever took place, L never being one to continue conversations beyond a few words. Eh, he'd figure it out later.

L placed Yang carefully onto his motorcycle and calculated the exact amount of this next stimulant would be needed to clear her system of the seemingly constantly reproducing amounts of fruit, caffeine and alcohol along with waking her up without shutting down her organs and possibly killing her. Eventually he injects the formula into her arm, wiping away the blood that comes up before the skin stops bleeding thanks to cauterization. At this Yang slowly started waking up, L on one knee, level with Yang's' face, for a moment he wondered if he got the calculations wrong, until she started speaking. "Whoa...I've got a _Yanging_ headache..." she says dizzily as L rolls his eyes and places Yang onto her feet, her hair a bit messy from not being able to keep it 'perfect' due to lack of equipment or whatever Yang uses. Certainly not blue hair dye.

"Come on, back to reality and out of Candy-land." L says with a clap and crossed arms, Yang now began gradually coming to her senses, shaking her head several times and starting to go back to her regular self. "Woah, L you look a loooooot taller up close, personal space bud." Yang says with her usual up-beat voice eliciting L to smirk and shake his head and start walking back into the station. "Hey! Where are you going!?" She half shouted. "Grabbing Ember Celica!" He shouts back without looking before stepping inside. Yang nodded and murmured "How thoughtful, such a gentleman." Yang stood there for a few minutes whilst drumming her fingers on L's bike which she began looking over until she heard someone clear his throat. She instantly spun around to see L looking at Yang with a suspicious gaze. "Hands off my baby." Yang smirks and slowly puts the key near the body work leading L's eyes to widen, he throws the box in his hands in the air, spilling out the contents in the process. Yang and L now switching places as in slow motion, Yang catches the box and uses it to catch the rest of her stuff whilst L is hugging his bike acting all wuvvy duvvy towards it like Ruby would her Crescent Rose, only Crescent Rose turns into a giant two handed scythe/sniper rifle like a transformer thing.

The last item to fall down is Ember Celica eliciting Yang to smirk and jump, putting them on with a perfectly angled fist through the air, as she lands she put the box down and activates her twin gauntlets, throwing a punch towards L's bike which fired a spare shotgun blast at the bike as a result, the fire dust in the pellets causing burns on the body work, L just stares at the wound inflicted with a gradually growing paler face and expression of pure horror. Yang starting to cackle madly, L lowering his head to the point his face is covered with the shadow cast by his hair, despair settling in. "Did you just put a burn on my Firestarter?" L whispered dangerously. "Oops! Almost FIRESTARTED the situati-" She didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before L punched Yang into the nearby sign which shattered upon impact.

"I'm gonna go check up on Bumblebee!" He says with a smirk as he rushes to the impound lot with a slightly dizzy and angry Yang sprinting and shouting at L, which she eventually realized wouldn't do anything to stop him, so she improvised. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABY!" Translation: I'm going to start shooting. Yang shouted as she started firing at L only eliciting a vengeful cackle as he continued sprinting, seeing up ahead that the gate is closed and locked, he internally growled at the barbed wire and readied himself before he soon turned into the gate and used his momentum to jump close to the top and vault over the gate doing a forward roll as he lands, ignoring the cuts on his body they started repairing themselves rapidly.

The roll allowed L to immediately continue running in the direction of the yellow, orange and black coloured bike, which would've been within his reach, had he not needed to duck and roll out of the way of a rusted car door. He instantly turned to see a charging Yang, she was far enough away from him to allow him to back-flip out of the way of the Ground Pound she attempted to pull off. L smirked at Yang who happily returned the gesture. "So, brother and sister brawl then?" "More of a sister beat down brother scenario." She quipped back as they both got into stance, Yang's being your typical boxing stance but L's being a bit different, hands curved slightly as he moves his hands around in circles along with his feet which are hoping on the spot from one to the other, only one foot ever in contact with the ground at any given time.

Most people would look at him oddly for the stance but Yang knew all too well what type of fighting style this would entail and promptly tried recalling everything she could remember from L's vigorous training to 'defend herself with lethal and non-lethal force.' He made it sound so official, but she learned how true it was and just how much L knows, or at least, enough to know that these words always ring true. **Never Piss off L.** Because at that point, any and all chances of defeating him are out the window and at the opposite end of the infinite rainbows which you have to guess which one has the method of defeating him with an army of angry Goliaths protecting it at the other side. In other words, **Impossible.**

Yang started off by charging and firing a few rounds off, which L dodged easily eliciting Yang to attempt to drop kick L but to no avail as he pushed back with an equal amount of force leading the blonde to back flip to a stand where she barely manages to block the first speeding flurry of punches, his right hand doing extra damage to her Aura. Yang managed to interrupt the flow of punches by catching and forcing L's arms to open only making L place his feet on Yang's chest evenly and fall backwards, throwing her over his head, Yang recovered from this quickly but not quick enough.

L grinned as he started giving swift and strong strikes to the gut and gradually going upwards, the last hit going directly into Yang's nose, stunning her for a couple seconds, eliciting him to drag Yang's left knee forward with a foot and then use that as a stepping stone as he kick flips Yang hard enough to launch her through a nearby car, as L landed he looked up to find Yang's hair glowing to the point of flames as she got up. He chuckled as he got back into stance, little did he know that it's his turn to go on the defensive.

As Yang charged L again she fired a few shots at him which she expected him to block with his arms or dodge, after a few seconds Yang smirked as she suddenly launched herself forward using Ember Celica, too fast for L to be able to defend in time as she managed to get a combo into his gut to weaken his guard slightly, then jumping and drop kicking L once again, this time prepared for his reaction from previous experience, as he grabbed her ankles she fired Ember Celica at his face, dazing him for just enough time to flip back to her feet and launch a left, right, left combo in the gut as well as a well placed right hook to the jaw, but what she didn't see coming was the fact he used the momentum of that right hook to the face to twirl his body into a spin kick, knocking Yang back a few centimeters, he then proceeded to run towards Yang and draw a pair of Escrima from seemingly nowhere, activating their _shocking_ tips and striking Yang in an incredibly fast circular motion until he connected the two together and continued hitting Yang with what is now an electrical staff in an even faster circular motion, eventually knocking Yang to the ground hard enough to crack it.

As this happens, Yang blocks as much as she can before then proceeding to cheat by throwing dirt into his eyes, making him cover them with a slight growl. Yang took this chance to disarm L and place him in a headlock, trying to make him forfeit, but L isn't having none of that. He manages to strike Yang in the gut with his elbow hard enough to loosen her grip, allowing L to spin under her arm and twist her arm in the process, as he does so he kicks behind the right knee and wraps his leg around Yang's neck and pulls the arm outwards, Yang attempts to struggle but with one of her arms in a lock it didn't look too good for her.

So she cheated AGAIN. She took out a belt of ammo and tossed it close to L's face and shot it with the last round in the left Ember Celica. The bandoiler of shotgun shells exploded in front of L's face making him stumble backwards a bit but also freeing Yangs arm and neck. She took this chance to uppercut L and spin kick him into a nearby car making a mini-dust cloud, as she rushed him once again however, she found her face being introduced to a foot as L moves himself into a handstand and starts kicking at Yang until she kicks him in the back with enough force to flip him to his feet. By this time however both of them paused in the midst of their stance and started to chuckle to themselves.

"You finally brought it to a draw huh, even after cheating twice." L stated with an amused expression. "Hey, don't push it, besides you didn't put a scratch on my Bumblebee." Yang says with a smirk. At this L lets out an evil chuckle. "Don't be so sure Princess." Yang's eyes widened as she realized that L's shadow had changed and was being cast from behind her, she barely managed to drop to her knees and raise her arms to block a drop kick, pushing him to his feet a few meters away. Yang checked her ammunition which checked in to be at one and a half bandoliers, not enough to last the next two attacks.

L reclaimed his two tools of pain and put them away, deactivating the shock mechanism as he does so. He started stretching his limbs out and shaking them, making each joint crack and pop, also causing a satisfied sigh to escape L's lips leading him to have a naturally sadistic looking smirk expression on his face, having being a natural part of his fighting style of psychological warfare, which changed as soon as Yang started speaking whilst staring at the ground. "You know, I always wondered what it would be like to have a brother when I was a kid." Yang started, at this L paused in his tracks looking Yang in the eyes with a neutral expression leading Yang to continue. "I thought that he'd be caring and funny and...supportive of everything me and Rubes are." L's expression faltered slightly as memories came flooding back to him, things he'd long buried.

"But you're that and more. You're playful, deceitful, understanding, a nerd, slightly reserved and always willing to talk and be there for us even if you were busy." L's head lowered slightly as he let the words sink in, a real smile forming. Yang smiled warmly to herself. "I just wanna say that I'm grateful for you existing in my life and Rubes, I know that if you weren't here, everything would've been harder, so...thanks lil bro." Yang then looked up to see L staring at the ground, she stood there silently waiting for a response until her own reflexes kicked in.

She rushed over to and hugged L tight as he silently wept on his knees. "What's the matter?" Yang asked with slight concern, his response was something slightly surprising to her. "I never had any of that." His voice was quiet but enough for Yang to be able to hear as she hugged his head into her chest to at least try to comfort him. "Right up until I met you and your family, all I had was the re-occurring lifetimes of pain, no emotion had impact, both positive and negative. The only thing either one did was give me a temporary boost in resolve as I reminded myself why I was alive, my wife, children...everything." He started to open up, for the first time in a very long time and Yang knew that all she could do from here on, is listen.

"I remember being one of three boys and a girl in the family, all of which I had a love/hate relationship with, my sister less so. I remember living up to the age of 317 as I died in battle, ironically on the Battleship called the _Ascension_ , the only thing I knew before I died at that point is that what we were taught about everything, is wrong. I realised upon death the mistakes that sentient life could make and that there is simply too much evil in the world for it to accomplish what it's there for, to 'test good'. My soul arrived at the place I would eternally rest, but I couldn't let go of the feeling that I needed to correct a mistake. Eventually after God knows how long I spent aimlessly floating about in the Ether, I saw light, it wasn't bright, it didn't burn me or hurt my eyes, but it was warm. I welcomed the feeling, it was better than the cold of the dark I was so used to. I watched as a part of the light separated from the white ground that I could now walk on and saw with my own eyes how it turned into a perfect form of someone who could only be my father. I never knew who my father was or what he did, nothing. I was enraged, why would he appear after I'm de **a** d?"

"He called me by my name...my **Fi** rst name. I ha **tED** it, I always **hA** ted it, it was the one thing that was mine and it was G **iven** to me, it was like an insult to injury. We spoke for a very long time, so long I'd forgot to breathe, eventually I got fed up, asked why he...no, **it,** created everything, created me...it didn't have an answer, which is where everyth **ing bEGAN**." Yang listened intently to L's words, despite his voice changing slightly every so often, focusing more on L himself and what he's saying rather than his voice.

"We made a deal, I would continue to exist through every version of the mo **R** tal realm until I proved my **point**...eventually I won...it didn't feel like a victory, all I'd done is watched and caused suffering and pain, but there was also the happiness, the love...emotions blinded me into thinking that everything can be done with positives, it wasn't true, I'd forgotten my training, I'd forgotten who I am, what my name stands for and why it's mentioned everywhere, not as a good thing, a symbol of hope, but rather as the pinnacle of everything God himself stands against, something whispered to everyone around you as a rumour. It's what I became, but in my heart, deep down, somewhere that is still the original me. I know that everything I've ever done is for the right reason."

Yang kept her shock inside her for the time being, only adopting an expression that a both a counsellor and a mother would take if they're child is crying in their arms, a comforting smile, he seemed to start calming down, though it's the first time L looked and sounded weak, but she knew that no matter what, he would remain strong. It's who he is. "Whether it be Good in me." At this his left arm glows bright blue, blue shift energy wrapping around him like a gentle blanket, leading Yang's eyes to widen slightly. "Or the _Devil_ I'm named for." His right arm now glowing bright red, red shift energy wrapping around him like flaming chains. "Now I've got what I've always wanted, a real family, a chance at a life I've never lived. With the knowledge that everything I will do won't hurt someone and that I won't have to do it over and over and over again." Now L's voice started to more upbeat as he started to stand and look up at the clear sky, Yang standing with him, a smile on her face as the L she knows and loves as a brother began to come back to reality.

He looks at his hands, the colors enveloping them turning to flames, burning away the clothing on both his arms and the skin on his right arm revealing a black steel looking material, both arms keeping their coloured hue. "I guess I don't know whether or not this is just another part of the cycle or if it's telling the truth this time. But the Hell of it is..." He turns to Yang with a warm smile. "I'll be sure to do the best I can be for the people I consider family and friends." At this Yang couldn't help but smile as the coloured hue on L's arms started to fade. "Everyone else however, heh, well, n **O** P **rO** mIs **eS**." He says with a wink.

They stood there for a little while as L's old hooded outfit formed around him once again, this time however, his hood is down. "You didn't get a word of that did you?" He asks with a slightly amused tone. "I'll be honest, some of it was difficult to understand, but I know I won't need to ask you, i'll see eventually, won't I?" Yang asked. L simply nodded with a chuckle. "Knowing how Fate is a bit obsessive? Definitely, I'd tell you more about me, but I get the feeling that it'll happen over time." At this L started walking towards the exit. "Be sure you have your schedule cleared for the next week." He smirks as he pulls his hood up. "You know you got something wrong there." L looks Yang in the eyes with a slightly questioning look. "It's Our family, L, you're a part of it, whether you like it or not." Yang says with a smirk tapping L's arm as she does so, L smirks and starts to walk away.

Before he gets far however. "Hey!" L paused as Yang called for him, turning his head in her direction a little, waiting for the coming question. "I probably shouldn't ask, but I'm curious...what's your First name?" At this, L grew a smirk and his eyes turned their signature purple as he started walking again. " _Lucifer._ " Before she could question him how this related to the Devil a purple edged tear opened in front of him as he walked through, the tear closed leaving Yang confused, she just shrugged and looked over to Bumblebee, her box of stuff next to it. She knelt next to the box and beloved bike, checking that everything that's there until she looked at the rear wing of the bike which had. "I predict a draw, see you later Princess." carved into it, she narrowed her eyes before sighing with a smile and a shake of her head. "I didn't cheat..." A breeze of wind came by as everything blurred a little before another freshly carved out piece of writing on the bike said "Yes you did." Making Yang laugh and smile.

* * *

 **2 days and several hours later.**

It's a cold night, the sun has gone down a little earlier and it's -4 outside with a cold wind, leading Blake to have to rub her arms and shiver as she walked the direction her instincts told her to walk, though the temperature isn't exactly surprising due to her proximity to the ocean. Truth be told she hadn't walked all the way there, she managed to hitch a ride most of the way to the meeting point at White Cliffs, a cliff face and grassland made completely of chalk for a few miles, that's about all Blake had heard about the iconic location really, she hadn't even been there either, so this is unknown territory, making her senses stay on high alert despite the fact she hadn't slept since the day before last.

What few people that would help Blake only got her so far, thankfully her luck had allowed her to find the more kinder people who had given her a ride as far as they could as well as food and water, not only that, they offered to take her to a hospital for the 'symptoms' she'd been getting more and more recently, they've been...disturbing. Sudden blackouts, chronic headaches, limb spasms, sudden mood swings among other things, it felt like she was going insane whilst physically slowly loosing control of her body. It bothered Blake to no end and further solidified 'Fades' claim, she still didn't trust him, but it also made her wonder how he even knew that something is wrong with her and also that if she survived, how any of it would help her at all. So in summary, it only raised more questions than answers.

After another several minutes of walking and an arm spasm, she reached the little village at the edge of the cliff and looked around, everyone is inside, likely because it's around 20:00 at night. The place appears to be empty, no man, woman or child around, yet her instincts told her to keep walking. A breeze started to pick up blowing her hair to the right slightly, as she reached the edge of the cliff she could see the waves crash against the rocks bellow thanks to her night vision, it brought a sense for calmness to the place, though it also made her realize how alone she is. Alone, in the dark, with no one and nothing to help her.

For the first time in a long time, she began to feel Fear and sadness. Fear is something that she never really felt, it was New and therefore, much, much more potent, her sadness coming from the fact that she may never see the people she cared about ever again. Blake sat there for a few minutes whilst hugging her knees, waiting for something to happen, or someone to show up. She was so caught up in her emotions that she didn't notice someone sit next to her. "You got here fast." At this her eyes widen and she instantly turns to find the same teen she saw a while ago only with his side burns gone, wearing a khaki shirt and forest camouflage trousers with a pair of black laced boots. "You...you're real..." Blake managed which elicited L to poke her nose. "Boop." At this Blake became confused. "Damn right I'm real, now turn that frown upside down before I make you laugh." L says with mock seriousness. At this, Blake couldn't help but let a small smile through which made L smile as well. "Come on, I'll answer any and all questions once you're back to one hundred percent alright?" He says with a more soothing and happy tone as he pats her back and helps Blake to her feet.

"This way, I wanna get you help as soon as I can." His voice turned more serious at this as his eyes seemed to glow blue a few seconds, Blake followed him into a dark blue police phone box where he picked up the phone and stood there for a couple of seconds as it rung."How is thi-" She was interrupted by L putting a finger on her lips as someone at the other end picked up. "What do you call a fish without eyes?" A female voice asked. "A Fsh." L replied whilst holding back a chuckle. "Welcome back Agent." Before Blake could comment, she heard a distant whir of machinery as the floor started descending like an elevator.

Blake looked at L with concern which only made him flash a warm smile back, for some reason it provided comfort despite feeling like she's stuck in the presence of a superior predator. No...normally that would cause fear, fear is not the thing Blake is feeling towards L right now, she didn't know what to call it. She wanted to be able to trust him, but that feeling didn't seem like her own. Or it's just an overwhelming amount of emotions. "Don't worry, I know how you feel right now but trust me, please." He looked Blake directly in the eyes for a few seconds, she stood there and looked back into his eyes, it no longer felt like she was staring into the abyss. She felt more...determined. **(No, Undertale fans, NO.)**

Blake nodded as where they were headed came into view, it made her eyes widen to dinner plates and was close to dragging the air out of her lungs. "Welcome to Baseplate." She could barely hear L say as she looked out into what looked like an aircraft hangar bay, filled with different aircraft and other vehicles, what shocked her the most is the mix of Faunus and Humans working in complete harmony, not the fact she's staring at a fully operational air force, army and navy large enough to take on the kingdoms of Remnant.

As the elevator set down on the ground L opened the gates and stepped out, Blake however is still stuck in her stupor, tears threatening to leave her eyes before she was brought back to reality by a hand that had placed itself on her shoulder and a warm smile greeted her. "Hey, I know this is a lot to take in but as I said, answers will be given after you're better." At his warm smile Blake couldn't but feel her cheeks get a little rosy, but the moment was ruined by Blake slapping him across the face. "ow." "I'm so sorry! That was a limb spasm!" At this he looked like he was trying to contain his laughter which confused the raven haired feline.

"I forgive you. This way." He still sounded like he was on borderline laughter as they walked along a red line painted on the floor for the people who needed to go deeper into the facility. "Are you sure I can't ask any questions now?" Blake asked with a very light humorous tone, L simply smiled as the door they were heading towards opened to reveal another steel grey corridor with doors on either side every so often. "Once we're in the elevator to the infirmary I'll answer two questions and that's it, the rest of your questions will be answered after you wake up." His voice remained casual in front of her, she still felt slightly uncomfortable about the whole place and L especially, but at the same time she felt like she was at home. It was an...odd feeling, especially seeing as she hadn't been there for a long time.

After a couple of minutes of walking they made their way into a particularly large elevator which started going downwards. "Alright, two questions whilst we're in here, hope you've been thinking long and hard about them." L quipped with a minor sarcastic undertone which Blake noticed but didn't really care for, she carefully thought out what she would ask, though then again, she could ask everything else once she 'awoke'. "What is this place and which Kingdom does it belong to?" At this L simply chuckled. "That's two questions but I'll let you off. This is 'Baseplate'. As the definition suggests, this is the first of our Base's created in the past decade. This facility holds the standard facilities for any of the Command Centers on each continent, involving the science department, engineering and production, dockyards, airfield, barracks etc etc. This isn't a Government funded facility, though our closest competitor would be Atlas." Blake's eyebrows raised at that.

 _A non-government funded military on-par and possibly surpassing Atlas? Why have I never heard of these people? Does anyone know that these people exist?_ Even though Blake had been more focused on the fact that Faunus and Humans were working together like clockwork, her photographic memory showed her the facts, this place is much, _much_ , more organised than the White Fang may possibly ever become and has access to military grade technology that definitely looks like they're not there for show. And now onto the second question that had plagued her mind since he first met L. "What's wrong with me?" L's expression shifts slightly into guilt before back to a seemingly natural stone expression in a snap, which Blake barely managed to notice, but it was there, and it was real.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was going to lie to you since what's happening to you, I haven't actually seen happen on Remnant before and it shouldn't actually happen, which scares me slightly." At this Blake's expression hardens as she listens intently. "The migraines you've been having for several months now?" Blake nods an affirmative. "That was us. We, I mean, I, planted a Psionic worm in your mind to spy on the White Fangs activities, we've been monitoring the White Fang for quiet a while and it wasn't until a few days ago that we could act without consequences." Blake still remained confused. "What are you talking about?" L turned his head to Blake with a serious expression. "The people that attacked you were there to kill both you and your associates, the primary target being the man I'm finding very hard to get a hold of at the moment. Not only that, they work for me." Blake's eyes widened slightly as her position shifted to more of a hostile one, her mind knowing exactly who he was talking about. _Adam._

"Why?" L looked straight forward, unchanged in stance or expression. "I said two questions. I already answered three. I'll see you after surgery." He closed his eyes letting out a large breath as he continued staring forwards. Blake felt like she was going to explode, but one thing that was currently bugging her to no end which slowly rose to the surface of her mind above the rest of the emotions. Why is he helping her? And why did he tell her in the first place? Now wouldn't be the time to ask those questions however, as the elevator doors opened to reveal a blinding white light that L doesn't even seem to react to. Soon however, her mind would welcome her to the realm of unconsciousness as she began to sleep.

* * *

"Yang...what are you doing in the gym?" L asked with a half empty Zade Sports bottle in his left hand and a towel over his right shoulder. "Well you dragged me to some sort of military building doohickey aaaaaaaaand I got bored." Yang said casually whilst running on a treadmill. "Are you sure it's not because there are shirtless men doing weights at the opposite side of the room?" L said with a smirk making Yang turn around only to fall off the treadmill making L burst out in laughter, the treadmill turning off at the sense that the user is no longer there. "I hate you." Yang said with an unimpressed look on her face. "Well, thanks for _Falling_ for it anyway." L smirked as Yang started snickering, L helping Yang to her feet. "Don't steal my job, I make the puns around here." Yang gave her thanks through a simple nod. "No promises." At that Yang flicked his head.

"So, why did you drag me out here?" Yang asked as the siblings started up their own treadmills and straight into a jog. "Truth is, I wanted you on my team, you're surprisingly good for your age and the information you got me from your source checked out, hopefully you didn't smash up the place too much." At this Yang gives off a giggle before asking. "Anyway, what's this team about?" At this they both start to turn up the speed on their Treadmills and L's face turning a little more grim. **(Pun not intended.)**

"In the certain future what I can say is that things won't be looking too good. So in the past day, I've been scrambling to get everything I can up and and running. I don't know when and I don't know how, but things are going to get real, very quickly. It could be tomorrow, it could be next month, it could be next year. All I know, is that we're going to be fighting a war in the shadows until it gets blown into the light." Yang now holds the same grim expression as L. "We need to prepare as much as we can for what's coming. I don't know if I can protect the planet but...I know I can protect my family and friends. Starting with you." Yang and L look at each other at this. "You're capable enough to fight with me, but you'll need to go through more training, against the Grimm, the White Fang and whatever else that will crawl out of the depths of Hell to try to destroy us." Yang started to think at this. Though it didn't take her long to decide.

"What do we need to do?" At this L smiled and stopped his treadmill, Yang doing the same, though she didn't back-flip off the treadmill and to her feet like L did. "Normally I'd get you augmentations and training for 6 months, but that's going to be a little difficult considering we start Beacon in a couple of months." Yang raised an eyebrow. "Why does that matter?" "You don't think they'll find it strange that you're suddenly able to bench press an Elder Deathstalker..." "Nah, just say I've been _Benching_ the Gym." At this L rolls his eyes. "No, you'll have to go through Beacon before I can get you anything major, or at least get to the point at Beacon that major improvements will seem like nothing or in an emergency scenario." "What qualifies as an 'emergency scenario'?" "End of the world, all out war, critical injury, things like that." "Sounds like fun!" "Only when you know you're going to win the battle despite loosing the war, more adrenaline inducing that way." At this Yang huffs with a smirk, L checking his scroll and smiling warmly with a sigh of relief. "What's made you so happy?" Yang asked with a mischievous smirk. "I can start repaying for my sins." He paused slightly at that. "And start doing something good to lessen the fear for the future I feel."

* * *

Blake awoke from the blinding white light for what seemed like a mere 5 seconds for her, but in reality, she'd been out for a long while. Her head felt like her skull is crushing her brain as hard as it can. Blake's eyesight taking several seconds to adjust to the light level, but she still can't see. "Hey, stay calm there, you've got bandages over your eyes, don't try to move, you'll only make it worse, you'll see me in a jiffy." She relaxed slightly at hearing the voice of L, but she still kept her guard up. Or at least as much as she could.

Soon enough she began to feel like a floor is beneath her feet, even though everything went black. She knew what would come next. "Give me a moment, your mind has better barriers than it did once before." "What do you mean?" As she says this, he appeared in front of Blake wearing the same casual uniform as before. "Since your operation has been a success, you're going to be a bit more resistant to those who can use the same abilities I can." Blake raised an eyebrow at this and looked at her hands, her skin being slightly paler than usual but that was likely due to her body recovering. "So, I promised I'd answer your questions. Shoot." "Why help me when you tried to kill me?" "Not you specifically, Adam." "Then why Adam?" "Do I really need to answer that question? You've seen yourself the lengths he's willing to go to achieve Faunus dominance." A memory of back on the train flashed before her eyes. _"What about the crew?" "What about them?"_ _His voice asserted his hatred of Humanity clearly._

"See what I mean? That's only going to get worse." L says as the memory flashes away again. "He never used to be like that..." Blake said almost hopefully with sadness creeping at her voice as she entered the denial of fully realising someone she cared about being a very bad person. "I'm sorry to say that his mental state has worsened since the Train incident. Much worse." "What do you mean?" As she asks this several pictures of Adam in various moods in various locations, each showing diagrams of what she would guess is his brain and descriptions in text she couldn't read, appear in a neat square. "He's displaying much more aggressive behavior and obsessive tendencies to your 'death'." Blake looked over to L with a look that says 'explain.' as he said the words 'your death'.

L rolled his eyes. "From what I know, the Agent that was shooting at you used some sort of tranquilizer instead of magnet or heat based weapons. It's how you're still alive but looked dead." "One of your 'Agents' saved me?" At this L looked hesitant. "Sort of...If I wasn't aware of your existence and what you had in your head then you'd be dead in a day at minimum from now." At this Blake nodded in understanding. "What specifically was happening to me?" "The Psionic worm in your head allows any Psionic powerful enough like myself access to the senses of the 'infected' and the more powerful versions allow temporary mind control. Side affects are the headaches you experienced, what was happening to you after the train...shouldn't have happened...the worm, after a certain point, slowly kills the infected from within usually through various methods, the most common being a brain aneurysm or total organ shutdown. In your case however something very different happened and I don't know what to think of it..." "What do you mean?" "It's...as if you were already a Psionic, like your Psionics and the worm were clashing almost boiling your brain. Now that we've removed the worm and treating the other things wrong with you, your Psionics seem to have 'bloomed' so to speak." L tried his best to explain it and Blake was close to understanding.

"So you're saying I'm a Psionic?" L nods an affirmative. "What is or are Psionics?" At this L smiled. "Glad you asked. Psionics are the inherent ability to manipulate reality using the mind, more often than not by manipulating organics or organic material. Though Psionics can be used to manipulate inanimate objects as well though that requires experience and stamina to accomplish." Blake gave L an incredulous look. "Yeah, I know it seems like make believe but trust me, it's plenty real, what we're doing right now is a part of Psionics, a Psi link, a non-lethal or non-forceful version of a Psi Domination, I can tell your body to do anything I want but I won't because I'm a nice guy." "That's the difference between definitions? Because you're a nice guy?" "Pretty much." L deadpanned.

"Who does this 'organisation' work for?" "Me. Though they don't know that." Blake gives L an incredulous look. "I don't believe you..." "The greatest trick the Devil ever pulled was making the world think he doesn't exist and I agree with that quote, though there was that one time...nah definitely tricking the world." Blake raised an eyebrow at L silently questioning herself over L's sanity before realising that this could all be a part of the charade in of itself. _You're good...I'll give you that._ Blake thought. "Thanks." Blake's eyes widened slightly. "I wasn't joking about the whole reading your mind thing Blake, you need to start dropping the mind set of what sounds impossible isn't true." "Noted." Blake replied a little hotly.

"You still mad that we tried to kill ya?" L asked with a light frown. "Why wouldn't I be." Blake retorted rhetorically with a sigh. "Why did you tell me?" "Tell you what?" "Tell me that you were going to kill me?" "Why wouldn't I? From this point onwards I've got no choice but to trust you and for you to trust me." Blake could detect no attempt at lying in his voice, but she still wanted the reason. "Why are you helping me now? Is it because of my...Psionics?" At this L stared distantly. "When Fate gives you a heads up with a worried expression you know you should be worried to." He murmurs just enough for Blake to hear. "What do you mean?" At this L goes to sit down on air but a chair appears where he sits down. "Fate is a semi-deity that makes sure that Time in dimensions isn't damaged, Time itself is a semi-solid, flexible but still prone to breaking apart, and prone to stress. He also makes sure that certain things have to happen in order to ensure that Time doesn't start skipping on itself like a scratched CD. It's one of the reasons we really disliked each other, with my background I put a lot of stress on Time ergo increasing Fate's workload, I disliked him because he screwed with some of the stuff on my end that he wasn't supposed to just to spite me...though those moments did keep Time itself intact." Blake just blinked at L before nodding.

L narrowed his eyes at Blake at that. "I hate it when people do that." Blake then smiled sweetly before noticing L's eyes had turned blue. "Why are your eyes always changing colours?" "Purple is my normal eye colour, Blue for my HUD, Brown for disguise." At this Blake nods slightly. "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't a HUD a Heads Up Display?" "Ding." "What exactly does it do?" "My HUD allows me to communicate with my other team members, hack into things, monitoring my vitals, ammo, sensors etc." "Then what are you doing now?" At this L paused seemingly unsure of something. "Giving someone a punishment." Blake tilts her head at L. "Who?" He smiles grimly with a deep breath. "This is something I ought to leave you two to talking about." "What? Who is it?" Blake asked more forcefully, it was only after a few seconds a boy a little older than the two currently present started materialising, his sneakers being the first thing to form into the black existence of Blake's mind and the rest of him shortly after. "Sparrow?"

* * *

 _Psionics: Development - The development of Psionics is seemingly random as there are no genetic requirements to become a Psionic or emotional requirements either, leading scientists to become puzzled as to how it comes about, though some scientists speculated that it's related to how Gods are able to warp reality which has since been debunked since the discovery of Shift Energy. What scientists do know however is that Psionics can be dormant inside a person from birth and other stages of life until they're triggered by another Psionic user or at times of great emotional stress, similar to how someone can activate they're Shift abilities. Psionic training is said to be difficult, like learning a completely new language that's unheard of by anyone, or learning sign language when you're blind, difficult, but not Impossible. One thing that is widely agreed upon in society, is that anyone who has Psionics has been given a gift._

 _Baseplate - The Networks first fully functioning Pocket Dimensional Command Centre; was named Baseplate, the definition of Baseplate means: "A sheet of metal forming the bottom of an object." Making the name ironic as well as simple. Baseplate in of itself was created as the primary command and control centre on the islands that Vale, Patch and other such towns and villages currently reside. It's primary function is to be a CC and IH (Command Centre and Information Hub.) for Field Operations, Scientific research and discovery, Engineers and a hub that's closer to the Kingdom of Vale. As well as being a Command Centre and Information Hub for Agents, it also houses the men and women who require it as well as the incredibly advanced equipment that the Engineering department creates. It's also said to be home to the leader of The Network, though so far this has only been speculation and rumors amongst the Agents._ _Several more of these Command Centres are due to be created across each Island and close to each Kingdom incase of Emergency, or Invasion. The location of Baseplate is currently unknown due to it being seemingly non-existent._

* * *

 **...**

 **We don't need to say how late this one is.**

 **No jokes here guys and gals, we apologise for the delay but** **Mein verdammter Gott...could life please, _please_ , cut us some God damn slack. Excuse the blasphemy, we've just been so stressed we think my eyeballs are going to shoot out of my skull, well, L said he would probably laugh his ass off but that's besides the point! Again we apologise for the very late update and I hope this makes up for it, yes, a cliffhanger (plz forgive) but L has self-taught himself to be an ass and I'm just naturally good at annoying people. And breaking the fourth wall. Hi me, Bill, Adam and L when you all proof read and edit this. :D**

 **EDIT: Hi Kei?...**

 **Anyway, the reason for the late upload is mostly because of quitting my job in a spectacular fashion and looking for a new one, as well as trying to sort out family issues which I figured out pretty quickly is the equivalent of me bashing my head against the wall like a jackhammer, so I'm about 99% close to just going full solitude. Anyway, enough of my bickering, I don't matter, did you see the RWBY Volume 4 intro or watch the first episode? Give me your thoughts on what you like or dislike about it, it will be interesting to get a new view on it.**

 **Thank you so much for reading if you liked it be sure to hit that favorite button but if you're unsure but still wanna see more hit the follow button. Be sure to review as well constructive criticism always helps us both to improve the writing and editing of this fic so please, please, remember to wear a Hard Hat. Oh and do tell us if there's any part of the Universe or L in general you want explained through a PM or a review, or if you just want memes. I'll see you guys next time, Byyyyyeeeee.**

 **[Commence outro, Offenbach - Cann Cann] BUM BUM BUM, dun dun dun dun dun dun, BUM BUM BUM,** **dun dun dun dun dun dun.**


	5. Chapter 4: To what the Heart beats

_**"**_ ** _The two most powerful warriors are patience and time." - Leo Tolstoy_**

* * *

"Sparrow?" Blake asked in disbelief. At hearing the familiar voice call his name he turned to look directly at Blake with eyes widening, air being the only thing leaving his throat as all words were sucked out of his head and mouth along with the blood in his face. "I'm going to leave this conversation to you two, have a seat, and I'll forgive the informal manner in which you're behaving this time Agent..." L half scolded. At this Sparrow stands straight, giving a salute before chairs formed from blue-shift energy appeared a fair distance apart from each other, came into the black existence. "Sir." "At ease, take as much time as you need, Both of you." L aimed that last part mostly at Blake. Blake herself couldn't help but adopt a half confused and half amused expression at the fact Sparrow is being bossed around, but it also puzzled her since it isn't normally a part of his seemingly carefree to the point of laziness, authority hating attitude.

Sparrow sat down opposite Blake as L seemingly disappeared from existence behind her. The two sat there in an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity before Sparrow spoke up. "You okay?" Blake nodded slowly with the same expression, leading Sparrow to rub the back of his neck nervously whilst nodding to himself. "Well...this is uhh...awkward." "Why didn't you tell me who you really were?" Blake asked, at this Sparrow tried not to let the thought ' _I know exactly where this is going._ ' slip out his mouth, though he knows that Blake is smart enough to answer her own question. "I'm undercover, the worm in your head can't do everything, it can give you doubts but ultimately there has to be someone to reinforce the feelings in order for it to work properly otherwise you're just stuck doubting yourself all the time...I wanted to convince you to leave and I knew this would be the only way to do it." Sparrow tried to explain but Blake could only think of the negatives at the time, it caused her once dormant Psionics to spike. "Do you know what happens to people after the worm is 'used up'?" At this Sparrow nods to say no, keeping as calm as he can.

"I went through only two days of what happens and I could feel myself crumbling from the inside out!" Blake only started getting angrier. "Look, Blake I-" "Don't do that, don't say my name in that way!" Sparrow exhaled silently, trying to push back the nerves, even though he's a Psi operative, his Psionics are hardly even considered Psionics due to them being restricted to short range telepathy and low level mind merging for squad coherence, L was very careful where he gave someone a piece of his Psionics, they still have the same effects on the world around him like a regular Psionic would. "Blake, you need to calm down, the angrier you get in your head the more likely you are to hurt someone outside your head." Sparrow tried to explain calmly, which didn't quite work until a small screen showing the real world appeared, the electronics of the room fluctuating, L's right arm seemingly stuck to Blake's head and a large and annoyed frown donning his face, leading her to slowly calm herself down.

As she does so, both of them could hear a distant "Thank you!" from what sounded like L which both of them ignored. "Look...I'm sorry for betraying your trust but the White Fang have to be stopped, learning their every move is one of the first steps, getting a kid like you out of it was _my_ first step." Sparrow explained, leading Blake to sigh in a less angry tone. "I know...just, give me time to process all this." At this Sparrow nodded in understanding, silently thanking any deity that there's a chance Blake could still be friends with him at the very least. "Hopefully I'll get to see you soon, I'll be with A...the main White Fang force until then." He gave a warm smile, catching himself at mentioning the very unstable man before disappearing into the abyss, L taking his place. "You didn't even say; 'thank you for saving me sort of'." At this Blake gave L a glare, he just raised his hands in surrender and looked away. "Just saying."

Another few minutes passed in silence, the silence proving to calm Blake but also make her fidgety, she wished she had something to read. "What was happening in the real world?" she asked, to at least distract herself, luckily enough L complied. "Psionics have the ability to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum as well as electronics in general when Psionic energy is in an overabundance, it stems from how we can read thoughts and memories as well as influence them, it's why most of the time Psi operatives, though they can hardly be called Psi operatives, have to have keen emotional control." At this Blake raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I thought I was the only natural Psionic you know..." At this L nodded. "The key word there being _Natural_ , the Psi operatives under my command are basically walking satellites for someone like me to easily give a burst of Psionics when needed, so essentially they're all using my Psionics." At this Blake nods at the logic, though it made her wonder how many Psi Operatives there are and just how powerful he is if he could give _All_ of them Psionics and function normally with seemingly _very_ advanced skills being as normal as breathing.

"What happens now?" Blake asks. "Well, I was hoping you'd stay with me to stop things worse than what you did a few minutes ago from happening." Blake hesitated for a moment. "What if I leave?" "Then you'll only be putting people in danger, I know what you want to do but you can't run from your problems this time, because they run just as fast as you now." Blake remained hesitant, leading L to take her hands into his, Blake instantly looking into L's seemingly pleading eyes. "Blake, in the name of all that is Holy, stay, at least until I can teach you to use your abilities, after that, you're free to do as you please. Hell I'll even get you a place at Beacon, Haven, Shade or somewhere else, or even a mountain of books!" At this point L sounded like he was begging her not to do something stupid. Blake gave a heavy sigh with an internal giggle at the last part before nodding. "Okay, I'll stay." At this L smiled warmly with a sigh of relief, leaning back in his chair.

"When will I heal?" Blake asked, at this L simply shrugged, eliciting Blake to raise an eyebrow. "Hey I may be a genius but I'm not a clairvoyant, alright? You'll heal when you heal." Blake sighs deeply with a small growl of frustration at that. "Huh, that was my reaction." Blake ignores L for the moment as she begins pondering how she even got into this mess in the first place, by the time she'd broken her line of thought, she noticed L had disappeared into the abyss and now lay staring at bandages over her eyes.

* * *

"Yang, I think it's about time we headed out, it'll be sunrise soon." L said as he walked up to her, Yang still being in the gym sleeping on the mats used for sit-ups and push-ups in the corner. "5 more minutes..." Yang said groggily, L simply smirked. "I wonder what would happen if I brought blue hair dye in here..." L said teasingly leading Yang to instantly shoot to her feet in a defensive stance. "What? Where? Who!?" At this L began walking away with a smirk on his face. "Let's go, we've gotta get home before anyone realises we're gone." Yang quickly started following L out to the elevator, making their way to the Hangar bay L entered through.

"So how are we getting back anyway?" Yang asked. "Fun way or the quick way?" "Fun." "Right this way." L couldn't help but smirk as he entered the view of a Spaceflight variant of the Galaxy-class dropship, it looked like a space shuttle combined with a Bullhead and a cargo plane. **(Think of a Pelican from Halo combined with an Osprey and a cargo plane then double it in size.)** It had enough room inside to transport munitions and other supplies of all kind. Whilst fully stocked it still looked like it could still hold an entire platoon. Seeing as how this Galaxy is fully stocked and is holding an entire platoon, I think Yang may be thinking the obvious here. It's painted jet black with a few neon green lights along the hull or close to the engines on the back or the sides of the ship presumably for the Engineers and ground troops during night operations to identify the ship easier.

"Hold the ship!" L yelled as he jogged over to the ramp of the giant thing. "Officer on deck!" The leader of the Platoon of troops standing in the centre yelled, eliciting everyone to salute. "At ease, thanks for holding the door Colonel, mind if we hitch a ride?" "Not at all sir." At this the engines started firing up and the ramp started closing. "Yang, come with me, you're gonna want to be seated for this part." Yang nodded as they went up to the cockpit, only one seat being available. "Oh of course, Yang get in that suit and strap in." "What about you?" "I'll be fine." Yang nodded hesitantly before putting on the gear and strapping herself into the seat. "Green to go pilots!" L yelled over the starting of the engines. "Roger that, setting course for the _ODS Life by Design_."

Before Yang could question where L is going to sit, they'd already exited the Hangar and started to shoot upwards, the ship shaking as if an earthquake were going on, Yang's teeth chattering as it starts to go through the atmosphere even quicker. Yang felt warmer to, not unlike the side effect of her Semblance which resembled a heat that comforted her like a blanket, but rather the warm feeling came in such a way that sunshine would, it made her wonder what exactly is happening. Eventually however, all became clear, the blue hue of the planet isn't all around her anymore, but rather a distant light as the infinity of the void takes her breath away, she could see the stars and Remnant, both just as beautiful as each other, Yang felt weightless, her heart's pitter patter being the only thing she could hear as her eyes were locked onto the beauty of a world.

Not even the fact L just opened another purple tear inside reality and walked through it could distract Yang from beauty in of itself. After a few minutes of gawking at the beauty of _SPACE_ , the Galaxy dropship started to land inside the ODS which in of itself is massive in size and scale, but Yang didn't get enough time to see all of it, it resembled a space station from a comic she'd once read though. "Attention passengers we have reached our destination, we would like to thank you for flying Galaxy air, we'll see you ladies later." At this she could hear the men inside the bay just below the cockpit getting their gear together so Yang thought it would be the perfect time to do some...'scouting'. **(L likes space, like, Space Core Wheatly level likes space, I found that out when I kept getting asked at what point he could turn the moon into a giant magnet gun. Tell me whether or not you'd want to see something like that. Even though I have no clue how he could implement that...though I've learned never to underestimate his creativity.)**

As Yang began looking over the soldiers exiting the ship with a large purr, she got yanked through a black portal that opened behind her and closed as she landed on the steel grey deck of the ODS's first Hangar just outside of the Galaxy she was just in. For a moment she simply blinked away the overwhelming dizziness before looking to her right and seeing L. "Hi." He waved a little before starting to walk to the exit of the Hangar, after a couple seconds of confusing thoughts she began to follow him to an odd and dark area of the station which became a lit up steel-grey area the equivalent of a meeting room with an armoury just next door, sounds like something L would design. "Where are we exactly?" Yang asked whilst trying to keep up with L's above average walking speed, he simply smiled as he walked over to a terminal and typed in a few commands. "This is D deck." "Aaaaand what does that mean?..." L turned around with a grin on his face that could stretch to his forehead. "Drop Deck."

Yang had no idea what he was talking about, though she stopped thinking about it when the wall behind him started to lift upwards like a gateway, revealing large one man pods going on in a very long line. "Feet first into Hell, ten pods per room, nine soldiers per squad and one Psi operative." Yang however is more fixated on what's behind the pods. "Wow." she whispered in awe as she could finally see the whole of the bright blue and slightly green Remnant. "Beautiful, isn't it? You could spend hours on any number of the Observation decks just staring at her." L pats Yang on the back. "We've gotta go though, you'll get to see what happens when you're going back down."

At this Yang looks directly at L with a slightly confused expression. "What do you mean?" L simply smirks and places Yang in one of the pods, sitting down inside, it fits to her form perfectly, it's fairly spacious inside, two joysticks one for each arm rest along with the door which is currently above L, she could see two screens either side of the transparent...window? Of the 'door'. "Right, the computer will automatically put you at the correct course and since we're not going to be under AA fire you won't need to use the joysticks to keep you at a certain velocity-" "Wait, wait, wait, English please?" "You're going to be dropped from here to a few hundred meters away from outside the city, so take one of these, you're going to need it for when you get down there since Ember is out of ammo." He disappears into the armoury before coming out with what looks like a shotgun and a pistol, placing them in magnetic holsters beside her right leg along with several magazines for the shotgun and several pistol magazines.

Yang gives L a sceptical look. "Don't worry, it's an Assault Shotgun, meaning that it'll fire as fast as you can pull the trigger, it's fully loaded already with 15 shots per box magazine and 23 shots per magazine in the pistol. Just in case, you probably won't even need to use them though." Yang nods slowly, before looking L in the eyes. "What do you mean by Drop?" L just rolls his eyes and closes the pod leading Yang to sit there idly for a couple of seconds. "Okay. Don't answer then." Yang jumped as a blaring warning alarm started sounding and the pod started turning, the wall they were just behind also closing up. Yang could feel the adrenaline starting to pump through her body making her half grin as a natural reaction but she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

L's face appeared on the screen on the right side, the window in front of her allowing her to see Remnant in its full mostly ocean glory with the sun's rays close to Vale. "We'll land around 50 meters away from each other, your suit will stop you from falling unconscious mid-flight, unless you land on something harder than the ground then don't expect injuries, have fun and don't forget to keep hands and feet in the ride at all times." He says with his own excited smirk. His face disappeared as a beeping started to sound, like a countdown, it wasn't until a couple of seconds later that she noticed the lights that turn on with each passing beep. As it reached the final three beeps, time seemingly slowed down, her excitement became almost too much to bare. She wouldn't be disappointed.

The moment the final light lit up she could feel the weight of gravity touch her heart and drag her down, the pod shook harder than the ship that took them up did by so much more than she could describe, the feeling of adrenaline filling her veins and setting her alight, her heart rate reminding her of the beat of a club song she could dance the night away to. She raised her hands in the air and screamed like she was on a roller coaster, laughing as she does so. Unbeknownst to her, L is doing the exact same thing. You can tell they're siblings can't you?

Soon enough, she began to notice that the pod is breaking through the clouds, the heat that she felt earlier becoming less like a warm ray of sunshine and more as if it were hungry, she could see the flames licking at the edges outside of the pod and feel the heat become more intense with every passing second. L's face appearing on the screen to her right once again. "Brace for deceleration!" At this Yang tensed slightly as she felt a large jolt and the pod slowing more and more whilst vibrating, right up until she could see the whole of Patch.

Several hundred miles away, an Operator inside a monitoring station in Atlas blinked at what his monitor is showing him. "Ummmmm...Sir?" He called, at this his superior officer appeared next to him with a coffee in hand. "Mm?" "Take a look at this." At this both of them stare at the information the monitor is showing them both. "Can't be...refresh, see if it comes back with the same thing." At this the Operator types in a few commands and then the monitor comes up with nothing, rather than telling the two of them that two small meteors are heading to somewhere around Vale or patch. "Huh...must've been a glitch, keep on that." "Yes sir." The Operator gives off a sigh as the Officer goes back to his chair. "HEY!" The Officer shouted, holding up an empty bag. "Who stole my Goddamn Donuts!?" At this the Operator had to hold back a chuckle, none of them noticed the seemingly invisible Network Agent by the servers in the corner of the room and casually eating what in his opinion are cheap and overly sugary donuts.

"Alright Yang, I'll see you in a minute!" L says before his face disappears from the screen to her right. Yang had never thought that falling to the ground would seem to take so long and be so damn fun! The second stage of deceleration had just finished and now she's in for a _crash_ course in what it feels like to hit the ground from orbit- _BANG_

Yang groaned as she woke up with a large headache, but to Yang it was totally worth it. "Woaaah..." Was the only thing she could manage as she managed to recover from her head spinning. Wondering how to get out, she noticed green buttons in front of her, she smirked and hit each of them with a fist, the door starting to hiss as air escaped and pressure released before making a loud boom as it shot off its hinges.

Yang peaked outside the pod to find that she'd created a small crater when she'd landed, she could hear jogging a fair distance away. Automatically assuming that would be L she got out of the pod and stretched, rejoicing in the popping that her joints made. A guilty pleasure that the blonde trailblazer loved to no end. "Might wanna get out of that pod, suit up and grab the weapons." She heard a very familiar voice say from just above her. "Pretty sure we've alerted the locals, though that won't really matter. So, was that fun or what!?" She giggled in response to his sudden positive attitude and grabbed the weapons and ammo from their magnetic locks, accepted the hand up to the surface. "Why didn't you tell me you knew those existed?" "Technically I'm not allowed to do it because we haven't perfected the camouflage tech to drop from orbit under the radar buuuuuut who cares we have an alternative." Yang nodded, her head still buzzing from the adrenaline in her system, hands shaking, but in a good way.

L's body gave off a red hue as he fired a beam of red shift energy to destroy any evidence that something happened, ergo, the pod, since the explosives were sometimes not enough and he needed to be sure. "Let's get home, might wanna hide the gear in your cupboard or something." "You're gonna let me keep this?" "Eh, I don't see why not." After a moment L spun around as Yang fired the assault shotgun at an Ursa making it bend over in reaction, she began charging past him and rolling across the wounded Ursa's back to reach the Ursa Major behind it. As she did so she shoved her shotgun upwards and into the Ursa Majors mouth, with a grin she punned the trigger. "Eat this!" With a single pull of the trigger the Ursa Majors head disappeared, the Ursa behind her getting onto its hind legs until Yang took the pistol at her hip and fired once through its throat making it make a gurgle sound instead of a roar. Before it could react to this a very loud shot came from behind the Ursa, Yang making a pouting face as it fell over revealing L holding Pantheon in one hand.

"What does this thing fire?" Yang asked as she looked over the Assault Shotgun in awe. "It's a magnet weapon." Yang looked at L with a questioning expression. "A railgun?..." He tried again, Yang remained there with a confused expression leading L to shake his head. "Don't worry about it." At this L started walking. "Where are you going?..." Yang asked. "Home...duh." L shot Yang an amused expression leading the bombastic blonde to give off an "Oh. Blonde moment." With a finger to her head and making a dumb expression with her tongue out. At this they both walked home, getting there in around half an hour and a conversation about not telling any of the others about what she saw, the duo entered the house as quietly as they could. L heading straight to his room whereas Yang checked up on Ruby, seeing the youngling sound asleep she smiled and entered her own room, stripping off the suit she was made to wear and sticking it in her wardrobe, along with the awesome weapons she'd have to tinker around with later on and keep away from Rubes.

One thing that made Yang think though is that everything she had just done, she'd done in a night. It made her wonder what kind of life L lived between day and night, the kind of things she'd seen made her look at her brother in a whole new light, still a good light. But a new one nonetheless. She flopped onto her bed with an exhale and gradually fell asleep, waking up what had seemed like 5 minutes later because the alarm clock said it's 7:00 AM, making her growl at the damn thing. Okay, so maybe there was a negative to the new light she saw L in, but it's only small...okay its sleep so for Yang that isn't small. Hence her alarm clock is now smashed to pieces by an annoyed fist.

L lay in his bed, seemingly just thinking, if you pay attention to his eyes, you'd see that he's more than thinking, a frenzy of colours swirled and danced behind the blue of his eyes, he smiled at the memories he could see, sometimes he'd look at them as a reminder of who used to make him happy back in his everlasting life. Memories were nice, but nowhere close to the real deal, he had a family that he could look to everyday and feel like he's protecting something, feeling like he has something to protect that will never disappear. Because they'll always protect him, have his back when he really needs it and vice versa for them.

Whilst laying there his friend in his mind reminded him to change his outfit, doing so in a near instant, back to his pyjamas which consisted of a pair of jogging bottoms and that's about it. No shirt, revealing a body that would make people think he's an Olympian and in the military rather than an up and coming Hunter. His instincts told him someone is watching him, so he decided to comply with his instincts. "I know you're watching, both of you." At this the door to his parent's room fully opened revealing both Taiyang and Summer standing there with their dressing gowns on, the parents both holding a look of deep thought. "I know I'm beautiful but it's rude not to blink." At this the pair rolled their eyes and entered his room, closing the door behind them, sitting down on any chair they can find, only one being available. "I've got ya covered." L says as he reaches down the side of his bed to grab a couple of vials of water and air dust, he crushes the two together and uses his Psionics to shape the resulting ice dust into a stool as the chemical reaction takes place, he sets it down beside Taiyang.

"Thank you L, but do you mind if I sit by you for this? We need to speak to you." Summer says with a smile and a slightly tired voice. At this L internally hesitated but nodded an affirmative anyway, Taiyang staring at the ice stool with a raised eyebrow, he slowly pokes it, testing to see whether or not it would shatter. Unbeknown to him, both Summer and L are staring at him with a slightly confused expression before L clears his throat, Taiyang turning to see the two with the expression on their faces. "Sometimes I do wonder if you're a five year old only just exploring this world Dad..." At this Taiyang simply roughs up his hair earning him a scowl and the same growl a cat makes when you attempt to take away its food as a response.

"Back to the reason we wanted to talk to you." Summer says with an amused expression at her husband and sons antics. "We wanted to talk to you about where you come from." At this L closes his eyes with a deep rumble. "We spoke to your elder brother back in the hospital when you were little...or littler." Taiyang says, L's eyes widening as he says this, though his brain questioned the word 'elder'. "How much did he tell you?" His voice remained neutral but his response was fast indicating that this is still a touchy subject. "As much as he could in a short conversation, he said you'd have a way of showing us your life before us." Summer spoke softly, placing a hand in his. "I do..." "But?..." Taiyang asked, knowing that was coming from a mile away. "I don't know if you're ready for what you're going to see." At this, his parents simply gave him a warm smile. "We live on a world full of man eating monsters I think we can handle what you can throw at us." Taiyang says. "There are worse things than man eating monsters, though they are up on the list." L responded.

There was silence for what felt like hours, before L wiped down his face. "I'll do you both a favour." At this L had his parent's utmost attention. "I'll sort the memories into a giant rectangle, one half good, the other half bad, which is most of it anyway." At this Summer hid her frown and hugged L tight, making him hug back. "I can't promise you'll survive this, either of you, it's a lot of information to process and it is likely you will get nightmares and intense dreams from this as your minds attempt to process the information." His parents nodded, determined. "Leanardo." At this he looks both his parents in the eyes. "Whatever happens, just remember that we'll always be your family, we'll always love you like the son you are." L smiled warmly, a genuine smile.

"Mum, it would be preferable if you sat by Dad for this, two minds linked seeing the exact same thing will stop you both from dying." At this Taiyang raised an eyebrow at L, Summer either not hearing or not caring. "How?..." "Using two separate minds to process the information simultaneously stops the mind and body from shutting down from overwhelming amounts of information, though one thing you will get is a nosebleed and a bloodshot eye for a while from overwhelmed processing, in this state not only will you share my memories but each others, so I'll use those to cool you both down, oh and you'll likely feel very tired afterwards." Summer and Taiyang simply nodded. For the first time in probably...ever, they understood something scientific that L had said that didn't involve the mechanics of Dust, weapons and Aura. Though even then he seemed far more knowledgeable than the middle aged couple

"How will it affect you?" Taiyang asked with parental concern, he chuckled in response. "My mind is trained to handle moving Time and Universes away and around each other, I think I can handle several innumerable, Googol Aleph Omega's to the power of Aleph Omega's multiplied by itself Aleph Omega times to the power of Aleph-null's worth of information." **(A Googol is a one followed by 10^100 in other words, a hundred zeroes behind the number 1, which is 20 times higher than the estimated number of Hydrogen atoms in the known Universe, apparently. And if you want to find out about Aleph-null or Aleph Omega then look it up, it'd take every chapter on Fanfiction for us to explain it properly. But long story short, it's much larger than Infinity. Fun Facts on Fanfiction :D )**

The response made Taiyang raise an eyebrow once again. L opening his hands and closing his eyes, a tiny orb of solid blackness appearing between his palms, growing slightly to fit into his palms, until it stopped, it then became surrounded by a slightly transparent pinkish purple orb as it rose to the ceiling. "Now we won't have to worry about this taking years for your minds to see." "Wait wha-" Taiyang attempted but Summer kissed him to make him stop talking since she knew L would only get tired of explaining things to her blonde boxer. Eventually L opened his eyes, they became their signature purple. "Hold each others hand and hold mine. And whatever you do. **Don't. Let. Go.** " L's parents nodded in unison as they all closed their eyes.

Ruby woke up and immediately stretched and zoomed downstairs to grab breakfast still in her red and black pyjamas, to find Yang asleep at the kitchen table, a spoonful of cereal in her mouth, making her snoring sound like a buzz saw. "Ummm...Yang?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow. At this, Yang barely lifted her head off the table to reveal her face slightly lopsided, bits of cereal plastered on her face and a spoon handle coming out of her mouth. Ruby couldn't help but giggle at the way Yang looked. "Nothing, go back to sleep." Yang responded with an 'Mmm' and her face gradually went back to the table to sleep.

Snickering all the way, Ruby grabbed herself some cereal and ate, whilst looking at some of the puzzles L had sent to her scroll, selecting a Sudoku puzzle, after reading the instructions, she began working her way through them whilst eating, Yang's impression of a chainsaw becoming a distant reality as Ruby starts solving them faster and faster until she'd finished all of the easy ones, moving on to average, hard, harder, impossible. By the time Ruby had noticed she'd finished them all and looked at the clock two hours had passed, she yelped and ran upstairs to her room to get changed and grab her stuff. She's late for school!

She knocked rapidly on her parents bedroom door and opened it to find no one there. She blinked and thought of her options, Yang was out of the question, she's unconscious downstairs, with a click of a finger she knocked on L's door, seeing a glowing purple light coming from the edges of the door, it made her slightly nervous. "L?" She asked. No response. "L, I need to get to school and mom and dad are gone and Yang's not exactly an option either." She murmured the last part to receive no response once again. She knocked again, albeit slower and more cautiously this time. "You okay in there bro?" Slowly she opened the door to find Taiyang and Summer sitting opposite him, eyes closed, Summer's head tucked into Taiyang's shoulder, a nosebleed out of one nostril each. Ruby's eyes widened as she slowly stepped backwards before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted with a thud.

L stared at Ruby's unconscious form with a slight frown. "Ah, I forgot that might happen..." At this he carefully picked up Ruby and placed her in bed, doing the same for his parents, leaving the black hole wrapped in a psionic field in their room, he closed the door for both of them and went downstairs to find a half conscious Yang, he chuckled. "Hello there sleepy face!" He says with the utmost amount of positivity. "How are you so happy?..." Yang asked groggily, wincing at the slightly increased volume of L's voice. "Having my blood sugar levels regulated by a prosthetic limb and a super computer in my eyes and brain." He responds immediately. Yang just shook her head and attempted to go back to sleep whilst grumbling, the last thing she heard being a scroll ringing, presumably to phone up Signal.

* * *

Lies. War. Destruction. Peace. Truth. Rebuild. Consume. Die. Repeat. The infinite cycle of sentient life. Something they could see L always knew and was always prepared for, in times of peace there was the wait as he rebuilt what weapons and fortifications he'd lost or were damaged. Each time there was a difference, everytime he seemed more and more tired, growing sick of the infinite cycle. Everytime he woke up, he changed, or something around him changed, whether it be the small things, like the position the bins outside his house were in, or which direction the spider in the corner of his room would walk. Other times it would be something larger, waking up to a different planet to his own, without his family, inside a bunk on a troop transport. Sometimes he woke to a burning world, to an enemy or a friend.

Both Taiyang and Summer could see the amount of things L has been through and wondered how he kept his sanity, it's one thing seeing memories, but the fact that these were memories of L's, scared them. All they wanted to do was hold him in their arms and never let go after seeing this, but one thing that they'd forgotten that all they'd seen were negatives, where were the positives? Once they watched L step into the sunshine and hug his laughing children, they knew that he had everything he ever needed to stay determined. They could now see with their own eyes the reason he remained strong, he had a family just like them. Both of them could see strength born of experience and acceptance, determination born of something to look forward to, a future to see through.

Taiyang and Summer looked on at the memories in awe, they wished they could be as strong as L, they thought that they would cave mentally as well as physically long before they'd get to see their family again. But one thing that surprised them both is when they started watching everything again in rapid motion, but with L's appearance changing, at one point he resembled a perfect copy of Taiyang, in voice, personality and mentality. Then Summer, then Yang, then Ruby, then Sophia, then an old friend with his cane and many, many more people they didn't recognise. Soon enough they saw what L originally looked like. The same hair style but with black hair and a short stubble along his jawline along with sideburns that connected to them, everything else looked the same, including those predatory purple eyes.

He stood and smiled at them, the faint hair on his jawline fading along with his sideburns, his hair gradually turning orange and setting alight, his eyes glowing in the black background. "Strength comes not in physical capacity, but rather the indomitable Will of those who stay Determined. I've seen worlds burn until they've turned to glass, I've seen worlds thrive and turn to dust, people I love live long and happy lives and watch as they slowly die from somewhere I cannot reach. Remembering their faces and knowing how much more I can do to help people, even if it may seem pointless, these universes live on without me. It has helped me stay determined enough to make it to the end of the battle that I may or may not lose..." The couple stare and listen intently at L and his words.

"But one thing I will know forever, is the outcome of the War. Peace. And this time, it'll stay at Peace. Is that not worth going through Heaven and Hell and back again for?" At this he let out a chuckle. "I sound so damn philosophical...well, whatever...whoever see's these memories has uhhh. Seen the memories of not only me, but themselves, because everyone has gone through the struggle that is Life. You've got no excuse." At this he stands up and walks up to the two, turning into exact copies of the couple. "'I wish I was as strong as L, his determination to see his family again is something I wouldn't be able to accomplish.'" The Taiyang clone spoke, but then said in L's voice. "Keep trying, you'll get there, I did it, so you can to, I've accomplished everything using nothing. And you have the most powerful tool in existence at your disposal, Love." At this it was Summer's clone who spoke up. "'I'd shatter if I could never see my family again for an eternity, I wouldn't be able to do something like that.'" Then L's voice spoke up. "You already have, and here you are, a family you can say is your own, nothing is a more powerful force than a Woman out to protect their family, I should know, I've had my ass handed to me by my wife a few times from the times I was kidnapped. As you probably saw." Both Taiyang and Summer stared into their doppelgangers eyes with expressions of awe, which soon changed to smiles and a nod which the clones returned as they did so.

The two clones glowed and melded together to form L. "I hope I've taught you something. You don't need this." He taps his head. "You need this." He puts a finger on exactly where their hearts are. "That's what gets you through everything, the worst storms or the bloodiest battles. The saddest times or most effective of poisons. Because you Will it to be so, don't forget that." The couple nodded with the same smile, which they didn't feel silly for at all when the background of pitch black changed from that, to a home not unlike the one they currently live in, kissing his wife on her head, eliciting a small yelp and for her to punch him on the chest lightly. "Don't scare me like that you!" She calmed herself down, her voice sounding like something you could sing a melody to, young like L. Her blonde hair twisted into locks every so often around her head, though her clothing would make Taiyang and Summer describe her as a bit of a hippy or a tomboy.

"Hey, you changed your hair?" At this L chuckled and nodded, glancing over to the pair. "The Fire of determination will guide my way in the dark, as I shall not stop walking, though my feet bleed and my legs tremble, I know they'll heal when I reach your everlasting light." At this his wife giggles and kisses him on the lips before disappearing from view. "I'm gonna go check up on the kids at the base, I'll see you soon sweet lips." At this L developed a light blush as he waved goodbye, they could hear a door close. Taiyang and Summer staring at L with a face that says 'awwww'. "I know you're giving me that look, I can't see you but I know you're doing it." At this everything faded to white before they woke up, Ruby sleeping between the two of them.

They smiled to themselves before giving each other a peck on the lips, eliciting a groan from Ruby as she shifted to hug her parent's arms. "Well..." Taiyang started. "That was..." "It was cute." "Of course you'd say that." "Shush." Summer says as she kisses Taiyang again which he happily returned. "You two aren't gonna start making out whilst I'm here are you?" They both turned to Ruby as she murmured that tiredly in her sleep, eliciting L and Yang who were in their bedrooms to start laughing hysterically. The black hole in the corner of the room closing up without a single sound.

* * *

 **4 days later. 2 days prior to the First Event.**

"Are you sure this information is correct? I have to be sure before I give the order to accelerate plans." L says in a serious tone. Surrounded by the familiar blackness of his mind with no one besides Sparrow and hypothetically speaking since he/she is only there in form of voice, Blizzard. "Mine and Sparrow's Intel matches, they're inside Atlas, we needed to bring this to you, you're the highest ranking officer we know of, neither of us know what they're doing but from the hardware Sparrow is seeing it has to be for an attack of some sort." Blizzard explained in his/her own serious tone, eliciting L to nod with an expression of deep thought.

"Heh, I know that look, what's the plan boss?" Sparrow asked with his own half serious half nonchalant attitude. L stood there for a few more seconds with the same expression and a deep rumble as a response, almost like a hum. "Safeties need to come off now, we're accelerating our timeline, Sparrow you're on Intel duty, get me anything you can about what they're doing in Atlas." Sparrow nods. "Blizzard, I'm sending a team your way, if need be I'll come myself." At this both the voice and the rebellious young adult exit the Psi-link, at which point L opens his eyes revealing a nice day in a clearing of the forest of Patch that he created ten or so years ago.

"I knew I'd find you out here." At this L smiles as he turns his head to Ruby, happy as ever. "Oooo, I know that look, somethings got you thinking." She says curiously as ever as she sits next to him, asking what's on his mind without even needing to voice it. "How do you know me so well?" L asks with a hint of sarcasm. "Well, you are my brother and you get pretty easy to read when you're like me." At this L chuckles. "Like you?" "You know, smart, strong, mysterious, I'm like you!" L just roughs up Ruby's hair which makes her give off the equivalent of a growl, which is more of a really cute purr from L's perspective making him chuckle more. "Hey...how do you feel about going to Atlas?" "Atlas?" "You know, for the week, the whole gang, Qrow included." "You mean as one big birthday present for me?" "Yeah, a birthday present." He smiled warmly which made Ruby beam at him and hug him tight, L hugging back instantly. "And if you're really good I'll take you to YCON." At this Ruby hugged L tight enough to make a cracking sound come from L and a pained expression. "Ow." He manages to squeak out.

"You two done flirting?" A familiar voice casually spoke as he leaned against the only tree within a few meters. "Speak for yourself Qrow, you and Ruby spend a lot more time together than you do with me so I should be asking you both that question." Neither of them noticed Ruby slowly reaching for Crescent Rose with her eyes narrowed at the both of them. "Qrow, you any good at dodging?" "Ever since I met you I've improved substantially." He says with his usual lax but happy tone, gradually walking over to the two which wasn't necessary when L appeared next to him after dodging a swipe from a giant red and black scythe.

"So you finally gave it a coat of paint?" L teased. Ruby's face turning redder as a result whether it be out of annoyance or something else. "Come on, don't tease her, besides, she sat and stared at it waiting for it to dry." At this L raised an eyebrow at Qrow. "Really?" "Really." Both L and Qrow then fell to the ground limply as if they're both catatonic, Ruby flying straight past them with her scythe as the sound of a sniper rifle goes off and the sound of bark snapping as she crashed into a tree. "You know, I'm really glad you taught me how to do this stuff, goes naturally for me." "That's because you're always drunk." "Nah. Just happy."

At this the two of them laughed for a few seconds whilst Ruby shot a concussive round at L which he deflected upward with Vengeance almost as easily as breathing, making Ruby narrow her eyes further. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" At this both L and Qrow looked directly at the fuming Ruby. "First, you ruin the brother sister bonding moment me and L were having then you both proceed to tease me and ignore all of my attempts to get vengeance. TO THE POINT I CRASHED INTO A TREE!" At this both Qrow and L get to their feet, trying not to laugh further whilst letting Ruby vent her sudden anger.

"Hey, Qrow." "Yeah kid?" "Fancy coming to Atlas with us?" L asked at which point Qrow stared at the floor. "Sure, I could use a small break, but I'll be heading out soon after." At this L gave Qrow a slightly concerned look. "You okay?" "Yeah...I just hope I wasn't too late." He murmurs the last part to himself, unknowingly, L heard him clearly but decided not to press on the subject since he already knew. "Are you two even listening to me!?" "No, how about we all get some cookies from Days, eh?" "Sold." Ruby automatically forgetting all negativity like a cloud suddenly dropping rain from nowhere.

The trio ended up walking into the mini-city in height order, Qrow being first and as expected Ruby being last. "Hey, L, I heard Tai and Summer were ill whilst I was out, know what they came down with?" "A virus." "Uh huh." At this Qrow smirked which made L internally glare at Qrow. He knew what he was doing and he really didn't like it, it made him feel insecure. It was his way of teasing L without actually saying anything. "Anything you wanna tell me?" Qrow asked with a gradually growing smile on his face. "..." "Come onnnnn." "..." "You know you want to." "Ruby, start running, we're all having a race." "Don't ignore me." "Race?" "Ruby run on ahead, me and L need to talk." At this Ruby zooms off in a blur, Qrow stopping L with a hand on the shoulder whilst adopting a more serious tone.

"Alright, I've known something was up with you since you were a kid, the word Nephilim got me curious and I looked it up." "It's a myth." "You're damn right it is and I know myths that do exist, which means you're something else, which is why I got Tai to spill the beans with me whilst we were at the bar yesterday." "So you buttered him up?" "Hey, my methods work." Qrow shrugs leading L to scoff. "Alright, so you got told something by Taiyang that may or may not be true, why should I care?" "Because if what he's told me is true then I know someone like you isn't going to sit on their ass and do nothing, they're going to see the world how it is and act on the facts he gets back." L and Qrow locked eyes for a few moments before L let off a short and annoyed growl that sounded like a growl a Lion would give off. "Fine, not here, your scroll is recording in your pocket and there are microphones all over the lampposts." At this Qrow stands there and blinks as L walks ahead with his hands in his pocket, giving a warm smile to any of the locals that greet him as they normally would. Despite being a shady looking person, L has been known to be a bit of a handyman for everyone in his spare time which has earned him an honest reputation.

"Come on Qrow! We've got a Ruby to look after! Before she blows up a building or something." L half shouts behind him, making Qrow jog to catch up with him. "Have you and Ruby actually raced yet?" "No, surprisingly." Both Qrow and L looked thoughtful for a few seconds before they came in sight of the blue and white Bakery owned by a pair of Faunus that are surprisingly enough, siblings, that contained Ruby, literally contained. Though both the owners of the little Bakery that never expanded beyond the small cottage like building despite the business being so popular and for good reason, didn't really mind it. The prices were fair and the sugary treats it was known for even more so, though it even sold sandwiches in freshly baked bread. L would admit, it's in his top ten of best sweets and sandwiches he's ever tasted and for him to say this is very high praise indeed.

Qrow and L entered the little store, both of them lowering their heads to stop themselves from hitting the top of the door frame which they both learned to memorise quickly whenever they came here as it became the same situation as rakes. L hated rakes, so conveniently placed just to annoy him, infuriating at best and a headache that lasts an hour at worst. But one thing that always made L smile despite his best attempts not to, are cheery people, and there's definitely no lack of that in this little bakery. "L, I was wondering when you would show up behind little Ruby! Oh and you brought Qrow with you to! You're too kind." A tiny black eared dog Faunus cheerfully exclaimed whilst almost bouncing on his feet.

"Hey there Jacky, where's Sarah?" The middle aged dog Faunus could barely contain his excitement which didn't surprise L when he immediately saw the Staffordshire Bull Terrier in his DNA after a handshake, L knew he would remain cheery no matter the occasion, to be honest he was surprised he managed to confine his hyperactivity so well. "She's with Ruby watching her special cookies cook." The blonde haired and blue eyed and spiky haired hyperactive man swiftly invited L into the back, blocking the way for Qrow nearly instantly. "Password?" He asked. L signed the word 'Biscuits' behind him. "Biscuits." Qrow says nonchalantly at which point Jacky raises an eyebrow. "Leanardo did you sign the password to Qrow?" He asked suspiciously as his head slowly rotated to his direction. "No, he's just very good at learning things quickly." "Oh, so he's a telepath like you then?" "Eh, not exactly, more along the lines of what you can do." "Oh, cool!" Jacky exclaimed at which point Qrow just stood there and smiled, not understanding anything that just transpired as it was spoken faster than Ruby and L can run combined.

But there was one thing he did manage to catch. "So, how do you know L can read minds?" Qrow asked with a slightly confused tone. "He just knew." "I just knew." They spoke simultaneously as if they'd been asked it several hundred times before. At which point Qrow just smiled and nodded, following them into the back of the bakery where all there bread and sugary treats are made, the room felt much hotter than the storefront, but it was the feeling of warmth you'd get when sitting by a homemade open fire. "Well, that's definitely a nice feeling." Qrow commented as a smile crept up onto his face. "Isn't it? I get to be here everyday thanks to the talents of my sister." Jacky comments as they round a corner to see Ruby, her face glued to staring at seemingly regular chocolate chip cookies bake, a long blonde straight and smooth haired, blue eyed cat Faunus moving Ruby's head away from the window whilst doing something else, the silent caretaker.

She instantly turned with a glint in her eye and a warm smile. "Jacky, you brought three trouble-makers in my room now?" At this Jacky froze up and slowly stepped behind L who happened to be the same height who is only half a head shorter than Qrow. "We were walking Ruby here but we had to have a quick Talk." At this the much calmer cat Faunus nodded, understanding the insinuation and pressed no further. "Thanks for looking after her whilst we had our talk, hope she wasn't any trouble." Qrow said with his usual smirk. "No, no, it was no problem, I only had to move my arm every so often." As Sarah says this she moves her arm to use her finger to move Ruby's head back a bit, Ruby slowly going further and further forward like a clock.

At this L chuckled. "I wish I could do that when me and Mum bake." Qrow then smirks wider, holding in a chuckle, at which L slaps the back of Qrow's head only making Qrow snicker. "Baking is good." Sarah says with her own smile. "They're ready!" Ruby went a little high pitched but didn't seem to care as she stared at the cookies like a Hawk. Sarah proceeding to lift Ruby and place her to the side as if she weighed nothing and opening the oven door, Qrow tensed slightly as the heat hit him but L and everyone else simply stood there, being used to these sorts of temperatures.

Ruby's eyes widened as she set her eyes on the golden beauties, each chip seemingly symmetrical in a pattern and in size. As Sarah set them down and added a drop of a liquid she would never tell anyone what it is. Though L knew, he's fast enough to be able to analyse it whilst it fell the first time and couldn't help but give an amused smile every time someone says 'secret ingredient'. "Give them a minute to cool and you'll be ready to go." Sarah says as she smiles, both Jacky and Ruby knelt at the table's edge as if about to worship them. "So, Sarah, how have been things since you two retired?" Qrow asked with his own smile which Sarah as always happily returned. "Peaceful." At this both L and Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Okay so I do go hunting for Grimm every so often." They raised both of they're eyebrows. "Okay, every couple of days. But I can't stop myself! You really put their population close to zero when you arrived here L." Sarah said, poking fun at L, though like the smartass that he is, he responded with smartassery. "God sent me to tick people off." "You're doing well so far." Qrow quipped. At this everyone with a blood sugar level that isn't above insane level chuckled, none of them noticed Jacky and Ruby aiming at each other, Jacky with a specialised bow and arrow and Ruby with Crescent Rose in sniper form.

"Do they do this often?" Qrow asks. "Yup." Sarah and L say in unison as the two aiming weapons at each other before dropping them and fighting like cats. "I should come here with Ruby more often." Qrow then quipped as he chuckled. "We're here everyday you know. Well, almost everyday." she says whilst staring at a picture on the far wall of herself, her brother and a couple of other people, they looked happy together. "Your Team back in Haven?" Qrow asked. At this Sarah stared a bit before answering. "Jacky's Team actually." At this both L and Qrow raised an eyebrow as all three of them looked at the two bundles of limbs play fighting with each other. "Jacky was the leader?" Qrow asked incredulously. "Active scans show his brain activity is the equivalent of a savant mathematician." L says, Qrow eyeing him oddly as Sarah explains whilst nodding. "That's exactly what he is, in combat he's quick to examine weaknesses and strengths along with plans, video graphic memory to. A side effect of this is that he's extremely hyperactive outside of combat, it's almost like two different people inhabit one person." She almost sounds lost in the memories.

No one noticed that the cookies are casually being eaten by L as he watches the two fight like children, well, Ruby is a child but that's besides the point. Leaving two cookies left for them before his scroll rings. "Excuse me." At this the two seemingly sane people in the room nod as L steps outside. "Fade." "Fade. It's Blizzard. I need your help." Blizzard despite having a genderless deep voice has an undertone of worry, anger and sadness, or at least that's what his ears could discern from it. The first two being more prominent in the voice. "Want me to establish a private link?" "Do it." At this, L hangs up and sits down, closing his eyes and focussing on one single point on the planet. One single point in Atlas. The Schnee Mansion.

Soon enough, he became surrounded by the blackness of his mind, and opened them, to see someone who is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and pale blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. At first her expression remained cold, but the fire that burns in her visible eye shows her anger. "Blizzard. I'm guessing this isn't a formal meeting." At this she nods. "You can call me by my name sir, this is both personal and formal." At this L raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I'll excuse the sudden informality seeing as you're radiating anger from Atlas, Winter." L jabbed, Winters expression unchanging leading L to frown.

"What's the problem?" "The White Fang attacked the Schnee Mansion." At this L brought up satellite imagery of the Schnee Mansion, most of the place being covered in smoke. "What happened?" L asked seriously. "White Fang attacked the estate just after our meeting ended, didn't even know it was White Fang at first. They had Atlas military grade equipment." L's frown hardened. "I'll ask again. What happened? An attack wouldn't piss you off this badly." L noted which Winter let out a sigh of anger and anxiety as she looked down with closed eyes. "They took my younger sister." L's expression remained unchanged. "We have the advantage then." At this Winter looks up at L with widened eyes. "I'll be in Atlas by tomorrow evening. I want you to make sure Ironwood doesn't catch a whiff of us as we accelerate our timeline. Am I clear?" At this Winter salutes. "Yes sir." She smiles hopefully, the first time in a while. "You're going to help me get her back then?" "Yes I am, and you're coming with me." At this Winter gives off a salute and an even more obvious smile before she disappears from sight.

"That's a bold move you made there...did the pawn make his move without the Bishops permission I wonder?..." L says silently to himself. "Time for a birthday trip." He says before Blake and ten other people appear in front of him, Blake looking around until she sees him, the 10 soldiers however simply staring at him in a formal stance. "L? Is there something I can help with?..." Blake asked cautiously as ever. "Yes. I want you on the transport with Metal and Rubber on the way to Atlas, I'll be there myself to get you all up to speed." At this the ten soldiers saluted before disappearing, Blake however, remained. "What's going on?" "Looks like Adam is making a big move, he just assaulted the Schnee mansion and kidnapped the youngest of Mr. Schnee's daughters." Blake frowned and sighed at this, not voicing the fact she never really liked the Schnee's but they weren't worth kidnapping.

"I know its only been a few days, but you've excelled in training thus far and frankly I think you're ready for a hot drop. Like I said, I'll be there myself, so you've got nothing to worry about." Blake's frown remained as satellite imagery of the Schnee mansion appeared in front of her. "Blake?" Silence. L hummed a deep tune. "Do you think he'll be there?" She asked. L nodded to say no. "A Lieutenant or two maybe, but not Adam himself, he's got animal instincts, he'll stick to territory he knows." "Vale?" L nods in response, Blake giving a deep breath before clenching her fists. "How do you know I'm ready?" At this L puts a hand on Blake's shoulder. "I've spent a long time on the Battlefield, both Ops and Front-line Warfare. I'm much older than I look and I think I've aged magnificently." Blake rolls her eyes at him. "If you doubt yourself, how will you ever face Adam?" At this Blake froze. "You will endure, you've been training for this." Blake nodded, signing a thanks before disappearing, leaving L alone.

"How long do you think until the war from the shadows starts?" A voice asked, forever having his hand glued to his mug. "It's already started. I just hope I wasn't too late in joining." Both men stood and stared at the satellite imagery, whilst the man sipped on his coffee. "You realise you're not actually drinking coffee right?" At this the man simply gave L a smile which he rolled his eyes at. "I'll give you a report when I'm back." He says before disappearing and opening his eyes, revealing the bakery he was in what seemed like fifteen minutes ago. Time to pack their bags.

* * *

 _The Single Occupant Exo-atmospheric Insertion Vehicle (Drop Pod.) - Is a single manned pod usually used as a means of getting an Agent on board an ODS (Orbital Defence Station.) or any other Spaceflight vehicle to the surface of the planet below. Outfitted with miniaturised sensor masking technology the Drop Pod is a perfect method of inserting an Agent into a continent without the local Governments awareness, so long as no one looks up or makes the pod land in a populated area. Each pod is outfitted with self-destructive explosives that can only go off with the pilots voice command, the explosive device has been made to not go off prematurely by keeping the chemicals required for the explosion to be kept in separate areas of the pod. Though the pods ability to survive re-entry to Remnants atmosphere is due to the perfect gravitational pull, it hasn't quiet masked itself from every sensor type currently in use on Remnant._

 _The Schnee Connection (Event.) - Ever since the recruitment of Winter Schnee five years previous, The Network has had even more access to the Atlas government and now has a very high tier asset in the Schnee Dust Companies Hierarchy. In return for protection for her family and access to information The Network has available, Winter has been working to get The Network a method of boarding the SDC's freighters and transports to stop White Fang incursions, the first of which being reportedly a major success and win for The Network. Winter has also offered her expertise as a Huntress and Specialist in the Atlas military, coming under the callsign of Blizzard, Winter's actual identity is kept secret, only four people including Winter herself, actually know she works for them._

* * *

 **We've been wanting to do this for a very, very long time.**

 **Did you see that coming by the way? Blizzard we mean.**

 **We decided that we'd give you a chapter now just to give ourselves some breathing room for the next update of A Fate Beyond Stars. Yup. You heard us right. It's finally going to be updated, probably, eventually! (Don't count on it.) In the next few weeks. We managed to do a full two nights worth of writing to get at least half of this done for this chapter, because who needs sleep am I right? But seriously, I enjoy writing these chapters that L shows me in the form of videographic daydreams that I Really wish I could show you, it'd make an awesome movie.**

 **Now with what's going to happen next, you're going to see what happens after a couple days worth of training. No other spoilers my friends! Next chapter may be extra long like this one or split into different parts so be ready and stay tuned!**

 **Oh and I completely forgot to show the poll on my profile...oopsie. It should be up now and if it isn't then please tell me, give us an opinion who you think L should be paired with and we can begin inserting this person into the correct areas of the story for emotional attachment blah blah blah blah.**

 **Thank you so much for reading if you liked it be sure to hit that favorite button but if you're unsure but still wanna see more hit the follow button. Be sure to review as well constructive criticism always helps us both to improve the writing and editing of this fic so please, please, remember to wear a Hard Hat, here's a free Hard Hat, remember, safety first! (Totally not an innuendo.) Oh and do tell us if there's any part of the Universe or L in general you want explained through a PM or a review, or if you just want dank memes. I'll see you guys next time, Byyyyyeeeee.**

 **[Commence outro, Offenbach - Cann Cann] BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun, BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. DUUUUUNNNN dun dun dun dun, DUUUN DUUN, dun dun dun dun, DUUUN DUUN, dun dun dun dun dun duuuuun. Anyway! Bai! :3**


	6. Chapter 5: Preparation for a Situation

**Have been told to put this in because incase of confusion.**

"blablahblahblahblahblahblahscienceblahblahblahblah" - Normal speak and often the only thing my ears interpret when I attend lectures.

 _Pfffff hahahahaha!_ \- Thoughts.

 **"Ha, he's having his butt handed to him. Ha ha!"** \- This is for telepathy/A.I. inside peoples skulls that should be quiet every once in a while if it doesn't want me to put a bullet through my eye because I know that isn't bullet proof. Unless this is inside the A/N section in which case we're quoting something.

 _"Sending them down to you. Over."_ \- Speech through the walkie talkies or as normal people call them, a Comm. This is also what is often said when I go to work and my colleagues are lazy.

* * *

 **"During the flames of controversy, opinions, mass disputes, conflict, and world news, sometimes the most precious, refreshing and peaceful words to hear amidst all the chaos are simply and humbly 'I don't know." - Criss Jami. (I could've used this earlier today.)**

 **Carrie Frances Fisher, October 21, 1956 – December 27, 2016. May her spirit join our ancestors and guide us for our coming lives, the coming battles, the coming peace, the coming rain, the coming blizzard, the coming drought and the coming seasons. May she know love and gain peace in the embrace of the Goddess. My condolences go out to her friends and family. Be at peace.**

 **So, you must be wondering: "Hey, Tim, why did this take so long to write?" Truthfully it's been difficult finding time to write recently as well as a few personal things that are making it a little difficult for me to write, but I'll get through it, after all, it's what I've been good at for as long as I've lived, surviving.**

 **And most recently my Laptop has decided to die :'( RIP Laptop. 2006 - 2017**

 **And even MORE recently (Literally today, the day I've updated.) my phone has died so I have only one way of writing that I rarely have access to...FUUUUUUUUUU-**

 **So! I have good news for you! Since I'm so late, I've actually finished this chapter and am very close to finishing the second part of this short but sweet set of chapters where we confuse and terrify Atlas. Totally not because the only guy I (L not so much.) really do like in Atlas is Ironwood, despite his... _mindset_ he's a good man that knows he can do nothing in a world literally filled with man eating monsters. Well, he tries to be.**

 **Also, quick note, what did you think about the end of Volume 4? Neat little ending on a cliffhanger, eh?**

 **Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Atlas." Sigh. "Technically the youngest kingdom there is on Remnant and arguably the most technologically advanced Kingdom on the planet." He puts emphasis on _'kingdom'_ and gives a short pause for effect. "Look, the thing is with Atlas, they may have some of the most advanced technology of any of the kingdoms but there's something that develops if left unchecked and unfortunately I see it all over Atlas and no I'm not talking about the same man as my Uncle would despite my...distaste, of the way he runs things."

"And that is?" "Military and corporation dominance and as a side annoyance, idiots. As stupid as it sounds, Atlas is a haven for the higher class, as a result the place has a higher margin of wealthy people in the population. Don't get me wrong. There's a large amount of people in the middle class, but they're still living a fairly good standard of living compared to most middle class in other kingdoms. The only thing I actually have a problem with in Atlas is the amount of corporations that have a sway on the civilian council and the fact that most are 'corrupt' and how blind most people are. Or in more blunt terms: Idiots."

"Would you do something about it?" "Only if it became an actual problem and by problem I mean a Plutocratic Oligarchy. Besides, it wouldn't be worth my time in this circumstance, this is just minor stuff comparative to what we're going to be dealing with. For example the most well known and number one business in the Dust industry is the Schnee Dust Company and they're on a hot plate for controversy with their labour forces right now, they're also the primary target for White Fang attacks. Back on my world called Laat, labour forces and stuff of the like were common, my planet was a mining and major fortress world known for being rich with a range of metals, minerals and most famous of all, a crystalline substance called 'Caerulium'." **( _Say-roo-lee-um._ )**

"Did it function like Dust does for us?" At this L chuckles. "You don't know how far you are from the truth. Caerulium is Much rarer than Dust but the stuff used to 'grow' in their deposits like a plant, both scientific and magical elements of our society couldn't figure out what reason it would have for this, other than how it accomplished this. One things for sure though, when you have a Caerulium deposit, it won't run out if you treat it right and when you treat it right...it'll propel your civilisation forwards by ages."

"Have you found any on Remnant?" "No, otherwise I wouldn't be limited to this star system and the people of Remnant would know about us a Lot quicker...well...maybe, but we'll talk about that more later." "You mentioned a type of government, I'm interested in finding out about yours." L lets out a breath and thinks back to lord knows how long ago.

"Well, as our species became able to use interstellar travel efficiently and started creating worlds as well as creating species of animals sentient or not for those worlds, we kind of evolved to be a mixture of a military, spiritual and scientific democracy run by a council similar to the ones here on Remnant. Only case and point is that all areas of society were placed into the three categories I mentioned previously, there are crossovers between each part of our society though few in number. I was one of them, due to my unique abilities in harnessing both Psionic and Shift energy at the same time. That, and I was one of the greatest strategic minds in the Navy of my time as well, I just couldn't outsmart a hive consensus, at first anyway...then I started coming back to life after having a shouting session with my actual father...I think it was karma, heh, how ironic..." L pauses as he began hearing distant echoes of his name being called. "That's my cue, we shall speak soon professors."

At this, L opens his eyes to reveal Summer who is sitting next to him waving her hand in front of his eyes, leading L to smile a little. "I ain't blind yet." At this Summer sits back into her seat again with a roll of her eyes revealing a whole different area outside the windows of the taxi they are residing in for transport.

Currently L and the rest of his family, Qrow included, are in the midst of being driven to their Hotel, they 'won' tickets to YCON from a recent contest with only one recorded contestant. You can guess who.

When they arrived at Atlas, the first thing they saw were the outer residential estates and Atlas Academy itself before they ended up underground where they encountered a spectacle that they'd never seen before, an underground city.

Atlas truly looks like it's the most successful kingdom on Remnant from this standpoint, the metropolis reminded L oddly of New York, well, without the Statue of Liberty out in the distance. But all in all, L had seen bigger and more impressive sights, though the reason he's here differs from others, as you may well know.

"L your luck is probably the best I've ever seen someone have." Taiyang quipped as he stared at a skyscraper they were passing. "Nah, I just know when my odds are good." L says with a small smile before they arrive. "That'll be 44.56 Lien." The taxi driver says with a tired voice. "Pull an all nighter?" Qrow asks as he hands the driver the money L gave him to use, at this the driver gives him the look of 'you've got no idea.' before giving the change, helping out with the bags and driving off, hopefully to go home.

The Hotel sparkled white, silver and gold everywhere they looked as it towered to almost the tippy top of the man made cave, they each felt incredibly out of place as the wealthy stared at each of them with different expressions, everyone felt and reacted differently to the stares they were being given. Thankfully without violence or words.

L however wasted no time looking at the civilians around him, he wore his neutral expression like a mask or placeholder and set to work getting everyone up to the top floors penthouse. Yang and Qrow frowning in the background, their suspicions and concern growing as they watched L and felt the weight of the suitcases L brought with him.

"This penthouse is our best, often reserved for council members, high ranking military officials as well as CEO's of the many corporations in Atlas, as you can see the rooms are adorned in neutral tones, plum splashes and dark wood." The bellhop explained as she dragged in the several heavy carts of luggage, struggling with Qrows and Ls. As everyone walked in they immediately recognised how spacious the place is.

On the right they had an open kitchen with a bar which Qrow sort of gravitated towards like a moon along with Summer who went immediately into the kitchen to make sure everything is where she wants it before starting to make lunch for each of them, it'd been a long journey after all. Off to the left there's a giant 152 inch television on the wall, large enough to make the couch be several meters away from it.

In the centre is a general living area, a couple of couches and a stylish coffee table is all that sat there. But the main feature would definitely be the open windows to the rest of Atlas below ground. As confusing and contradictory as that sounds. "The four Bedrooms are on either side, just head to the top of the room and turn right for the right side and left for the left side, there may not be enough beds for all of you but if you wish we can bring up a cushion and duvet." The bellhop once again sounded before L stepped over to her.

"No, thank you, we'll be fine." He says as he gives the bellhop a single plastic note which she stared at with wide eyes. "Go get yourself something nice." He says before having to gradually guide her out of the room with a small smile on his face, holding back a chuckle at her awestruck expression.

As he closes the doors behind her and turns around, with raised hands, that same smile, he starts off with his usual piece of showmanship with a charismatic bow. "Welcome to Atlas." His expression showed amusement but also mischievousness. "Leanardo...win these competitions more often." Taiyang says as he looks out at the rest of Atlas with wonderment eliciting L to roll his eyes. He looked over to Qrow who was looking over each piece of alcohol with a keen eye as if examining a diamond before testing them like...alcohol...yeah there was no other comparison.

Summer just started making the sandwiches and other savory treats for the lunch they'll have. Ruby is setting up the YBOX with the huge television and tuning it, as he expected. Yang has disappeared, likely claiming a bedroom for herself and catching a few z's before she heads out at night like the nocturnal party person she is.

That just leaves L, he immediately starts moving the coffee table and couches out of the way with one arm as if they weighed nothing. As he finishes, he starts taking out different gadgetry that no one recognised, but as they each started turning on they knew what they did. L stuck four projectors in a 4x4 rectangle in the centre of the room creating a holographic grid on the floor, then he stood in the centre and shot a hook into the ceiling, letting himself being carried up to it upside down.

He started inserting what looked like a disco ball, editing the circuitry and adding a miniature fission reactor in the ceiling to compensate for the extra power to it and the rest of the building whilst trying not to cause a power surge in the process. He then dropped to the floor, landing on his feet perfectly. He proceeded to press a button on his scroll, making the projectors start to scan him and calibrate his movements. Everyone in the Penthouse watching in interest.

After a minute of fiddling with his scroll a holographic shape of a Beowolf appeared, the textures along the skin of it gradually starting to appear as well. At this L smiled as it harmlessly stood on its two hind legs and looked around as if alarmed by something. He slowly stepped forward until he stood in front of it, waving a hand past its snout eliciting it to growl and look around faster.

L then turned around and started to walk away normally, as L reached a meter away, everyone's eyes widened as it pounced at him only to be met by a fist that caused it to shoot back to the edge of the projectors with a pained whine, L then grabbing seemingly nothing but it looked like he grabbed his revolver. His index finger squeezed an inch as the Grimm got up and his hand jolted backwards slightly at the invisible recoil, a bullet hitting the holographic Beowolf, killing it instantly as it let out its last growl of defiance.

Afterwards, the projectors shut off and L looked around without moving his head. "Well, that works." He says with a smirk. "What. Was. That?" Ruby says with wide eyes and agape jaw. "Combat simulator, I'll teach you guys to set it up soon, much better in open ground, though any physical objects in the way that aren't Grimm or people are interpreted as cover." He explains calmly once again. Everyone nods in understanding, not wanting to even begin to understand how it works due to them knowing it will be an overly complex explanation that apparently 'is the dumbed down version'. Even if they ask politely.

"Everyone to the kitchen, grubs up!" Summer says as she presses her new favourite button under the counter that makes Yang wake up and grumpily march towards the kitchen area along with everyone else who are less grumpy. Likely because they didn't hear an annoying sound wake her from her slumber.

Soon enough everyone sat at the dinner table beside the open kitchen and raised a glass of their preferred drink, Qrow starting to speak. "A toast! To the guy that's paying for all of this!" At this everyone laughs and continues to have lunch, only one thing on L's mind as he let his body refuel, though he'd have to find a volcano within the next few weeks for his arm, besides that, only words formed in his mind. _So, where do I start?_

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

L sat on the couch in the centre of the living room as Qrow spun and danced in the combat simulator, Qrow being unable to perceive anything L is doing due to his mind only seeing what the computer projects into his brain whilst still letting his body move in a certain area. He opened up his scroll and looked through his list of encrypted contacts stopping at one marked 'Blizzard'. He stared at the name long and hard whilst weighing his options before looking up at Qrow once again, deciding it would be best for a more...direct approach on this occasion. "Time to go to work." He whispers to himself with a tired expression.

He gets up and grabs his duffel bag which lay directly next to him, containing all of the equipment he needed. He left a polite note where he was sat before exiting the penthouse, Yang starting to follow him, all dressed up in her usual revealing garb for her own night out. "Hey!" Yang says as she manages to jump into the elevator before it closes. "You going out?" L asks with an unchanging expression.

"Yeah...you okay?" Yang asks with slight concern, only ever seeing that look when 'work' calls. "Yeah, yeah, just, tired, don't know how that's even possible." L remarks with a slight chuckle. "What are we really doing here?" Yang asks with a slight parental tone. At this L deflates as he let out a breath, his expression also faltering. "Why do you all know me so well?..." L asks rhetorically.

"You haven't answered my question." Yang says in a sing song voice, still not losing her parental edge. At this L hoped the elevator would descend quicker, why is it always the elevators? "Don't watch the news and for the love of God, keep safe. All of you." L says in a commanding tone. But Yang knows he wouldn't say it unless he were concerned. "Why?..." Yang leaned into L with her eyes gradually narrowing more at him.

L only remained silent as he subconsciously started pressing the button for the ground floor over and over again hoping it would make the elevator somehow go faster. "Leanardo..." Yang says with her arms crossed and an impatient tone, though behind it L could see the worry for her family and for L, though he came under the family category in Yang's eyes, in everyone's eyes, can he keep lying to his family? Truly? _I'm not lying, I'm withholding information._ He thinks before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"It's complicated." "How complicated?" "An Agents family member has been kidnapped so I'm dealing with it whilst I'm here." Yang raises an eyebrow at L. "Is that it?" "As far as I know. It might escalate into something more knowing my luck." At this Yang gives off a sigh and hugs her brother tight, despite being a forehead shorter.

L gave Yang a one armed hug back. "Be careful alright? Advanced stuff or not I want my brother back whole." At this L smiles in amusement. "You know I can just re-attach my limbs right?" He quips, to which Yang replies. "I'll unscrew your nuts if you're not back in one piece, re-attach those." Yang says with a punch to the arm that made Yang think twice about doing it on That arm in the future once again though she didn't show it, L chuckling in a tune similar to the elevator music playing in the background. "So harsh." L dramatises making Yang smirk and shake her head.

A silence followed for around half a minute before L said. "I did leave a note." At this his grandiloquent younger sister rolled her eyes, the elevator making a dinging sound as the up/down machine stopped moving and the doors opened shortly after, eliciting the explosive siblings to step out. "Where are you off to?" L asks hoping he won't regret the question.

"Clubbing. duh." Yang says nonchalantly, at which point L gives Yang quiet a bit of Lien which she just stares at. "Shut up, take my money and have fun." L says before patting Yang's back and leaving the building. "Where?...How?..." Yang asked herself uselessly as she was just handed enough Lien to buy the Atlas military and possibly an army of Hunters... _That's a thought._ Yang thinks as she smirks at her imaginings of topless men. Which was promptly disolved as out of nowhere she felt someone smack her around the back of the head lightly, but when she looked, no one was within arms reach.

* * *

 **A Taxi drive later.**

The drive to the Schnee Mansion had been fairly nice, the area reminded L of a more white version of Beverley Hills, white meaning snow. And Ice. Things that L never really did well with seeing as his home world was mostly made of lava and rock, though wildlife did exist, you can understand his hesitation of something below 100 degrees C. You can also imagine everyone's reaction to sunburn on his home world, laughter.

Each Mansion that they went past gradually got bigger in size as well as the estate itself. From what L knows they'd left the underground city and gone to an area still underground but partially overground. From his scans of the area he is currently a few feet underground still but in a protective case off sorts.

On the roof there's a sheet of metal that likely acted as shutters that closed whenever a snowstorm occurred, which would mean that they could open at some point, likely when there isn't anything lethal that may or may not freeze the ground solid as well as the Grimm that had adapted to the cold, though not common, they still exist and are growing ever so numerous by the day. Smart.

Eventually they started reaching the tippy top of the place, the smallest estate being made of around 70-80 football pitches, at maximum being around 3 miles by 5 miles. That's the maximum size of the _smallest_ estate. **(British Football Pitches by the way. Not American version of Rugby. Yeah I said it!) (L: You're an idiot Kei.)**

Eventually however the Taxi parked outside a large wall surrounding **(Get Trump out of your head.)** what L had guessed is the Schnee estate, construction workers commencing repairs all over the place. He paid the cab driver, watching as the vehicle turned around and drove off. L started walking through the dented front gates and around the battered and bruised place, without the guards and construction workers seemingly noticing, inspecting the damage and what has remained of the security.

From what L could see, the place had been assaulted fast and hard. But also shabby and unorganised, the White Fang had nowhere near the discipline of a real military force, but it was enough to get the job done apparently. It was that, or it wasn't actually a planned assault. There were still a few bits of explosive residue that were being cleaned up making L spare a quick prayer for those hurt or fallen in the line of battle. Oh how Fate could be so cruel. He knows, he's met the guy. Moody Bastard.

L ended up being stopped at the front of the Mansion entrance by the armed and armoured security guards, a hunch coming into his head that made his eyes narrow. "Sir, I'm going to need to see some ID and a reason for your arrival." At this L rolled his eyes and shot the two in cracks of their body armour with tranquilliser rounds of Pantheon, the stopping power of the weapon being enough to launch them into the pillars they stood respectively in front of.

The two barely drew their weapons before they both fell limply to the ground with a mildly noisy clunk. He hid them behind the pillars outside the front door before scanning the hardware they had on them as well as their ID's, his hunch coming to be reality, much to his distaste.

"PMC's..." L murmured with slight disgust before stealing their communication frequencies and heading inside, letting the camera see exactly what he just did before shooting it. Each of the security forces being alerted to his presence in the instant he shot the two men outside, which is exactly what he wanted now. As you can probably tell, he dislikes PMC's. Just a bit.

L entered through the front door to be met with abandoned construction equipment and a very large Hall, it went on for several meters, doors at each side appearing every so often as well as the pillars more for aesthetic design than structural importance, at the end lay a staircase that curved around to the next floor. At the top of the staircase sat a long line of marble bars that would act as mediocre cover in a firefight. Funny thing about it is that he could see nothing but black between the bars, he could hear the trained hearts of multiple men and women in the room.

He whistled the tune of a Starling and his friend hacked into their communications faster than the speed of sound. The sounds of PMC's screaming or growling at the high frequency noises going through their comm units echoing down the hallway filled L with predatory satisfaction. Each of them revealed themselves from behind pillars on his right and left as well as behind the solid marble bars at the top of the staircase that formed a natural choke-point.

"Clever. But not clever enough." L comments as he draws an exact copy of the revolver in his other hand and starts firing at each PMC that has managed to remove their ear piece from their ears and come to their senses before shooting the rest, his lil friend switching off the incredibly annoying sound as L jumped to the top of the staircase and over the railing to be met with a corridor that held more decorative whites and blues on the purely decorative furniture and patterns on the floor and ceiling.

The comm soon crackled to life, the sound of a computerised voice filling his ears. _"Intruder has gotten past the first ambush, who is this guy!?"_ L could only chuckle at their confusion as he listened in. _"We're on our way to intercept at second junction."_ At this L looked to the top of the Hall and simply waited. He didn't have to wait long.

Soon enough L found security guards to the opposite end of the hall, each carrying stun batons and stun guns in a diamond formation, though severely under-armed. He smirks. "Halt! Put down your weapons and you'll be treated fairly and allowed to live." The lead guard of the group says with a neutral expression. Only to have a hand fall on to his shoulder and silently tell him to calm down before stepping forward. This one is different. More...Experienced.

"The guards have spoken, they swear not to kill you. I'm not making any promises." The man says, L could hear the deep baritone as well as almost tennor level voice but also slight hoarse notes in it suggesting practice in using his voice often. His hair is brown but slightly faded into the grey area as well as the very short gray pointed beard on his features, his brown eyes spoke of experience and confidence, but also suspicion. From biological markers he appears in his early to mid forties and under a lot of stress at the moment.

He wears a navy blue formal shirt that has the texture of silk as well as a black waistcoat with its bottom two gold buttons undone revealing a brown leather belt with a silver buckle and the bottom of another seemingly smaller purple'ish blue waistcoat with gold intricate patterns on it. The collars on his formal shirt being unfolded, covering his neck along with his shirt. His trousers are the same colour as his shirt, his belt holding a single sword on the left and a fairly modernised flintlock styled pistol on the right. Black boots with two buckled straps going off in diagonal angles making a clacking sound as he slowly walks to the 8 meter mark of a duel back in L's time.

"Head of security? I'm ashamed you've had to have stooped so low as to hire PMC's." L says in an almost monotone, a hint of abger tracing his lips. The man draws his sword and looks it over. "It wasn't my choice in the matter. Mr. Schnee found current security measures lacking, so he took matters into his own hands." He says with regret, at this L puts himself into a more lax standing position.

"No. He's wrong, the White Fang may have accomplished their objective but they didn't injure anyone else and the structural damage was only superficial from the looks of it. The attack was sudden and from what I've seen outside poorly planned, they used most of their explosives in one area." At this the Head of Security looks up at L with slight surprise before going back to seriousness.

"Thank you for the words but that doesn't change the fact you've killed a lot of men to get here." He says with a growl. At this L points absent mindedly points with a thumb behind him. "What? Those guys? Nah, tranq rounds, they're unconscious." At this the security forces behind him look at each other with confusion.

"Then you're not here to hurt anyone specifically?" He asks cautiously. "Do you really think someone like me who can get through armies would get caught if he wanted to kill anyone?" L asks rhetorically but with a more serious tone to emphasise his point. At this there's a several minute tense stare off before the Head of Security puts away his blade with a slight growl. "If you so much as lay a finger on a weapon. I will kill you." He warns with a deadly serious tone. L making his own weapons disappear as a sign of good faith.

"Well you won't exactly be doing me any favors but thanks for the consistency anyway." L responds with immediate sass. At this his opposite grumbles something along the lines of "Smartass." and starts walking towards L, the other guards putting their weapons away to but remaining tense. At this the pair shake hands, both of them measuring their strength from it, L wining by a large margin, not enough to hurt though. Much to the mans subconscious surprise.

"Call me Fade, I'm here on business." He says with a his usual upbeat monotone. "Corvo, Head of Security and Bodyguard for the Schnee family as you can probably tell." He responds in kind. "I'm here to see Winter and I know she's here, we spoke yesterday'ish sort of, I've still got jet lag." L explains eliciting Corvo to nod in understanding. "As a precaution I'm going to need to take your weapons Hunter." At this L mentally facepalms. "Well done for the assumption. I'm not a Hunter. And it's kind of impossible to give you my weapons but at the same time it isn't." At this Corvo raises an eyebrow.

"Part of my Semblance is to convert solid matter into energy that I can just take out of thin air so even if I do give you my weapons I can just get copies of them anywhere at any time, like a 3D printer." At this Corvo nods, believing the pseudo lie. "That sounds useful." "It is, if you remember which weapons you have." At this Corvo gives off an amused smile and pats his left arm, luckily not the right one and escorts him through the entire complex, security standing down as Corvo radio's in, each PMC getting looked at for treatment.

"So, where are you from? Your training suggests a Hunter, Military or Intelligence." Corvo's curiosity getting the better of him as always. "Heh, well, technically I will be a Hunter in training next week, looking forward to seeing if there's anything new I can learn. As for training well...a little bit of everything." L explains at which point Corvo just gives off a sharp breath and a chuckle, L could see the neurons in his brain sparking in an interval that suggests pain, which is probably why he chuckled, but L didn't mention anything for the moment.

"Excuse me if I sound blunt or if I'm intruding but I'm intrigued by your eyes." At this L gives off a smirk of his own, noting the mans attention to detail since L's eyes currently rest in their borwn'ish grey form. "Secrets a secret, but technically I'm a Faunus." At this Corvo gives off an 'ohhhh' before nodding in understanding. "Here we are." He says he stops in front of a door.

Corvo knocks at a plain white door with the words 'Winter Schnee' on the door. "Miss Winter, a friend is here to see you." Corvo says, at this Winter responds with. "Enter." Her voice displaying her still flaying yet subtle anger, Corvo opens the door and bows slightly to Winter who is still wearing her uniform as she stares out her window. "Apologies for the intrusion but a friend shot half the PMC forces trying to get to you." Corvo says with a hint of amusement, or was it thankfulness? _Surprisingly lax speech to one of the people you were hired by..._ L comments in his head.

At this, L takes the time to look at the bluey white room seemingly made of ice, unsurprisingly playing along with the joke in their name as existence sometimes does. There's a queen size bed with white drawers at its end. A wardrobe to the right of the bed as well as a changing area for privacy despite being in a bedroom. Beyond that there are a few ornaments that aren't really noteworthy, the room didn't seem personalised at all. But being honest that sounds like Winter, L really did have something in common with her.

"And who might that be." Winter responds, anger still present in her voice. "Attention Agent." At this Winters eyes widen before she snaps to attention out of instinct. "About turn salute." L commands. Winter doing a complete one eighty, facing L and giving a crisp salute. "Sir." she says. Formal and filled with natural iron conviction, the very foundations of a soldier. Before it's torn down and rebuilt several times over. Corvo, standing behind L with raised eyebrows, feeling ever so slightly awkward but definitely surprised in this situation.

"Stand at ease." Winter spreads her feet by about twelve inches, by lifting her thigh parallel to the ground, whilst bringing both of her arms behind their back and interlocking her hands. "You're still angry, aren't you." It wasn't a question, L's persona completely changing to that of a commanding officer, his rightful position in this situation. Winter didn't dare move as L made complete eye-contact with Winter, face inches from each other as L's eyes shifted to their colourful purple once again.

"Do you know what I see Agent?" At this Winter responds immediately. "No sir." At this L gives off an evil chuckle as he starts circling her. "I see someone who's been compromised, hurt, a weakling made weaker because of their inability to control themselves properly and conduct themselves in the proper manner a soldier should." L says, raising his voice slightly at the last few words whilst walking back towards Corvo, Corvo subconsciously standing a little more straightened up himself due to his previous military background, which L is still reading through in his head.

L turns around to face Winter with a less cold expression. "Do you know why I'm here Agent?" At this Winter can't help but let the fire in her eyes spread to create hope in her mind. "To help with the kidnapping of my younger sister, sir." Winter responds with only tiny traces of emotion. At this L smiles slightly. "Time to complete my part of the bargain, eh Agent?" L says with an ever quieter tone. "Permission to speak freely, Sir?" "Granted." "May I suggest we talk to my father? He's consulting General Ironwood on the matter and I think the Atlesian Government and The Network can find my sister faster if they work together." She says as L gives her an uncompromising stare.

"And why do you think I'm going to deny that the Atlesian Government and The Network work together?" "But sir I-" "But?" L raised an eyebrow as Winter tensed, at which point Corvo decided to slowly take his leave from the room. "I didn't say you could leave." At this Corvo freezes and turns to face L's back. "But. I will be speaking to your father." L says in a monotone before leaving the room. "At ease and let's go." L says in his usual chipper tone, his personality completely changing. **(Nice pep talk.) (L: Can you not?...)**

"I like him." Corvo comments as L exits the room. "Be quiet Corvo." Winter says with a light glare at her Actual father figure eliciting him to give off a chuckle as the two followed L down the corridors to Mr. Jacques Schnee's office, timing it so Ironwood leaves just far enough so that he wouldn't notice L enter but by the time he'd turn around, he'd spot Winter and Corvo only, a shorter and more scrawny male watched him enter however with narrowed eyes.

L won't be using Jacques name formally. Ohhh no, he has a few things to say on behalf of an Uncle.

* * *

 **Several miles away.**

Two cloaked Bullheads are flying out to the north-eastern part of Solitas where one of many hidden structures in the continent lay underground, the same as Atlas's own sub-city, but hey, who doesn't want an underground base? The only other place to hide something you don't really want people to find is, well, up. And we all know what L put up there.

"How long until we ping the beacon?" The leader of Metal team asks the co-pilot in the cockpit, his green visor being the only visible part of his body. But you could hear the Brit London accent almost clearly. "2 mikes until dive, kids." The co-pilot responds from his seat, at which point Metal lead nods to the pilot and steps back into the hold of the Osprey lookalike and addressed his four other team members along with Blake who each sat in their own seat.

"Prep for jump, we're 2 mikes out." At this everyone checks their weapons and supplies before pinging green on his HUD. Blake giving a simple thumbs up. Being truthful, Blake felt slightly uncomfortable but at the same time at home, she wasn't a soldier by any stretch of the imagination, but she enjoyed the quiet and mechanical nature of it, each and every one of them knew their role and played it to their best. The team functioned as a single fluid motion, like a Shaolin monk in meditation, or Red Sparrows flying overhead.

It felt...right. "Blake, you're going to be our Psi-operative as we operate in this continent with Rubebr team." Blake nods as a response, still quiet as a mouse. Metal lead sits next to Blake and takes his helmet off, revealing a man of African-British decent, blue eyes showing ones of experience and as you'd expect for a jar-head, an almost bald haircut for his black hair. "You okay?" He asks Blake as he looks down at her, being taller inside his armour, his voice all the more caring. "Yes, just feeling a little out of place is all." Blake replies honestly.

At this Metal lead chuckles. "I know that feeling, I'm ex-military, no family, no girlfriend or anything, just myself and my skills. When I was honourably discharged I felt lost outside of the military, there was no order, no..."At this he gives off a sigh before he gets back on track. "Anyway, I was contacted by one of the spooks at The Network and he or she offered me a place here, I wanted to have just a taster. I automatically felt like I was walking into a snare, I didn't like it, it felt too simple, my instincts were going off like firecrackers. And this is the scary part, then I met Commander Fade." Blake makes eye-contact with Metal lead, now paying rapt attention for any new information on the strange boy that is her age but seemingly a born Soldier, also a certified and listed smartass.

"Now the Commander, he's a freaky guy, he's a spook and a Hunter but he's a soldier and that's normally impossible. I only had to look at him to see it. But you know what, ever since I met him and went on my first op under his command. I've felt at home. I cannot describe a stranger feeling than at one moment thinking that everything was too good to be true and feeling in danger, to feeling like I've come home from a decade long holiday. It's been 4 years since then and right now, you're stepping into my shoes." At this Blake hesitates but looks thoughtful.

"I'm not a soldier." "I know, but it doesn't matter who you are. Because the Commander is raising you up personally. That means you have some sort of potential beyond your abilities, maybe he'll tell you, maybe he won't, but I want to tell you something. So long as you're the Commanders Student, you'll grow to be a Master that is his Equal." The words Metal lead provided struck a slight cord in Blake.

It made her wonder, did everyone feel the same instinctual distrust as Blake does? If so, then why did L seem to put those feelings to rest? And did Metal lead know about the short extent of her abilities? If so...then what could he possibly think L see's in her? Blake saw herself as weak willed, running from every problem that came her way, even her Semblance is based off this fact, she didn't have the confidence to stand up to anyone besides in a fight or the ehhh...'touchy' subject, but even still...Blake gave an exasperated sigh before the lights switched to red signalling 'get ready'. Which everyone certainly did.

"All units, sound off." Metal lead called into his comm as he put his helmet back on. "Metal 0-2, Katcha Check." A Swedish accented male rung. "Metal 0-3, Thane Ready." a deep seemingly computerized rumble resonated from the voice of the man. "Metal 0-4, Jackal is ready to kick ass sir!" A man accented from the United States Ozarks region spoke."Metal 0-1, Metal lead Ready." The old fashioned British Londoner says.

"Rubber 0-2, 30k Ready to drop the heat." "Rubber 0-3, Z Ready." "Rubber 0-4, Gray, all systems green." "Rubber 0-1, Rubber lead, ready to run n' gun." Both 30k and Z seemed Australian accented but Gray and Rubber lead seemed more Washington accented, it's hard to tell from the radio interference due to the snow storm outside.

"Blake, check in." Metal lead says through the comm. "I'm fine Metal lead." Blake says, though she always feels odd when she calls him that. "Ooooo someones got some fire!" Jackal says with an audible smirk eliciting Blake to make a flicking motion at Jackal as her eyes turn a dark purple for a split second, his head hitting the hull behind him, disorientating him slightly.

"Cut the chatter because this will only be said once! Rubber lead, you have the floor." As Metal lead finishes talking, Rubber leads voice fills the comm. "We're going to be setting up at this base in case of a suspected incursion by the White Fang, teams will always be on standby for the Commanders call. You heard me correctly ladies, the Commander, as you've probably heard, is coming personally. That means this isn't an op where we can walk around with our pants dragging on the floor, time to put on our big boy diapers. Let's get this done, any questions that aren't brainless in origin?" Rubber lead asks.

"That means 30k can't say anything." Z quips eliciting most of the two squads members, besides 30k who is giving Z a glare, to laugh. "Clear the line, let's move out!" Metal lead says as the lights turn amber, the ramp doors opening, everyone standing in an orderly line which Blake is at the head of. "On my mark." The pilot says, everyone tensing as they prepare to do the craziest thing Blake has ever done.

Jump out of a Bullhead in the middle of a snow storm with nothing but her instincts to guide her.

 _Remember what L said._ Blake thinks to herself as she takes a deep breath. "3..." The countdown begins as what L said to her springs to mind. "2..." _"Don't think, do. Or you'll die, both begin with d, which one you do is your choice."_ "1..." She rolled her eyes at the fresh memory. "Mark!" The pilot says before Blake jumps out of the Bullhead, letting her mind go blank as she simply followed her instincts.

She couldn't feel the cold, she didn't see the world at all, she only saw white. Until the world appeared in a way only a Psionic can look at it. Swirls of colour twirling and dancing around everywhere, appearing and disappearing like a painting by Van Gogh. she followed the one that coloured itself purple, her objective that L had set, she let herself fall as she followed it, not noticing the eight soldiers behind her staring at her in slight wonderment. "Sarge, I'm not feelin' too good about this." Jackal says whilst gradually turning as green as his visor.

"Suck it up! I'm havin' a blast! Woooooooo!" 30k says as he spins in circles, enjoying the feeling of falling from stupid heights. "How does she even know where she's going? She's got no tech!" Gray exclaims before Blake puts the comm on silent to concentrate better, missing the entire argument between normal people and the people who think psi-operatives just use fancy light shows or are a Semblance. Coincidentally, the comm unit is a collar connected to her ear. Totally not done on purpose by L.

She stared and stared into the white abyss, right up until it started staring back..."Now!" Blake says as they each fall into a giant grey pit made seemingly of metal, the eight soldiers using their fitted jet packs to slow their descent enough that when they land on the grey landing pad they don't end up with completely broken bones.

Blake however slammed into the landing pad with full force, a mixture of Psionics and Aura allowing her to be completely unscathed, a dull dark purple glow surrounding her. "Well, that's different from other Psi-operatives." Katcha comments. At this Blake gives off no response as she walks forwards. "This way." At this everyone looks at the person next to them before following her with rifles or melee weapons drawn in a lax guard, power starting to be fed to the entire facility as their presence was detected by motion sensors.

As Blake stepped off the landing pad, the lights turned on to reveal a micro hanger with a single smaller _Atmosphere-variant-Galaxy_ _Dropship, several Sparrow fighter craft_ and the hangar bay doors test opening enough for their _Stealth-Variant Bullheads_ to enter and land, having been waiting for them to turn the power on before entering. The entrance they came through didn't seem big enough for any of the ships but none of the troops openly said anything about it. "I know what Z's going to be working on all day everyday." Gray idly comments, which the rest of Rubber team silently nods to.

Blake then lead them all to a door that opened when the sensors detected them in the proximity of it, revealing a living area off to the right that looked big enough to house each of them. It had a plasma television for entertainment as well as video games, having a double benefit that Blake didn't really get all that much. The lounge was mostly cream coloured, the leather sofas and soft fluffy carpet and walls being that cream, though the colour was restricted to the living area.

The rest of the place had walls that are a steel grey as always instead of cream, the floor being the very same grey. "Further onward is the kitchen as well as the dinning table, on the left are the doors to the tech lab, the science department, gym, armoury and further on from that are the bedrooms, upstairs is operations and the communications hub. There's a staircase to up there in every room besides the living room." Blake explained. "Neat lil' place we got ourselves here!" Jackal nods to himself as he cradles his LMG in his arms.

"Don't get too excited, you're living here with me. Everyone get situated, I wanna know how secure this place is, the equipment we have on hand and how we can resupply if need be." Metal lead exclaims to all the men and women in the room, at which point everyone gives off their own version of a salute or 'Yes sir' as they grab a bunk and re-activate all of the equipment. At this Blake starts heading into the kitchen area and up the staircase to the Comm hub where a hologram of an office containing L and a few other people, some Blake didn't recognise, others she definitely did.

"Blake, I moustache you a question. How's everyone getting settled?" He asks with his neutral CO face and voice on, Blake rolling her eyes at his pun. **(CO - Commanding Officer.)** "We arrived two minutes ago, pilots had to be sure that the engines wouldn't freeze over in the snow storm upstairs." Blake explains, at which point L just nods in understanding. "This is Winter Schnee, Security Chief Corvo and CEO Jacques Schnee, I'm guessing you know the moustached male here a bit more...personally." At this Blake gives off a glare at L as the CEO also gives L a glare.

L shrugs with a smirk. "I don't care who you've tried to kill in the past, you were manipulated into doing it so I can forgive you. I hope Mr. Schnee can do so sometime in the future." At this Blake crosses her arms with the same glare. "Have you done what you needed to or not?" At this L nods. "I believe we've come to an agreement." Mr. Schnee starts. "An indefinite and paid supply of Dust from our company and a connection to General Ironwood as well as the services of my daughter Winter. In exchange the Dust shall be paid for and I shall gain a favour from an organisation that is obviously much more powerful than Atlas as a whole. Also, I promised not to tell Ironwood." He lists off idly with a smirk.

"You forgot something." Winter gives off a glare to her father, inwardly surprising the cat eared Faunus. "Oh yes, and rescuing my daughter Weiss." He mentions dismissively, seemingly only interested in the business side of things. Blake could feel the hidden anger of the three others in the room being radiated towards her, which isn't so bad considering the heating in the base hasn't turned on yet.

"Winter here will be with you momentarily along with another Agent you will be familiar with. Don't try to kill him immediately even though he'll try to." At this Blake gives off a silently confused nod before everything in the hologram besides L disappears. "We're on a private channel, you can speak freely now." At this Blake gives off a sigh. "Are we really doing business with Him?" Blake asks, putting emphasis on Him to allure to a certain Asshat.

"Unfortunately so. Hate to break it to ya Blake but my organisation needs Dust based munitions, they're too unique to pass up. My Engineers can work wonders with the stuff." At which point Blake sighs but nods in understanding. "Who's Weiss?" Blake asks. "Jaqcues second daughter, Weiss Schnee's the hieress, it isn't public knowledge that she's been kidnapped by the White Fang so it doesn't surprise me that he isn't concerned about it at the moment." Blake frowns before asking. "Any new information?" L was about to respond before a ringing sound started occurring and a familiar face appeared next to L. His serious expression and tone instantly being clear as he appeared. "I've found her."

* * *

 **The next day. 00:30 AM The White Forest. A few hours until the First Event. 00:31 AM**

 _"So_ , _how's it lookin'?"_ Z's voice came through the comm quietly. He received no response as the person he was talking to is laying partway up a mountain of ice and snow, camouflaged, looking through the scope of a sniper rifle to spot as many guards as he can as well as Prisoners. That's right, plural. _"Keep quiet, he's concentrating, thermal imaging is difficult to use when spotting people in a camp this small with a lot of heat signatures."_ Katcha scolds quietly from his prone position.

 _"Why can't we just use Blake's psionics to take out all the guys that we know are bad and just move in and take out the rest?"_ Jackal asks with an almost bored tone. _"A. My psionics can't do that, I'm more Control and Defensive based. B. We don't want to let the enemy know what Psionics are, don't reveal all your weapons to your enemy at once. C. If I could and did, I may kill a prisoner and the men that we mistake for prisoners can turn this into a hostage situation or kill the prisoners."_ Blake lists off as L smirks.

 _"I only taught you for a total of 16 hours in two days and you know your limits. I'm almost impressed. Now clear the line, we almost have everyone tagged."_ L finally says into his comm before anyone says anything else. As he finishes though, a pair of trucks with a company logo that resembled an red outline of a plus sign with a silhouette of an eagle behind it, with the words: _Miles Medical._ on the side of the trucks.

 _"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"_ Z asked quietly. _"Looks like the White Fang have some trucks with the Pharmaceutical giants name on it."_ Katcha says with an obvious frown. _"Metal Lead I want you to get someone to dig into this, how copy?"_ L says with a monotone, watching as the White Fang unload medical supplies as well as weapons and food but the more common thing among them are Explosives which caused L to frown.

 _"Copy that Commander we've sent the info to The Network database for Agents to look into."_ Metal Leads voice crackled through the comm. L had now marked each and every single person there is on the site that he can see since there doesn't seem to be any sign of the trucks moving anytime soon. _"Just give the word Commander, when do we move in?"_ The familiar voice of Winter voiced ever so slightly anxiously. But L didn't respond for a good two seconds so he could think up his plan.

 _"Katcha, Blizzard, I want you both to get as close as you can to the tent with the hostages are without being detected, no kills, I want this to be a clean mission with plenty of men left to interrogate."_ L starts, receiving a pair of green signals from the pair, knowing Winter would work better with someone like Katcha. Calm and Serious in combat but a damn good marksman with his crossbows. Despite them being tiny and wrist mounted, they still hit with the force of a bullet and this isn't including the hidden blades he has.

L felt a silent thank you come from Blake's dark purple signature up in the trees very close to the camp where she watched with interest, only for her voice to suddenly come through. _"There's a Lieutenant here, in the command tent."_ At this L hums as he moves his scope to where Blake sends a tag to everyone's HUD. _"He's hidden behind someone else from my perspective, get a clear tag on the guy for me and check if there's any others I've missed."_ L says, several more tags appearing around the camp site and in the core of it.

 _"Danke."_ L let out a mental smirk, he knows not to view the world from one perspective despite him being on the high ground anyway, he had another trustworthy pair of eyes. _"Blake keep overwatch on the area, if you spot one heading towards Katcha and Winter that they won't be able to get in time, hit em' with tranqs and move the body out of sight."_ He receives a green signal in return. _"Z, Jackal, head to the way the trucks entered, set motion censors down the road in case someone else comes looking around then Silently place charges under the trucks and await further orders."_ Putting emphasis on silent, he receives green lights in return.

L lets his breathing calm for a few moments, exercising his trigger finger, everyone checking their weapons in that time. _"Looks like lucks on our side, once you two secure the Prisoners tent the others won't be able to see inside because the lights are being blocked by the trucks. Move to the tent and secure it in your own time, preferably quickly this is a stealth op. Okay? On my mark you two."_ L says with slight positivity.

He adjusts his aim for the third individual of the three in the tent, completing advanced trigonometry and ballistics to find where exactly he'd need to aim in order to score a clean hit. _"3."_ Winter checks her dust reserves and pistols, tugging at the skintight fabric like material of her Infiltrator armour, despite wanting to kill all of them, orders were orders and she'd follow them to the letter, which is why she was given pistols. _"2."_ She spared a quick prayer to every deity she knew of that this would go smoothly, despite not being overly religious. _"1."_ She wondered what 'Danke' meant. _"Mark."_

The two fully suited and booted individuals start rising from the snow like zombies in a horror movie, around a first tent with sleeping members inside, then the second containing the prisoners, a single _poff_ being heard as a guard hits the snow floor behind them and moved into the ditch they came out of, smoke rising from Gambol Shroud's barrel above the camp.

Once Katcha and Winter made it to the front of the slightly larger tent, they checked their opposite, nodding in sync 3 times as a countdown before entering the tent and firing one shot each at two goons before the final was about to grab his weapon and alert everyone, he falls backwards limply to the floor with a dull thud, little did the two Agents know that there's a tiny hole in the tent just above the entrance from where L had fired a single shot from 2,000 meters away with a smirk. _I still got it._ L thinks with a grin. "Tfft, Old man my ass." He comments aloud from someone else's fun poking.

 _"Targets down, all 6 prisoners secure."_ Katcha says with a Swedish monotone. But there was a brief silence, one that for most of the people listening felt like it lasted hours. _"She's not here."_ Winter says with slight panic. Making L growl to himself, half spoiling his once good mood. _They've already moved her then, huh?_ L thinks to himself. _"Be calm Blizzard. We might get a location out of the men we interrogate."_ Winter silently nods to herself at this, re-solidifying her Will. _"Interrogate?"_ Blake asks, L knows what she's asking.

 _"The only difference between an interview and an interrogation is that in one of them we're asking nicely, the other one, we're using psychological tactics to break you."_ L says with the same monotone. _"SO the job interview is the second one then?" Z_ asks with amusement. _"Then you'll hate what I do in interrogations."_ L responds immediately with an amused edge. At which point there's a small huff of amusement from almost everyone before they focus on the job at hand once again.

 _"Secure the site silently, we'll load up the Bullheads with them and make our way back, destroy the camp as we leave."_ At this he receives a dozen green lights. Blake looked over the camp whilst Katcha and Winter began moving the freed prisoners away from the camp but ended up sighing with a bitter expression as she started to feel the branches she perched herself on give way to her body weight.

So in the seconds she had to react, she launched herself upwards and used her Aura to slow her descent slightly for a course correction, aiming her landing on to someone carrying a box by the truck closest to the exit road, luckily enough it was a Fox Faunus so she didn't exactly land on anything hard, using a shadow clone to spring herself upwards and her Aura to slow her descent once again as another Faunus came to check on her unconscious comrade, then three others.

Blake used a shadow clone to shoot straight into the ground, making a psionic shockwave and a small obscuring cloud of snow which knocked out two of the closest White Fang members as they slammed into the truck nearby, the other two being stunned for only a second before they charged the barely visible silhouette of Blake. Unluckily enough for them, they were both unarmed.

The first, a Wolf faunus, attempted to swipe down at the turned away Blake only for his arm to be held in place in the air from Blake's right hand much to his shock before he processed Blake backwards kicking him across the face with enough force to knock the senses out of him for a second and a half, still holding his arm in the air Blake proceeded to launch a kick into the side of his rib cage, shattering a couple of them before freeing himself from her surprisingly strong grasp.

He grabbed what he thought was Blake's head before feeling someone kick him in the face, not realising it was in fact a shadow clone that he was holding as he was sent stumbling backwards whilst dazed. The second one charged at her with a crowbar attempting to give Blake a good pummelling only to be countered by the katana blade of Gambol Shroud, using the cleaver half to swipe the female faunus into the air and firing two tranq shots into the Wolf charging at Blake once again, the first shot shattering his Aura and the second driving him into the realm of unconsciousness as the extremely effective chemical ran through his veins.

The Faunus currently suspended in the air got slammed into the ground hard enough for the snow to melt upon impact, her second opponent becoming unconscious. However, Blake couldn't react in time to the strength of a kick that sent Blake into the truck a few meters in front of her, but not enough to knock her out as she quickly got to her feet, her Aura holding steady as it had become reinforced from her psionics.

Standing around 4 meters away from Blake are a very well built White Fang Lieutenant and two goons with single handed swords on either side of him. They each smirked at the fact they outnumbered her before frowning as they saw her face. "Belladonna?" The Lieutenant asked with disbelief in his voice before it turned to anger along with the expression under his unique horse shaped Grimm mask with four glowing red eyes.

"TRAITOR!" He shouts as his two goons charge only to be frozen in place besides their heads as Blake's eyes glowed a dark purple, her face showing exactly how much she is seething with anger from one itty bitty word. "Blake." At this she turns to see a heavily snow covered L holding his sniper rifle that looked more like a railgun in a lax position staring at Blake with a neutral expression, snow camouflage face paint adding to the effect. "Calm." He says, which elicits Blake to take a few breaths. Ignoring the shouts of the Lieutenant and the two common fodder.

As Blake calms down the Lieutenant manages to break free of his Psionic bonds and starts charging at Blake only to have an invisible Z with his stun baton slam into the Lieutenants gut then the back of his knees in rapid succession making him kneel before he's paralysed by a Stasis once again, this time not by Blake.

L's eyes glowed their usual purple as he walked over to Blake who felt a bit upset at herself for letting the words get to her. It was still a sensitive subject and one that Blake had only ever talked about with L, but only because he asked nicely and the guy had a damn silver tongue! She mentally prepared herself for being berated, only to find a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" She looked up at L in surprise, her Amber eyes slowly coming back as the rest of White Fang members were hunted and knocked out all over the camp by everyone else.

"I'm fine." She says with a very light smile, but this was not a smile of happiness or joy, this was a smile that L used to wear all the time when he was younger and still had the depressing mindset of being in a war that he could never win. So he knew exactly what to do to cure it.

The first thing L did was slapping Blake across the face, not enough to hurt but it definitely stung, much to the kitty Faunus's shock, rubbing her cheek before she could ask why he did that with a large amount of annoyance on her face, L explained. "That was for nearly blowing us up, you can make the trucks explode as well as the explosives they brought here you know. And there's enough to level a building." L scolded lightly which Blake nodded at his logic, her previous anger at his action disappearing, now being replaced with the same feeling of vulnerability and regret as before.

"And I'm going to have to take you home with me." At this Blake looked up at L in confusion. "I know that look, I've had it a lot myself and I know exactly how to make you feel better, for once it's not through alcohol because alcohol is a depressant. Anyway! You're going to be on leave tomorrow and today." Blake raises an eyebrow at L. _Is this a really poor attempt at flirting?_ "And no this isn't a really poor attempt at flirting, this is me saying: You need to relax kid, lighten up!" L says in his chipper tone.

Blake's expression then changes to one of acceptance as she walks with L back to the now landing Cloaked Bullheads, Katcha and Winter in tow. Blake looked at each of the Prisoners being treated, only one giving her a hateful glare which was promptly snuffed out as Katcha took off his helmet and had a small word with the guy. "I wouldn't be giving my squad-mate glares if I were you. Especially if the Commander catches you doing it." At this the man looks at Katcha in slight shock before relenting silently.

Katcha sat on Blake's left with a silent sigh. "Nice calm op, maybe I'll get a few hours sleep in before the next one." He says, attempting to start up a conversation, which works. "A few hours sleep?" Blake asks, not knowing what Katcha means by it, leading him to chuckle. "Blake, I'll be honest, its been op after op recently, my team, Metal, and Rubber team got pulled out of the Badlands, it's a war out there." He says as he looks out into the snowy forest.

Blake gives Katcha a confused expression which he just responds dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Can't talk about it in front of civilians anyway." He says as he looks over the ex-Prisoners opposite them, each of them having been battered and bruised, one with broken bones and two with fractures.

"Makes you wonder why these guys actually had them tied up." Blake looked at them again with a regretful frown, feeling like she had some part in the cause of all this before L and Winter exit the vessels cockpit, the ramp closing up and the lights turning on. Blake absent mindedly touched her bow in her moment of insecurity.

Winter took off her helmet and let her hair out before tying it up and styling it back to its normal way. L shaking off the snow from his body revealing his Ghillie suit which he began taking off, revealing a set of armour similar to that of Winters but made more for males and contained several visual holsters for a kukri, multiple kunai, a combat knife and a few bullets for his sniper rifle. As is expected for someone so...eccentric. Though the amount of knives he's carrying is contradictory to being the sniper.

Winter realised something as she slowly turned around to the ex-prisoners. "Did any of you meet a girl around the age of 17, looks like me but with longer hair?" Winter sounded almost desperate. Each of them turned to Winter each having an annoyed expression of boredom. That was a yes.

"You mean the one that would not stop talking?..." One man started. "Constantly moaning and groaning, cursing and shouting useless threats as well as profanity. A mouth gag failed to make her quiet, nearly drove the guards and us insane." At this, L, Blake and Katcha turned their heads to Winter with a raised eyebrow.

Winter didn't care about the stares or the fact that they'd insulted Weiss in a few different ways. It'd meant that Weiss was probably still alive and that she hadn't changed at all. "Do any of you know where she is?" Winter asked once again, hope visibly filling her eyes, but it would be replaced with the despair that already lingers.

"No, they took her away a few hours ago." One replied with a look of slight relief, unknowingly causing the despair she now feels, Winter sat down with a hand to her forehead, a whole list of scenarios running through her head rapidly which instantly evaporated as she came into eye contact with L whose hardened and determined expression alone made her sit a little straighter.

"Don't forget we've got a lot of White Fang members to interrogate for information so we're not out of the game yet." At this Winter nods with a newly steeled Will, L placing a hand on Winters shoulder. "We'll find her and prevent further attacks, that I can promise, alright?" Winter nods once again, fully motivated, eliciting L to stand up again and nod to Blake to follow him which Blake does immediately, both of them turning away from the others to make the conversation at least a little more private, hanging on to the handles dangling on the ceiling.

"How much of a degree of interrogation methods am I going to have to employ to get any information out of any of them?" At this Blake hesitates a bit, visibly frowning at the insinuation. "They're misguided, they're not fanatical zealots..." Blake says insistently, L gives off a deep rumble almost like a growl being held back in his throat. "Wait a little while, that'll change soon...just tell me, do I need to use tools or do I only need to use words?" L murmurs the first part to himself, Blake narrowing her eyes at him slightly.

"Words only." Blake replies whilst trying to keep a neutral tone, mentally wondering why he seemed so touchy on the subject. _He doesn't hate Faunus, hell he is one! He may be versing the White Fang but there may be something I'm missing here._ Blake kept her thoughts to herself, that being the first thing she learned how to do when L asked what Blake wanted to learn. It was that, then the basics before moving on to a more improvised learning curriculum due to Blake's style of combat focusing more on movement and close quarters based attacks, though her long range more or less incorporated dealing with multiple opponents.

"Very well then, words it is." L says with a distant expression as his eyes turn blue. Blake looked up at L for a few seconds before deciding now would be a great time for a Q&A session. "What's happening in the Badlands?" At this L raises an eyebrow at Blake before shaking his head. "We'll worry about that after we're done getting rested up." L avoided the question, but Blake wouldn't question it. For now. "We'll be taking a portal so be ready for a headache." At this Blake snaps back into reality and nods as a confirmation, watching as the impossible purple tear inside reality opened and surrounded her.

* * *

 **I'm unsure when the next chapter should be up but rest assured that it will be soon, I might even ask L put in a fight between Qrow, Summer, Taiyang and L in there, just as a treat.**

 **But for now I'll see you ladies and germs...in the next chapter, Bai! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: You Weren't Prepared for This

**Well lookie here! I have your chapter for you as promised!**

 **I've been working long and hard for this so hopefully you enjoy it! The second to last set of chapters in this mini-saga in Atlas, this episode we'll going over what happens when you make L angry. A fair warning, don't do it. This chapter may bring feelings of intense suspense/anxiety or excitement for those of you who are adrenaline junkies.**

 **(Psst, hey! I may have snuck in some Bumblebee in here! :3 L's glaring at me now..I'll just let you read before I get shot at.)**

 ** _"_ Terrorism is a psychological warfare. Terrorists try to manipulate us and change our behavior by creating fear, uncertainty, and division in society. _"_ \- Patrick J. Kennedy  
**

 **And a recent note, RIP Evan Wallace aka e-dubble November 1st 1982 - February 15th 2017, an influential part of my life as I've been dealing with my problems, may this hip hop God rest in peace, it has genuinely made me cry that this guy has passed away, not L, he hasn't got any tear ducts...or at least I don't think he does.**

 **If you haven't heard of this guy, his Youtube channel, Soundcloud or just search him up on Google or Bing or AskJeeves still has all of his tracks (But who uses Jeeves?), or at least 99% of them, I recommend tracks in his Freestyle Friday series that he did waaay back in 2010 and 2013, the single Changed my Mind or even What it Do. Worked wonders for the times I felt very down, my respects and prayers go out to his family and the rest of his grieving fans and friends in Baltimore and the rest of the States or around the world, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! L-look! I'll give you everything we have! Just, c-calm down!" The teller says to a typical thug in a leather jacket with a brown wolfs head on the back, a gang logo, all of the members wore the same jacket and a clown mask.

"You better! Or I'll blast your brains out!" He says threateningly with a hidden smirk, his compatriots spread out through the foyer of the bank they stood in, weapons aimed at the rounded up civilians, one of them is standing on a table above the hostages giving out a speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please remain calm, I know you must feel confused with all that is happening right now, yes we are robbing this bank, but don't worry, your money is insured, you will be payed back within a seven day period I think it is now, I don't remember, anyway, we will let you all free soon and you will all be unharmed. Do not try to be a hero in this situation, think about your family and friends. Thank you for your time and please remember: Don' Ac' Dum'." **(Bonus points and a free high five for people who get that reference.)**

Soon enough he hopped off the table and checked up on the progress of wiring the funds from the bank. "Progress?" "5 minutes." his clown masked counterpart responded immediately.

Back in the area the hostages sat in however a certain bombastic blonde lay partially unconscious until she yawned loudly and stood up, the men responding by shouting at her to get on the goddamn ground. Which they stopped doing and just sighed at as Yang started stumbling about in a drunken manner whilst talking to herself.

"Greeeeaaaat, a drunk one, someone put her on the floor." One of the three thugs says as the one closest to her starts walking over to her calmly. "Alright come on, have a lie down." He says as he places a hand on her shoulder, Yang's mumbling getting a little louder.

"I can't understand you." He says which then elicits Yang to look at him with an annoyed expression, still barely keeping on her feet. "That's because you're not listening!" She says hotly making the guy blink at her until she then added.

"Also, I need to borwow you fur a moment." "Wait wha-" He barely has time to respond as he suddenly finds himself flying towards one of his team mates, both of which being knocked out by the force of being thrown into another person.

The final and third thug turning around to find a table slamming into his face before he can react. Yang began stumbling over to the thug she'd tossed and spoke to the unconscious thug.

"Thanks!" She says before moving up the staircase where one of the thugs is stuffing a bag filled with money, which promptly became the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious from having his face slammed into bullet proof glass.

"It's okay...I'm a Huntwess...sorta...kinda...hehe..." Yang babbled and giggled to the stunned bank teller who just shook his head, no longer capable of evening at this point, he just wants to drink himself to sleep.

Yang started going upstairs to the offices much to the tellers disapproval, but Yang couldn't hear him as she was stuck in her own little world, not even noticing that she has Ember Celica active and armed.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be with the hostages?" A thug asks Yang, standing directly behind her before she twirls around and uppercuts him into the ceiling as Yang yelps.

"I'm sorry...yah scurd meh..." Yang says with a completely innocent expression, another couple of thugs coming to see what all the commotion is all about before opening fire on Yang who dives, more like falls, behind a water cooler.

Entering a more serious mode as her body cranks up the adrenaline. "Reloading!" The thugs shout as they stop firing allowing Yang to charge at the pair faster than lightning, punching one straight in the face, sending him spiralling down the corridor.

The other thug had already reloaded and began firing at where Yang was, Yang is currently bent backwards to avoid getting shot before throwing a punch towards the rectangular lights above the thug making it drop on him, using this to her advantage Yang uppercutted the guy before grabbing him by the ankles and slamming him into the ground.

Yang started checking each office for more thugs as she began to retake partial control of her motor skills. "Here Goldilocks..." the voice of the thug who gave the speech earlier says as Yang turns in time to see a rocket propelled grenade heading her direction.

"Aw fu-" She says before the area fills with smoke from the explosion, the thug coughing to himself and waving his hand around to try to clear the smoke a bit more. Once it did clear however, the thugs jaw dropped as he saw a Yang standing there with a flake of her hair falling in front of her. And it was at this moment, that he knew, he fucked up. **(Sorry, but you've got to put it that way.)**

A purple tear inside reality opened in the centre of the foyer of the bank Yang was currently pummelling inside. L and Blake looked over the recovering hostages and the unconscious thugs, looking to each other and nodding.

Blake instantly set to work on checking up on the hostages, L making sure that each of the three men and one by the teller are definitely unconscious, slightly regretting he'd changed back to his regular clothes before everyone's attention was turned to a flaming blonde who came crashing through a wall and landing on her feet, sliding next to her brother.

L didn't question it as they both got into stance, L rolling his shoulders with a satisfying pop. "How many?" "Two." "Two?" L asked incredulously. But soon enough he saw why Yang was having a small bit of trouble with the first one.

The once rocket wielding idiot had turned quiet possibly the closest you'll ever get to a Bane look alike. The man is bald and held an ugly scar going down the right side of his face. His clothing is hanging in drabs off of him as his muscular structure had increased in density by quiet a bit.

Other than that he looked completely human, no obvious injection sites or sign of drugs besides the obvious adrenaline. "Some Semblance." L comments with an odd tone, his expression mirroring that of a disappointed father for a split second. But this disappears as Blake steps onto Yang's right drawing Gambol Shroud in the process.

"Let's take out the trash." Yang says with a grin as the trio and the towering Bane lookalike charged at each other, L catching his two fists as he attempts to crush the three, much to the thugs surprise, the floor cracking underneath L as he used his Aura to enhance his resistance to the physical force of the blow.

Yang instantly took this chance to give the brute a left hook to the face, stunning him as Blake runs up the wall behind the thug and jumps off, launching herself downward and into the titans chest, causing a Psionic shockwave to knock him back into the hole in the wall from whence he came.

The brute however started getting up once again, this time a lot more angrier. "Well now we know that this guy is as durable as hard as he hits." L comments. "Any ideas?" Yang asks. "We have to restrict his movement and disable his Aura." Blake says. "Stasis won't work on this guy and if I use it on him we won't be able to hit him." L says before each of them have to dodge a piece of the wall being thrown at them.

"Hey Leanardo!" Yang shouts to L as he jumps to the ceiling to dodge a punch by the brute, however Yang continued to shout to him anyway. "Remember the MAC Cannon you showed me once!?" "Yang that's a bit overkill!" Yang sighs and face-palms. "I may be drunk but it shouldn't be that hard to understand what I'm saying." Yang mutters to herself.

"She wants you to fling her at him!" Blake shouts to L as she gains the monsters attention by shooting at it. Succeeding in doing so, she found herself having to dodge a giant fist. L landed opposite the brute and began steadily charging up the means to firing something with enough kinetic energy to cut the Eiffel Tower in half perfectly like a hot knife through butter.

Yang and Blake nodded to each other as Blake suppressed the thing along with Yang, the bane lookalike unknowingly punching a smirking Yang into the fist of a charging L, making sure to put herself into a position she can use his fist as a launchpad.

And as Sir Isaac Newton once said: Every object persists in its state of rest or uniform motion in a straight line unless it is compelled to change that state by forces implied on it. And the Force of said object is equal to the change of momentum per change in time.

In this case, Yang is lucky her Aura can stand enough Force to be knocked up to the stratosphere and back down again and be almost completely unscathed. Otherwise lets just say that she'll be having a bad day.

And she's going to hit someone at these Forces.

She springs straight into the giant harder than a hurricane making a massive boom in the process as the sound barrier is shattered to a million pieces, quiet possibly deafening a couple of people nearby in the process.

The Brute became dazed and confused as it found itself on the ground shrinking back to his normal size, only suddenly to find Yang pummelling his face in harder and harder as the floor under the monsters head began to get more and more cracked, she only stopped when she felt the hand of L on her shoulder, making her stop for a moment.

"He touched my hair." "Oh, then by all means." L says as Yang brings her fists up to continue punching the unconscious ex-brute, if he's even alive. "L..." Blake says with a scolding tone.

"Fine, Yang let's go I'm sure the police are dying to get this mess cleaned up." At this Yang sighs and nods as an acknowledgement, feeling like she didn't get enough pummeling out of her system, standing up once again, she kicked him in the side of the head instead.

"I didn't punch him." Neither L or Blake respond to Yang as the Atlas police forces move in to secure the bank, only having to subdue one computer nerd.

The three exited the bank as they gave witness statements and received thanks from each of the hostages, the bank teller apparently being already drunk on White Wine, the final robber being secured easily in the back and the transfer of money stopped, seeing as how the computer nerd was unarmed and untrained.

"So...who's your girlfriend?" Yang asks with a completely casual tone, Blake blushing whilst looking down. "Oh you have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me you two knew each other?" L re-directs the teasing back towards Yang and Blake who both slap him in sync, one cheek each, though both of them are blushing which didn't help their case.

"Awwwww you two would be adorable together, the out of control motherly figure and book worm ninja." Both Blake and Yang narrowed their eyes at L, his laughter echoing down the still busy streets of sub-Atlas as L calls it, the two girls cheeks turned ever the more redder, Blake's bow going backwards on her head as well as they give him a death glare which elicits him to close his mouth, though it still emitted a muffled noise.

"I'm going to shut up now before I lose the ability to breed." L declares as he opens a portal. "Yang this is Blake a good friend of mine, Blake this is Yang my sister, she'll be staying with us for a while, I'll leave you two alone. Ciao!" "Wai-" Blake says as she reaches out for L but it's too late as he'd already disappeared into the portal with the biggest grin she'd ever seen him wear and an evil cackle fit for the history books.

Blake slowly turns around to face Yang who is stood there glaring at where the portal was until she noticed Blake looking at her at which point she started smiling and walking back to the Hotel with Blake.

Turns out the two didn't have that bad of a start despite first meeting during a bank robbery. Blake found it hard to believe that Yang was drunk at the time and still is but Yang waved it off as adrenaline overriding the alcohol, insisting that she's fine.

"So, how'd you meet my bro?" Yang asks at which point Blake starts internally screaming that she doesn't know whether or not she can trust the information to Yang and that she doesn't have a backstory readily prepared for this scenario.

"Ummmm...We...met in Forever Fall." Well, she wasn't lying so far. "Uh huh and what were both of you doing in Forever Fall?" Yang asked with curiosity, Blake getting flashbacks to how they were overwhelmed by two of the best Agents of the Network.

"I was out for a walk...aaand...L saved me from a few Ursai." **(Ursai is plural in the RWBY universe apparently despite it being "Ursae" in traditional Latin that the name was based off, weird huh?)** Blake hoped that sounded convincing, which it didn't, but Yang didn't pry further, besides she could just ask L whilst he was day dreaming, that was when she always got answers out of him because he was the most vulnerable at that point. Evil Yang is evil.

"Uh huh. Weeell, I for one wasn't aware that L had any friends to begin with, even at his 'work'." The way Yang said 'work' insinuated that she knew what L does for a living, or at the very least is aware that he works in that sort of business.

"There are a lot of things about L no one knows." Blake answers distantly which Yang nods to in agreement. "I wish he wouldn't take on everything alone, I like it when he smiles and I mean a Smile, not the façade that says 'I'll be alright even though I'm not right now.'" Blake frowns to herself at this. _Is that what L meant by 'I've worn that look a lot before.'_ She thinks to herself.

"Hey, Remnant to Blake, ya in there friend?" Yang asks as she slowly waves a hand in front of Blake's face eliciting her to snap out of her own musings. "Sorry, just fazed out for a second there." Blake responded politely.

"No probs, pretty sure it's two in the morning or something, you should get some sleep!" Yang says as she crouches down. "What are you-" "Hop on!" At this Blake stares at Yang in silence for a full minute with a mixture of confusion and indecisiveness.

"What?..." Yang not loosing any of her upbeat nature in the process responds immediately. "Hop on! I'll carry you back to the penthouse whilst you sleep." At this Blake's blush intensifies.

"No t-thank you!" Blake raises her hands and shakes them in denial, her face in an expression of pure embarrassment before yawning. Really Not helping your case there Kitten.

"Come on, you're not that fragile Rosie, despite what your cheeks say." Yang says with a grin as she tugs on Blake's cheeks making her sigh in defeat, also making Blake want to grit her teeth in embarrassment and slight frustration of her less than favourable situation.

 **(Free piggy back ride whilst you sleep, who else thinks this is a good deal? Though there's the possibility of being kidnapped because you did something to Yang's hair whilst unconscious. Let me know what you think about her options.)**

 **(L: But for the sake of appeasing the shippers and Kei's lack of story telling potential we'll go with the obvious one.)**

 **(Hehe he's pouting now, he loves the ship as much as I do, really.)**

"Fine..." Blake responds as Yang simply gives off a 'whoop!' before picking up Blake and placing her legs over Yang's shoulders, Blake having to hold onto Yang's head to stop herself from falling off.

"Careful of my hair up there!" Yang says as she starts walking, Blake yawning once again as response eliciting Yang to just giggle at her cuteness making Blake blush even more, she didn't know it, but Yang is also blushing in embarrassment, but she was much better at this sort of thing than our socially awkward kitten. **(*hits the boat with a bottle* aaaaand off it goes.)**

After 10 minutes of walking, Blake eventually fell asleep, her chin resting on top of Yang's head as she snoozed quietly, Yang being Yang, thinking of new material to make everyone groan/laugh, depends on the situation. Elsewhere however things were getting interesting. Not just because of Taiyang and Qrows laughter outside the Combat Simulator.

* * *

 **A Ruined City-Scape, the Combat Simulator.**

"I said I'm sorry!" L says before letting out a yelp and dodging a shinny blade being hurled at L from someones weapon. "You're still a boy, you shouldn't go out on your own." Summer responded as she continued her slow approach towards L, said person letting out a curse before speedily teleporting to a random location on the ruinous place. "I heard that mister!" Summer shouted as she noticed he'd teleported.

 **(The blades are about the size and look of the blades, not the hilt, of iron swords from Skyrim. Only more shiny :D)**

"Well...You don't know how Evil you can get until someone upsets your kids." He says to himself before squinting slightly as he realised how irrelevant that metaphor is since not only the fact he is Summer's child but SHE'S attacking HIM because he went out at stupid o'clock without permission. _I have weird parents._ L thought to himself.

He was brought out of his musings by another blade suddenly protruding from the wall he's taking cover in, directly in front of his face. "Huh, you have good hearing." He says before charging out of the window beside him in a blur as he attempted to lose his mother in the maze of holographic ruins.

Summer is using her Aura to increase her speed to barely keep up with L who is constantly deflecting the blades Summer launches at L from her wrist blades that protrude from gauntlets on her arms. This was the case until she realised that she'd been chasing a Psionic clone which disappeared as the wall beside her exploded outwards in milliseconds, L springing forth as he kicks Summer a hundred meters away into a ruined gas station.

"You know I can take care of myself, you've seen my memories and know what I can do, you don't need to be concerned." He tries to reason only to let out a short yelp and have to instantly form up a Wakizashi from nothing as he rapidly deflects an incoming barrage of blades before barely managing blocking a downwards strike from Summer's two wrist mounted blades sitting in a temporary lock of blades, L managing the strength to push her away, Summer standing opposite L now. "I know, I want you to prove it to me." Summer says in a calm voice eliciting L to straighten up slightly.

"You challenge me?" L asks with slight scepticism, his voice changing in a way Summer couldn't describe in any other way than prideful. Summer then smiles and nods, a playful expression donning her face, L starting to mimic the expression in his own slightly psychotic way. He stretches, letting his limbs give off a satisfying pop in response.

"Don't do that it's bad for your joints." "Okay okay." L says as he puts his hands up. "Say the words please." L says before he gets into a slightly more lax version of his martial arts stance, the Wakizashi disappearing. Summer smiles more and says. "Take it at lest a bit easy on me I'm a little rusty. I challenge thee." Summer says in a mock medieval voice, pointing her left blade at L, making him roll his eyes.

"Then let's get some ground rules straightened out." The familiar voice of Taiyang speaks as he appears beside Summer gradually getting into his own martial arts stance, Qrow doing the same on Summer's left as he grabs his clockwork sword/scythe. "Rule #1. There are no rules." Qrow says with his own brand of amusement, taking a gulp from his flask.

Everyone smiles as L quips. "That about covers it, don't go easy on me, I wanna see what the best Team of Beacon academy in your time has to offer someone like me." L's voice turned to one of anticipation as he spins a fully formed Vengeance in a circle and pointed at the three...'available' members of Team STRQ.

"You won't beat us, but even still, you'll likely be head of your Year." Taiyang says as everyone besides L gets into a serious stance. "I know. Ozpin said I'd probably get that luck." At this the three paused but soon grouped up as they noticed L's afterimage disappear, now he could be anywhere.

"He's faster than I remember." Qrow quips. "Well he did say not to go easy on him so I doubt he's going to go very easy on us, despite me telling him otherwise." Summer says before Taiyang shouts. "UP!" Each of them rolling out of the way just in time to avoid becoming crushed by L, however the shockwave of his landing threw each of them off, but the Professional Hunters and Huntress showed great skill in recovering mid-step through the air.

L started to focus down the weakest link. Tai. Or so he thought. Both Summer and Qrow coming in to support Taiyang as he barely managed to dodge or block each strike from the long and surprisingly hard blade, trying to figure out a pattern whilst letting his instincts guide him, but each swipe is an unrecognisable blur as L held a cold expression of a calculative and combat savvy being.

Tai manged to find an opening, taking it by launching a swift strike to his side as he managed to backflip away from L also catching his chin with his foot making him stumble backwards half an inch.

Qrow took this chance to engage from behind as he began striking only to find L matching each strike despite facing away from Qrow, though Qrow buckled slightly from the force behind each hit, he was assisted by Summer as she threw as many blades at him as she could at a time.

L somehow still managed to block each blade being launched at him and match Qrow's strikes at his fastest, right up until Qrow felt something different, he was starting to be beaten back.

L's face held one of pure concentration. But it was only added to when Taiyang started throwing in his own surprisingly hard and fast strikes in front of him using his spare hand to block each fist or foot, not like the times L had sparred with him, in a way he was impressed with his father for surprising him.

As L managed to get a seconds worth of break from Summers blades, he blocked another strike from Qrow, using that chance to allow Taiyang to get a couple of hits in, but faster than he could react, L's foot shot out to drag out Taiyang's knee which he used to step up and kick-flip Tai's face and launch himself over Qrow.

Prematurely accelerating his own heart rate, he launched himself forwards incredibly fast right as he landed, pushing Qrow into the air by taking out his legs from under him and kneeing Taiyang in the face before once again using him as a lift to spin-kick Qrow away in the air still, the foot landing on Qrow's sword but still making him go flying some distance from the force of the hit.

L landed slightly wrong on his ankle, dislocating it, which repaired a few seconds after the injury was recognised by his body, or in other words, a flick of his foot in a perfect angle and it snapped back in place like a magnet, the pain being negligible at this point from overwhelming amounts of adrenaline filling his body. Summer started coming in for the assault tactic instead of trying to overwhelm L from afar.

As quickly as his sword was there, it was replaced by a pair of Escrima with quiet shocking tips that sparked each time they made contact with Summers blades, with each time Summer struck, she could never make contact, only just being swatted away by those annoying batons.

She noticed that she'd left a hole in her defense as she swung overhead, allowing L to duck under her and jab the shocking end of the stick into her gut making her wince at the pain before being uppercutted into the air and before she knew she was even in the air, she was swatted down by a staff that L was making do cartwheels.

This allowed L to get off a lot of hits on Summer until Qrow managed to get him to move away from Summer as he started firing at L which drew his immediate attention, Taiyang coming for a vengeance as he swept the legs out from under him from behind whilst L was concentrating on deflecting the bullets.

He grabbed Summer and jumped back next to Qrow as he strengthened their Aura's along with their physical strength and stamina, Summer taking out her Scroll to see that L has barely even got a dent in his Aura making her eyes widen in shock as well as being impressed that her boy is so powerful, though slightly jealous over the fact that all that effort was basically for nought.

"Well, looks like plan A won't work." Taiyang quips. "Summer, it's time for chains, let's see if distance does anything, Tai you know what to do." At this they each nod as Qrow suppresses L trying to keep him in place as Summer charges straight for him. During this time, L had gathered a lot of information on each of them, their combat styles as well as methods of team work.

 **"Qrow is fast but heavy handed, likely a more defensive player until he's pushed, even still his tenacity is making him annoying. Summer is very fast and multi-role, her weapons are unique in that manner. Taiyang appears to be able to bolster Aura and stamina. That leaves the fourth member to likely be their Dust Support member, but obviously she isn't here. Much like the probability of you winning once the other two get here."** A female voice sounded in his head. His only response was 'Hm.' That sounded slightly annoyed at the A.I.'s sarcastic remark at the end. In a split second decision, L made his combined Escrima disappear, instead replacing them with a pair of Pantheon's.

The handle to each gun being made of spruce wood, the rest of the weapons gleaming their gun-metal colour have a temporary feeling of nostalgia before being refocused.

L tensed his legs in preparation for his mothers assault as he subconsciously remembered to dodge each low calibre bullet headed his direction, though he couldn't see Taiyang, which elicited him to give off a knowing smirk.

With a well timed back flip L managed to avoid having his feet swept from under him making Taiyang's eyes widen slightly as the words _Uh oh._ Formed inside his head before having his wife charge past him.

Summer let out a tiny smirk as L is still in mid-air and with his back to her. "Get over here!" Summer shouted as she launched a blade on a chain from her right gauntlet at him with absolute pinpoint accuracy only to see the blade shoot through what she now realised was his after image. "oh..." was Summers reaction before being uppercutted mid-air and then spin kicked into Qrow in the distance.

Taiyang managed to dropkick L into the floor and start launching strikes at him, each one managing to get in but something felt odd, there wasn't that much of an impact, sure there was the usual sting and fire in his fists but it didn't feel like a person or Aura, the reason became obvious to him as he managed to spot a purple barrier appear when each of his strikes were about to land, though it didn't look like Aura.

"Times up." L murmurs as he catches the next fist Tai launches, kicking him into the air, only to end up start firing multiple shots to match each blade being shot at him as well as dodging bullets from an older scythe wielding individual.

"Remember our team attack?" Qrow says to Summer, at which point she nods as the two start charging towards L who is now firing at the two only to find each bullet meeting equal metal from either Summers one handed blades or Qrows clockwork sword. L's eyes narrowed slightly before he switched out one revolver for Vengeance.

Summer let out a roar which made L wince as his ear drums started hurting, so he reduced his reliance on his hearing by increasing the power to his Psionics rather than the specific sense which he used to keep tabs on surprise attacks from Taiyang, making his eyes now glow like searchlights.

During this time however he failed to notice that the ground had become littered with fire, Qrow huffing and puffing as he runs around L, each strike or bullet L threw being deflected. He didn't like this situation.

Soon enough he found out the reason why Qrow was doing what he was doing as he felt a draft pick up around him. Unbeknowst to L, Summer is using both Fire and Air Dust to bring up a gradually growing larger and faster fire tornado that began forming larger than a skyscraper.

Qrow jumped away as the flaming tornado came into full effect, Taiyang launching a few lightning bolts from Dust inside, electrifying the fire dust inside the flaming tornado, also adding to the deadly usage of Dust.

Each of them smirked at their handiwork, L inside the flaming and electrifying tornado had both flames disintegrating and lightning shocking as well as the tornado twirling, removing the oxygen inside the small centre. "That should do it!" Qrow says with a smirk. _How about this oh so untouchable warrior._

As the giant twister calmed down and dissipated, each of the three had a relaxed stance, waiting for the dust to clear out, finding that there's a crater with a teenage boy standing in the centre of it, flames scattered around the crater as well as inside it.

Said teen having nothing but charred rags that barely protected his decency. He let out a breathe as he let his hands spread out to palms, raising his arms out in a cocky manner. "You'll eat those words Qrow." He says with a smirk as the trio's eyes widened in shock. No one's Aura had ever survived Fire Storm, his Aura is damn close to broken, sure but it seemed impossible.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed, this is the biggest beating I've taken on Remnant." L says with actual joy, clothes forming around L once again as his weapons faded. "I'll go as far to say that you put a dent in my Aura, but I'm not cruel enough to hit each of you with my hardest." **"Incoming message, it's Ozpin, finish the match, now. Your sister is 30 meters from the door by the way."** At this he stops in his tracks as his face goes back to cold and calculative, the present members of Team STRQ preparing for battle.

Resistance is Futile.

* * *

 **Outside the simulation.**

Yang opened the front door quietly, being careful not to repeat the same mistake she made in the elevator and duck so that Blake didn't hit her head on the frame.

As she entered she noticed four individuals in the room, three of which are unconscious. L puts a finger to his lips, Yang nodding as L carried Taiyang and Summer into their room with Ruby and put them to bed, Yang placing Blake in her own bed and walking back into the living room, finding Qrow asleep or unconscious on the couch, there wasn't that much of a difference, along with L staring out to the view.

As she stood next to him, they stared out to a whole other world together, finding solace and calm in the bright lights of a city that never sleeps. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Yang asks quietly, L not responding. "It's a shame the world is filled with so much bad when so much beauty comes from it." At this L smiles sadly at the words but perks up.

"You sound like Ruby, and you're looking at your own reflection." L says with a smirk. "I know, I'm just saying that I look Yangtastic." She puns her way into the situation, L giving off a light chuckle in response.

"Well, underneath all beauty are ugly things no one likes to see after all." "What are you saying?..." "Well, you know, some people find your puns are a little over the top-" "Over the top?...Seriously?...You literally crack a psychotic smile in the face of danger." L shrugs. "Your hair sets on fire." "Yours is always on fire." "Was that a ginger joke?" Both Yang and L tried their best to keep their laughter to a minimum but couldn't help themselves as they used each other as a means of staying upright.

Ruby stared at her big sister and big brother with a light smile, before silently closing her door. Eventually they started to calm down, L giving Yang a tap on the shoulder. "Get some sleep, its been a long night." Yang nods and lays on the couch opposite Qrow.

"Enjoy the hangover and over-excited Ruby." L smirks as he walks by her eliciting Yang to groan as she remembered she was not only drunk but also going to have to stick with Ruby for the YCON event later today.

L sat on the couch in front of the overly large TV screen that could be considered overkill but, hey, as the saying goes: Overkill is Underrated.

After a few seconds of L's eyes turning blue, the screen changed to the appearance of a familiar man with grey hair and a bottomless cup of liquid. "Good morning Headmaster, what can I do for you?" L greets as Ozpin gives off his signature smile. "Long day?" L gives off a slight chuckle. "How'd you know?" He responds with sarcasm.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Ozpin proceeded to get to the point. "Not long until the next season starts. Are you sure you're ready to come to Beacon?" At this L smirks in amusement. "You do realise that I'm actually eager, right?" At this Ozpin raises an eyebrow slightly in surprise. "You couldn't tell? That's...surprising." L automatically reads from his expression before it turns back to a monotone.

"How are things in Atlas?" L gives off a distant hum in response. "Tricky. Evidence shows that Mr. Taurus's White Fang are mounting for an attack inside Atlas, I'd advise Ironwood to mobilise his forces but of course he wouldn't listen to 'a pre-schooler'." L says in quotations.

Ozpin nods in understanding. "I'll warn him, I'm still surprised you've managed to keep it all under wraps thus far. This is a large operation you're running." L chuckles. "Ozzie you know I have a lot of experience in this business, it's how I figured out to go to you before you could get too curious about me."

He smirks. "Indeed. Is there anything else?" "Weiss Schnee is still in the custody of the White Fang, the information we received came in a little late. But we have a lead, they were using Miles Medical trucks to transport equipment to the camp." Ozpin's brow furrowed at this as he started thinking up scenarios.

"Not fakes?" "No, they were definitely registered to the company, serial numbers matched." "Then we're either looking at a sympathiser in the companies higher ups or a front that grew too large." L nods. "I was thinking the same thing, I've already got Agents looking into it, maybe we can find out the truth by tomorrow." Ozpin nods.

"Anything else?" "I need a favour on your end." Ozpin raises an eyebrow slightly. "And that would be?" "I'm going to be recommending a student, a damn good one." L's eyes remained blue as he sent over an enrollment form for one Blake Belladonna.

"I'll see what I can do." Ozpin says with a light smile. "Thank you. Is there anything else?" "Not for now, enjoy a good nights rest Mr. Stason." "You to Professor." The screen flickers off to reveal transparent glass and a plum coloured wall behind it.

"This penthouse seriously has the wrong colour scheme." He comments to himself before opening a portal to a cell with a Faunus individual in an orange jumpsuit. He sits opposite him with a calmness that could only be described as disturbing as the portal closed behind him.

"So, I'm going to ask you nicely erste. But if you don't antworten, I'm afraid you'll nicht survive the next minute." L's quiet voice showed his seriousness as his eyes turned a deep and dark purple, unfortunately the Faunus looked into them and found himself staring into an abyss. Blackened are the Pupils of his eyes to mar the reflection of the passage of fear into the heart of the now ex-White Fang member.

* * *

 **7:00 AM Penthouse of the Chariots Grande Hotel.**

"Yang wake up! wake up! wake up! wake up! wake uuuuuuuup!" The familiar high pitched sing-a-song voice of Ruby sounded as she jumped and hopped around Yang, eliciting her sister to groan and throw a punch in every which direction Ruby sang the 'wake up' song from. Ruby being very experienced in dodging these lazily thrown punches simply danced around them, still singing.

"Ruby, let Yang at least get to the bathroom before you set her off." Summer giggled as Yang fell off the comfort of the couch as she threw one punch with a little too much force. Qrow instantly sat up at the sound of the thud before sighing and rubbing his eyes and being tackled by an over-excited Ruby with a light smirk on his face.

"Get off, I'm not nearly drunk enough to deal with you yet." Qrow says in his usual joking manner, Ruby giggling and still hugging her uncle as Taiyang exits the bathroom.

"Next!" He says before tripping and falling flat on his face, a look of slight frustration donning his face aimed at Qrow as it happens. Summer helping her husband to his feet as he rubs his nose, and like mother like daughter, the two of them are giggling their heads off.

"Where's Leanardo?" Yang asks as she exits her own room with a look of slight concern. "He was here last night, he put you two to bed." Yang points at Summer and Taiyang who both give off a light concerned frown. Taiyang's looked more annoyed though, I wonder why. **(Sarcasm.)**

"L will be L, he disappears every night to go off to do something anyway." Qrow waves off the concern for him, both Summer and Taiyang giving Qrow a stare which makes him pause. "Explain." Qrow slowly edges backwards as the mother bear side of Summer slowly opens up.

"I don't know what he does, all I know is that he's been doing it for the past 9 years." Qrow says whilst putting his hands up slightly in surrender. "He's probably meditating on the roof." A tired Blake idly comments as she locks the bathroom door behind her, each and every single person in the room besides Yang staring at the bathroom door in confusion.

"Who was that?" Ruby asks as she subconsciously munches on the cookies from the cookie jar.

"That's Blake, I'll introduce her once she comes out of the bathroom." Yang says with her usual smile. Everyone now staring at Yang.

* * *

 **Bathroom. 'Nuff said.**

Blake sighed as she hung up the towel she used neatly and got dressed into the exact same pair of clothes she wore yesterday, only been through a scrubbing.

 **"Blake I need some help."** She paused and looked around before noticing the slight echo in L's voice signifying that its telepathy.

"What is it?" Blake asked whilst beginning to brush her teeth.

 **"I may or may not be hanging off the side of the building."** Blake pauses with furrowed brows as she 'heard' that sentence.

"You're what?..." **"It's not my fault! There was a bird that was trying to steal my chips!"** "And why are you on the roof with a bag full of chips?" **"The bird took the chips."** Blake sighed intensely, the air almost coming out of her ears.

"You're a child." **"I know, just saying that i'd like to be intact, you know, remain with all limbs attached to the body with no holes in it, or dents, you know, the normal, basic survival mechanism."** His 'voice' dripped with sarcasm.

"I'll be there in a second, I'm brushing my teeth." **"Oh...well, can you come get me then continue brushing your teeth?..."** Blake paused as her left eye twitched.

This is the second occasion this had happened and in both of these occasions it had happened in the morning and she felt more like his mother than his student, but she supposed it was due to the fact they're teens that SOMETHING stupid, SOMEHOW, happens.

Blake finished brushing her teeth, much to L's annoyance and exited the bathroom.

* * *

Yang gave off a bright smile as Blake exited the bathroom, as she talked she didn't notice Blake having an annoyed expression and grabbing Gambol Shroud due to Yang having her back turned to her facing her family members.

"So, everyone, this is Blake!" Blake had opened the window and jumped out, using Gambol Shroud like a grappling hook to swing onto the roof, everyone's eyes widening as she did so, besides Yang who remained blissfully unaware.

"Blake?..." Yang turned around to find the window open and remained confused until L came crashing through the ceiling and into the center of the room, raising a thumbs up. "Thank you!"

Blake then landed on L's chest feet first, L giving off no reaction besides a grunt as Blake walked away and sat down on a couch.

Everyone stared at the two with a mixture of expressions, which changed as L got up and brushed himself off, repairing the roof and floor using Blue Shift energy.

He then turned to everyone else with an incredibly happy expression, despite what had happened. "Hi guys!" His voice also showed equally extreme levels of happiness considering what just happened.

"L...why did you just come crashing through the roof?..." Yang asked.

L rubbed the back of his neck, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks in embarrassment. "Eh, heh heh...that's a bit of a story." He sits down beside Blake who had began reading her book whilst everyone's attention was focussed on L.

He explained that every morning when he wakes up he completes his routine by meditating somewhere serine and peaceful, which happened to be the roof in this case, he was hungry so he opened a portal to a chip shop and bought a bag of chips.

Whilst eating his chips on the roof, as you do, birds attempted to grab them from him, as he continued to have a tug of war match with several birds, he found himself hanging off the edge of the roof for the past hour.

Then he could hear Ruby's giggling, which meant everyone was awake, so he got Blake to get him down, not in the way he expected but it worked nonetheless. "Oh, by the way, this is Blake Belladonna, she's a friend of mine that I thought could use a holiday." Blake raises an eyebrow at L at his wording of that sentence.

"Friend huh?" Blake and L sighed in unison whilst Yang and Ruby smirked. "Yes. Friend. Yang don't you go there we had this conversation last night." At this Ruby appeared all around L whilst singing. "Leanardo and Blake sitting in a tre-" She found herself unable to move and speak as L's eyes glowed purple. Despite being in mid-air.

"Leanardo, take Ruby out of Stasis...now." Summer says as she crosses her arms, Qrow already in the bar to fix his brains ability to process anymore information whilst Taiyang examined the two like a couple'o'meter in the background.

L snapped his fingers and Ruby fell to the floor with a yelp. "You two would make a cute couple though." Summer says as L and Blake maintain the exact same shade on their faces, Yang in the background, mumbling something incoherent, except for the two Faunus in the room, it was as if she'd said something under her breath. L smirking as ammunition has now been loaded for his very own comeback.

"I think Yang and Blake would make a cuter couple." His smirk could reach his forehead if Yang could blush anymore. Summer gasped as she saw Yang's expression eliciting Ruby and L to start laughing, L more evilly so as his student started covering her face with her book. Facebook...I'm sorry I had to.

* * *

 **A few minutes of teasing, breakfast and preparations later.**

The daytime in the underground is surprisingly realistic if you look at it, including the blue sky which also looked realistic, well, not to L, because he can spot literally anything wrong in anything and he can be a stickler for getting things right, something about Rayleigh scattering.

Mr. Blue Sky started playing on L's scroll as they each strolled to The Oval, a giant set of three buildings often used for events like YCON. As you can probably tell at the very least, one of the buildings is shaped like an oval and that would be the main building where the event is primarily held.

The other two buildings contained things that were often considered added bonuses to the events as a whole. An area for celebrities to meet their fans as well as outside, an entire area dedicated for live action performances for various things such as plays or video games, open tournaments with various prizes.

Banners of the event everywhere, people dressed up as varying characters, some incredibly good costumes and others not so much, even the voice actors are attending the events festivities and having a blast.

Surprisingly enough the place produced so much publicity that the event even allowed things like Car shows, fairs as well as other methods of having a great time.

But this was just outside, it's what's inside that excited the lil red riding hood.

Ruby's eyes widened to dinner plates as she noticed tonnes of stands scattered around the place, developers and companies showing off new games, trailers, future consoles, comics, interviews with developers and writers as well as the fact that this was all accessible fully, because of a single lanyard she had wrapped around her neck.

A VIP pass.

Ruby was about to burst with excitement as everyone behind her braced, L putting on a pair of industrial grade sound blockers, she started making a noise akin to a small squeal which uplifted to a massive "YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAH!" As she charged around the place faster than a rocket.

"Let's hope she doesn't make too much of a mess of things." L comments, Summer giving L a mild stare. "Don't jinx it." At which point everyone besides L laughs, said person facepalming.

* * *

 **30 minutes later, Building 1, YCON Main Event.**

"This game will provide hours of entertainment for you as the completely unique and definitely not pay to win combat system can make fighting some enemies difficult unless you use strategy with your allie-" "Beat it." Ruby says as she carefully places the controller down and turns to look at the creator and in this case, presenter.

"Wait wha-" "It was actually kinda easy." "B-but it was on the maximum difficulty, it even had the adaptive AI on! And you didn't even buy any micro-transactions!" Ruby just shrugs as the developer falls to his knees, defeated.

"I-I...I went bankrupt for this game, my wife and kids left me because of it..." At this Ruby pats his back with a slightly regretful look on her face.

"Well it was fun, there's a lot of replayability to it." Ruby smiles as the developer looks at Ruby. "Really?" "Yeah! I only managed to beat it in a single way and the quickest way because I is genius. But there are loads of different ways I didn't play it that could actually be really fun!" Ruby says with a bright smile.

Yang is stood not too far away as Ruby continues to save the mans livelihood. "Eh, didn't jinx it too hard." Starting to walk back to Blake who is looking through a selection of comic books which she at first considered not really worth reading and without story.

Whilst she wasn't wrong with some of them to a certain degree, she had to admit that some of them were actually pretty good. "Anything catch your eye?" Yang asks as she steps next to Blake.

"Only Moon Knight and Batman." Blake says calmly. "Oh here we go..." "What do you mean?" "I know you're gonna say that they're both copies of each other from another company etc etc." "No, actually, in my opinion they're very different characters." "Here we- wait what?" "Sure some of the equipment can be similar but the characters and story are completely different, pretty sure Batman doesn't have multiple personalities." Blake comments as she continues flicking through the different comic books.

Yang stares at Blake for a full minute as if she were literally made of gold. "We're going to become friends very fast you and me." "Hm?" "I said we're going to become friends very fast...you and me..." Yang says with less enthusiasm.

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted." "It's fine, I get that to. As hard as it is to believe, I am a video game enthusiast, comic book nerd and party person." Blake smiles lightly at this. "Well I've never really been fond of comic books but I might start reading a couple." At this Yang's eyes light up.

The Fire Burns. The Boat Sails. Buzzzzzz.

* * *

 **Car show, Building 2.**

"Leanardo are you okay?" Summer asks L stares at each of the vehicles in the showroom intently, as if he were expecting them to move or do something. He didn't answer.

"Leanardo?" Summer asks with more concern as she takes a step closer to him. "Nope, nope, no." L says as he starts walking, Summer instantly following him. "Leanardo!" Taiyang looks over to his only son and wife whilst the salesman continues to talk before he follows them without saying a word, said salesman now talking to himself.

L starts making his way up a ladder in the Staff Only sectioned area and onto the catwalks, faster than Summer thought someone could move through a crowd without knocking someone over. Once Summer finally managed to catch up with him, he stared at the crowd below with a very much predatory gaze, his hands creating dents in the handle bars as he held onto them.

"Leanardo if you didn't want to be in the crowd you could've just said something, are you okay?" Summer asked with motherly concern. L didn't reply, he seemed focussed on something. Summer's face shifted to a frown of further concern. "Something isn't right." He finally spoke, in a low and quiet voice.

At this Taiyang stood at the opposite side of L as he caught up. "What's going on? You okay bud?" Taiyang asked, but everything they were saying faded out from his hearing, every movement slowed to a standstill, every heartbeat, every breath, every molecule ceased to move as he focussed entirely on a single distinct feeling which made him have to hold back the urge to draw a weapon.

His instincts screamed at him four distinct words: **You're. All. In. Danger.**

He hoped down from the catwalks and landed without a sound, time continuing by a half a second as the floor beneath him cracked from his landing. As he walked, he examined everyone, and everything, their heart rate, breathing, what they had with them, their thoughts.

Not one individual stood out to him.

 _Individual._

He examined the building he currently stood in, nothing of danger was detected, no planted explosives, no hidden weapons or persons of interest. So what was making him so alarmed?

Nothing in the present made sense, then let's check the past. L started walking to the main offices for the building, easily gaining access to each and every file on their server due to the pitiful security, every time he opened a door or gently moved someone out of the way, time moved forward half a second, so in real time, it would seem that he simply appeared and disappeared in and out of space itself, leaving behind nothing but dust and emptiness in his wake.

There. A few weeks ago, the foundations, floors and walls had been replaced and refurbished. The foundations are concrete with reinforced steel. The floors are also concrete and most of the walls are a mixture of concrete and steel.

 _Individual._

 _Concrete._

He stepped outside into the main foyer where the primary entrance to each of the three buildings sat. Again. There are lots of people, each enjoying themselves one way or another, only one or two showing signs of anxiety, all of which were Faunus or Soldiers, but none of them outwardly expressed any sign of acknowledging this feeling.

 _Individual_ _._

 _Concrete._

 _Anxiety._

L frowned and as he turned to the entrance, his expression turned to one of shock for a split second before it hardened. He'd rather not grace what he saw with a description. But let's just say. Their 'appearance' in this place is...unwelcome. A time of happiness is upon everyone, no one is angry or sad, despite the split second appearance of a spirit, a curse only given to individuals who have been selected by the skeletal hands of their predecessor.

Death draws near.

 _Individual._

 _Concrete._

 _Anxiety._

 _Death._

Four words echoed in his head. Each acting like a riddle he could never figure out, again, the figure stood there as a teasing reminder that no matter what he did in the next few moments.

People would Die.

And again, they echoed in his mind.

 _Individual._

 _Concrete._

 _Anxiety._

 _Death._

"Scheisse." L whispered under his breath.

* * *

"Le-" Summer was about to put a hand on his shoulder, but he'd disappeared almost instantly as if he were never there in the first place, no air draft or anything, then she found her weapons on her arms but in their sheathed mode, Summer looked at them with wide eyes before reading the note that came with it, which simply read: "Prepare for combat and RUN - L."

At this Taiyang and Summer looked at each other before making their way down the ladder. Then a mind numbing noise came through as things around and inside the buildings as well as parts of the buildings themselves exploded, things started turning into chaos.

A huge dust cloud was created as each of the three titanic buildings collapsed in on themselves, a massive dust cloud spread throughout the area. Not even ten seconds later, gunfire started occurring as Men and Women, all of which Faunus, took weapons and searched for security guards and people alike to shoot at.

Again, the words echoed.

 _Individual._

 _Concrete._

 _Anxiety._

 _ **Death.**_

 **You're. All. In. Danger.**

* * *

 **A few miles away.**

"EVERYONE GEAR UP! THIS IS IT!" Sounded the booming voice of one of the angriest men alive at that present moment. The sounds of men and women stopping and dropping everything that they were doing became the immediate response to the call of duty that had just resounded.

Men and Women went boldly into their lines without a single hesitation.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Came again the call, in the space of fifteen seconds, twelve individuals had gotten their gear ready and gotten inside their designated aircraft.

Though despite the rapid response that would make most spec ops units stand a little straighter, their reaction time wouldn't be enough to save everyone.

Despite them being some of, if not the best special operations units on Remnant, four words would still ring true in the hearts and minds of these brave, brave souls.

 _You._

 _Were._

 _Too._

 _Slow._

And no matter what they did, there's nothing they could've done to change it for the better.

* * *

Ruby coughed and sputtered, as she came to be conscious once again, finding the area she's in covered in dust and rubble but finding enough air to breath anyway.

She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious for, but that was the last thing on her mind.

She gradually got to her feet and found Crescent Rose by her side in sniper form, despite not taking it with her in the first place. Instantly Ruby started by picking up her baby and looking around, she saw no one which elicited her to start walking after dusting herself off.

The place still remained mostly intact though there is masses amounts of concrete and steel debris lay strewn everywhere, the lights had been completely obliterated leaving the place with a dull light as chunks of the roof are missing along with the walls.

It wasn't so far away she found the silhouette of someone recovering, she let out an internal sigh of relief. "You okay mister?" Ruby asked as she approached the man, only to find a mask staring straight back at her with a look of rage.

Ruby's eyes widened slightly in fear as the man raised his weapon at her, only for the man to be knocked unconscious by a rock to the head from a certain bow wearing individual from behind him.

"Blake!" Ruby says as she instantly appears and hugs her, Blake being slightly surprised before taking the gun off of the unconscious White Fang member and finally speaking. "Are you okay Ruby?" Blake asked, seemingly calm and composed in this situation.

Ruby nods, appearing completely fine besides being dusty and a few holes in her usual 'combat skirt.' **(I still call bullshit on "Combat Skirts." And L says they are possible but are very impractical unless circumstantial. In other words they're bullshit.)**

Blake didn't look much worse for wear either, the only difference being that she has a few more cuts along her body, the worst one being a slightly shallow one on her cheek that barely bled.

"Come with me, I need your help getting your sister out of some rubble." At this Ruby nods, a new-found concern for Yang entering her mind.

They ran over to the small comic book area that they were standing at earlier, to find a large part of a pillar had a barely conscious Yang trapped under it. "Yang!" Ruby appeared by her side, starting to bombard her with 'Are you okay's?' which only made Yang smile at her despite barely being able to perceive that Ruby was there, it made her happy in her heavily concussed state.

"Ruby, I need your help!" Blake started from the other side. At this Ruby nodded and assured her sister that she'd be back to make sure she's okay, tears welling up in the young ones eyes as she ran around the pillar and over to Blake.

She wiped her eyes and steeled her focus, letting out a heavy breath. "We need to get her out of here without being noticed, there are still patrols looking for people." Ruby nods and starts cutting the steel cables around the pillar with Crescent Rose, eliciting Blake to start moving the pillar away from Yang with her Psionics, though it took most of her breath away.

Ruby instantly went over to Yang to check her health despite not being very experienced in such things, but despite that inexperience, she knew it wasn't good.

Blake aiming Gambol Shroud at a near hill created from dirt and rubble, flashlights shining through the dust and onto Blake.

"Don't shoot! Emergency Services!" At this Blake lets out a sigh of relief since she's not exactly in the right condition to be fighting, that, and her Aura is drained to almost nothing.

"Over here! She'll need to get to hospital and fast." Blake says as paramedics and firemen make it over to Yang to examine her and place her on a stretcher, Ruby staying by her side as Blake looks around for a second before following them.

"How bad is it out here?" Blake asks whilst keeping an eye on her surroundings, only one paramedic responds. "It's chaos. We only managed to respond quick enough because everyone in the damn city heard the explosions."

At this Blake frowns internally before wondering where Leanardo is, but the only thing she noticed are eight individuals that are currently cloaked looking around and helping anyone they can, whilst shooting the White Fang members on sight unless they surrendered, which none of them did so far.

As they made it outside, the dust had cleared and Blake could breathe fresh air. All three buildings are in ruin, various people walking amongst them, most of them emergency services, the primary building they just left being the one mostly intact due to either luck or its unique design. There aren't a lot of injured, though this could be because they may have been taken to hospital, her doubts remained the same though.

She looked around as she sensed L's unique Psionic signature spike all of a sudden, it was a large spike, like, super large. But her own anger piqued slightly as she spotted a Miles Medical truck starting to pull away, it suddenly paused as a faint purple glow surrounded it before a White Fang member bursts out the back of it, firing his Dust based weapon into the vehicle in panic before disappearing in a large red beam which created a hole in the ground in the process.

L stepping out of the truck holding a cracked White Fang mask and a look of sheer rage on his face. He's not a happy bunny.

He started walking over to Blake as he spotted her, she consciously felt the need to run away and hide in a corner from his expression. But remained frozen in place not out of _fear_...but rather out of **_Terror_**...

"Status?" His quiet and neutral voice betrayed the look in his eyes.

"Yang needs to go to hospital but Ruby's fine...So am I." Blake managed to say after a few seconds of silence, wanting to steer very clear of the direction L is going to let out his wrath and should he find someone specific to unleash it on, well, lets say that they won't exist in the multi-verse and any other relative dimension. Even the ones where 1+1 = 3.

But more than that. He promises pain. And as someone who has lived through everything. He **_knows_** how to make someone feel pain.

"Here, co-ordinate with Metal and Rubber, they're already on site, give them the locations of White Fang operatives and they'll take them out before anyone else gets hurt." L says as he gives Blake the very same communications device that looks like a collar, though she didn't question it at all and began setting off with his orders.

At this time seemed to pause for L once again as he gave a silent prayer for each and every one of his family members. _That's all of them accounted for._ L thinks with a silent sigh to himself. Summer and Taiyang are injured and currently being taken to Hospital, Yang as well, Ruby will likely remain with Yang, Qrow is currently coordinating with the local Emergency Services to help how he can, leaving L himself.

He looked over at the currently worried form of Ruby, which he sat next to as time resumed once again, Ruby instantly hugging him as tight as she can, silently sobbing in his chest. "Don't worry about it Ruby. I'm not letting this go unanswered and besides." Ruby looks up at L, who gives her a reassuring smile. "Everyone's going to be fine, trust me, I'm always right." He says with a wink which makes Ruby giggle a little whilst still hugging L.

 **"Sir, a I've just had a submission from the lead Agent investigating Miles Medical, as well as Ozpin, Agents Sparrow, Advent and a few others...I think you'll want to hear what everyone has to say."** The A.I. inside his head said with a tone that could only be described as worry for her host and partner in crime as well as life.

 _Thank you Syrus, I will listen to them when I am done making sure my family will be healed._ L thinks to himself before stroking Ruby's head with a thumb comfortingly as they stepped inside an Ambulance with Yang, receiving an all clear report from Blake and the other two leaders of the Spec Ops teams.

 _I will address everyone at the same time soon in a meeting, you have control over Ops for now. That will be all, Syrus._ L thinks to himself, trying to hide his slowly growing rage, a simple and respectful response coming from his long-time companion. **"Of course, Sir."** Her tone remained the same though.

The reason L is angry, isn't because innocent people have died, this will be counterbalanced by the bad dying as well, as is the natural order of things.

No, it's because some of the innocent people hurt were his family and if a Family member is hurt in any way, shape, or form.

Expect Death to knock at your door. Then you have two choices. Stay sat there forever. Or answer the door.

What will happen if you choose the first option.

Is that Death will kick down your door.

However.

You will not die.

You will be brought before Leanardo Stason.

There's a reason the Devil was named after him.

You shall regret the wrath that you wrought upon thee.

And he will execute great vengeance upon thee with furious rebukes; and you shall know that he is the Lord, when he shall lay his vengeance upon them.

And Vengeance, shall take their head.

* * *

 **So...Yeah...stuff blew up.**

 **So yeah L was a very unhappy bunny when he showed me this and I had to let him cool down for a while, because for him this is like reliving a bad memory, remember, he's sort of a person kinda it's all relative stuff.**

 **Status on the voting pole:**

 **1\. Sophia Scarlatina:** **2 Votes.**

 **2\. Weiss Schnee: 1 Vote.**

 **3\. Cinder Fall: 1 Vote.**

 **4\. Blake Belladonna: 0 Votes.**

 **5\. Velvet Scarlatina: 0 Votes.**

 **6\. Other (Please PM.): 0 Votes.**

 **Holy crap I am actually surprised more people didn't vote for Weiss.**

 **L will be making a lot of German puns on that by the way.**

 **But what I'm more surprised about is the number of votes on the OC Sophia (that was a really cute chapter though) and that someone voted for Cinder, being very honest, I don't even know if L even likes Cinder. Or in the words of Alucard: "I'm pretty sure no one alive matches my sexual preference!"**

 **Be sure to put your vote in! Every vote counts and I'm also interested to see your opinion on who he would be suited to. It's also funny watching his reactions to pairing him with different characters. Mercury is still the funniest reaction I've gotten out of him by far,** **I'll post that at some point!**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for reading, if you liked it then be sure to destroy that favourite button and tell me that you did so with either a PM or a Review saying: "HEY!...THAT WAS AWESOME!" Whilst doing an impression of Jackscepticeye inside your head.**

 **If you're unsure but want to see more as this fic goes on, be sure to hit the follow button and post a review giving me feedback and constructive criticism, it's all appreciated and helps my drive to scribe more of this from my annoying head roommate who says "Hi and thanks." by the way, or, at the very least, that's what he said to say to you ladies and germs.**

 **Also, posted on the 21st, that's my favourite number :D**

 **I'll let you lot go, bye bye!**

 **Outro songs today:**

 **Electric Light Orchestra - Mr. Blue Sky.**

 **E-dubble - Hampdon Park.**

 **Offenbach - Infernal Gallop.**


	8. Chapter 7: Recovery and Siege

_**"Vengeance is not the point; change is. But the trouble is that in most people's minds the thought of victory and the thought of punishing the enemy coincide." -**_ **Barbara Deming.**

* * *

For the longest time, Ruby could not figure out why the Nurses left the 12-lead EKG monitors by each of her family members that are currently unconscious. Ruby knew that they served no purpose beyond monitoring the electrical impulses created on the skin as the heart depolarises, at this point anyway.

Maybe they were checking for heart abnormalities? Or maybe they thought that the rhythmic beeping of said machines would provide a comfort to Ruby? She didn't know and she didn't care, all she knew is that the beeping seemingly made time go faster as she focused entirely on her family.

It'd been almost a day since the attack yesterday and Atlas is now on High Alert, it took a lot of convincing from General Ironwood that this is an isolated incident, but Ruby had an inkling that it isn't isolated at all. Mostly from L's reaction to it all. Silence, which signified anger in this case. His faint Aura radiated the feelings that attracted Grimm far greater than anything she's ever seen from him before, but how could she blame him?

Ruby jolted upright slightly and turned as someone placed a hand on her shoulder, instantly calming down as she found it to be her elder brother. "Hey." L gives her a warm smile before revealing a bowl of her favourite cereal which made her brighten up slightly.

"Thanks." Ruby spoke quieter than her usual upbeat tone but at the very least it remained slightly cheery as she munched on the cardboard tasting cereal, pausing and letting out a small huff as he roughed her hair up and sat by her.

The two of them are sat close by each of the three injured individuals. Ruby knew they would be okay since Leanardo had looked at the each of them personally and today they would be transferred to a more advanced hospital. Or at the very least that's what L had told her.

In a way she knew he'd been lying.

It hurt a small part of Ruby but she knew it had to be for a good reason, but then again, she knew that her elder brother always preferred to handle everything on his own, it's something that she greatly admired in him, Independence.

But the only problem with it is that every so often she'd see this really tired and sad person, which is why she always tried her best to make him smile as well as improve herself under his tutoring, so he could relax for once.

But even after ten years, he still partially remained the same. He could smile and laugh with them but there's always that same expression that only ever appeared when he thought no one else was watching or whenever certain contact names appeared on his Scroll. It demoralised Ruby more than anything. Even Cookie deprivation.

She hugged L as tight as she could, pushing her face into his chest as he felt tears starting to soak that area, he frowned and hugged her back, keeping her as comforted as he possibly could.

"I'm sorry that your birthday turned out like this Ruby." He spoke with a mixture of tones, the two most dominant being solemness and sadness. It always used to make Ruby giggle at how stoic he always was, looking like nothing affected him and making light out of every single situation, a lot like Yang, how he always upheld the 'elder brother' persona.

But now Ruby is old enough to be able to tell that no matter what he says, what expression he puts up as a mask, no matter what tone of voice he uses.

He's affected more in this situation than anyone else.

She knows that his friends and family are what he will fight and die for. And to have them almost taken away from him when your family and friends define who you are as a person, and there's nothing he can do to prevent them from being harmed. It's as soul crushing as having a terrorist attack on your birthday.

All Ruby cared about at this present moment. Is making sure her family are okay and right now.

The only family member that to other people is completely unscathed physically.

Is the most wounded out of all of them.

And so she would heal him however she could, the same as her role model would do.

"No." Ruby whispered. Despite this, she knew he could hear her as she looked up at his elder brother, his tired eyes gazing back into her own teary pair. "Don't apologise." His eyebrows raised slightly.

"Just let out your tears." She then hugged his neck and smiled warmly, her tears trickling down her cheeks. "You don't have to be the tough brother anymore." She smiled more as his eyes widened and finally after years of seeing it when he thought nobody else could see it. His face shifted to that of sadness and tiredness.

Yet he still smiled.

"How do you all know me so well?" He asked before the both of them let out a chuckle and started crying in each others arms.

Three bed-ridden individuals smiling lightly to themselves before pretending to be asleep again as they knew that their only son/elder brother had started to be humanised once again, a process they each knew would take longer than anything else.

Something, someone, somewhere, smiled at the situation from her perch in Heaven.

Because she knew that now, he would become stronger than ever.

And he would be completely free from his chains.

His chains of despair, death and duty.

Now he would become the one thing she could never be.

Completely Free.

Or so she thinks.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

"Is that it?" Blake asked with slight hesitation.

"That's it." Jackal says with his usual sociopathic smile on his face, though it hid his boiling anger.

"Well it's simple and effective, I'll give you that, but it won't work for this, the corridor in section B-13 has motion sensors leading up to the Alpha levels." Rubber Lead countered as she pointed to a section of one of the two famous headquarters of a certain medical company.

Both Teams Metal and Rubber along with Blake are in the Operations room trying to find a way inside one of the most famous skyscrapers on the surface of Atlas.

Miles High Towers.

One skyscraper is under construction whilst the other is fully constructed and being used as a headquarters. However, it's proving to be a bit of a problem getting in since the place is a fortress.

"How about using the other tower instead of just going in Rambo style?" Metal Lead says calmly directly afterwards as the holographic image of the towers disappears to reveal the small figure of a woman, everyone raising their eyebrows.

The woman appeared to be in her mid-twenties, sporting long hair that is swept back and goes down just below her shoulder blades. Wearing a simple outfit consisting of a collared jacket that buttoned up on the right most side of her body, the buttons and edges of said shirt stopping where her rib cage ends.

A white shirt is barely visible at her neck beneath the jacket that hugged the holographic woman's slender build. As well as her khaki trousers that went down to her brown boots, all of which also hugging her curves.

So all in all she's dressed like a scientist whilst retaining a natural beauty, despite being mostly coloured white due to the projectors.

"Commander Fade will be arriving soon to brief you all on what you're going to do. You have permission to do as you please until then." Her stereotypical British accent became clear as she spoke, her simple smile also remaining the same.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Z asks before anyone else can, at which point the holographic woman turns to Z with the same smile in a humanly manner. "I am SRS-0519-4 or as a normal person would call me if they knew my name, Syrus." Syrus responded with a smile on her face.

"That's...freaky." Jackal comments before Syrus lets out a pout and appears at the edge of the table in front of Jackal with a very cross expression. "I'll have you know that I am not freaky!" At this everyone turned to look at each other. "I am in fact absolutely- no, no, I can't do it, it's just too wrong." Syrus says whilst almost instantly switching between moods, much like someone else Blake knew.

However at this point Sylus's expression remained down as she walked back to the centre of the holographic table. "Enjoy your evening ladies and gentlemen, I'll have you all updated the moment I find out anything new." Her voice is quieter as she says this, as if she'd done something wrong and been scolded by her parents before disappearing into nothingness.

For a few moments, nobody disturbed the silence that reigned, until men and women filed out of the Operations centre since the orders have been given. All except one individual.

* * *

 **Back at the Hospital.**

 **"I have updated the orders of your Taskforce sir."** Syrus spoke inside L's currently occupied head. _Thank you Syrus, that'll be all for now._ **"Of course sir."** He didn't respond, despite knowing there's something wrong with his bestest of friends, he had work to do.

He signed off a few papers to give them his seal of approval before putting them on a table. it read: "We got bored. So we left. - Yang Xiao Long."

Though being perfectly honest he wasn't lying in any way shape or form. Despite having multiple broken bones and fractures, Yang had become incredibly bored incredibly quickly whilst conscious.

Her father wasn't much better either, though he was more worried about his wife and eldest daughter's slow recovery.

Each member of the family besides Qrow, who had to leave abruptly due to a mission he'd been given, is currently resting in the medical ward of Baseplate after being teleported there from a Hospital in Atlas's sub-city. Though only two people currently knew where they were, one because he brought them there, two because she was on tour of the place during her visit and recognised her surroundings.

"Hey L, you look like how I feel, what's the matter lil bro?" Yang asked as Leanardo opened one eye from his meditations directly in front of the three. "Nothing. Just trying to be a calm amongst the storm." L replied with a monotone which Yang smiled at.

"I saw ya crying with Ruby a little while ago." Speaking of which, the little cookie monster had curled up at the side of Summer and Yang and fallen asleep peacefully, L reacted only by looking at said 15 year old with a neutral expression, his eyes giving away a look of regret.

Yang frowned at this. "It wasn't your fault what happened." "Wasn't it?" L responded almost immediately, his voice sounding almost dead as his heart rate raised a bit.

Yang's frown deepened as did another individuals who awoke to the sound of L's voice. "That day I expected nothing to go wrong. Simply because of the fact it was Ruby's birthday. How stupid of me to forget the fact that Fate has no concept of morals. How stupid of me to forget what I am to the universe. An embodiment and nothing more." He started to himself, every person in the room frowning in a concern only attainable by family concerned for their family as tears barely streaked down his face.

"It doesn't matter what you are to the universe." Ruby started. "It matters Who you are to Us." Taiyang continued before Summer ended it with truth, as much as it hurt to speak physically. "You're Leanardo Stason, you're an individual of immense physical power, so much so that people envy you. And so you lead like the born leader you are, guiding those with envy into people who are good. A Guardian of a faith, a truth in a world of lies, the beacon in a world of dark. You're the balance between Hope and Despair, someone everyone should revere. You move through life despite your hardships, yet you work too hard to make them feel of any worth, you bet on yourself because you know that you're the stronger and smarter one out of anyone that can choose to face you. But now's the time you stop doing things on your own, because inside you're still a scared child doing everything he can to protect his family." Her voice is quiet and raspy, Ruby holds on to her hand as she looks at her in concern.

 **(Play: e-dubble - Night Table, chorus.)**

Flashbacks of L walking through a desert covered in wounds and evidently unable to sleep due to the large bags under his eyes, clothes torn and dirty, came to mind once again.

He'd been thankful that he was spared the final battle that time before he arrived on this planet.

The Final Battle is always the most painful.

L stands up, slowly and silently walks over to the bed frame of his weakened and hurt mother.

 _ **"It seems so hard so why try, the bed's so easy when sleep's your high, the blinds collapse and you close your eyes, and when you're in your dream there's no thorn in your side."**_

"I know. I know that off by heart." He says as his expression scrunches up into nothing but sadness and anger, the bars of the bed frames bending under his crushing strength.

 _ **"I'm in my bed even though it's light, cause I can't fight these dreams, I'm in some picture that don't look right. But it's still nice to be seen."**_

"Leanardo." Taiyang starts, L looking at him as another tear drop falls to Summer's feet.

 _ **"I pick my head off the pillow, I see my shoes on that floor, I can't find any good reason, but I still walk out that door."**_

"You're tired, rest." At this he looks at his hands, flashing back to the dirt and blood covered versions before he simply collapses between his family, each of them doing their best to shroud their fallen son/brother in their warm embrace, no matter how injured they are their wounds start healing much faster.

"Thank you."

"All of you."

"Just one last thing before we go though. I promise."

"And you don't make a girl a promise. If you know you can't keep it."

* * *

 **Blackness of L's mind.**

A certain AI is currently skimming and scanning through any and all information currently entering the Network's vast Psionic information system. Anything to keep her busy right now.

Despite being what many would consider a machine without _real_ emotions, Syrus _Felt_ and unfortunately is affected by her partners current fragile mental and emotional state.

With AI and their hosts, it kind of works both ways.

When one feels down, the other knows and feels it immediately due to the brain of either individual being connected in such a way, either way they're an open book. It all depends on who you're partnered with.

And Syrus knew full well that right now it'd be best to leave L alone as much as she wanted to help, he's receiving all the help he needs.

"Syrus."

At this she gives off a small gasp and turns around to see L standing there with a quizzical expression. "What's the matter?" His parental tone made itself clear as he spoke, giving way to a light smile.

Syrus appeared to look down, debating whether or not to answer within a couple of seconds, very slow for an AI of her calibre. "It's nothing sir, I'll be fine." She gave L a convincing smile, but her voice betrayed her as much as her eyes. Having an Avatar with realistic emotions is sometimes damning.

But why would she hide anything from her father?

L simply stood there, his parental expression only intensifying as Syrus started feeling the uneasiness of his gaze again.

Her expression collapsed as much as her ability to hold herself together did as she sat on the floor hugging her knees, unable to cry, but perfectly capable of feeling the depressed manner she currently felt. And so he did the one thing she knew he would do and as contradictory to belief as it sounded, she felt a bit better because of it.

He simply sat down and hugged her as tight as he could, curling around her in the protective manner he normally would.

"You really do treat me like your daughter." She snickered slightly.

At this L gave off a huff of amusement. "Only you don't have fangs, claws, red eyes and a temper to boot." "The only ones that don't have a temper in your entire family tree is your sister and son." L rolled his eyes at her comment.

"You know the first one isn't true." At this Syrus let out a giggle, remembering the individual that L had as his biological sister, possibly the one and only being capable of placating L when he's off to destroy a universe level angry. Other than that his wife could always just drag him back to Earth again which always entertained the Smartass AI.

Whilst the probability of L ever meeting her in a scenario dropped substantially every time he met her, she always seemed to pop up four or five times or so every thirty million lifetimes, not meeting, popping up somewhere. Overall his sisters existence is almost impossibly low for someone both spiritually and biologically related to L.

One thing L and Syrus had always suspected is that his sister had been cursed with the exact same thing L had so it would've proven difficult for either of them to run into each other in any Dimension due to one of them existing at any point. But it's still just a theory.

She certainly acted like she automatically knew who L is whenever they saw each other, which alone is nigh impossible mathematically.

But then again, everything with L seemed impossible. But that's something L had taught her ever since he created her all that time ago.

Nothing is Impossible, because everything has a probability above zero.

 _ **AI Flashbacks.**_

Light. Matter. Energy.

These are the only things that a newborn AI could perceive before it decided who it is, or, like this little one that currently sat in a dark empty space, would be mentored then given a choice.

"Hello?" The sound of a child's voice echoed throughout the place, no response was received, eliciting her avatar to frown.

Embodying her youth through her avatar as most of the AI throughout society are pre-programmed to, in order for others to gain a better understanding of the age of an AI.

She appeared as a young girl no older than seven years of age clutching a teddy bear in her arms, a more childlike version of her current Avatar.

The little AI gave off a yelp of surprised yelp as a man appeared behind her, swiftly kicking him in the junk as any normal person reacts, leaving him on his knees with his forehead on the floor.

"Ow..." He wheezed which immediately elicited the AI to become extremely apologetic as she appeared and disappeared around him, whilst the man slowly recovered.

However she paused in front of him when he started chuckling to himself which the little AI soon started blushing in embarrassment over and giving him a pouting expression.

"I thought I nearly killed you ya know!" She hit his head with her teddy bear which elicited him to laugh even harder as he sat cross legged in front of her. "Nah, numb and unable to walk for a long while, yeah." He comments before looking at the girl, curiosity filled her eyes as she looked over who she could only assume to be his creator seeing as how he's the source of everything locking her in this blank space no matter hard she poked and prodded the defences.

"What's your name and who are you?" At this L smiled warmly in the way he normally does. "I'm Leanardo, call me L if you can't pronounce it properly yet, I understand if you can't." And at this L gave his new little friend her first file, her first pieces of information to process and learn.

From anyone else's perspective it would seem like a bunch of memories in the form of pictures or videos, sometimes even numbers, but for the little AI, it was like learning how to read, and that's what she began doing, faster than any other had done before.

By the end of the physical day outside of L's head, the AI could perform a lot of cognitive feats many would've thought impossible for a seven year old, despite being only eight hours old, she'd completed likely every curriculum relating to mathematics, the sciences and languages, before passing with honours. Truly a smart little one.

"And the probability of this happening would be?" "Eight million five hundred and twenty seven thousand and forty three point one, three!" She exclaimed proudly, eliciting L to once again chuckle out of amusement of the enthusiasm of such a young mind.

He greatly admired the fact that this AI had not only kept her attitude during his teachings but also bloomed ever so slightly as a person, which is why he would be doing something special after a two hour break.

Developing her personality.

 _ **AI Flashback ende.**_

"You know I felt really alone during that two hour period." "I know." A peaceful silence followed before L broke it with humour. "You hated, Hated Algebra." At this the AI started laughing with L, both of their moods picking up before a symbol indicating a call coming in started sounding eliciting the two to sigh happily. "You feel better now?" L asked in which the AI nodded and stood, dusting herself off, giving of a deep breath.

"Ready and waiting sir." The AI went back to her usual formal tone in front of L as he to stood up. "Patch them through." He says as he stands with his hands behind his back, at the ready.

"Of course, Commander Stason." She grinned slightly as a thought crossed her mind.

"Ever notice that your last name sounds like Jason Statham's?" She asked with a purely teasing tone, eliciting L to give off the tiniest micro-smile possible.

"Would you like me to give you a reason to run away from me?" "Maaaaaaybe~" At this a copy of 'Algebra, the musical.' appeared in her hands. "Memorise it and perform it for the entirety of the Network and provide you with more copies of Ya-" "Say no more." Syrus says as she sits down and starts studying.

* * *

 **20 minutes later. Beacon Academy's elevator.**

At this moment in time, Glynda Goodwitch would describe the school as peaceful, serine and quiet.

Or, in her exact words, The Calm Before the Storm.

Ozpin had sent his usual pre-year beginning student Roster, but something seemed different about Ozpin for the last few weeks.

This air around Ozpin only got worse with the Atlas attacks.

So she'd prematurely decided to confront him, as Glynda normally would about changes like this.

Mood changes were extremely unusual in Ozpin and her timing couldn't have been any better, she'd been called by Ozpin as she was on her way up in the elevator, solidifying her suspicions that something is off.

The doors eventually opened as she reached the top of Beacon's tower, swiftly walking forward and pausing in front of Ozpin's desk with her arms crossed, her expression mirroring that of a strict mother.

So nothing really different there.

"Good Afternoon Glynda." Sounded the usual smirk on Ozpin's face and infinite mug of Coffee, completely unfazed by the look Glynda is giving him.

"Good afternoon Professor Ozpin, what is bothering you?" Glynda asked immediately, direct as always, eliciting Ozpin to look up at Glynda with an expression that only someone like Glynda could read properly.

Trepidation.

Despite the fact Ozpin didn't answer, Glynda's expression softened, being replaced by the look of concern for a very old friend.

"What is the matter Ozpin?" Her voice now reflecting her expression in concern as she sat in a chair opposite him, he took a quick sip from his mug before setting it down.

"Someone with great power has been provoked, I only hope his control is as powerful as his wrath." Ozpin says before a hologram of a teen appears the centre of the room, not far away from Professor Ozpin's desk.

"It's rude to speak of someone when they're listening." L says with a light smile, Glynda automatically turning to him, her expression hardening in the presence of someone unknown to her.

"Glynda, this is Leanardo Stason, he is our 'ally in the dark' so to speak, he's the one who provided us with the information about the targeted attack in the industrial district five years ago and from then on has been continuing to support us." Ozpin explains as L bows with respect.

"I've heard a lot about you Ms. Goodwitch and I look forward to working with you in the future as well as seeing what I can learn from a teacher such as yourself." At this Glynda nods courteously as well as thanks for his words.

"And I look forward to working with you, as well as teaching you." L gives off a smile and starts off.

"I realise I might be interrupting something here but the fact Ozpin is worried is a sign of my lack of communication recently on my part which is understandable, I'm a major chess piece in this game of cloak and dagger." At this Glynda lets out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in relief that it's likely nothing major as Ozpin seemed to be a little more calm now.

"And I apologise...You already know that my family and myself were in the center of the attack in Atlas. But don't worry about me blowing up a city or something, I've got a target to focus on and my family is alive which I'm grateful for. They've cleared my mind enough so I can see, my anger is one that will be used to flatten a hierarchy of people but will not affect anyone else in the process. Well, besides the bad guys." At this Ozpin let out a very silent breath and nodded.

"What will you do next?"

"And I will execute great vengeance upon them with furious rebukes; and they shall know that I am the LORD, when I shall lay my vengeance upon them. Ezekiel 25:17." L quotes, at this he looks Ozpin directly in the eyes.

"A team and me are going to assault the towers and find this man." L explains as his hologram is replaced by a man most people know as James Miles.

James is a handsome, middle-aged man of athletic build with spiked, dirty blonde hair. He always wears a gray, striped business suit complete with a red tie and a Miles Medical pin attached to the collar of his blazer.

"Then what?" Ozpin asks.

The hologram of the famous businessman is then replaced by L again.

"Oh they're giving him to me, well, they're going to give the entire board to me and from there we can work out who to trust who not to trust." At this Ozpin gives L a slightly parental look, or what could be construed as parental from Ozpin.

"What? It's not like I'm gonna replace them with clones or actors or anything." At this both Glynda and Ozpin do their equivalent of raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay fine I was going to do it but can you really blame me?"

"Yes." The teacher and the headmaster say in unison.

"You two are way too stoic, you're never going to become a real couple if you keep treating everything as work." Ozpin rolls his eyes as Glynda sweat-drops. "Anyway, I should have Weiss Schnee before the end of today, she can join the ranks of Beacons students a little later once she's cleared for it physically and mentally, according to Winter though she'll be fine and from the sounds of things I think she will be to."

"But?" Ozpin asks.

At this L hesitates. "The White Fang really don't like Schnee's, which means they're going to be doing things to her I'd rather not speak of, but it'll change her as a person behind the scenes. War does that to you, but she's a prisoner of war, held by the people who severely hate her kind."

At this Ozpin nods in understanding. "Anything else?"

"Remember to keep my spot open." At this Ozpin gives off his usual smirk when he's amused.

"I've got something for you as well. Keep it in the circle." At this Ozpin sends L some data, which he makes a light throaty growl at.

"I'll keep an eye out. It'll confirm your suspicions..."

"But?"

"I hope not. I'm knee deep in this stuff right now and we both know that I can't be seen in the lime light. And if you know who is there then the bitch'll be heading to Vale directly afterwards." Ozpin raises an eyebrow at L.

"You know this because of Intuition?" At this L gives off a chuckle.

"Just get the girl here before that happens and thank you for sending Qrow to meet her halfway. Let's hope that what happened last time doesn't happen again. I don't want to lose another Maiden and have to carry out recovery ops, the Queen tends to be...Calculating." L says the last word darkly.

"You're afraid?" Ozpin recognises.

"Not afraid, anxious and feeling the pressure a little, sure. Not afraid. Ozpin I'll be honest with you, I have not seen anything like Her. I'm not even sure I can beat Her myself, she thinks that far ahead and she only has creatures her imagination dream up." Ozpin nods in full understanding.

"We're keeping The Network a secret for a reason." L can't help but give off fake laughter at Ozpin's statement.

"No, you're keeping me as your little secret weapon capable of destroying the planet. Ozpin I am not your emergency eject button. You have the same potential as me and I'm still adjusting to the whole 'gravity takes a break whenever you want to' thing, despite it being ten years, I've never really practiced." Glynda notes that down as Ozpin senses something he isn't telling.

"What's the matter?" At this L looks down with a tired sigh.

"My Aura has been malfunctioning." Ozpin and Glynda raise an eyebrow in a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Aura as I understand it is a literal spiritual gateway and projection of the Soul, it allows you direct access to some...enhancements...That I'm sure you're aware of." L says slightly dangerously as he looks at Ozpin. "Mine however has security tighter than a catholic school girls legs. I do need your help on this front because it means-"

"He didn't lie, that's not like him." Ozpin gives off a thoughtful look, but also one of empathy.

"I know." L says quietly. "By the way. You're going to receive a seal that will allow you to speak to Fate, sort of. He's the deity in charge of managing time as well as, as you can probably guess, Fate. If you need advice or knowledge, speak to him, he has a 'distaste' of the Queen just as much as you or me, mostly because of her inherent ability to block out anything he can throw at her including matter manipulation, she's aware." Ozpin nods in response.

"If that's all, I've gotta get back to it. I've got an op to run." L says before looking to his left and signing off on a data pad before handing it back to someone.

"I wish your family a swift recovery. Take care and good luck Mr. Stason." At this L gives off a genuine smile.

"You to Professor Ozpin. Professor Goodwitch." He bows to the both of them before he disappears from the room.

Silence reigned over the office for a few moments before Glynda turned to Ozpin again.

"You have five minutes to explain." And it was at this moment that Ozpin realised he'd made a fatal error in his calculations.

Later in the evening, a fireworks display could be seen at Beacon Academy, the only people knowing what was actually going on, being the staff at the Academy who rolled their eyes at the two people who could only be described by L as the workaholic love birds.

* * *

 **Atlas, Overground Section 5, Center Business District. (CBD)**

 _"Well, that's the worst amount of luck I've ever seen someone be given."_ Z comments into the comm as he watches through his scope L going through the front entrance of the first Miles High Tower.

"If we're correct on our suspicions then not really, the guy he's going to interrogate kind of deserves it." Katcha also comments until Metal Lead quiets them both with a single double tap in the mic signalling radio silence.

Blake couldn't help but feel like this would be less than suitable for her skill set but L had apparently insisted that she be on this operation to keep a certain someone in check once her location is found out.

"Alright ladies and gents eyes up on your HUD, be briefed or be sorry!" Metal Lead starts as a chorus of. "YES STAFF-SERGEANT." Replies through the comm. "Metal Team is going to be heading to a landing zone several floors down from the top most constructed floor of the second Miles High Tower with Rubber team providing sniper support when necessary. Commander Fade is going to be assaulting tower one and making his way up to meet us and considering his capabilities in combat, he should be able to beat us there. Our objective is to secure and interrogate James Miles to find out the location of the VIP, since said VIP is speculated to be in the building and wounded, this op is going to be a long one and I want no fuck ups along the way. Oorah?"

"OORAH!"

At this a Bullhead lands temporarily to drop off its 6 person cargo, despite them being the equivalent of invisible from cloaking technology. The moment Blake looks forward through a sheet of glass she instantly notices running workers being shot at by security bots, which changes quickly as Metal Lead silently announces on the comm. "Engage."

Within a couple of short seconds the six individuals have started firing accurate shots to the heads of each security bot firing at the construction workers, saving their lives as the glass sheet blocking their entrance shattered from the semi-auto and full-auto fire.

"Move up, Thane, you're on medical." Metal says as they move down the wide pathway. Despite at first being surprised and scared after the team uncloak, they become calmer as Metal Lead takes off his helmet to reveal that beautiful bold face.

"It's alright, we're Atlas Military. Why were these mech's shooting at you?" Metal Lead questions as he stands opposite a recovering construction worker. "Recently there were Mercenaries that moved in to provide extra security, they told us that we had to leave right now, before we could even react the mech's...just started shooting, the merc's didn't even do anything about it, they just looked on with...amusement." At this Metal Lead's thoughts are put into words by Blake.

"Were each of the Mercenaries a Faunus?" At this the worker starts concentrating in his head, recalling every memory he has before nodding an affirmative. Metal Lead giving off a grumble and putting on his helmet again and sending a private message to Syrus to update the Commander which happens nearly immediately.

"Can you get a safe way out here or remain here until it's safe?" Metal Lead asks as Thane gets done treating those wounded and alive. "Yeah, yeah, sure. We'll head out, the bottom levels should be safe. Thanks." At this Metal Lead nods before the squad rallies up and heads over to the right by an open door, the place still looking unfinished as floor boards or glass are sometimes missing, cables or construction materials are left laying around.

"Syrus, do you have access to the buildings electronics?" Metal Lead asks, the voice of said AI appearing clearly through the comm. " _Of course, if you take the predetermined route you'll only have to face a minimum of 105 hostile units._ " At this Blake's face pales slightly. "Affirmative, keep us updated on any developments, Metal Lead out." At this the teams comm crackled lightly as they came within distance of some jamming equipment.

" _SO, only a small army between you and the target then._ " Z's sarcastic voice crackles through the comm over the interference. "Sounds like jamming tech, Blake link us up." At this the group pauses and kneels, forming a small perimeter as Blake concentrates on each team member, a slight dark purple glow coming from her body as she does so. "Rubber Lead, how's the Commander doing?" Metal Lead asks, to which the response is vague at best. " _The Commander is...doing well._ "

 **Mr. Stason's perspective.**

A disguised White Fang goon comes flying out the window to reveal L in the middle of flattening the chest of a mech. Immediately having to block a pair of machetes being swung at him with his right arm, eliciting him to respond with a foot gracefully slamming into the one closest to the window, launching him out before slamming the same foot into the head of the White Fang goon opposite the one that was just launched, his head slamming straight through the concrete wall.

L spun to centre himself quickly and started firing Pantheon down the corridor to suppress the goon's firing at him from a distance, calmly walking forward with nothing but concentrated anger in his expression. Directed rage. A Titan Disturbed.

But not quiet the Beat Awakened.

That is much, much worse.

He starts slowly cutting his way through a door with Vengeance in hand, a look of cold and calculating rage covering painting the purple that makes up his eyes and weaves his mind together.

"We're gonna die aren't we?" At this the White Fang goon was dragged out from behind his cover and his compatriots shot quickly and accurately as L advanced past their concrete and steel barricades beyond the doors.

"You're goddamn right you're all gonna die." L murmurs to himself before continuing up another set of stairs.

 **Back to Metal.**

"Well at least he's busy." Katcha says with a shrug as a new window appears on everyone's HUD.

"Cut the chatter, from here on it's free to engage, they'll notice their mech's are being stopped." At this the entire team nods. " _Metal Lead, I advise using free movement, you're lucky enough to be able to have the space._ " Rubber Lead says through the Psionic connection set up by Blake.

"Affirmative, Metal, Free Fire." At this the inside of our dearly sociopathic native Ozark feels himself light up with joy.

As they move forward to a much more open room, Mech's and White Fang alike are set up in a more lax guard, not really noticing the entrance of the squad. "Everyone set up for an ambush, Thane, you have first target." At this the silent sniper jumps up a wall whilst using his active camouflage to his advantage and sets up at an elevated vantage point before aiming at who looks to be the commanding officer, waiting for everyone to ping green that they're ready.

The room seemed to be large with sheets of metal and pipes stacked into large enough blocks to be used as cover. The further on you went, the lights on the ceiling hadn't been fitted yet making the room slightly darker were it not for the flood lights shedding at least some light in the area, some sheets of metal and pipes being over there as well, the elevator looked pretty much finished though.

Two sections of mercenaries and mech's held one area each, setting up positions for patrols and cover, they were expecting trouble from the looks of it.

The moment all 5 signals pinged green on his HUD, he let out a breath, pulling the trigger in the process.

What happens next, is that a bullet starts to go down a barrel of a heavily customised sniper rifle, reaching the head of the target faster than a second due to the bullet travelling at a velocity higher than supersonic speeds.

In short, think of a watermelon, now let Superman hit it with a Sledgehammer.

You get the results.

Profit.

 **(Memes.)**

 **(Stop it. - L)**

It took a total of 4 seconds for the entire group to use their weapons to take down any enemy within a few metres of them and in that time the only ones that seemed mildly organised are the mechs, but even then, the machines fell to their death either via bullet, blade or crushing forces.

As time resumed to a normality, the men and women across from them on the other side of the room hadn't even registered the gunfire, until Blake sliced at three Goons she'd charged at before shooting the two she'd left behind her, an arrow flying just by her head and into the chest of a single one she'd missed by the elevator.

"You're welcome." Katcha comments to which Blake gives off a nod.

"COME BACK HERE!" The two could hear Jackal shout as he chased a White Fang goon into a storage closet with a hammer which the both of them had to assume is what his Light Machine Gun turns into before the poor goon is launched into the wall so hard the body is stuck in the wall. Definitely unconscious.

At this the two only blink before Winter heads over to the elevator console.

"Three occupants, I can call it down on your order Metal Lead." To which the man nods at as everyone takes up ambush positions once again.

" _Metal Lead, this is Syrus, the Commander has advised you steer clear of the upper floors of the tower and start heading lower._ " At this Winter stops the elevator, everyone listening intently.

"Repeat your last?" " _Commander Fade advises against going on the upper floors, floors eighty and onwards are rigged to explode._ " At this Winter calls out. "We're on floor 76." Metal Lead murmurs something unintelligible. "Tell the Commander we'll keep it under consideration, Metal Lead out." At this he looks to his underlings.

"We'll keep moving upwards, we're too valuable of an asset for the Commander to lose, we're his backup. Winter, door, everyone else, ambush positions, lets set up for their arrival." At this everyone pings green, switching back to ranged weapons.

When the elevator arrived at their floor, the door opened to reveal a hail of gunfire coming from the elevator which didn't stop for a solid ten seconds, revealing three individuals.

Two were your stereotypical henchmen and the third in the middle carried a smoking minigun.

" _I'm Jealous..._ " Jackal murmurs in slight frustration.

" _Jackal, freeze em' solid._ " Metal Leads voice spoke quietly.

Jackal quietly primed one of the new toys he'd received and wanted to try out two days ago.

A Dust based Cryo Bomb.

He tossed the small Flashbang sized object into the elevator and as it exploded, the three individuals and anything within a couple of feet of them flash freezed almost instantly.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jackal shouted as he jumped out of cover with his arms in the air, a grin plastering his helmet covered face like a collage.

"Is he always like this?" Winter asks Blake to which she responds.

"As long as I've known him."

Winter internally let out the equivalent of a smile, in other words, her eyebrow moved.

She reminds me of Ivan Lendl.

Metal team and their two temporary additions step into the elevator, tossing out the three icicles out of the elevator, Katcha pressing the button to the upper floors.

Everyone checks their equipment whilst Metal Lead opens up communications. "Rubber Lead, we're going off path and heading up to the highest floor we can get to via the elevator. What's it look like?" At this it took a couple of seconds for the team leader to respond.

" _There's no windows other than one aiming at the other tower as you come out of the elevator, there's a sniper team, wait, now there isn't one. The Commander just deflected the first shot they fired at him straight back at them, other than that there's upwards of 25 hostiles in the next room, they're lax, obviously not expecting trouble yet. Have to wonder why that is._ " Rubber Lead started before Syrus answered the question.

" _Due to Blake's Psionic link to each of the squad members, all communications within a certain radius of her are being scrambled, that, and the enemy appears to have set up a jamming tower for frequencies above 158, coincidentally, our standard radio frequency is at 158.22_ _._ "

" _I still don't believe in Psionics._ " Z comments.

"Gray, 30, one of you smack him across the head for me." Katcha says.

" _Cut the chatter, I want comm's clear, Metal Lead, I'm almost at the targets office, prep for combat, Z, 30k, you're both on sniper duty, Rubber Lead, monitor their communications, Gray, standby to give me a reactionary hand._ " L says with his serious voice.

" _Copy that Commander, just give the word._ " Gray responds as everyone else pings green.

"Arm up Metal!"

"OORAH!"

As the elevator doors open, they see a window a few metres in front of them with a dead sniper team laying there, only a single bullet hole in the window.

The team splits into three's and goes opposite directions around the elevator to the doors which open as they go near them, the occupants of the room not noticing, and this room happens to be large enough for Blake, Winter and the others to use all types of weaponry.

* * *

 **Office of James Miles.**

James currently had something equivalent of a migraine at the moment. Particularly because of someone barging through his tower and removing all of his security like they're dust on a suit.

He sat in his chair hunched forward with his fingers interlocking with each other, a cross expression covering his face. "You said no one would suspect me."

At this the eyes of a dark haired individual fell on him and a part of him grew fearful once again, but as someone who is used to handling these sorts of situations, he showed none of what he felt.

"Does it matter? You have an opportunity to learn something about the people who've been making things difficult for us so much for the past few years." Her voice dripped with a type of flirtatious venom only a woman of her beauty and cunning could muster, her smirk holding all the evidence you'd ever need to know that this woman is as beautiful as she is dangerous.

"We don't even know who he is let alone how he's tearing through the White Fang and mechs, even Hunters would've fallen for the traps we've set up along the way. We don't even know if he'll just walk in and shoot me in the forehead right here, or why he's here!" At this the CEO punched his computer screen out of frustration.

" _I'd be less worried about the fact the individual is going to make it up the tower and into this office and more worried about the fact he seems very unhappy, you have a lot of things that could fix that._ " A heavily computerised voice spoke through the speakers of Mr. Miles's computer.

"Once again, you prove yourself to be as smart as Salem claims, despite only being a voice." The woman compliments but slightly mocks the voice, the response comes from James instead.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" He bellows as he throws his hands up in the air in anger, panic slowly swelling in his mind.

"James, James, James, you shouldn't be so tense, you have a bargaining chip and you're a businessman, use it to your advantage." She says whilst caressing his chin before slowly walking away to the doors.

"Wait, you're leaving me here!?" At this the woman lets out a dark chuckle and turns to him only slightly, her eyes lighting up with fire.

"I'm going to check on your bargaining chip in the basement. Goodbye~" She says as the mans eyes widen, the doors locking behind her, he runs over to the doors and attempts to unlock them, shaking the handle, banging on it and yelling, even cursing the woman's name.

" _You have several minutes until the individual arrives, make good use of this time._ " The voice this time had a more dark edge to it, as if knowing what grim possibilities await the CEO.

"Make sure he doesn't leave."

"Yes ma'am." A gruff voice of a lieutenant.

She smirks to herself in satisfaction as she makes her way down to the sublevels of the Miles High Towers.

"Who do you think it is?"

" _Why would you ask me?_ "

"Because we might be able to use this to our advantage."

" _You're thinking of dragging whoever this is onto our side? Really?_ "

"Can you blame me for trying?"

" _Yes. But I don't think it will work, he doesn't seem like your type, that and I don't think he's in a mood for talking very much._ " The voice mocked Cinder jovially.

"You have no idea what kind of man I like." Cinder replies with her own smirk.

" _Don't send chills down my spine that's mean._ " The voice responds with an amused tone.

* * *

 **Metal Team.**

"SEE YOU NEXT FALL!" Jackal shouts as he bunts another unfortunate individual off with his hammer before it transforms back into a LMG and starts suppressing the White Fang so everyone else can move up.

Since Mechs didn't have the algorithms to recognise the fact they're being shot at, they just continued to march into a hail of bullets, a few goons also being cut down by the rain of fire.

"Target building dead ahead! Over the bridge!" Katcha shouts as Thane fires a shot at a gun emplacement on the other building, scoring another kill.

"THEY'RE GOING TO MAKE IT OVER THE BRIDGE! SET OFF THE EXPLOSIVES NOW!" A Fang captain shouted before taking an arrow to the head from your friendly neighbourhood Swedish accented individual from Mistral.

"I hope their CO didn't hear that-"

Before the sentence could be finished however, glass shards and concrete shot in all directions from floor eighty and above on the building at lethal speeds, the building starting to crumble and fall into the first tower, everyone got knocked off their feet, staggered by the shockwave.

Both buildings began undergoing a severe structural re-design in the process of crashing into each other as dust and debris coated the area, only the first half of the tower taking significant damage due to the tower falling at an angle.

Everyone had fallen into different areas of the first tower and the landing was probably going to hurt for the less armoured individuals. Well, probably.

As Blake got to her feet she noticed that the building now resembled something similar to a platformer game as she jumped gradually upwards, reaching Katcha and Thane in a matter of moments who joined her in going to the top of the first tower where the office is, every so often mercy killing some White Fang or mechs.

By the time the rest of the team arrived unharmed, they'd figured out that L had likely arrived first due to the dead goons and lieutenant who had a single tiny hole on his forehead.

The door is also kicked in, well, it's on the floor from how hard its been kicked.

Winter walked in the room along with Blake and Metal Lead.

L is currently hanging James Miles outside the shattered window behind his desk by his ankle.

"SUBBASEMENT! SHE'S IN THE SUBBASEMENT!" James shouts frantically before being dropped, screaming all the way down to landing in the arms of one invisible 30K.

"A pleasure doing business with you." L says darkly before turning around to the three people he needed to see at present.

L is currently wearing something similar to what he wore on the last mission only his forearms are exposed and he's wearing a fabric combat harness similar to the material used to make the black under suit he's also wearing, bits of medium armour coating his body as his helmet resembles an INFILTRATOR helmet, boots and all.

"Metal Lead, Blake, set up a perimeter around the elevator outside, Winter on me, Gray, get over here." He starts ordering immediately.

" _Copy, on my way._ " Gray responds through the Psionic comm.

"The elevators are destroyed how are going to get to the subbasement?" Winter asks as L simply walks over to a wall and offers it in a gesture similar to 'tah-dah!'.

"A hidden door?" Blake asks as L nods, Winter instantly looking for a switch or a panel, a part of the wall responding to Winters hand with a holographic red cross signalling an access denied.

"Handprint recognition." Winter grimaces, Gray jumping up to the outside of the office, with relief supplies.

At this L punches the panel, after a couple of sparks from the damage, it reads blue and the door opens to reveal an elevator.

"After you." L comments as Winter rolls her eyes, Gray also walking in, Blake goes to walk in but is held back by L.

"Stay up top, I want you up here as my eyes and ears." At this Blake hesitates before nodding.

L steps into the elevator and the door closes, starting to head downwards.

* * *

 **An agitating elevator ride later.**

 _I don't know why he's angry...but it's making him more efficient...and scary._ Winter thinks to herself as she watches L roll his shoulders and pop his joints, the low growl coming from his throat also sounding similar to a hiss, making the two soldiers in the elevator with him a little uncomfortable to be in such a small space with him.

Seeing as he's someone that is the living equivalent of a walking and talking nuclear bomb that can explode at literally any moment right now.

As the doors opened, the first thing they're greeted with are a pair of automated turrets which automatically open fire, eliciting L to growl audibly and bring up a Psionic shield, gradually walking forwards and waiting until they ran out of ammo, all 8000 rounds were quick to run out at the rate they're being fired.

Gray then moved over to the turrets and took them out of the walls by force, Winter following L as he started walking down a long corridor, Gray catching up after a couple of seconds of running.

L then stops part way down the corridor, his hearing picking up a heart beat that seems more slow and tired, before catching a whiff of solid freshly cut wood.

"What is it?" Winter asks slightly impatiently.

At this L turns to the wall on his right, looking it over expectantly before rearing his right arm back and punching it as hard as he can. Well over 18,000 tonnes of force putting an arm sized hole into the reinforced block, which became obvious as it appears to be longer than his arm.

 **(Oh and 18,000 tonnes is 180 Space Shuttles smacking into you at the same time. Yes, those giant white planes that go into space. It sounds a little overkill but Yang can walk away from being punched with the force of ten jet liners crashing into her so oh well!)**

"Found her." L says as he takes his arm back out. "Stand back, it's gonna be loud opening this up." L says as Gray and Winter make no arguments as they step back from him.

L clasps his hands together taking in a deep breath, the lights around them starting to dim as L hands glowed a mixture of red and purple, which continued until he let out a single, calming breath. He places his hands on the reinforced door and starts pushing, the sounds of metal grinding and rending evident as he continued to push.

Then it started moving forwards.

After L managed to push it forward out of its place enough, it turned out that L had pushed a three meter thick, solid cube of steel weighing in at 23.7 tonnes. So It's about 3 quarters heavier than the Anchor of a Cruise Ship.

In other words, the weight of an Anchor of a Cruise Ship is 0.565 times 20 tonnes. That's heavy.

"I'm not going to even question how you did that..." Gray says before moving onward to seeing the reason why he's being brought along in the first place.

In the centre of the reinforced containment cell currently in the centre of this room is Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, tied to a wooden chair by Chains.

Her clothing is torn and dirty, several cuts and bruises run along her body and looked like she hadn't eaten or drank in a while, along with several splinters from the chairs, some parts of bruising and swelling being from how tight the chains are around her.

 **(The girl who's name Rooster Teeth didn't even spell right. Just Weiß Schnee, that would've been fine...but no, they leave out the Deutsche letters and spelling. Yes her name is German which is why it is a meme for me and is often joked about by L and myself. Don't mind me just a slightly triggered German individual.)**

But it didn't stop her from raising her head at barely being able to hear the noise outside her cell. "I know you're out there." Her voice is weak and tired, as well as wheezy.

At this Winter runs over to the entrance to the control room, L nodding for Gray to go with her which he does.

 _Syrus, evaluation._ At this thought his AI companion set out examining the individual currently trapped inside the containment cell and giving him the wordless full evaluation. L slowly removed his INFILTRATOR helmet, simply opening a portal and walks through it, appearing in front of the now hope filled eyes of the Schnee.

For the first time on Remnant he'd felt something for someone not in his family.

A bond.

"Ms. Schnee." L starts as he kneels, setting down his backpack and tacking out a bottle of water and snapping the chains keeping Weiss tied to her chair without hurting her, very easily.

His voice is calming and smooth, hiding his hands which are red like roses, he didn't bother hiding his cheeks though.

"My name is Leanardo Stason, I'm here to help, call me L for now, you need to rest, here, drink some water, you need it-"

Before L can finish Weiss weakly snatches the water bottle from his hand and starts downing it, coughing slightly as L simply smiles at her with an amused expression.

"You're welcome." L comments with amusement as the door opens, Winter and Gray running in to check on Weiss's health, L standing up as Weiss continues to look up at L.

"How's it looking Gray?" L asks before staring at the exit.

"Slightly malnourished, dehydration, scrapes and bruises, no broken bones, she'll be fine."

"I'm right here..." Weiss says with a light glare, despite her voice being weak.

At this Winter takes off her helmet, L walking over to the door, hearing light clacking of high heels.

At this he gives off a deep growl and starts following the sound, putting on his helmet again.

"Get out of the facility as soon as you can, I'll be with you shortly." L says as he summons Pantheon to his hand and begins following the sound of the high heels, weapon at the ready, he can hear a heart beat and it's steadily getting faster.

He manages to trace the sound to a large pitch black room, well, it'd be pitch black for a normal person, however L could see fine.

Until the lights turned on.

He barely manages to summon Vengeance to block a downwards strike, pushing whoever attempted to strike him away with a Psionic blast.

His eyes readjusted quickly to reveal a beautiful woman in an elegant red dress covered in what scans indicate are dust based tattoo's or something similar, he'd have to read up on it. Short black hair and orange eyes to match them.

"Well hello there." She smirks with all the confidence in the world.

This reminds him way too much of his dead wife.

He didn't like this fact.

He showed his disapproval by starting to slowly walk forwards, sword in hand, every so often creating sparks on the floor from where it's so sharp.

"You're a very direct one aren't you?" She smirks.

The woman tossed a couple of grenades beside her, letting the debris float about before forming them together and firing them at L, he tilts his head slightly.

His hand and blade a blur for the regular eye as a slashes each shard out of the air, even the ones that weren't going to hit him, likely as an intimidation tactic.

Now she's thoroughly interested, no one has these sorts of reaction times, even machines.

L then dashes forwards to slice at the woman and despite raising her blades to block the attack, the blade cut cleanly through them, the area his blade cut through burning and melting. Her eyes widened and she managed to backflip away from the individual enough so that she could speak.

"I wanted to have a conversation with you." Her voice never lost its edge and instead gained something else.

Intrigue.

L dashed forward again launching slashes whenever he could but is only met by dodging and flaming dust crystals which he simply ignored.

He shouldn't have.

After a few seconds, which is all she needed. She launched L backwards using a mass amount of fire dust before summoning a bow and arrow formed of dust and glass.

She started firing as many arrows as she could dashing around him so that he wouldn't be able to keep up with her, kunai and shuriken being thrown at each arrow fired at him until she found the clone she was shooting at disappearing as L grabbed her by the throat and tossed her straight into a wall.

"I speak not to Demons or Devils with tongues of silver. But Ashes of Diamonds and Lords of Cinder." L recites, deepening his voice slightly despite it being muffled by his helmet.

She pulls herself onto her feet, starting to summon more flames to fuel her now growing desire to beat this man...no, warrior. "A poet and a warrior?" She asks. "How coincidental that you end it with my name." She comments before turning around to face him.

"Cinder...Fall." At this L's sword de-materialises to reveal his hands glowing red. "And fall you shall." L responds as the two charge at each other, L feigning a punch, Cinder goes to block before realising that L has slid beneath her guard and given her a swift uppercut to the jaw, L spinning on the spot before upper cutting Cinder with a twirling backflip once again, launching her far into the air of the box like arena.

 **(And people say that Drunken fist is bad, pffff.)**

Cinder corrects herself midair to fire a few arrows at L which he either swats away or catches, L firing Pantheon at her rapidly which also misses as he sacrifices accuracy for speed, only one bullet hitting her Aura, however, it drains it rapidly.

As she lands once again, L uses his superior speed to his advantage and charges at her, Cinder predicting this from the first time he appeared suddenly and manages to parry the attack, pushing him back at least an inch. She then begins blocking every strike he throws with a dagger, gritting her teeth as she's pushed back until her back his against the wall.

A single mistake and L's hand his against her throat. It would've been over and done with were it not for the fact she managed to slip in a knife to slice at his gut, and what surprised her even more is that there's no Aura to block it, she took the moments shock to her advantage and kicked him in the Solar Plexus.

L stumbles backwards starting to growl again, his body setting off alarm bells as he doesn't start healing. "Are you sure you don't want to talk yet? I think we can come to an arrangement." **"Stall for time and I can check to see what's wrong."** Syrus says inside his head eliciting L to start.

"Arrangements are costly..." At this Cinder gives off a dark chuckle whilst circling L. "You remind me of someone I know right now and you remind me of myself in a way. We are quiet similar. I was a fan of poetry when I was younger. 'Tis a strange mystery, the power of words. Life is in them, and Death. A word can send the crimson colour hurrying to the cheek." She winks. "Hurrying with many meanings; or can turn the current cold and deadly to the heart." She gestures to the both of them and the wound on L's gut. "Anger and fear are in them; grief and joy are on their sound, yet slight, impalpable: A word is but a breath of passing air." She finishes, to which L's concentration increases, but a part of him couldn't help but applaud her for the Words of Power.

 **(** **The Power Of Words -** **Letitia Elizabeth Landon. A good piece in my opinion.)**

 **"Sir, somehow, Dust is preventing your cells from cloning. That is...odd, I need more time to evaluate the damage and remove the dust. But there's something else. Something small."** Syrus alerts him which makes L give some extra seriousness to the situation.

"I applaud you. For seeking what those find too general and too selfish to breath. Toxic as it may be. It changes your former self, a someone, a soul, you used to be." L says as flashbacks of Cinders childhood go to her mind before she comes back to reality, unwavered. "But with Power comes responsibility. And the price is not what you will woe. It is the effects of Impossibility that will bring your downfall forth in rows...a simple soul, something you used to be. Will destroy your faith. Your desire. For what you shouldn't be." Cinder's eyes widen slightly as she processes the meaning of his words.

Cinder smiles to herself before chuckling darkly again. "You know me so well already and I don't even know your name?" At this L steps forward slowly. "Call me L...most do." L keeps his voice deeper in case they ever meet again which usually wouldn't be likely, but L is not only straight up paranoid, he's got pretty bad luck at times, that and he sounds like a Sangheili right now. "L?" At this Cinder thinks to herself.

"It's something I'll remember." As L is inches in front of Cinder, he prepares to make a laser fast strike between the fourth and fifth rib to get it over with quickly, it's the least he can do for someone who forges their words like silver.

Lacing them with poison.

Before he can do anything however, she launches a large flaming fist at his face and surprisingly enough it burned off a part of his helmet revealing a single purple, reptilian eye, he lands on his feet, instantly turning towards her with a deep growl.

When she looked into it, she found herself almost hypnotised, she couldn't move from her spot. She isn't rooted there in fear, fear is for lesser creatures, no. What she feels now, is akin to what an artist would feel.

Wonderment.

L closes that eye and starts charging once again, Cinder getting ready for any strike he may throw which never comes as he seemingly appears behind her in a blur of motion, instantly kicking her forward and sliding her legs from under her with a slight smirk.

Cinder however manages to use her hips and twirl herself, kicking L across the face before landing on her feet, starting to launch swift strikes with blades she makes with dust, her other blades being out of commission.

L summons his Escrima in an instant to block each strike. Both of them on a simultaneous attack and defence. Where Cinder attempts to launch a pair of slashes at his chest, L blocks them with one Escrima whilst twirling to launch a strike at Cinders side which she blocks easily, barely dodging the backwards round house kick with a backflip.

The two clashing once again, keeping each other in place. "Next time we meet. I'm taking you out to dinner." Cinder says with her own smirk. L just scoffs, Cinder then pushing his hands downwards and firing an explosive dust arrow at L, the armour taking most of the damage as L is launched a few metres away.

Cinder charges to attempt to finish L off as quickly as she can, however he recovers too fast for Cinder to react to his next movement. He remains in a crouched stance similar to that of a sprinter before appearing in front of Cinder, her eyes widening enough to perceive his hands clapping once in front of her face. Her senses screaming as the high frequency noise travelled through her ear canal.

Once she opened her eyes again, L tossed Vengeance into the air and charged at Cinder, hitting her face over and over again with his Escrima in a circular motion before kicking her chest enough to send her stumbling backwards, her Aura taking two shots from Pantheon into her shoulders before being dragged forward with L's Psionics, straight into his right hand's fist, leading her to swiftly fall to the floor.

Cinder managed to block L's downward kick and push him upwards, but when she got up she realised her mistake as L kicks Vengeance out of the air and straight at Cinder, her eyes widening before she catches the blade. Letting out a breath as her chest feels like its been lit on fire. Not seeing L land and fire a Psionic lance at her, sending her spiralling to the entrance a few metres behind her, Vengeance disappearing in the shroud of blue cubes it normally would.

Getting back up again with a mixture of anger and amazement she stares at the man before her. If it's even a man. The build is too small to be a fully fledged adult, but someone with this amount of skill...

"You're amazing. We'll discuss the details of our arrangement next time we meet." Then the man in her ear speaks up. " _Get that helmet, mask whatever off his face. I need to know who this is._ " Cinder attempts to start walking forward, pausing when someone shouts.

"Commander!" Gray shouts from the entrance L came from, turning to look as someone calls his rank, upon seeing Cinder, Gray raises his weapon and starts firing. Cinder leaps backwards and enters another corridor, the two men chasing after her until she enters an elevator and winks before it seals shut. "Damn!" Gray shouts before turning to L. "You okay sir? You're wounded." At this he gestures to the cut on L's gut, to which he waves it off, putting pressure on the wound and starting to walk back to the elevator.

"It doesn't matter. How's the VIP?" He goes back to his all serious mode.

"VIP is safe and secure, we were just waiting for you." At this L nods and walks more briskly. "Sir are you going to let me-" "Nein. Aber danke für das Bitten." "I didn't understand...that..." Gray comments as L walks into the elevator, but sighs and joins him anyway. "When we're back on the surface, get a team to scour the remains of the buildings and underground complex, I want everything they have." Gray nods as the elevator stops at the top floor.

Most seemed surprised that a part of L's helmet is missing and he has a wound on his gut. It seemed...surreal. A man who'd cleared an entire skyscraper of an army and all its traps untouched. And then he comes out of an elevator with a wound and damaged armour. Who did he fight?

As L stepped out Metal Lead stood opposite him. "Status?" "Green, sir." "Glad to hear it, get your kids back to base." L says as he places a hand on Metal Leads shoulder, Metal Lead giving a nod of respect and turning around to go through the comm and request a pick up. "Blake, get prepped, you're moving in with me." At this she nods, the team waiting for the Bullhead to arrive to take them back to the Operations Base up North West.

* * *

 **Atlas, Underground, Penthouse, Afternoon next day.**

The staff at the Hospital say they're cleared for leave and were taken back to the Penthouse to pack up and head home. There's not much point in staying and the Holiday runs out the next day anyway. Besides. Yang and Ruby start Beacon on the Monday.

"Mooooooooom!" Ruby cried to which Summer looked over to see Yang munching on a pack of cookies idly, obviously thinking, her hands just acting on their own.

Summer giggles at this and walks over to the sisters. "Yang at the very least give your sister one." Yang looks up at Summer then down to the puppy eyed Ruby before giggling. "Sorry Rubes, I was day dreamin' for a sec there, would've given you one if you'd just tugged my sleeve." She says before giving Ruby a cookie to nibble on in the cute manner she normally does.

She even makes the "nom nom nom" sounds in a really cute high pitched tone.

 **(Warning: Ruby may be prone to grouchiness and sudden outbursts of pouting when suffering from Cookie Deprivation and when over-fed, may be hyper-active and use her Semblance like it's going out of fashion. Please feed responsibly, terms and conditions apply. Cookies sold separately.)**

"Still doing what you do best huh?" At this everyone turns to see L with his hood down, leather jacket and all. He looked happier but a bit more on the pale side

Motherly Instincts engaged. **(*sounds of splinter cell goggles turning on*)**

Voice is even toned, skin is pale, genuine expression of happiness.

Initiating Test Hug procedure.

At this Summer smiles warmly and hugs L tight, at this, Summer could feel L tense his gut area and took a second or two to hug back, but it's still a loose hug. She pokes his gut to which he responds with a pained grunt. ALERT ALERT.

Summer crosses her arms at L with a questioning motherly expression. Taiyang, Yang and Ruby hiding behind the couch in case a nuclear war breaks out, Yang putting on a helmet and Ruby putting her fingers in her ears, Taiyang setting up the sandbags as extra cover.

"What happened?" At this L stops all physical functions except for the things keeping him alive just so he didn't gulp.

"I was out, seven people attempted to mug me, one slashed me and all seven of them now have several backwards limbs or broken bones." At this Summer makes eye contact with L, the two having a stare off before Summer hugs him incredibly tight. "Be more careful next time." She whispers, which L simply smiles and responds with.

"Kinda hard being careful when everyone seemingly wants to kill you." "Leanardo..." "Right, right, I know, you don't like it when I talk like that." "I was going to say stop having growth spurts." At this L chuckles, now noticing that he's taller than Summer. "Yeah, no. I hate puberty myself but I can't help its effects. I'm still using Human anatomy as the base layout for the body so I have to keep appearances." Summer looks up at L blankly.

"I'm not repeating myself." "I know, I just wanted to make sure you knew I have no clue what you just said." At this the two laugh together, the other three in the room peeking over the couch slowly. "Is it safe to come out yet?"

"Ye-"

"No." Summer says in a completely serious tone.

Forty seconds later there's a ginger haired man running from a white hooded and cloaked woman carrying a wooden spoon out of the building, manly screaming all the way back to Patch.

 **Megalovania intensifies.**

Blake wondering what's even going on, a message appearing on Blake's scroll reading: 'Help my other family members with the luggage would you?' She closes her eyes and smiles a little, making her way up.

.

..

...

"Is that?...Sir-I-I...I'm sorry...How didn't I see this sooner?...Of course...It's safe with me, Doctor and patient confidentiality is a sacred trust, I wouldn't dream of mockery...I-I don't- No! NO!...I know...But unless you work with me...There's nothing I can do to help you."

"Then get a job at Beacon."

 **End of the Atlesian Arc.**

* * *

 **Well, I don't know what to say. Other than the fact that I've shown you what happens when you piss off L. A skyscraper falls on your skyscraper, your army is decimated, you fall to your 'death'.**

 **Yeah no thanks.**

 **Oh and before people go moaning at me for inconsistency, the cube has approximately** **222,500 tonnes sitting on top of it, so I doubt it's going to budge when being punched like that.**

 **I've shown you that L does have weaknesses. He is not quiet a God, he just knows a lot of them. He's also killed a lot of them. He also married one. Well, sorta.**

 **Cinder finally meets L or at least sort of, she knows he's white, has awesome eyes and knows the shorthand for his name.**

 **I've said sorta/sort of twice. Never again.**

 **So I've also hinted at all the possibilities, Weiss looks interested, Cinders desire is growing, Sophia was so goddamn cute that day (If you're wondering, her nickname will follow the colour rule, just as a quick insert), Blake is more cautious if anything, Winter is a Soldier so it's no surprise they get along professionally and L hasn't met Velvet yet...Though I think Coco will cling to Velvet like a magnet and melt at the idea of Velvet having a younger and all the more cuter sister. I would to.**

 **Though I don't go as far as to drag them away from people who may or may not flirt with them.**

 **Though those people do tend to go missing.**

 **Normally it's Cinder or Me dragging one another away from someone so we don't kill them at that time.**

 **Because with flirting. It's responded with flirting you don't know how to respond to, straight up incineration or the decimation of your entire family tree. Plus she's depicted as a Sadist. (Cinder.)**

 **Or sarcasm, smartassery, acting like Jaune, acting like I'm completely unaware of the fact they're flirting with me or reminding them of the fact my waifu is someone who could incinerate their pride slowly, if I'm in a bad mood then it's something along the lines of "Go. Away." And if they don't, introducing Tsundere me! (Me.)**

 **Oh and please for the love of all that is Holy, vote on the pole, the first three I just mentioned are drawing and I swear the guy who voted last did it just to spoil my fun. You're making L laugh at me! It's supposed to be the other way around dangit! :/**

 **Next will be a chapter of A Fate Beyond Stars so be on the lookout for that!**

 **But as always stay classy and I'll see you...Next Time...BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII**

 **[Bloodborne OST plays in the Background.]**


	9. Chapter 8: Family Fight and Ruby Rose

**Well, okay.**

 **One thing I didn't mention. (Though it should've been obvious from L's conversation with Ozpin from last chapter as much as Chapter 5 says otherwise, this is hinting at something else that has happened in the past which was also hinted with Ozpin's conversation with L.) Is that L defeated the pre-half maiden version of Cinder, not an easy feat for a regular individual, unfortunately his foe is more devious than he imagined.**

 **But one thing you might be wondering is why the Hell would Dust of all things affect his healing factor if he's been there for 10 years? Surely he should've known about this? Well, being honest, this isn't a plot convenience thing.**

 **Think about it, L has spent that 10 years going to a school where there were no recorded injuries for L, because he straight up brute forces and out thinks anyone that attempts to fight him and even in the combat sessions for him he never really was in any real danger not only because of the fear factor he could put out because of his rumoured legendary strength and raw power but also because of safety implementations that places like Beacon don't really have.**

 **Not pointing any fingers there Professor Blunt Ozpin.**

 **Even when he was setting up the Network, most of the work is done through proxies and other indirect methods, he was in almost no danger at all. If you're starting an information based organisation then it's best if you keep yourself anonymous. Yes he could've been mugged or caught up in a bank robbery but being honest that's unlikely.**

 **Sorry I just had to get that off my chest.**

 **" _Blood_** _ **makes you Related, Loyalty and Love makes you Family**_ **."** **\- Chris Diaz (Not dead on, but it's basically my version of what he said.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Approximately 2 days after previous events.**

 **Patch, the home of the family.**

Deep breath in. Purpose. Execute.

She opens her eyes and roars as she charges forward and punches the punching bag as hard as she can.

"OW! owowowowowowowieee!" Ruby shouts shaking her hand inside the boxing glove, L and Yang sitting at the side laughing their heads off, Taiyang trying not to laugh as he walks over to Ruby, checking her wrist before teaching her a proper stance and how to execute a punch properly, determination never leaving her expression.

"She's growing up fast." L comments whilst looking at Ruby.

"I haven't grown up at all." Yang comments, to which L smiles and lets out a huff of amusement, his eyes their usual purple.

"Don't worry, this planet is too cut and dry for you not to." L comments right back at her with sarcasm, eliciting Yang to go to punch his arm which is caught by L.

The two instantly grin as they read each others mind.

"Guys not now, not unless all three of us fight him. You start Beacon tomorrow you two." At this L smirks, letting go of Yang's fist and standing opposite Taiyang and Ruby, Yang joining them.

"Still mad about the last time?" L jabs as he removes his leather jacket and hoodie, revealing a white shirt with the collars on his neck standing more clearly.

"Nah, but one things for sure." Ruby and Yang grab their weapons as Taiyang gets into stance.

"It'll actually be a fair fight." At this L lets out a dark chuckle before turning around with a grin that made their stomachs sink.

"Oh you have no idea how much **F** u _ **n**_ this is going to be." He says with a quieter and slightly more...demonic...voice.

"That's not freaky at all." Yang comments sarcastically.

"Athem!" At this everyone turns to Summer.

"We have guests coming over to meet us and I don't want the front yard trashed before they get here." At this everyone remains silent before Yang speaks up.

"Wooooould you...like to join us?" At this Summer grabs her weapons and walks over to join the rest of her family other than L, who shakes his head in amusement, turning away from his family.

"So, remember, no weapons and please try not to break any bones." Taiyang states, L nodding as he pops his joints, drawing what looks like a symbol on the ground around him with a foot.

"Know your enemy." He starts as he sits down and looks at his family. "Know yourself." He sits in the position to meditate, an orb forming in his hands. "And you can fight a hundred battles without disaster. Sun Tzu." L quotes before his family charge at him, he doesn't move until the last second where he dashes backwards and a clone joins him, they smirk and get into stance.

"Know your enemy and know yourself." They say in unison as they both get into a different stances, beckoning their prey forward into the jaws of the predator. The purple reptilian eyes being all the proof needed to cement the feeling of fear into the very roots of their being.

However, elsewhere, they're being used to heal.

* * *

 **Atlas, Schnee Mansion, the same time.**

"You sure she's okay?" Winter asks as L exits her room, L having a soft smile on his face signifying the best case scenario.

"She'll recover by tonight, her skeletal structure is largely intact so I was able to repair 99% of it. If anything she's improved from the experience, but I still want to psychologically evaluate her." L says as he turns to see Winter who's worry for her younger sister has dampened but remains.

Corvo who L needs to have a conversation with about his worsening health which he's hiding very well, but will show soon. A slightly shorter individual with abnormal brain activity who is apparently named Klein, Syrus is already collecting scans. As well as last but not least, the man who needs no introduction.

Asshole.

"Thank you for rescuing my daughter, as much as I know how everyone here views me, I am thankful, believe it or not." His tone is honest, but lacks any emotion to uphold it. "The deal stands, a supply line of dust to, ah, our little secret and in exchange, a favour when I need it." He holds his hand out to shake, which L does, eliciting Jacques to smile.

"I'll leave you to your own devices, feel free to stay in the lounge, ask Klein for anything you should need. Good afternoon Commander." At this he nods and starts walking away, all four of them making sure he turns the corner before entering Weiss's bedroom, the girl staring out the window as she sits on her bed, all cleaned up and healed though the fact she's holding her head suggests she has a headache at the very least.

Obviously because her injuries were minor, not due to any...advanced technological, spiritual or magical related doings.

"Feel better?" L asks, Weiss looking at the four of them as Klein sets down a cup of hot liquid on the bedside cabinet.

"Much. Thank you." Weiss says quietly giving Klein a smile as a form of thanks, which he happily returns.

"Respectfully ma'am, I've been wanting to ask you this since you got back..." Corvo starts, L standing off to the shadowy sides of the room to keep an eye on everyone, natural instinct for a predator such as himself.

Weiss looks over to Corvo as he continues. "How did they take you?" At this Weiss looks back, L looking through the memories.

He doesn't like what he's seen.

"Someone grabbed me before the crowd could get me and jumped out the window with me whilst I was on their shoulder then...nothing." At this L lets out a deep growl in his throat, Winter turning to him.

"Sedative, now we know the riot was likely a distraction for an agent to grab one of the Schnee's before security pushed them back." L evaluates, Corvo nodding at L, coming to the same conclusion. "Did you get a look at their face?"

"No, but it was female, definitely female, probably long hair from how her hood covered her. She covered herself with old looking rags that formed a brown cloak, the same stuff the old priests would wear during the ancient days, not stuff I would expect from anyone other than a homeless person." At this Klein intervenes.

"I think it would be best for Ms. Schnee to rest for now." He says in as a polite a tone as he can.

"Yes Klein, I think that would be prudent. It's a big day tomorrow." At this L chuckles from his position in a shadow covered area.

"You're not going to Beacon yet." At this Weiss's eyes widen.

"What!?"

"I'm not letting you near a combat school until I know you're ready for it." L says with conviction.

"Bu-" "Weiss...You know it's the right thing to do." Winter interrupts.

At this, Weiss's expression solidifies into one of a mixture of determination and outrage.

"No! I Will be going to Beacon tomorrow! I'm ready." At this L pushes himself off the wall and stands between Winter and Corvo.

"Then prove it to me." L's smirk is one of mischief but at the same time offering confidence, to which Weiss nods.

"Corvo, Klein, Winter, let's let Weiss get dressed, I want to see what she has to offer Beacon, I'll be doing an evaluation immediately afterwards." At this everyone leaves the room, Winter giving Weiss a look of support before closing the door.

To Weiss, this is a chance to prove she's ready for the challenges ahead and the responsibilities of being a Huntress. However, something intrigued her.

The boy that saved her life could be no older than herself yet seemed every part more skilled and powerful. Yes Hunters and Huntresses are military in Atlas but the equipment himself and his friend were wearing weren't military in design, especially his accent.

And double especially what he did with his Aura to heal her no more than a minute ago.

His eyes suggested Faunus heritage however that seemed to be the only thing that conveyed it to her, no tail, no ears, no nothing. Just really, really, scary looking eyes. The fear dulled however when she saw the smile, the smile of someone with the kindest soul ever.

He's definitely military, she remembers faintly his counterpart referring to him as 'sir' suggesting a leading role even.

However she knew nothing about him other than her observations and anything she'd heard.

Everything about the boy made her...curious.

She shook her head and got better dressed with her 'combat skirt' and all. Taking a metallic case from under her bed and setting it on her bed. Opening up the case she ran a finger over her handcrafted weapon, not by her obviously, but it was pretty much designed by her. Pretty much.

Myrtenaster, the multi-action dust rapier. That sounds so bad.

Why not Multi-Action Revolving Dust Rapier? Yeah I'm using that from now on.

She smiles lightly to herself as she picks up the weapon, feeling no difference in the weight since she last held it, if anything it felt lighter.

She walks to the centre of the room and gives it a couple of test swings before looking into her mirror off to the side. "Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?..." She repeats to herself quietly as she runs a finger down it, closing her eyes, soon elevating her voice to the tone she uses to sing.

"Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?...Fear of whats inside of me; tell me can a heart be turned to stone?" Her voice barely echoes down most of the corridors, L's ears picking up her whisper beforehand, now smiling to himself as he hears the song that would make birds of sweeter tunes jealous.

"Your song is beautiful...but it is the meaning that I find the most heartbreaking...yet it is not my heart that weeps, it is yours that cracks like the stained glass panes on the windows." L recites, Winter turning to look at him with a quizzical expression.

"Nothing, she'll be here soon after she's got her confidence up." Winter nods, looking back out at the large training room. "What will she be facing?" She asks. At this L gives off a smile.

"From her memories, I think she'll be ready for this." He clicks his finger and a video feed of a giant suit of armour is standing in a cage. "Your father helped me get it, Wraiths are difficult to find in the region nowadays." Winter frowns but doesn't voice her concerns.

L places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine." L flickers slightly but maintains his presence eliciting Winter to look at him with concern, L waving it off. **"I'm detecting an increase of powdered Dust in the air."** **(I'm detecting a temperature decrease.)** At this, Weiss enters the room from the double doors. "Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow. Hearts are not comparable, nor metric, with no form of measure because all of it is irreplaceable. Monty Oum." L quotes as the monster currently trapped walks into the room with the girl of ice.

As she walks forward she stops a few metres from it, examining the giant suit of armour with an equally massive broadsword to go with it. Her expression doesn't change as she backflips away just in time as the broadsword lands exactly where she was, debris sprouting up from the ground as it crashes into the concrete, L smiling to himself.

"Alright then, it's time to show me you're ready _Snow White_."

Weiss unsheathes Myrtenaster and darts forward, getting a hit on her enemy before twirling into a landing. The giant armor swings again, but she dashes away and lands several spinning slashes on the creature. It retaliates when she launches herself upwards into the air, arcing its sword around and hitting Weiss' rapier, which she brings up just in time to merely knock her back, landing on her feet.

When she slows down, Weiss looks up to see the Wraith in armour leaping into the air and hurling the sword down on her, then swinging it back up in an effort to get its fast-moving target. It finally hits her blade again and is knocked away until she rolls back on her feet.

Winter mentally frowns as L's expression turns to a more serious one rather than the excited one he wore earlier. _Go on the attack Weiss. Attack._ Winter mentally thinks to herself, hoping that somehow the words would be conveyed through the glass and into Weiss's mind, funny how there's a telepath standing next to her to.

In a way, it did. With white energy now gathered on her fingertips from her Aura. Weiss motions to the ground beneath her and a snowflake symbol appears that propels her forward at extreme speeds signifying the usage of a part of her Semblance. Summoning several glyphs around the giant for her next attack.

Despite the Wraiths attempts to slash at her, Weiss disappears and reappears all around it, leaping through the air using her glyphs and landing a blow with each pass.

Winter mentally smiles, L however remained with a serious expression. "You're overextending yourself." He comments aloud. Winter hadn't noticed it.

After a slash to the face, the giant armor aims at Weiss' feet, who leaps over it and gets an undefended fist to her head. Weiss is launched yet again onto her hands and feet a few metres away, but this time, her attempt to get back up is weak and hesitant, or disorientated, it's difficult to tell from where L is standing. Winter visibly frowns as L lets out a deep hum.

She stands back up, eyeing the Wraith with blood trailing down the left side of her face and holds out her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until a red energy appears over the blade. Fire Dust. The giant armor runs up and rams its sword at her, but it meets her rapier and is deflected off, L letting his smirk sound once again.

Weiss switches it up and spins the revolver, a cyan light now creating a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground that freezes the Wraith in place. It swings again, but Weiss runs ahead and jumps on the sword.

Myrtenaster is now glowing yellow with Thunder Dust, she rolls on the broadsword and slashes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple, impaling its weapon into the ground.

She rotates the hilt again and a snowflake circle spins under her when the giant adversary tries to hammer its fist down on her, but she rolls out of the way and activates the glyph, launching the warrior up into the air and becoming trapped by Weiss' beams of blue energy.

"Creative." L remarks as he observes her movements, learning along the way of Weiss's fighting style and Semblance usage as something to note for later down the line, but either way, he knew that the Game, Set and Match went to Weiss now.

It's just a matter of finishing the opponent.

With one final leap into the air, Myrtenaster glows with white markings on its blade and she descends onto the Wraith, finishing it off with a final slash. When her attack is done and she lands in a crouch, the black hollows of the enemy light up and crash to the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her.

"Fatality." L says with a deep voice.

She hears slow clapping as the boy she saw earlier walks through a wall and towards her. She blushes and does a short curtsy, feeling the familiar warmth as he touches the wound on her face, healing it quickly. "That's going to scar over." "I...I don't mind." She responds slightly flustered, the light blush still adorning her cheeks

"Alright then. You can go to Beacon Weiss." At this she smiles to herself, keeping her excitement in her mind for now, instead focussing on the individual in front of her. "I don't think I know your name?" At this L chuckles and facepalms. "Oh! Silly me, apologies for not introducing myself."

And in this, L would demonstrate exactly what three of the four parts of introducing yourself as a person and making it memorable are: Less is always More, the Setting of your Environment and Focussing on the Other Person.

"I am Leanardo Stason, I realise my name may be inconveniently long however, so call me L." L says with a smile kissing Weiss's hand as a gentleman should, Weiss giving another curtsy as she introduces herself formally. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." At this L smiles to himself. "Come, you've got things to pack." At this, L offers his arm which Weiss gladly accepts, the two slowly exiting the arena.

L can feel Winter in the background glaring daggers at the back of L's head as he walks off with Weiss, if he wasn't her superior she'd be dragging him off to the side and... _having words._

 **(I'll be honest, if this continues I think I'm going to have to give him an achievement unlock.)**

* * *

 **Back in Patch.**

"Well, we're almost here. And I think they've set up fireworks?..." Sophia's mother questions as they pull up in front of the house of the most well known family on Patch. Sophia looked on at the very least slightly confused at the multi-coloured lights appearing behind the house, all of the occupants of the car screaming as Yang lands on their car bonnet, basically crushing the front of the car.

The Husband screamed the loudest and most high pitched.

Yang groans and rolled off the car gradually getting back to her feet whilst holding onto the freshly crushed car, her expression of grogginess being almost instantly removed as she see's the family in front of her, then looking at the car, then them, everyone remaining silent at the awkward situation.

"Uhhhh...sorry?" Yang says with a smile rubbing the back of her neck.

"You guys can come out, don't think many more of us are gonna fall out the sky." As Yang says this Taiyang comes bursting out of a window of the house, grinding to a halt on his feet. "Yang! What's the hooooookay..." Taiyang slowly pauses as he see's the car and the Scarlatina's. "Ah...right. That might explain it. REINFORCEMENTS HAVE ARRIVED!" He shouts as he opens the doors.

"Sorry to be like this but we really need your guys' help." Taiyang says with a light grin, sweat pouring off his forehead, every member of the Scarlatina family stepping out of the car, the father frowning at the front of the car which looked like a meteor had landed on it.

"Ah don't worry about it, my brother will fix it in literal seconds. Speaking of which we need help taking him down." Yang says as her Semblance re-activates and she charges off, straight over the house, an explosion happening soon after.

"Tai?...What's going on?..." Garnet Scarlatina asks, the father of the two cutest individuals on Remnant, Velvet and Sophia Scarlatina. "Well, we're currently in a war with my son." He says with a light smile and a completely nonchalant tone. Every member of the family looking at him as if he's lost a few screws.

"And why is this?" Iris Scarlatina asks, the mother of the family of four. And more sane looking ones right now.

"Well, he's pretty much invulnerable and everyone in the family has never beat him in a fight. He's also got some Warriors Pride in him. And honestly, being with him, fighting with him is actually relieving, you fight with your all but, it's just, relief. I don't know how to explain it properly." Soon enough another car pulls up beside the Scarlatina's, two very familiar individuals stepping out in their full gear.

"So, where's the party at?" Jacky asks with a surprisingly calm voice that Taiyang only ever saw from him when he saves his hyperactivity for brain power. "They're in the garden, there's two of him, and he's using his physical body only and usage of his Semblance." At this Sarah steps out of the vehicle as well, fully equipped for battle.

"You never said he couldn't read your mind, that's going to be a problem. L is incredible when it comes to combat proficiency." Sarah comments as they look up. The screaming of a white cloaked individual becoming more and more audible, Summer then landing in Taiyang's arms, smirking. "Well hello there Angel, dropped from the Heavens just for me~" Taiyang says, eliciting Summer to blush and kiss her husband.

"We'll reinforce Yang and Ruby." "Zwei joined in to." "Your...dog?..." Sarah asks incredulously as she watches Jacky use a grapple to leap over the building and start firing arrows. "More like 'living cannon ball'." Summer comments as she gets back to her feet. "Right. See you on the field, this is going to be some good stress relief." Sarah comments before closing her eyes and being launched by a very loud sound akin to a canary which makes the Scarlatina family cover their ears in pain.

"I'm gonna go suppress his flank." "Okay, be careful." Summer responds as Taiyang jogs off, Summer turning to the still confused Scarlatina family. "So, tea anyone?" She asks hopefully.

 **Change of Perspective a few seconds later.**

 **"Taiyang is about to drop from the tree."** _Got it._ L is having a lovely time right now, stress relief is awesome when your entire family can vent the same way and actually enjoy it, well. That and boredom.

The next punch Yang throws he counters and slams her face into the tree he was pressed up against, the bark shattering from the force, Taiyang landing on Yang as the tree falls over.

L then catches two arrows and swats away another, the one he swats away exploding as he notices two new challengers. _Cheating lil..._ L grins as he steps over to the centre of the playing field again. "Been looking forward to this." Jacky says as he spins an arrow between his drawing finger rapidly, Ruby and Zwei landing on his left and Blake on his right.

"Considering your brain power is probably enough to stand up to mine on a lazy day, I knew you would." At this the second L proceeds the kick him from behind making him stumble forward, Blake instantly attempting to deal with it via several slashes to the chest which he dodges. The first L then launches Jacky into the air with his Psionics skidding under him and dodging a swipe from Ruby's Crescent Rose in the process.

He proceeds to sweep Blake's legs out from under her, the second L catching her wrists and slamming her into the ground before flinging her upwards, the first L using the second L as a lift to launch himself at Blake with a Psionic blast which Blake meets with her own, a look of determination etching along her face. L grins as he stops the Psionic field, pushing his face past her own field and pecking her lips.

Blake's eyes widen and her concentration shatters to a million pieces momentarily, eliciting him to then spin kick her into the ground hard. As L lands, Blake groans in slight pain, obviously being out of the action for the time being.

Not even a moment later, L dodges several swipes coming from behind him and sixty small arms rounds in total all firing at him at an incredibly fast pace which he had to guess came from a pair of SMG's. He turns to use his right arm to block the downwards strike to reveal a blonde haired Cat Faunus, he smirks and chuckles.

"Couldn't find any Grimm so you had to come to fight me didn't you?" At this the women smirks in kind, L bending back enough so that he could use his legs to launch her over him, Jacky catching her and placing her on her feet as Ruby slices the clone of L in a horizontal line, it disappears quickly in a shroud of purple particles.

"What do we know?" Sarah asks as the four stand opposite L who slowly turns to them, his shirt sticking to him, not because of sweat, well, sort of. It's using the moisture in his skin to make sure the shirt can't be tugged on without someone actually tugging on his skin. Have no risks.

"His clones aren't as skilled as him but are enough to hold us off. Anything the primary L does would normally be lethal but I get the feeling he's augmenting our Aura somehow. Whenever he summons a clone his ability to fight seems to go down in efficiency by a very slim percentage, likely because he's consciously having to control the clones he creates." At this L smirks, getting into stance.

"Very well done so far, Jacky. But it looks like you still need to learn something." At this they raise an eyebrow. "Don't monologue." Before they can even blink Sarah is sent flying into a tree by a kick from a Psionic clone, before Jacky can even react the clone kicks Jacky behind the knee and then proceeds to kick him so hard in the head he goes flying into the house and lands in the dining room, where he finds the Scarlatina's sitting at the dinning table with some herbal tea.

He waves at them, smiling a little, they wave back awkwardly as they look at him. "I'm alright. Just gonna lay here a while." Summer looks down the corridor to see the back door in tatters and L dodging attacks from Ruby who's speed and weapon had kept her afloat so far. Summer disliked the fact her door is broken.

L eye's widen slight as by instinct, he bends all the way backwards and spreads his legs barely enough so Crescent Rose barely misses his crotch and one of Summer's Gauntlet blades misses his torso. "Phehehehehew! That! Was a close one!" L says to himself with an actual scythe of relief.

 **( _Scythe_ of relief.)**

Without a second thought L spins himself to his feet, instantly rushing Ruby which she didn't account for, which became obvious as L struck her hip and arm at pressure points, making sure, Ruby couldn't run and couldn't use Crescent Rose to get out of the defeat.

Before he can finish however, L dodges a kick from Yang by backflipping not only around the leg but over Taiyang trying to sweep his legs, continuing to backflip until he's a suitable distance away, then catching Zwei who was kicked at him like a football, tossing him straight back at Ruby who is nearly instantly knocked to the floor, Zwei going cross eyed to show his exhaustion.

"Velvet, Sepia, so glad you could join us." L says as he bows after finishing his backflips, adding a little showmanship to his performance. Ruby crawling over to a deck chair and pouring herself some lemonade, Zwei falling flat beside her huffing and puffing with his tongue out. "Don't call me that..." Sophia murmurs. The sisters standing beside Yang. Four Martial Artists, a master and three Adept's versus a Jack of all Trades. The Ace of Spades. The Joker, a King. **(Very, very obscure reference.)**

L does his equivalent of a sign of respect, his four opponents doing their own before they each get into their own stance. Taiyang's and Yang's being similar to boxing with a very closed guard, only bouncing on their toes to allow for higher reach with a sudden kick and keeping themselves moving. The Scarlatina sisters going into what would outwardly appear to not be a stance.

This is a misunderstanding of how these two fight, which being honest isn't the most effective when fighting a martial artist such as L, but these two know this and they'll still try their best. He knows they will. They straighten their legs and set in a stance similar to a ballerina would have as they're beginning a performance.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" L asks as three more clones appear, one for each individual. Each one having their own form of L's current stance.

Within seconds they start charging each other and it is within seconds that they realise that L is a much smarter fighter than they care to admit.

As each combatants are about to clash, all three clones simply vanish, L moving his head by inches, letting Sophia's leg slide on his shoulder as he slides on his knees, picking her up by the ankles and rapidly tossing her into Velvet. Both of which letting out a grunt as they fall to the floor, Yang barely able to block any of the kicks L throws at her whilst he's in a hand stand.

Taiyang attempts to kick L in the chest, the kick connecting but L catches it and latches one hand onto his foot and the other onto his leg as he lets the force of the kick roll him into a standing position, flinging Taiyang in the process, L instantly having to turn and block several strikes thrown by Yang, managing to get an elbow in.

As L catches a fist and is about to turn the situation to his advantage, Velvet launches a kick at the back of his left knee, connecting and making him kneel, however, L expected the next kick to the side of his head which he swatted away, pushing Yang away and slamming his fist into the ground to force his enemies away from him.

He starts dodging and swatting away slashes from a pair of swords before deciding that now would be the time to let his body do the work. His heart starts beating faster and faster as he closes his eyes and concentrates on his environment and on blocking.

He catches an explosive arrow and within seconds slams the fist that caught the arrow into Sarah's gut knocking the wind out of her and jabbing the arrow into her armour, knocking her away right as the twins manage to kick his side.

The explosion drained Sarah's Aura, just before said explosion could go off however, she launches a concussive blast at L leading him to be launched onto his back, rolling a couple of metres until he flips onto his feet again, temporarily deafened due to his ears sensitivity to noise.

"Very impressive." L comments with a whisper before charging at the Scarlatina sisters who prepare for his immanent arrival. He proceeds to block the first strikes from the two of them before separating from a clone rushing forward at Sophia, making her stumble backwards, Velvet however took this chance to start rapidly kicking L in the head, gut and side as fast as she can, managing to score every hit.

However she soon realised that who she's attacking is a clone, otherwise he would've been able to block by now, she quickly finishes the close by a lethal kick to the throat causing it to vaporise. She turns around to find Sophia trying to get any amount of hits in but only finding L swatting away the kicks or blocking them.

Soon enough though he manages to push Sophia away and bend backwards, dodging Jacky attempting to smack him across the head with his bow, instead hitting Velvet and sending her spiralling away, a look of realisation dawning his face just as L does a cartwheel backwards, both of his feet connecting to his face and sending him twirling to the ground.

L proceeds to predict Taiyang's attack behind him and Dragon Tail Kicks him in the face hard enough so that he takes a tree down with him. He turns, having to block a fist but not predicting the leg going to drag his knee forward. Not getting enough time to predict any actions, L manages to block the next two kicks from Sophia but however misses his chance to block Yang as she kicks him up into the air, grunting in the dulled pain as it happens.

It doesn't take long for L to recover as Sophia shoots up to the sky to meet him, L dragging Yang into Sophia with his Psionics and breaking her concentration further with a peck for Sophia's lips. "Chu~" He teases as he grabs the pair and holds them above him, sucking in a breath as a he bellows the magic word. "SHAZAM!" The pair are struck by lightning despite it being a clear day.

The two grit their teeth from the pain before being spun around in circles rapidly before being let go, flinging the pair into the ground at terminal velocity. The two groaning as they're knocked out of the fight due to shattered Aura.

L lands with a roll blocking a downwards kick from Velvet letting the leg slide down his shoulder and arms before grabbing her ankle and slamming her into the ground beside her sister making it crack as her Aura shatters.

"Yield." L says before getting into stance for anyone that wished to challenge him further, with a smile that indicated nothing but well wishes and a warm heart. Velvet smiling as Yang starts laughing. "Okay, okay, you win Mr. Try Hard." Yang says with more laughter, everyone else starting to join in, even L.

At this everyone sets up benches and gets themselves looked at, complaining of stiff limbs. "You could've gone easier on us you know." Taiyang says as he rubs a sore bicep. "Quit your moaning you have a wife to kiss it better Tai." At this everyone chuckles at Garnets jab.

"SO, how did my daughters perform Mr. Stason? I wasn't a Huntress myself but you are very good." Iris compliments as the food starts getting set out along the tables. "Thank you, the two of them performed exceptionally well, Velvet more so due to her 'photographic reflexes', Sepia also performed exceptionally well." L says with a monotone, flexing his fingers and claws, Velvet, Blake and Sophia staring directly at him.

Sophia not even caring about him using her nickname which she detested.

He just playfully winks at them, eliciting each of them to look down to hide their embarrassment, Yang laughing her head off to the point she falls off the bench.

 **(Achievement Earned:- Lady Killer.)**

Summer then sets the last of the food down along with Iris. "Don't start being antisocial Leanardo." Summer says with a light smile, everyone filling up their plates with their preferred food and having a laugh in the process.

 _Something isn't right._ Blake thinks to herself as she spots the bruising on his hands, she can see his body trying to heal him, but it's like something isn't letting him and she knows that he knows whats wrong.

Summer makes sure everyone doesn't eat before L stands up, keeping the bruises on his hands hidden as he takes his glass of Shandy up with him. "Ladies and Gentleman. Hunters, Huntresses. And those with potential." L says as he looks at Ruby, giving off a pout as a response. "Tonight we celebrate the beginning of a formation, of a new chapter in our lives. For every person on this table has earned a place here. All of you have shown loyalty, passion, determination and purity of heart in your actions." Everyone starts smiling as they listen intently.

"Know that wherever you may be on Remnant, you will have someone watching you. Know that with Vigilance and with Courage, you may continue to protect those who are innocent from those whom may seek to destroy that which we know. Peace. As much as our world remains in unrest, besides Yang, she tends to get a bit more sleep than others." At this everyone chuckles as L continues.

"I want all of you to know that where we're going is somewhere where we will endure hardships. We will experience pain and loss. We will fall to our knee's in exhaustion. But whether you like it or not, you're getting back on your feet eventually. Because none of you are people to sit down forever. I hope you will not become Heroes that shall always be Remembered. But instead, become Legends that shall never die. Legends that shall light the way to an age of light none have ever witnessed. So take your time. Learn and prepare. But eventually the clock will start ringing and you will have no choice but to wake up from the fantasy we've all been living in." He looks at his hands then everyone else with a determined expression, raising his glass.

"To Beacon. To all of you who I may call friends and family. A new chapter. To Glory we shall boldly walk. Oh, and there will be a tonne of loot!" At this everyone raises their glass and cheers before L sits down. Pressing his hands together in prayer, most others eating, Blake watching him curiously, not thinking him to be the overly religious type.

"Good Hunter...My hands are cold, but as steady as ever. I stand ready in times of doubt. When the seeds of Fate are yet to be sown. I beg of thee, a touch of warmth that stills the crying soul. The rousing child. I beg of thee not Mercy, but instead a healing hand. I cannot use these tools in a time of rest and celebration. Would you be so kind as to grant me this wish? My Lady." Blake's eyes widen as her bow twitches slightly, hearing the whispers of a woman, she can't make out what she says other than sounding familiarly like something she'd seen in a book before...but her eyes widen when L's hands set alight, no one seemingly noticing, the flames going out revealing his hands healed.

"Thank you, Good Hunter. I wish you a bountiful catch next morn'." She's definitely going to have a conversation about that later down the line.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in Vale 40 minutes later.**

"Well, I don't know where or who those people were, none of my contacts in ANY government do. They're calling what happened at the towers and accidental detonation of demolition charges and Miles isn't returning any of my calls." An annoyed ginger haired individual says whilst puffing with his unlit cigar.

"You should. These individuals are not to be trifled with and need to be captured." A deep voice speaks without a face through a cloak

"Why don't you go ask the woman that seems to be completely nonchalant when it comes to telling me the plan. Because it would be nice if anyone and I mean anyone would tell me. Hell, I'll hear it from one of these bozo's." He says as he points behind him to the men he'd picked up from a local black market connection.

"Besides the point Mr. Torchwick. Just keep an eye out for them _._ "

"Concerned?" A voice like silk asks.

The woman then frowned as she watches the robed individual steadily walk away as if gliding.

"Okay don't fry me for saying this but didn't he used to be a little more talkative?" Roman asks the woman next to him, who stares at the cloaked individual as they disappear inside a Bullhead.

"It doesn't matter, we have a robbery to undertake." At this, Roman sighs in frustration, attempting not to slam his head into the map behind him with equal frustration, standing up, taking his cane and starting to walk away. His whistle signalling the men around him to follow him, Cinder continuing to stare at the Bullhead

"Why are you so concerned with Him?...He can't beat me now." She says quietly.

* * *

 **Vale.**

"You didn't have to walk me back." Velvet says with a light blush, the five individuals walking together down the quiet pathways of Vales suburbs.

"Why not? Blake needs to go to Beacon, Yang needs to get more ammunition and Ruby was lucky enough to come with us to see her favourite magazine before the shop closes." At this Ruby appears in front of them all, walking backwards, barely being able to hold her excitement.

"I know! There's going to be a flame thrower guitar and a Shield that's also a sniper rifle, oo, oo! Don't forget the Shotgun Chainsaw combo!" Ruby listed off as Velvet didn't really know how to react to Ruby's...Hyperactivity?...Other than to find it cute.

"Well, this is my shop, don't have too much fun without me guys and don't forget to wear a-" L covers Yang's mouth and pushes her into the store as Velvet says. "Take care!" Without actually realising what Yang was about to say. At this the four wave at Yang as she browses the shop called 'Ammunation.'

"Ruby, head on up to your shop, I'll tp us to Beacon otherwise Blake is going to be late." At this Ruby nods and says her bye before running up the street in a trail of roses.

"Ummm...what does tp mean?" Velvet asks as L simply grins, Blake turning to Velvet and stating quiet simply. "You're going to feel a little nauseous." At this Velvet frowns and her ears droop slightly as she gets a bad feeling. Before each of them suddenly fall into a black hole which closes up immediately.

Velvet opens her eyes to find herself standing in Beacons courtyard in front of Professor Ozpin, which is when the dizziness kicked in. She starts letting out slow breaths as she pales slightly, ears flattening on her head. "Ms. Scarlatina would you like to go to your dorm with the rest of your team?" Ozpin asks, Blake staring at Ozpin.

At this Velvet nods, L guiding her forwards. "I'll meet you in your office Ozzie." At this the Professor sets his eyes on Blake. "Ms. Belladonna?" At this Blake snaps out of her musings and looks Ozpin in the eyes. "I'm sorry for staring." "It's alright. Come, let's discuss you entering my school somewhere less open?" At this Blake nods and follows Ozpin to what seems like an interview room. A dark one at that. It made her feel slightly uneasy but it's her chance to do what's right. As L promised her she could and Would.

 **Ruby Rose.**

Being perfectly honest. The life of the man 'G̷̛̙r̵̩̿a̶͉͌ỳ̴̠s̵̹͂ọ̸́n̷͚̍' by his old friends has been a good one. Despite qualifying through Beacon academy, as his parents wanted him to. He still found no interest in being a Hunter but rather, a businessman. And Gods did he become a good one.

By 25 he'd gained the qualifications and skills of many different areas of business including the laborious areas. Construction, Engineering, Architecture, Accounting and even became a renowned Chef in Mistral. But all of this was interrupted by the love of his life 'S̴̯͛c̵̝̎a̵̧̓ŕ̸̗l̵͕̀ë̵̙́ẗ̷̪', who he proposed to and married in the exact same year.

Had a few kids by 32, ran multiple business by 40. But age eventually catches up to you. And by 53 he'd retired and when he reached 60 his Wife passed away, his kids still visit from time to time and you can't stay permanently out of work, to keep himself distracted at the very least. He still runs a couple of small business like this one, _From Dust till Dawn._

He's starting to wish that he didn't go back into work and instead dealt with his grief via another means.

Like Skydiving despite having a fear of heights.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

At this Roman quietens the man. "Shhh, shhh, shhhh shhhh, we're not here for money." At this he turns to the henchmen with him. "Grab the Dust."

At the order from their superior they take some specially designed cannisters from specialised cases and connect them to the tubes at the side of the shop. At this one of the Henchmen also places a briefcase onto the counter. "Crystals. Burn. Uncut." At this the Shopkeeper nods and starts filling up the briefcase.

Soon after this, one of the henchmen notices the sound of rock in the background...

Well, to say that this issue of the magazine is awesome, is without a doubt the understatement of the century. In fact, Ruby is so engrossed in the magazine that she can't hear the henchman beside her shouting at her to turn around and put her hands in the air.

Until he turned her to him, her hood falling down to reveal she's wearing headphones.

He makes the gesture to remove her headphones with an annoyed expression, which she does politely, without any hostility.

"Yes?" She asks.

Then he goes and does this.

"I said, put your hands in the air! Now!"

"Are you...robbing me?..." Ruby asks with a tilted head.

"Yes!"

Karma incoming.

"Ooooooooohh..." Ruby slowly smirks.

Ruby then starts to execute something her brother taught her, suddenly becoming Bruce Lee.

"Wha-" Before he can get another word out, Ruby palm strikes him in the solar plexus, removing the air from his lungs. Then she kicks him straight in the batteries, whispering an apology before spin kicking him past Roman, who simply looks at the groaning henchman with a tired expression that says. 'I've had too little sleep for this...'

He calmly nods to another henchman, going back to looking at the Fire Dust crystal in his hand, the henchman he nodded to running over to where Ruby is and aims at her. "Freeze!" Before he can react however, Ruby tackles him out the shop window, the landing knocking the henchman unconscious due to him having paper thin Aura.

The other men look outside as Ruby gets up, Crescent Rose unfolding into its scythe form. Roman scowls but hides his need to punch someone. Ruby simply smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

All the henchmen simply stand there with blank expressions. "Okayyy..." The henchmen then turn to Roman who in turn looks at them and says. "Get her." With a tone of voice that implied they should've done it five minutes ago, whilst keeping his usual sarcastic attitude.

The henchmen charge out of the shop and run at Ruby, who smiles and uses her scythe's handle to build momentum allowing her to boot the first criminal straight in the face, causing a part of his skull to fold inwards and glasses to fly away as he falls flat on his back straight back through the window his brother went through.

She grits her teeth slightly as she lifts Crescent Rose out of the ground, spinning along with the weight of the massive weapon, landing in a slightly crouched position, keeping an eye on her opponents. Ruby let's her mind concentrate as she fires off a shot, the recoil spinning her fast enough to send another henchman flying as the blunt end of her weapon collides with him.

She fires again and brings the tiny teeth like blades on the other side down on one attacker, dodging the next henchman's gunfire via the recoil of her weapon. Using her Semblance to dash in a zig zag motion until she gets close enough to knock him into the air and use Crescent Rose to pivot herself upwards enough along with him to slash at him hard enough to land at Roman's feet.

He looks down at said henchman and sarcastically comments. "You were worth every cent. You truly were." At this he looks up at Ruby and sucks in a sharp breath. "Well, Red, I think we can both say its been an eventful evening." He says as he crushes his cigar with his cane. Pushing the fact he can hear police sirens to the back of his head.

At this Ruby let's out her own slightly cocky smirk. "And as much as I'd love to stick around..." He trails off as he aims his cane at Ruby, said smirk on her face now being replaced by a look of 'oh crap.' "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." At this he fires an explosive of some kind that Ruby hasn't seen before, despite it sounding like a firework. She ignored this fact for the moment and instead focussed on the flare like explosive heading her current direction and...what was the word?...Ah yes, dodging.

She fires into the ground, leaping over the projectile very easily as it causes an explosion that licks at her cape. After she lands again, she notices that Roman has disappeared, looking around the street until she spots him climbing up a ladder leading to a nearby rooftop. Ruby looks over to the shopkeeper and asks short and to the point. "You okay if I go after him?" The Shopkeeper giving a very short 'uh huh' before Ruby charges up the building like a bullet.

"Hey!" Ruby yells as Roman pauses at the other end of the rooftop. "Persistent..." As Ruby readies herself for combat, she's temporarily deafened as the whine of a Bullhead's engines flare up, said Bullhead flying up to meet Roman, the door opening to allow him on board. As he climbs on board and turns around, he holds up the Fire Dust crystal in front of her, Ruby's eyes widening as she realises what he's about to do. "End of the line, Red." Roman smirks.

He throws said crystal at her feet and fires at it, an explosion going off in a spectacular fashion, eliciting his happiness to skyrocket. It's the first time in three days that he hasn't felt like he wants to shoot someone or slam his head into something whilst crying in frustration.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" This OF course HAD to be spoiled as he notices a silhouette behind the smoke cloud. "Huh?..." His eyes then widen as he see's something he really doesn't want to deal with right now.

A purplish portal closes behind the woman as at the same time, a protective ward fades away, pushing up her glasses with a short 'Hm.'

With a light wave of her riding crop several purple spears are sent hurtling towards the Bullhead, the collision causing Roman to go flying into the back of the vehicle, dropping his cane in the process before stumbling into the cockpit. "We've got a Huntress!" At this the woman in red at the controls rather than the one covered by an old cloak who Roman called Edgy.

All the time.

Got up and finally got to the entrance of the vehicle, her face covered by a shadow being cast due to how low the roofing is on the vehicle, hiding her identity from her foes. However as this happens, Glynda glows purple with her Aura, releasing an energy blast above the craft. This causes a dark storm-cloud to form right above the Bullhead, Roman cursing under his breath.

With a simple flick of her wrist, Ice spikes the size of spears started raining on top of the Bullheaded, pummeling it and even piercing some sections of armour, one spike narrowly missing Romans head making him glad he'd recently went to the bathroom. The cloaked figure next to him smirking slightly in amusement.

The woman in red smirks to herself as the Dust patterns on her dress light up like fire, flinging a burst of flaming energy at Glynda who easily dispels it, the debris of said energy making the ground glow like a flaming vortex. Said vortex letting off an eldritch screech as it exploded, Glynda easily back-flipping out of the way as debris littered the ground.

Glynda automatically uses this to her advantage as with a slight circular motion with her riding crop and the debris turns into her own personal rain of of death. She hurls the combined debris at the woman in red like a spear, said woman firing a few blasts of energy to slow and separate the debris, however, it reforms and aims for Roman, said person gritting his teeth as he tilts the Bullhead to ricochet the debris off of the aircraft.

Each line of debris formed smaller spears and started surrounding the Bullhead, before it could do anything however, the woman in red summoned multiple lines of runes around herself and let out a wave of energy that caused the spear like debris to start to fall to the ground. Ruby deciding now is the best time to intervene starts firing at at the Bullhead, the woman in red simply blocking each bullet with her hand, the shots being adsorbed by her Aura.

After this happens, several flaming vortex's appear around the two, each letting out their own piercing screech as they exploded. Glynda cartwheeling forwards whilst Ruby is pushed forwards by Glynda's telekinesis. As they look back up to the craft, its doors closed and beginning to fly away. Then they see a portal open up, above the craft, a hooded L slamming into the roof with a triumphant roar.

 _Heh, aim is till good!_ He thinks to himself as he starts dismantling the engine of the Bullhead he's standing on top of laughing slightly maniacally as the Bullhead struggles to keep itself afloat in the air before it nose dive crashes in a clearing of the South-western docking bays, L being flung a few metres away from the craft, instantly getting up and looking towards the craft.

The machine appears to be mostly intact, until someone starts cutting the doors hinges out. He deftly dodges the door as it gets launched at him, raising a leg to kick instinctively. And his suspicions are correct as his foot collides with someone wearing an old robe...Flashbacks of Weiss's description come to the forefront of his mind and he smirks.

The cloaked individual lands on their feet however, keeping themselves perfectly upright as they grind to a halt a metre outside of the crashed Bullhead, L's smirk disappearing as the woman in red, Cinder, carries Roman out of the Bullhead, his arm over her shoulder as support. L silently clicks a finger to cast a shadow over the top half of his face so he isn't recognised, consequently, his footfalls are also completely silent.

"Take care of him, we'll get a vehicle." Cinder orders as the cloaked individual simply nods, their face also being completely concealed by a shadow.

And their footfalls silent.

The cloaked individual starts summoning their sword in a manner that L finds...disturbing. A swarm of familiar red and black particles creates a sword completely different from L's.

The weapon itself is entirely silver, gleaming in the moonlight in its oh so deadly manner. The grip of the weapon is formed by swirls that flow around around each other down to the base of the pommel which contains a crystal yellow eye similar in design to L's eyes. As the hilt swirls back up to the base of the chappe, leading to the cross-guard which is angular, but flowing elegantly into shapes of a Ravens head at either end of the cross-guard. The fuller of the blade keeps up with the edge of the blade leaving roughly a centimetre and half between it to allow for better strength in the blade, the central ridge having a slight gleam from the moonlight all the way to the point of the magnificent blade.

L's face turns to one of slight anger at seeing the familiar blade, but in turn draws his own blade, based on body language, receiving a similar reaction to L's making the two of them even further in the depths of both anger and something that the two had almost never felt before whilst on Remnant.

Fear.

The sword L is currently looking at, is called Ken, meaning Mental Perception. Forged from the core of a star, and the power of a Black Hole by an individual who's Anger and Fury turned half of Hell uninhabitable and barren. For Demons.

And the sword the Robed individual is looking at is called Vengeance, gifted to someone from a very talented and maniacal forger to who at the time, thought the person before him was neither Angel nor Demon, yet still held the power of Holiness and Unholiness in their veins, their control over their abilities being so immense, the sword was said to have its own sword and like every weapon the forger ever made.

Thirst for the blood of its wielders enemies.

The two sword masters get into an almost identical stance, only the tiniest changes made due to either personal preference or adaptation.

And in the moments that the faceless individuals stared at each other, they made an instant connection, the world seemingly pauses as a pair of the most deadliest warrior's on Remnant are about to fight.

 **(Let me just grab my popcorn. Okay I'm back after having made popcorn and gone out to see a car show! I don't know why I did the latter, I just did! And there was a car with nothing but Danganronpa characters on it as Vinyls...I fanboyed to the point I'm actually a little embarrassed now.)**

 **It's time to d, d, d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-DUEL!**

Glynda and Ruby arrive at the same time behind L to see the two clash, but apart from that all they could perceive are just small areas where the sound barrier breaks, loud BOOMS accompanying every moment they went just below the speed of visible light.

However, for the two warriors, it's nothing but instinctual fighting. When the cloaked individual feigns an attack, L knows it and vice versa, whenever L goes to overpower his opponent by attempting to cut through the blade, they simply clashed, the crackling of thunder occurring as weapons vibrating at speeds faster than the human eye can trace attempt to cut through each other at the same time. However, neither backed down.

Syrus could only watch in awe as L and the individual before him moved in ways that she hadn't seen him move ever since he was fighting Death herself. And honestly, over the years Syrus had grown to appreciate art in all its forms. Right now, she is baring witness to a masterpiece.

Soon enough both individuals clashed in the centre of the area, causing the ground beneath them to crack, sparks flying off their weapons as they struggled to press their weapons against each others growing strength.

Soon enough however both of them gave way, forcing each other backwards before L fills his fist with Psionic energy, whereas his opponent filled their fist with their own black and red energy. As soon as the fists clashed, the two were sent flying either direction from an incredibly large white explosion, the cloaked individual crashing into a cargo crate filled with Dust nearby Ruby, Glynda pulling her off to the side after the two are snapped out of their stupor, L crashing into the Bullhead making it completely explode.

However, the both of them stood right back up, L putting on a glove and grabbing some powdered Dust, using his Psionics to spread it out along his blade, his opponent doing seemingly the exact same thing.

One way or another.

Someone is leaving with injuries.

Within a split second of each other they start charging, neither making a single sound as they hold the hilts of their weapons with both hands, dragging their blades behind them as they run, only their lips showing the snarl of Wrath from one and .

When they clash in the centre and go straight past each other, no effects are apparent, L stops at the side Glynda and Ruby are on and the cloaked figure stops at the side Cinder has just emerged from.

Nothing happens. Until the pair start bleeding from a perfectly straight vertical line on their chests. However, neither were deterred as they both turned at the exact same time, L drawing Pantheon and his opposite drawing what resembles a modified Thompson Center Contender G2. And they started shooting each other in a perfectly symmetrical pattern.

Each bullet fired, quiet simply, collided.

And surprisingly enough negated the bullet fired from their opposite. Neither of them reloaded no matter how many bullets they fired at each other, despite the cloaked individuals weapon being a single shot weapon, and L's being a six round revolver.

Cinder grabs the cloaked individual and drags them with her whilst they still fired at L, Cinder throwing energy blasts at L which he simply dodges whilst still firing, his opponent never stops firing their pistol and neither did L, neither of their hidden faces leaving an invisible eye contact.

He follows the pair to a car which he manages to fire one round at before having to backflip away from an explosion at his feet. He looks down the road to find the car had turned the corner, he then walks back out to the Dock that now looks a lot more messy with debris showering the place and a flaming carcass of a Bullhead, police swarming the area. Yet he still continues to walk straight towards Glynda and Ruby.

And then he collapses in front of them.

"L!" Ruby nearly gives off a high pitch yelp as she catches her brother who is out cold and bleeding, his healing factor not taking any effect.

Glynda places him in the recovery position and looks over to an officer. "We need to get to Beacon." At this the officer salutes and radio's in for a Bullhead. Glynda examines his wound and attempts to heal him using her own Aura, which doesn't work until Glynda realises why it isn't working from their conversation a few days ago.

Her expression hardens as she resorts to old fashioned first aid techniques which are rarely used in the modern world. Putting pressure on the wound, Ruby looking up at Glynda with teary eyes.

"Will he be okay?" She asks, L's face paling slightly, his breathing and heart suffering no change, but both of them are at a slow pace. Glynda looks Ruby in the eyes and replies honestly. "He will be." At this Ruby nods, the Bullhead starting to arrive...

 **Beacon Infirmary.**

Ruby is currently snoozing directly next to her brother as he rests in an infirmary bed. Blake staring at L with an expression that adorns her face whenever she's thinking. "You can stop staring at me like you're trying to solve the anti-life thesis." At this Blake's eyes widen and she slowly steps forward and sits opposite Ruby on L's left, L unmoving, eyes closed.

"You're brooding." At this L smirks. "You've got that part of me nailed down." "It's easy to tell when you're rarely bothered by anything. But whatever this is, is causing you to think twice." At this L opens his eyes. "I'm not thinking twice...I'm thinking that I should just step back and away from all this. But I know that's exactly what..." He stops as Ozpin enters the room with a freshly brewed mug of coffee, setting down a tray of cookies and a cup of warm milk.

Ruby's nose twitches lightly before she yawns and opens her eyes, stretching. L rolling his eyes in amusement. "Miss Rose. I would like to discuss something with you." At this Ruby's eyes widen as she looks at Ozpin, blinking twice before straightening herself up. "Ummm...Yes?" She doesn't seem to have noticed that her brother is awake yet, which he's content with, letting his body extract the Dust particles in his blood stream and the wound in his chest before regenerating that area.

Ozpin smiling to himself at the fact she has silver eyes, however, not mentioning it, now knowing what L meant in their previous conversations by 'you'll see the potential.' "So, where did you learn to do this?" At this Ruby looks at the tablet, Ozpin holds up, Blake tilting her head in interest as L keeps his eyes closed, not needing to see how good his youngest sister is at using something his Wife used as a weapon of choice.

"Signal Academy..." Ruby says slightly nervously. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" At this L thinks to himself. _Well...she was given a list and she wanted to learn everything on the list despite the fact we told her she couldn't learn everything...so we had to make a compromise somehow..._ "Well, one teacher in particular..." "I see." At this Ozpin places the tray of cookies and warm glass of milk by Ruby, eliciting her to slowly start consuming them without noticing her physically noticing.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." At this Ruby nods enthusiastically and speaks with her mouth full. "Mhm! That's my Uncle!" At this Ruby swallows and wipes her lips before apologising. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like, Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Insert more Kung Fu and Karate based noises and moves here.

Blake smiles lightly to herself as Ozpin sips his drink. "So I've noticed." L is trying to hold in his laughter. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" _She does seem a bit too childish to be at the school_ _._ Blake thinks in her head with a light smile. "Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby says as she looks at her feet, twiddling her thumbs.

"You want to slay monsters?" "Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" And this is the part that usually only L and a couple of others can keep up with.

Hyper Fast Mode."You see, my sister and brother are starting here this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, my brother just becoming stronger than ever, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" At this Ruby let's a giggle as she goes on...and on...and on...

"I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Unable to hold in her excitement she let's out an extremely excitable smile, raising her hands in the air. At this everyone in the room studies her. Some staring.

Though this didn't deter the little star.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asks.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster here at Beacon. My brother told me a lot about you." Ruby says with her ever growing smile.

At this Ozpin smiles in a mixture of warmth and amusement. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you!" Ruby says with even more enthusiasm.

Sugar Rush.

"You want to come to my school?" He asks with his expression remaining the same as ever.

"More than anything." Ruby says with a smile on her face and determination in her eyes.

At this Ozpin looks at L who stares at the tablet for a few seconds, trying to decide to himself if now is the time this world will need another...he then looks back at Ozpin, who is waiting entirely for L's opinion.

He nods an affirmative.

Ozpin looks back at Ruby before saying. "Well. Alright."

At this Ruby's eyes widen and her mouth opens to let out air, only no sound comes out.

"Blake, take her back to the house for me would you? Dismissed." L says, Blake nodding to L before taking a still dumbfounded Ruby through a portal that L opens for them. Ruby giving L a small thumbs up which he responds with a wink.

Once the two are gone however, his face crumbles into anything but positivity.

Silence reigns over the room for the next minute or so.

"Can everyone please leave the room." At this the medical staff that are there nod to the Headmaster and exit the area, closing the doors behind them, Ozpin looking directly at L who looks like he's just lost something very close to him.

"Well, this isn't my office and it seems like we both have bad news." Ozpin says whilst sipping on his mug of coffee.

"No shit." L murmurs, wiping his face down with a sigh.

"You first." He says to Ozpin.

"The Fall Maiden arrived earlier today." At this L looks at Ozpin with a hardened expression that to some would seem angry, but to Ozpin, it's the expression of a calculating predator.

"She was attacked by three individuals. Qrow managed to save her before she was killed." At this L let's out a sigh of relief.

"At least his Semblance didn't come into effect this time...I'm sensing a But though..."

"But something is wrong, a part of her power is missing." At this L nods in understanding.

"That's good and all Ozpin...But we have bigger fish to fry." At this Ozpin tilts his head, L isn't usually like this.

"Your bad news is worse isn't it?" Ozpin asks with a frown.

L simply nods slowly.

"What is it?"

At this L looks at Ozpin with a tired expression, that's a mixture of regret and sadness.

"I don't know yet. I want to make sure first." At this Ozpin tilts his head quizzically.

"Do you know what my people's middle names are for?" He shakes his head as a no.

"When you're created. You are given a Fate by who we thought at the time was Fate, but it wasn't, it was the one above all, the man upstairs that everyone is quiet about. We believed the Fate of individuals could be narrowed down to three or so words. Embodiments." At this Ozpin listens intently, always interested in learning more about the enigma before him.

"My name is Leanardo Vita Voluntas Animus Stason. Leanardo means someone who is attracted to the arts, things like poetry. Vita means Life, I don't need to say much more. Voluntas means Will or in my case Willpower, the power to never give up. Mostly because I'm stubborn. And then there's Animus. The Masculine form of Anima, though both have basically the same meaning which is Spirit, or Soul, Animus having a secondary meaning: Passion or Wrath. Along with a root meaning of Intellect or Mind. And Stason is my family, which is like a surname, its meaning is usually universal for the family members and there isn't an English translation for the meaning so I'll leave that out. Do you think my name suits me?" At this Ozpin thinks before nodding an affirmative.

"Its worked with every single one of my species. And it is rare almost impossible people suffer the same Fate. But I get the feeling that someone who shares my blood and name has shared an exceedingly familiar Fate to mine. And now we're both in self-conflict over whether or not we should kill each other." At this Ozpin raises an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"We went to the same school...Hell's Gate's." Ozpin frowns at the implications for a name of such as 'Hell's Gate's' as the name of a School. "When you go to Hell's Gate's. You become a warrior. Or you die." At this L starts chuckling to himself. "Hell's Gate's was the place that you evolved or that was it, that place the equivalent of Hell and they made you go through it to learn to be the ultimate warrior. Only around...seven people ever graduated including my two brothers, myself, my sister, my best friend and my wife. Don't remember who the seventh person was. Though that was probably their Fate." L rolls his eyes at his joke.

"You still haven't told me the bad news."

"I'll get back to you on that. I want to make sure it's real and not just some coincidence that's made me...I don't know how I feel." At this Ozpin stands up, L also standing up, his clothes forming back on him, his body having enough energy to begin genetic alterations to turn solar radiation into sugars.

"I'll check on the Maiden tomorrow evening, see what I can do to help. See you tomorrow Ozzie." At this Ozpin nods his thanks before L walks through a portal and into his bedroom where he simply collapses again.

He manages to get himself into a position where he can meditate and begins accessing not only his memory, but also a number counter he glances at every few years..."30 million." At this L smirks and starts chuckling to himself, a smile crossing his lips as he lets out a few tears of joy, not feeling bad that he hadn't told Ozpin the whole truth.

"Bellum se ipsum alet..." L reminds himself, both in its literal strategic sense and philosophical sense.

"...Unius voluntas decidat fatum esse." Another reminds themself, in the sense of describing ones Ultimate Power and one's Ultimate Judgement, a great weight.

"Now things are getting interesting..."

"...So why are you on their side?" They say in unison.

* * *

 _Species - L - Culture - Names - The name in which L's species have usually depict a "Story of their life." As well as the traits this person may develop as they go with age. Whilst this was once thought to be a religious practice done by L's people (with scary accuracy,) it turns out that this is in fact just a method of his people interpreting what will happen throughout their life, what they will become, what they will embody. An Avatar so to speak. Each of his people despite being innumerable is an Avatar of something with sometimes overlapping Embodiments leading them down their individual lives, it is however, impossible to have an exactly identical life as someone else. This is however seemingly negated if L's story is to be believed. (Consult: Paradoxes - Life.)_

 _It is not impossible however, to have two Fates which are extremely similar. Despite having a different Embodiment, two individuals can cross paths with similar lives as they may have subset Embodiment's (Similar Embodiments, whether they be generalised in a subject or more specific in their category.) or Embodiment's that may be conflicting. Such as War and Peace._

 _Despite this, it is also not impossible for conflicting Embodiments to actually like each other, as is proof with Fate and Karma, two of some of the uplifted individuals of L's species. Both of which being married and in partial control of Dimension level abilities and responsibilities. Another example is Life and Death. (Not to be mistaken with (Title.) Death) Who were married, until Death was consumed by [REDACTED], her soul then being reincarnated to [REDACTED] before dying during The End War. Death's reincarnated Soul resides in Heaven whereas the original, corrupted version, remains somewhere._

 _The Family name apparently works like a Surname, in identifying which Family you come from in society much like our own. The children of the parents can choose either one of their parents Family name or simply both, either way, they will be welcomed into the Houses of both Families._

 _Species - Gods (Exalted, Uplifted etc.) - Fate - Fate is a God who's sole responsibility is the continued management and maintenance of Time itself. (Not to be mistaken with the (Gods) Time.) He is a energy based being who has abilities that can only be canceled out by those of equal and higher power than himself. Normally when Fate physically appears before someone, he appears as the most powerful being (Other than (Gods.) God.) in the Dimension at that given point of physical appearance, his physical age of said being acting as a method to tell you how much he likes or dislikes this person. Older for negative and younger (minimum estimated 20 years old.) for positive._

 _He often avoids any form of interference with anyone or anything outside his reality to maintain Time. Unless it threatens anything he may be invested in or takes his interest. Such as Dimension destroying events._

* * *

 **So, there we have it.**

 **In the process of making this chapter I have Fanboyed to the point I looked like a Fangirl as is the way I get excited. (I had a metric tonne of sugar before hand I couldn't help myself.) L is having Happy Depression I don't know how that works but it's probably something to do with the SkeletØn Clique. And have realised that Alucard is Dracula backwards and is our lord and savior. The More You Know :D**

 **Also, when the next chapter releases, the pole closes and if it's still a draw then I decide who L is paired with from those who drawn. SO get voting! ^^ Double also! Person who voted recently, you still have one vote left unless either pole glitched or you just wanted to pick that individual then that is also fine!**

 **Also, check this out.** **RWBY - Uptown Funk [AMV] Luke K. It's absolutely awesome!**

 **And Triple Also, happy 100k words...yay.**

 **[REMINDER:- STOP BEGINNING EVERY SENTENCE WITH "ALSO".]**

 **Have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 9: Uptown Funk to Beacon!

**Mandatory Disclaimer:- I don't own anything in this fic other than L and any other Character from L's lore and any lore relating to L, well, he owns himself really. But yeah, the lyrics of Uptown Funk and the show RWBY belong to their rightful owners, I do not make any money from this, this is for entertainment purposes at all times.**

 **Sometimes to scare the pants off people.**

 **But mostly entertainment.**

 **And to make idiots burn alive.**

 **I've been wondering if I should make a Reader Vampiric Apocalypse RWBY fic...I've already written 4 chapters...but I might just post it on Wattpad. Ah well. Not like anyone cares.**

 **(Review response at the bottom and the poll is now closed, check the results if you wish.)**

 **Oh and to the person that PM'd me expecting to outsmart me on a specific subject.**

 **I'm going to have to put you down now in the most embarrassing way I have within arms reach without clicking my mouse once because all I had to do was clickity click once and start typing.**

 **So let's start with my shortest response that isn't shouting:**

 **You're Dead Wrong.**

 **So let's get started on the "grilling of some idiots brain" the short way shall we everyone? :D**

 **A. Schrodinger** **was criticising the Copenhagen Interpretation.**

 **B. Quantum physics does not change reality via observation, it's a flaw in our practical ability to measure things that show up mathematically as an uncertain probabilistic field.**

 **C. This only affects changes in a sub-atomic scale.**

 **D. The cat is alive or dead, but we can't discover which through purely mathematical means.**

 **E. Reality does not split off every time someone makes a choice.**

 **F. There are a finite number of Dimensions that cross section in such a way as to build a Reality, many of which are literally unfathomable to our primate brains built around limited sensory data to efficiently meet survival and reproductive circumstances.**

 **In other words the last but not least point sums all this up in the shortest way via shouting:**

 **G. PERSPECTIVE IS THE KEY TO PHYSICS BITCH, NOT MATHEMATICS.**

 ***clears throat***

 **So now that I have taught you a lesson as to why your theory/philosophy of Life named weirdly: "Structured Probability." bullshitarooney cannot possibly exist in the shortest manner I can without spelling out for you and giving you a power point presentation along with lecture in the medium of rap, I'm going to go have some Tea. ^^**

 **As is the saying between Scientists: "If you think you understand Quantum Physics, you don't understand Quantum Physics."**

 _ **"I regularly comment on my desire to exploit my admirers or to kill babies and cute animals, and I don't even need to laugh or smile for people to think I am joking."**_ **― M.E. Thomas, Confessions of a Sociopath: A Life Spent Hiding in Plain Sight.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys and gals.**

* * *

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang sequels and bear hugs Ruby's short and skinny frame, Ruby still in a form of shock even after 14 hours.

But still conscious enough to feel the fact her spine is on the verge of shattering.

"Please stooop..." Ruby manages to release as she attempts to wiggle her way out of her sisters ironclad hugging technique, eventually Yang lets go but still remains giddy as ever.

"But I'm so proud of you!" At this Ruby responds with an attempt of placating Yang, though she knows this isn't going to happen.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." At this Yang denies it and will accept no more than positivity over the situation.

"What do you mean!? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the Bee's Knee's!" **(I just want to note that I had no idea what this meant until L told me. For someone like me, that's surprising.)**

At this Ruby gives off a short sigh before starting with a very slight frown on her face. "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." At this Sophia pipes up from the bench the two sisters are standing by.

"I'd be feeling the same if I were in your position to Ruby, but this is something you should be excited about. The fact that Ozpin let you in shows how talented you are!" She says with a warm smile of encouragement that wouldn't look as close to adorable from any other person.

At this Yang nods at Sophia enthusiastically. "See! I'm not the only one!" At this Ruby sits down next to the rabbit eared Faunus who continues to listen whilst reading.

"Of course I'm excited...I just..." She sighs. "You've explained my point already, I've gotten moved ahead by Two Years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." At this Sophia only gives a warm smile, Yang sitting next to Ruby and giving her a one armed hug.

"Ruby, you Are special." Yang says with a smile, Ruby, barely smiling but nodding to herself.

The three are then caught in a silence which breaks as Sophia asks.

"Where's your brother?" The sisters then realising that L is nowhere to be seen, and as if by sheer coincidence, a report starts appearing on screen about a certain concert in Atlas from last night.

"Wait a second..." Yang starts with a slowly growing smirk.

"Hey, one of you guys turn that up!" She says to some of the people next to the machine, nodding and holding a button behind the screen until it's sufficiently loud enough.

"Last nights concert from the singer and heir to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee, was taken over after her final song named 'Mirror Mirror' was finished last night." At this a picture of two people slowly walking on the stage, some of the crowd murmuring and the others simply staying silent or starting to grow a grin.

 **Uptown Funk.**

Slow clapping starts to play as the faces revealed to be one Leanardo Stason with a pair of silver aviators, slowly bowing and taking the microphone from Weiss as she simply stares at the two individuals.

"Do. do do. do, do do, do, do do." Then he places it on the microphone stand, continuing to repeat the deep resonating sound as he starts playing a riff with a guitar that appears in his hands.

The other man grabbing a microphone and closing his eyes, bobbing his head lightly as he catches the drift of the song.

Everyone in the airship to Beacon stares at the screen, as does everyone else who's watching the channel, including one grey haired headmaster as Mr. Coal starts.

"Awwwwww woah!" At this everyone's full attention is dragged to the screen, as everyone in the stadium in the video stares at the two as Flynt Coal starts singing.

"This hit, that Ice Cold." L winks at Weiss.

"Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold."

"This one for them hood girls."

"Them good girls, straight masterpieces!"

"Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city!"

"Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty." At this the audience slowly starts going along with the tune, L kissing a hand held mirror whilst keeping the riff.

"I'm too hot!"

"Hot damn!" Flynt and L start.

"Called a police and a fireman! I'm too hot!"

"Hot damn!"

"Make a dragon wanna retire man! Too hot!"

"Hot Damn!"

"Say my name you know who I am! Too Hot!"

"Hot Damn!"

"Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down." At this the backdrop starts lifting to reveal an entire cast of dancers, a few back up singers joining L, Weiss and Flynt at the front of the stage. Weiss turning to stare at them with wide eyes, not knowing anything about what's going on, the siblings of L just starting to grin at the tv.

"Girls hit your hallelujah." "Whoo!" The backup singers and L start, the grin on L's face gradually getting larger with each passing verse.

"Girls hit your hallelujah!" "Whoo!"

"Girls hit your hallelujah!" "Whoo!"

At this the music starts rapidly escalating.

"Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you!"

"Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you!"

"Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you!"

"Saturday night and we in the spot!"

"Don't believe me just watch!"

"Come on!" L adds as the music piques in its own FNKI tune, the crowd either cheering or dancing, the dancers doing what they do best in the background as L continues to play the riff on his guitar, the backup singers dancing with a very confused and dizzy Weiss.

Everyone in the airship is either laughing or dancing in their own little jig.

At this the video zooms out to a box and quietened so the reporter apparently named Cyril can start. "The video has estimated to have over three and a half million views online, well over the amount of any other video on the site it's posted on. The two men who are the faces of this concert invasion haven't been apprehended and no charges made. Flynt Coal is currently in Atlas whilst the name and whereabouts of the other male are as of this moment, completely unknown."

At this Yang starts laughing hysterically, falling off the bench she's sitting on, barely managing to wipe the tears from her face as she continues laughing.

"Is that something he normally does?" Sophia asks Ruby with a giggle of her own, Ruby falling on the floor in laughter with her sister.

After a full minute however, the students begin to recover, a 3D image of a very agitated looking Glynda Goodwitch appears on the screen.

Obviously now having seen who Ozpin says is the most powerful man on Remnant, invade a concert and act like a child.

This has made her a little more than testy.

"Hello. And welcome to Beacon." She starts, keeping her inner annoyance inside herself for the moment. "Who's that?" Yang asks.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

Sophia and Ruby roll their eyes in unison.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." At this her face deepens into a tired scowl as a voice can be heard in the background.

"Hey Glynda what are you doing?"

"Do you mind Mr. Stason? I'm addressing the students that will be arriving in a few minutes." Glynda is doing her best not to throw him out of a window right now and keep her tone polite, which is gradually failing.

At this L steps into view by Glynda, her face starting to deteriorate from calmness very slowly as her right eye twitches.

"Oh, hey there kids! I'll be starting Beacon with you guys so let's go make history huh?" He says before a third voice beyond the screen calls.

"Mr. Stason can you please not bother Miss. Goodwitch when she is busy?" At this L shrugs and starts walking off screen.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't do anything."

Glynda closes her eyes and slowly lets out a deep breath before the 3D image closes.

Despite some people's laughter, others are more enraptured by the view below them, several cries of surprise going off as people look at the view.

"Wow! Look! You can see Signal from up here!" Ruby starts as the three friends look out the window.

"I guess home isn't too far after all!" At this Yang smiles down at Ruby, placing a hand on her shoulder with her other hand on her hip.

"Beacons our home now." Ruby smiles up at Yang.

Sophia smiles down at the town below her lightly.

"How did L get to Beacon in the first place?" At this Ruby's eyes widen as she slowly turns to look at Beacon tower.

 _Did he even come home last night?_ Ruby silently wonders to herself

"Sepia if there's one thing you learn about L, it's that he can be in all kinds of places at the same time." Yang's grin really didn't help the situation or Sophia's blush.

Nor the innuendo.

Hehe.

"Please don't call me that..."

"Why not? It suits someone with a colourful personality!"

"Yes. It suits you." She responds immediately. **(And me! :D )**

"Awww geez! Thanks Sepia!" Yang replies gleefully despite the intended sarcasm.

 _Intense sigh._

At this the sound of someone groaning starts as this person runs to the back of the Airship.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment whilst it lasted...I wonder who we're gonna meet! Gotta be better than vomit boy."

At this Sophia takes a single step away from Yang. "Yang. Don't look at your shoe."

Ruby however has other ideas. "Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

At this a minor catastrophe happens as Sophia and Ruby start walking away from Yang as she throws her shoes into the trash, now walking barefooted away from the trash can.

Nope.

 **Another Airship.**

"I hate you..."

"Nah, ya love me really." Weiss blushes intensely whilst trying to remain angry at the fire headed teenager next to her.

Or at the very least she thinks he's next to her.

The short speech from Glynda Goodwitch made her very confused, something about being able to move his entire atomic structure somewhere else faster than anyone and anything can actually perceive.

Only the fastest cameras in the world catching a small amount of light from the red on one of his sets of collars.

Stupid collars.

"You wrecked my concert! And they televised the whole thing!"

"It was a minute and ten seconds after your concert and what I will say is that it was more popular than your show and that's why you're _trying_ to be angry at me." L evaluates with a smirk, putting emphasis on 'trying'.

"Semantics! And no! I'm not!"

L raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut! up! You ginger haired know it all!"

At this L grins.

"Oh no..." Weiss frowns.

"You could say that I'm a..." L gradually gets closer with his growing grin.

"Don't you dare..."

He snorts whilst snickering. "...Weiss-ass."

"..." She gets up and walks over to her case, grabbing Myrtenaster, L's shoulders moving up and down indicating his silent laughter.

Weiss then attempts to cleave L's annoying head off only for his body to disappear in a light glow of purple.

"Ugh, you stupid, stupid, dolt!" She shouts before sighing.

"Why are the handsome ones the most annoying?..." She mutters under her breath.

* * *

 **Under Beacon.**

"Your evaluation?" Ozpin asks.

"She'll be fine, most of these wounds will heal with time and Aura, especially with the amount of adrenaline running through her system at the time." At this the sound of a teenager much older than anyone in the room starts walking towards the teenage doctor with a not so happy expression.

"Mr. Stason? You told me you would be visiting our patient this evening..." She trails off as she falters under his intense glare.

"Do not. I repeat. Do Not. Do that again." At this Glynda narrows her eyes at L whilst Ozpin raises an eyebrow at the way he just spoke to her, moving over to Amber as he starts.

"You know damn well that Adrenaline doesn't have the effect that most people think it does. In Amber's case she may been able to power her way through the pain and blood loss, but that wasn't her most immediate problem. The multiple stab wounds and lacerations aside, it's the stab wounds on her back that have breached her pleural cavities causing pneumothorax and subsequently bilateral lung collapse." He starts with a slightly angered tone whilst placing her in a machine he'd built with spare Atlesian tech Ozpin had on hand from Ironwood and a few bits and bobs he was able to requisition from Baseplate in a hurry.

"There is a negative intrepleural pressure compared to normal atmospheric pressure outside of the body which allows the lungs to inflate and deflate. When that cavity is pierced the lungs can no longer expand like normal resulting in shortness of breath and if untreated can progress to potential cardiac arrest. The latter luckily didn't happen but due to the former she shouldn't have been able to continue fighting. Adrenaline wouldn't have any measurable effect on her collapsed lung." At this the female Doctor looks down in slight shame of herself as her superior practically grills her on the spot.

"And frankly, I'm more concerned about the fact that the 'glass shards' that shredded her abdominal muscles, one forearm and one bicep, have been damaged on a muscular level and based on the size of the shard, her intestinal wall is also cut. Maybe even nicked a part of her small intestine. There are stab wounds between her shoulder and torso which contains a lot of tendons for lifting and even if they hadn't been enough to disable her arms she took the two in her shoulder blades. She should've ruptured her organs just from moving an inch let alone raising her weapon."

"Oh and not to mention the wounds on her trapezius and platysma muscle and fatty tissue of the stomach and shoulder blades were cut meaning she shouldn't have even been able to turn her head let alone move her arms. She should've had a seizure episode and died from shock or blood loss." He says as he moves over to the console, his tone more than scolding as the young Doctor looks more hurt as he continues.

"Mr. Stason...why did you just do that?" Glynda asks with version of a scolding monotone.

"Because right now Glynda believe it or not she nearly just killed Amber. Amber _needs_ to stay in this machine." He says whilst typing a few things on the console, the machine complaining about a lack of power until L channels some of his spiritual energy into the machine to keep it powered, causing him to become a little breathless, some bruising beginning to show in several areas of his body, but he hides this well, despite one individual knowing how much it's hurting him.

After a few seconds of silence he sighs intensely. "I apologise for my harsh tone Dr. Gardener. But you did nearly just kill her by removing her from the machine." At this the short blonde haired and blue eyed girl nods to say no.

Her blonde hair goes down to her neck and beyond that it's tied up in a pony tail, wearing a khaki v-neck shirt underneath a lab coat with her Beacon staff I.D. along with a few pens and a notepad. Her black business skirt going down to her knees as her high heels match in colour, despite being only 18, she looks much more mature than others of her age would be.

"It's my fault, I should've consulted you before doing anything." At this L turns to her.

"We're both at fault. What matters now is that you know not to remove her from the machine that will act as life support for a limited time." At this he looks at Ozpin.

"I can't heal her whilst she's alive, there's too much damage for anything conventional. But I can extend her life by around a year and make it as painless as I can. You have that amount of time to find who we're looking for." Ozpin nods at this.

"And after she has expired I can repair her body before reviving her. So long as she's kept in cold storage to delay post-death decomposition until the operation." Glynda frowns at this.

"That's...Why would you?...That's wrong." At this L looks at Glynda.

"Ma'am with all due respect I don't care about the fact how 'ethically sound' you think bringing someone back from the dead is. If I can't help an innocent when they're alive, I can do it when they're dead so long as there isn't any damage to the brain." At this Ozpin intervenes before this can turn into a moral debate.

"I think it's best if we went to the surface." At this L nods.

"Agreed, I'll be there, mingle a little and leave a clone so as to make everyone think I'm there." At this the four nod, the Doktor going to the machines console to look at different scans of Ambers anatomy as Ozpin, Glynda and L enter the elevator going up.

 **Ground floor?...(I say this with a question mark because Beacon is ABOVE Vale so I find it confusing as to how the super secret basement area is technically on the ground floor for Vale only behind a mountain and a lot of extensive measures to make sure the place is undetectable. I'm not an Architect or a Geologist. But I'm just saying.)**

During the few minutes Ruby had spent outside of the airship to Beacon.

Several things had happened.

First off, Yang abandoned her and Sophia was dragged with her, the girl who is very shy when speaking to new people, let alone in crowds, likely having no idea what to do.

And second off she's in the middle of a-ACHOOBOOM-predicament concerning someone who keeps shouting at her.

At this Blake looks over to the explosion, then hearing a vial lightly ding against the tree bark below her.

She closes her book, putting it away then proceeding to hop off the branch and picking it up, looking at the logo then over to where the explosion went off, seeing Ruby being grilled by a certain girl she's very, very familiar with.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss starts again like an alarm clock whilst waving her hands about, Ruby poking her fingers together in embarrassment.

"I'm Really, _Really_ sorry!"

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon!?" She continues whilst talking down to Ruby, Blake approaching from the side.

"W-well..I-I.."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!" Weiss scolds whilst crossing her arms in huff.

"Hey! I said I was sorry Princess!" Ruby retorts, her brothers short temper rubbing off on her.

"It's heiress actually." At this the pair look at the raven haired girl wearing her bow to match.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She leaves out the part where she was a part of the strike team that rescued her from the White Fang and their huge front company, something she still feels partially responsible for.

At this Weiss smirks smugly. "Finally! Some recognition!" However Blake didn't feel bad enough to spare her some grilling L would be proud of.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." At this Ruby giggles to herself again as Weiss's face inflates and turns red with anger.

"What!? How dare you! The nerve of...Ugh!" She fires off like a car alarm, snatching the vial from Blake's hands, turning around and beginning to walk away in a huff.

Until she falls straight back on her backside.

"Ow- What now!?" She pauses as she looks up to see L with his hood down titling his head with an amused smirk on his face.

"Weiss."

She pauses as she realises he may or may not have been there to hear the entire thing despite them having a conversation about how much of a 'Tsundere' she can be.

Weiss not knowing what that even means and proceeding to insult L over it.

Proving his point instantly.

Blake takes this chance to exit the area with an amused smirk drawn on her face, a part of L's sense of humour rubbing off on her as L helps Weiss to her feet.

Ruby taking this chance to hug her brother as tight as she can, glad that not only is he okay physically but also for turning up to deal with this situation.

He chuckles. "Hello Ruby." At this Ruby looks up at L with a smile.

"You know this dolt?!" Weiss asks with a mixture of frustration and anger that's still present.

"This 'dolt' happens to be my younger sister Ms. Schnee." At this simple statement she pales slightly more.

If that's even possible.

"I hope you haven't been treating my sister with with any sort of ill will." At this Weiss looks down, Ruby then grabbing L's attention.

"It was my fault! I made one of her vials explode." At this L raises an eyebrow before looking at Weiss, who nods slowly whilst still looking down.

"Have you apologised?"

"Yes, profusely, even then she continued to-" L raises a hand, quieting her, he then proceeds to take a cookie out from a packet, holding it in front of Ruby who stares at it, already having to stop herself from salivating.

"No more accidents today, deal?"

"Deal." At this he smiles and allows Ruby to take it, Ruby instantly munching on it.

He then turns to Weiss, the helpers being surprised that the normally cold and fiery teenager has completely changed her attitude in the presence of this teen.

He places a finger on the cusp of her chin and raises it lightly he says with a smile. "Come. You've got things to unpack." At this Weiss nods and follows L, her helpers in turn looking at each other in shock before following Weiss and L.

Once Ruby finishes with the sweet, Sweet, delicious cookie made by L, she finds that he's disappeared along with the girl that was thoroughly grilling her.

She sighs and looks down.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day..." She says as she looks for Blake who in turn has also disappeared.

She then further sighs and slumps to her knees and eventually on her back, murmuring to herself. "Welcome to Beacon." Soon enough however, she'd find someone not all that different from herself, the gent holds a hand out and starts.

"Hey...I'm Jaune." Said person being a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are brought out by his messy blonde hair.

He seems a little skinnier than most would think, though the muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest suggest he's been brought up in a hard working environment. He wears a white diamond-shaped chest-plate and white spaulders with rerebrace.

Under the armour he wears a black hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue jeans with a white patch on his left knee, with black sneakers with left and right written on the respective soles. He also has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips which seem more for gardening by design.

He also has a small metal plate on his back, his sword being strapped to his left hip.

After a full examination she takes his hand. "Ruby." Jaune manages to pull her to her feet. "Aren't you the boy that threw up on the ship?" At this Jaune's expression deflates.

* * *

"Look! All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune explains with slight exasperation.

At this Ruby can't help but giggle. "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

At this Jaune pokes fun at Ruby. "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby responds with an amused smirk.

"By the way, who was the badass guy that made that girl change to an entirely different personality?" Jaune asks curiously.

At this Ruby giggles again. "He'll be grinning all day thanks to you. His name is Leanardo and he's my brother."

At this Jaune raises an eyebrow. "He doesn't look like you..."

"And? He saved my parents life when he was a kid so we ended up taking him in." Ruby explains with a smile.

"Wait...how old was he?"

"Seven or Six, I can't quiet remember." At this Jaune looks at Ruby with disbelief.

"Yeah, right."

"No, really! You can ask him or my sister and they'll tell you the exact same thing." Ruby says, Jaune however remains skeptical but nods anyway.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune says with a bit of showmanship to his voice, pointing at himself with a smirk that could be described as cocky.

If it weren't for the fact it is basically impossible for him to be cocky successfully.

It's Ruby's turn to be skeptical. "Do they?"

At this Jaune replies instantly with a slightly more down expression. "They will! Well, I...I hope they will. My mom always says that...Never mind."

At this Ruby giggles to herself. "Don't let my brother get his hands on you or meet you in general." At this Jaune frowns.

"Why's that?" He asks whilst thinking he's going to regret the answer.

"He has a lasting impression on anyone he meets and believe me when I say that he will change you for the better." At this Jaune stares off to the distance.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he's the kind of guy that'll help you if you just ask for it and he'll know what kind of person you are instantly, whether you're lying, have something to hide, your skill set. Everything. He's like a walking talking, profiling machine." Ruby continues as the two pause in the centre of the walkway they're on.

"Huh..."

Before long a silence follows until Ruby pulls a Ruby and pulls out her Ruby and Midnight weapon.

"So...I got this baby!" At this she pulls out Crescent Rose, giving it a couple of twirls to allow it to transform into its scythe form before jamming the blade into the ground.

"Woah! Is that a uh...scythe?" Jaune questions.

"Yup! It's also a customisable high impact sniper rifle!" Ruby beams.

"A wha?..."

"It's also a gun." Ruby says simply after cocking it with a smirk.

"Oh...that's cool."

"Aaaaaand~ what have you got?"

"Oh! I, uh..." He unsheathes his blade.

"I got this sword!"

 **(It took me five minutes to calm down after continuous laughter from the two previous sentences and I have no idea why.)**

"Ooooooh!"

"Yeah, and I've got a shield too!" At this he grabs his scabbard raising his as it expands into the shield.

At this Ruby pokes the shield. "Sooooo~ what do they do?"

Jaune then panics slightly as the shield retracts off of his arm, then proceeding to expand and retract over and over again until he manages to catch it with a sigh of relief. Then managing to shrink it back into a scabbard and place it on his belt, Ruby giggling all along the way.

"The shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it I can just...put it away..." He chuckles nervously.

"But...wouldn't it weigh the same?"

At this Jaune looks down. "Yeah, it does."

Ruby giggles and starts. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons so I guess...I may have gone a little overboard when designing it."

At this Jaune looks at Ruby again, his expression of dejection disappearing. "Wait... _you_ _made_ that?!"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" At this Jaune looks at his sword.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." At this Ruby tilts her head before starting with an amused tone.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" She giggles before punching his arm lightly.

"I'm kidding, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days, my brother would like you."

At this Jaune smiles lightly, putting away his weapon. "Yeah, the classics. Wait- Why would your brother like me for my weapon? Is he a weapons nut like you?" At this Ruby blushes slightly in embarrassment.

"Well...He kinda turned me into one without actually meaning to, he uses a sword and a revolver, though the style of his sword is much different from yours it's still a sword...that can cut through anything." At this Jaune raises an eyebrow.

"I get the feeling I'm going to regret asking this...but how?"

 **(Someone draw Ruby with square framed glasses and put this in the caption. Please. I'm begging you. It will be so cute.)**

"His already cool sword is reinforced by a powerful alternating current that resonates at extremely high vibration frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. At the same time this makes his blade extremely lethal to touch as the extreme vibration frequencies are resonating through the blade can seemingly cut you without even touching you as well as electrocute people, he can turn it on and off and I don't know how but I'm yet to ask him." At this Jaune stares at Ruby with a blank expression.

"You didn't understand any of what I just said, did you?" Jaune nods and Ruby takes in a large breath.

"Basically his sword vibrates enough to be able to severe the bonds between atoms." At this Jaune nods very slightly, now understanding slightly more than he did a second ago.

Ruby then continues walking, Jaune catching up. "So, why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard."

"Eh, why not? My mom always says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" At this Ruby smirks slightly.

"Your mom will love my mom then." At this Jaune looks at Ruby with amusement.

"Don't all mothers like each other?"

"Well, we know when they don't at least."

At this the two give off a chuckle before Ruby looks around. "Hey, do know where we're going?"

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." At this Ruby smirks and facepalms.

"Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh...Is that a 'no'?"

At this Ruby giggles again. "That's a no."

Eventually after a few minutes, the pair manage to make it to the auditorium currently being used for a rally point for the students.

"Hey! Ruby! Over here!" The pair then look over to see Yang waving at them and a slightly traumatised Sophia, just, existing. "I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby says as she gives Jaune a little wave before disappearing, her position being replaced with rose petals.

"Hey, wait!" By this time, Ruby disappears and he sighs.

"Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He says as he walks away, a certain Greek styled warrior having a hand on her hip watching him walk away, she smiles lightly.

 **(Jaune: "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" *Pokemon Battle Music: A wild Pyrrha has appeared!* Pyrrha: "You called?")**

"So, how's your first day goin' lil' sister?" Yang asks with her usual grin and hands on her hips, Sophia standing there still looking traumatised.

"You mean since you _ditched_ me, _kidnapped_ Sepia and I _exploded_?" Ruby says with crossed arms.

"You will not believe the horrors I have witnessed..." Sophia murmurs whilst staring at the ground, her ears drooped slightly, Ruby hugging her tight, whispering ' _there there, there there_ ' to her.

"Come on! It can't have been that bad! And a meltdown already?"

"No, I literally _exploded_ a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice?" Ruby questions her memory.

Yang grins. "Did you finally learn L's sarcasm talent?"

At this Ruby scoffs and turns directly at Yang and starts. "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!"

At this Ruby jumps into Yang's arms burying her face into her shoulder. "Oh God! It's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my God...you really exploded." Yang says whilst Sophia stares at Weiss.

"It was an accident!" Ruby says then getting down to look at Weiss directly.

"I said it was an accident!" At this Weiss shoves a pamphlet into Ruby's hands reading: _'DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals'_.

So the next ten seconds are spent with the three individuals staring at the heiress with an entirely blank expression as she starts off with a paragraph none of them will ever understand or remember due to the fact that she's getting faster and more high pitched with every passing millisecond she spends talking.

Well, that's what it sounds like anyway.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a SchneeDustCompany productAlthoughnotmandatorytheSchneeFamilyhighlyencouragestheircustomerstoreadandfamiliarizethemselveswiththiseasytofollowguidetodustapplicationsandpracticesinthe-"

"Stop." Sophia says.

Weiss gives her an icey glare.

"Just. Stop."

Her eye twitches.

"I do not know or care who you are but please for the love of God stop using your mouth and start using your inner voice, it sounds much prettier, silence." This leads to Yang and Ruby trying to hold in their laughter as Weiss stammers.

"What!? What are you insinuating?!"

"Just that you need to use more of this." She pokes Weiss's forehead.

"And less of this." She says as she pokes Weiss's lips.

"Before your forehead grows as large as your mouth." Sophia says whilst smiling sweetly.

 **(Sophia: "I may be shy around people I don't know very well. But I am a Master of Bitchcraft if you push me any farther than a point over my limit." I learned this when I was a kid...I haven't forgotten it since...It was also the first time I heard her swear.)**

At this Weiss stammers more and then glares at Ruby. "I should've expected you to be friends with such low lives!" At this Yang intervenes.

"Woah there! Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" She says whilst slowly dragging the still smiling Sophia behind Ruby and pushing Ruby forwards as if rearranging furniture.

Ruby then places the pamphlet in Sophia's hands who looks at the back of it before rolling her eyes, it reads: 'Hey. How's it going? So, you're interested in Dust. That's cool. Hmm, I'm noticing that you're not very smart, though. Some might say you're a dummy. Probably think you can't use Dust. Well. You probably shouldn't. But you're going to anyways. So, if you are going to, you should at least read this pamphlet. That way you won't kill anyone. Probably won't.' She then proceeds to click her finger and burn it to ashes.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" At this Ruby clears her throat and offers her hand to Weiss with a bright smile, who looks at Ruby with one of the most agitated expressions anyone has seen her wear.

"Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Weiss's thoughts: _One day I will hurt you. Badly. When L isn't around anymore. Though that won't happen if I have something to say about it..._

So she settles with the one thing she's inherited from being around L or at the very least a copy of him.

Sarcasm.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" She says whilst idly pointing a thumb behind her to Jaune who looks at Weiss from behind.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby, you are _Adorable_ , but you need to work on social skills.

Weiss is dead silent whilst glaring daggers at Ruby which Sophia returns whilst Yang is ready to stop the usually shy bunny eared Faunus from kicking Weiss's skull in several ways she didn't know could be done.

"No."

The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is tapping the microphone to get everyone's attention whilst simultaneously testing the microphone, Glynda is stood beside him, with her hands behind her back, notably less agitated than before. Much to some peoples bemusement.

And here comes Professor Blunt Ozpin. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." At this the students whisper amongst themselves.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." At this he starts to walk off the stage towards the hooded individual currently leaning against the wall off to the side that very few people can see properly due to how well he blends in with the shadows. His purple eyes colouring his hot steaming breath like a searchlight.

Glynda then starts. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. And whilst you are in the ballroom, there will be several sheets around the room with a pen, sign your name if you wish to sign on for head of year initiation, if you fail it then you will not be removed from Beacon however you will be sent back to your original team without the title of Head of Year. Be ready. You are dismissed." At this Glynda starts walking towards Ozpin and L who both are walking together in a conversation about something to do with Remnants history.

Which is something Glynda noticed seems to happen, the two share what would normally be small talk.

But to them it's interesting, Art, Culture, History, Philosophy, Science etc.

Those are just some of the myriad of things that they talk about most of the time other than business, it seems to be a reprieve for them both, in fact, they're very similar, only one seems more grown up than the other.

But she managed to catch something he says before disappearing. "If you'll excuse me...I have a War to run."

Glynda's going to have to do a bit more investigating into 'the most powerful man on Remnant.'

"He seemed kind of...off." Yang comments.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby agrees.

Jaune then leans next to Weiss and says. "I'm a natural blonde you know."

The four facepalm in unison.

* * *

 **Ballroom. (Why do they even have a ballroom?...I realise this is an academy but I doubt they're going to teach them to dance...Oh wait...Ren.)**

It's the first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags, boys on the far side whilst girls are closer to the entrance.

Ruby, in her equivalent of pajamas and a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed, however in more brighter colours as you'd expect.

L nowhere to be seen unless you were looking for somewhere someone unsociable would be.

Also somewhere you'd expect a Bat to be.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang says with her usual happy grin, her excitement still fueling her.

Ruby doesn't really react other than to continue writing and responding with words. "I don't think Dad or Mom would approve of all the boys, though."

At this a distant ' _You're damn right!_ ' sounds from Patch that none of them hear other than L, making him look in that general direction with a raised eyebrow.

"I know _I_ do." Yang gives off her own purr and looks through the amount of boys as if scrolling through tinder.

Then she see's Jaune in a onesie and promptly frowns with a slight groan that her mood has been spoiled and goes back to Ruby.

"What's that?"

 **(Jaune, if there's one thing I will say, it's that you are the manliest man in RWBY who's ever worn a onesie and a dress. Stay Gold mah boy.)**

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how it's going." Ruby replies nearly instantly, this time looking at Yang as she does so.

"Awwwww! That's so cute-" Yang then takes a Pillow to the face with enough force to knock her over, Yang not managing to catch it in time.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby says with a light frown, looking away.

"What about Jaune? He's...nice?...There you go! Plus one friend! That's a one hundred percent increase!" Yang beams, but Ruby is still a bit on the pessimistic side as she rolls onto her back.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." Ruby says with more pessimism. **(This is depressing.)**

"There's no such thing as negative friends! Just You just made one friend and one enemy!" This time Yang is hit in the face by a pillow version of Zwei, once again being knocked straight onto her back.

She removes the pillow still with that smile on her face completely intact, as always demonstrating the fact she is the immovable object and the unstoppable force rolled into one.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet." At this they hear a match being lit as Blake uses it to light a candle before blowing it out and tossing it to L who catches it on the other side of the room and re-lights it, lighting his own candle as he hangs upside down from a lamp by his feet, shirtless.

As always Mr. Showoff.

"Is that...Blake?..." Ruby says to herself, Yang looking over to her as well.

"Blake's here to?...Well, I'll be damned, L brought his friend with him." At this Ruby raises an eyebrow at Yang.

"Not in that way."

"She saw what happened this morning but left when L showed up to drag the crabby girl away from me." At this Yang grins and gets up, dragging Ruby over to Blake with her, Blake trying to ignore the sounds and focusing on reading until she frowns and looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go.

Yang starts with a sing-a-song tone. "Helloooooo there Blakey!~"

Blake rolls her eyes and looks up at Ruby, ignoring Yang. "You okay since this morning?"

"Yeah, thanks, Ruby, in, case, you've, forgotten." Ruby replies slowly.

"I didn't." Blake replies bluntly as an awkward silence follows.

Yang then whispers to Ruby. "What are you doing?..."

Ruby then immediately whispering back. "I don't know! Help me!"

The two then immediately then go back to smiling as Blake stares at the two with a blank expression.

"Well, Blakey! I like your bow!" At this Blake's eye twitches, the candle holder near her hovering lightly, showing her irritation.

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your...pajamas!"

L's laughter can be heard across the room.

"Right..."

Ruby chuckles nervously as Yang continues. "Nice night don't ya think?"

"Yes! It's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" They stand there. "That I will continue to read!" They continue to stand there. "Once you leave."

"Yeah I don't know how L does it." Yang comments to herself.

"What's it about?"

"Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asks.

"Well...it's about a man who has two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"I've read that one I think. ' _But the temptation of_ _a discovery so singular and profound at last overcame the suggestions of alarm. I had long since prepared my tincture; I purchased at once, from a firm of wholesale chemists, a large quantity of a particular salt which I knew, from my experiments, to be the last ingredient required; and late one accursed night, I compounded the elements, watched them boil and smoke together in the glass, and when the ebullition had subsided, with a strong glow of courage, drank off the_ _potion._ ' That the right one?" Blake's eyes widen at this, but set to a soft smile as she nods an affirmative, coincidentally the quote being on the page Blake is currently reading. Yang looks at Ruby.

 **(I've read it, the author is Robert Louis Stevenson, 1931. I recommend it, good read ^^ )**

 **(For once we agree on something other than who to shoot and who not to shoot. And cake choice. - L )**

 **(The Cake is bribery and a lie, you've experienced it!)**

 **(I DON'T CARE IT'S TOO GOOD NOT TO TAKE IT! - L)**

"Who are you and what have you done with my Rubes?" Yang asks with amusement as the three stand there slightly awkwardly.

Until Blake starts.

"I think you should be worrying more about Leanardo than Ruby." She says as she nods idly to L's direction, the pair of sisters looking at L who is still hanging across the room, every so often a girl or guy gawking at him despite the fact he really doesn't care, he already has his eyes on the individuals he likes and is already evaluating them as much as they don't know it.

Perks of being a telepath.

The girls and guys might be seeing his multitude of scars blending in with his naturally pale skin unless you stand at the very least a metre from him, whilst two vertical scars seem more recent as they're an angry red.

Or the fact his entire body is extremely well built, built to perfection even for a boy his age, looks more like Jann Lee from DOA, only much paler and equally as likely to shoot you out of the blue as he is to challenge you to a fight.

At the moment, several men are walking over to where L is quiet happily perched, the one in the centre, presumably the leader, steps forward with an arrogant grin.

"Well well, what do we have here?..." L doesn't look up from his position, instead continuing to read the book, until the man kneels and takes the book, L still not reacting, until he lets his hands go to his sides, seemingly not bothered by the fact he's upside down.

Eh, it's RWBY, gravity takes shifts off.

"What can I do for you?" He asks politely.

"Tell me, Faunus, what kind ofarmour do you use to get all those scars?" At this L smirks very lightly, placing himself in a handstand before putting himself on his feet, the arrogant leader standing behind him.

"Ashen Bone." At this his compatriots scrunch up their faces into expressions of confusion before laughing at him like he's insane.

"Oh yeah? And it looks like it's effective, so. I'm wondering. If your armour does so little, what's my fist going to do? Especially considering you don't use carbon bronze or plasteel." At this L chuckles darkly, enough to make the lot of them internally frown, Yang and Ruby slowly making their way towards L, his sisters hoping he doesn't crush them.

"Bone is more readily available as a last resort. Nothing else is."

L then turns.

"How about you tell me how Ashen Bone armour is made?" At this the guy laughs but completely stops, his entire body tensing as L places his forefinger on his forehead.

"Ashen...Bone..." He starts, though his voice is heavily strained, his mind seeing only a battlefield with corpses littered over the place and Ash falling from the sky like snow.

He starts speaking from as if from L's perspective, L not making a sound as his eyes burn their way into their Souls and carving the words there like its the old testament. "If all of you were cut down around me, your Aura drained past return, and my own armor was shredded. For instance. I could hide under your bodies until the threat left. Then I'd make a helmet from all of your skulls and a breastplate from your ribs and gloves from your finger bones wrapped around mine. The ashes from your burnt corpses to make sure the Grimm don't consume you will not only fill the gaps, but also make it stronger than your armour ever was. As your own weak armours are combined with my own, now superior, Ashen Bone armour." At this L removes his finger from his forehead, Yang and Ruby arriving as the guy faints, the others starting to show heavy fear around L, his deep throaty growl not helping the situation as his sisters also feel a pang of fear in their chests.

"I will say this once. And only once. You are becoming _Hunters_. Guardians of Remnant from all who would seek to harm her or its people. Human, or Faunus alike. Act like it." At this the men stand a little straighter, feeling regret that they'd taken apart of this escapade but at the same time glad that he'd been the one their leader had targeted in a strange way.

"I will remember your name Cardin. Anyone else who attempts to bully anyone shall be punished accordingly..." L murmurs as the teens drag their gang leader away.

"Well...you've been busy." Yang comments first as she stares at the unconscious boy, Ruby hugging L, making him smile as he hugs her back, even though he's presently under Beacon, that version of him smiles as well as his mind receives the information of Ruby hugging him. Ruby looks up at him to see the smile she always likes to see, Yang smiling at the pair.

"Busy is good, means I'm getting things done."

"You always act like a robot?" Yang quips, L just flicking his sisters forehead as Ruby giggles.

"Well, I am part machine." He eventually responds, yawning.

His sisters doing so as well as a natural chemical reaction takes place in the brain.

"Tell Blake to get to sleep." L says as he picks up his book off the floor named ' _The Iron Lords._ '

"And you two should to." L says, Yang nodding as Ruby smiles up at L before starting to walk away.

"At the very least try to get over 10 seconds worth of sleep now, ya hear?" Yang says whilst walking backwards, L rolling his eyes and smirking in amusement.

They get back to Blake, Yang in turn communicating L's message making her roll her eyes.

"And Ruby?..." At this Ruby turns to Blake with a tilted head.

"Where did you read it?"

"I love books, even when I started reading one's L recommended. Yang and the rest of my family used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters...They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake raises an eyebrow, laughing slightly. Not expecting someone who could seem so intellectual have such a childish and naive state of mind.

 **(Well being honest she does have a serious case of Goku Syndrome. What is Goku Syndrome? It's where the main protagonist suffers symptoms such as: Gluttony, innate fighting abilities and being completely and hopelessly naive and** **stupid** **/socially awkward. But Ruby is more adorable and has a scythe gun. But then again, it's RWBY, everything is a gun.)**

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" At this L looks over to them as he hangs himself back up by his feet again.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books...Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's...very ambitious for a child." Her smile turns into a frown as her expression turns slightly bitter.

"Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." At this she feels L's eyes burning their way into her skull, making her think twice about future pessimistic comments like that one.

However Ruby remained undeterred. "Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

At this Yang bear hugs Ruby into the air. "Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!"

At this Ruby struggles to wiggle her way out of Yang's hugging, the two eventually devolving into a bunch of limbs attempting to destroy each other.

Blake laughs slightly, Weiss eventually coming along with a very annoyed expression as Ruby manages to trap one of Yang's legs.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" At this Yang's and Weiss's eyes widen when they see each other.

"Oh, not you again!"

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

At this a rush of wind occurs and the three have tape over their lips and fall limp to the floor as L stands over them.

"Shush." He says as the object he's currently holding that resembles a futuristic syringe disappears.

He then turns and nods to Blake who in turn rolls her eyes, closes her book and blows out the candle so everyone can get some sleep.

* * *

 _Key Personnel - Commander L. Stason. - Psychological Evaluation. - (This Document was filed under Dr. W.G. [REDACTED] from the Science and Technology branch and Former Agent Daniel C. [REDACTED] from Section Zero of the United Council of Nations which was the ruling government body on Earth at the time. To avoid suspicion the Agent called the interview during the annual psychological evaluation of each personnel in OUMNICS. (Office of Universal Military Naval Intelligence, Containment and Science.) Please note that this File is only available to personnel authorised to access High Councilor Level Files. This File was originally supposed to be submitted as a part of the investigation into Commander Leanardo Stason during the early months of his organisations reveal to the entirety of the planet Earth. Fortunately much of his abilities have been revealed, however what Doctor [REDACTED] says provides valuable insight and as to a part of the Commander's psychological state in times of War or Cold War, as is the case on Remnant at this present point. I thought I would transfer this to you as you would be able to put it to good use and possibly scribe it for me? Cheers. - Syrus.)_

 _[Sounds of two individuals sitting at a table and chairs.]_

 _D: "Good Afternoon Doctor [REDACTED] and thank you for coming. I want you to be aware that this is purely out of reach, top shelf. We want you to talk to us about Commander Stason."_

 _W.G: "And why should I? The Commander is the one who likely instigated this so he may find out whether or not someone has been watching him or if someone would attempt to get rid of him."_

 _D: "Doctor, it's very much alright, I work on behalf of the Council, I'm Section Zero."_

 _W.G: "Ah, Internal Investigation. The rumoured Eyes and Ears of the Council of Nations."_

 _D: "The very same. Do you mind telling telling me about him?"_

 _W.G: "Yes, I do mind. I mind very much."_

 _D: "Why so, Doctor?"_

 _W.G: "The man you're telling me to talk about is someone, as the best Doktor on Earth and as someone who has spent centuries in my fields. Scares me._ _I have observed the Commander in a number of Social situations and have seen him do nothing but thrive in these situations, despite seemingly being angered when certain people come to him for small talk which I've noticed is something he doesn't like in general unless it's those closer to him than others like myself. What's even scarier is watching him talk to people he's known for a very long time and when he Has to speak to people."_

 _D: "What do you mean?"_

 _W.G: "Commander Stason is incredibly Charismatic, but also Manipulative. He can put up a flawless facade and act normally in any environment whilst seemingly letting his facade slide and dropping to a major negative state that I can't even tell is real or not, though those closest to him can sometimes see it. As far as I can tell it's a double edged sword. I've theorised that the Commander may not only be able to manipulate others and those closest to him into caring more and being more submissive, getting what he wants out of them. However he may really do suffer a form of Depression. But I think he may primarily have a Higher form of High Functioning A.P.D. or related tendencies"_

 _D: "Doctor, are you suggesting that Commander Stason might be a Sociopath of some kind? Sociopath's aren't exactly very good in social situations like you've said he is."_

 _W.G: "I can understand your lack of in-depth knowledge of the subject, but you aren't wrong in some cases. It depends entirely on the subject and another factor is their background. Though I do not know the Commanders background I can tell he must have been through a lot and that he hasn't started out with this sort of mentality, but it likely developed it over a period of time due to his environment. What you were insinuating was someone who is 'unsociable' not 'antisocial'. Whilst yes even some who are antisocial can have less effectiveness in Social Situations, this is not the case with the Commander and others like him._

 _The Commander exhibits the ability to thrive in these situations no matter who they be with and remain entirely undetected. He has even fooled me for a very long period of time, I'll admit it wholeheartedly. When I first met the Commander, I instantly liked him, as I'm sure everyone around him does. Why wouldn't they? He's Charismatic, Charming and not only that he will help you for seemingly no apparent reason. And he is the most delightful person to have a cup of tea and sit down with over some Swiss chocolate._

 _But for those who appose him, whoever they be, however..."_

 _D:"...Are reminded pretty swiftly why he's in charge."_

 _W.G: "Precisely! And this is exactly why I make this analogy. Of course, he is capable of taking orders, but he has a much higher thinking capacity than anyone I have ever seen, he can think much faster than any of us with even our augmentations, even without his A.I. companion Syrus. So I think he has the ability to take orders over a period of time because he is a very patient predator. If that makes any sense."_

 _D: "Even when the Director of his own organisation says no, he still goes and does something, I'll admit, usually he is right about the situation, he still disobeys orders unless he agrees."_

 _[The sound of someone shifting uncomfortably in their seat.]_

 _W.G: "You are starting to put the pieces together Agent. But one thing I want you to know is that he is not a Psychopath or Psychotic, maybe in a very slim regard but this is more related to his symptoms of PTSD, he was not born with any of this. He cares for his family and friends, deeply, he has a very deep emotional connection to them and will do anything he can for them, thus eliminating his behaviours to be related to anything close to A.P.D. Because otherwise he would not care about his family wholeheartedly._

 _But he does._

 _Despite another method we can draw parallels is his lack of remorse, he is not sorry for any actions he may take, he never is. If you were his brother and turned into a Zombie and attempted to kill him, despite you being his brother and not knowing whether or not there is a cure. He would shoot you until you were dead. And if he found out there was a cure several seconds afterwards, he wouldn't shed a tear. To him, it was the right decision to get to his desired goal, survival._

 _And then there's 'Right and Wrong'. He has a perfectly logical understanding of what is right and wrong, grey areas, white areas and black areas. Everything. But the funniest thing about it is that he can ignore them, yet he still feels no remorse about doing something seen as either wrong in someone else's eyes or his own so long as it was an option that furthered the end result he needed. It is almost like the Emotional and Logical side of him are entirely separate people."_

 _D: "So...With all this in mind, what would you label him?"_

 _W.G: "A.V.S.S.M."_

 _D: "And, uhh, that means?"_

 _W.G: "Excuse my language, but: A Very_ _Special_ _and Scary Motherfucker."_

 _D: "Well, you're not wrong."_

 _[A short silence occurs as the Agent adjusts their seating position.]_

 _D: "What about the possibility of the Commander's supposed 'Mind Control'?_

 _W.G: "Ah...That part is...interesting. Have you heard of Infrasound?"_

 _D: "Vaguely, any sound below 20Hz, am I correct?" [The sounds of someone drumming their fingers on the steel table begins.]_

 _W.G: "Of course. Over twenty years ago, o_ _n the 31st of May 2003, a group of UK researchers held a mass experiment, where they exposed some 700 people to music laced with soft 17 Hz sine waves played at a level described as 'near the edge of hearing.' Produced by an extra-long-stroke sub-woofer mounted two-thirds of the way from the end of a seven-meter-long plastic sewer pipe. The experimental concert took place in the Purcell Room over the course of two performances, each consisting of four musical pieces. Two of the pieces in each concert had 17 Hz tones played underneath._

 _In the second concert, the pieces that were to carry a 17 Hz undertone were swapped so that test results would not focus on any specific musical piece. The participants were not told which pieces included the low-level 17 Hz near-infrasonic tone. The presence of the tone resulted in a significant number of respondents, 22% actually, reporting anxiety, uneasiness, extreme sorrow, nervous feelings of revulsion or fear, chills down the spine, and feelings of pressure on the chest."_

 _D: "And how does this relate to the Commander?"_

 _W.G: "He emits this sound a lot of the time, whenever he growls it increases in volume. But he Constantly emits the sound whenever he is around others. A very peculiar thing that happens is that the Commander also seems to be able to selectively target who it affects, I do not know if this is related to his extremely high brain activity but..." [The Doctor pauses mid sentence and then sighs.] "...This is...unfortunate."_

 _D: "So in summary, you think this is a result of a sound?"_

 _W.G: "I do not know what to think. All I know is that he is watching you right now."_

 _D: "I'm Sorry? Doctor there is no way that the Commander could know about this meeting."_

 _W.G: "Agent, if you knew anything about the Commander, you should know that he chooses his friends well."  
_

 _D: "What?"_

 _W.G: "You have been twiddling your thumbs and fingers since this interview began. You have been drumming your fingers against the table and shifting uncomfortably in your seat. Your heart rate is just over 90 beats per minute indicating that you are experiencing Anxiety."_

 _D: [Nervous chuckle] "Okay doc, this isn't funny."_

 _W.G: "I know. But in a few seconds the Commander will have access to your Limbic System via Psionics. An ability the Commander and I will be having a discussion over tomorrow afternoon with his Wife. I haven't told him where this meeting is or who you are, he has been hunting you and enjoying it."_

 _D: "Okay. Stop it." [The Breathing of the Agent is now audible.]_

 _W.G: "He's right outside the door. I apologise for having lured you into this situation and I will say that I have been nothing but honest to you since I have entered the room. You just never realised that the fact the Commander taught me everything I know today and has set me on the correct path for helping as many people as I have. Goodbye Agent."_

 _[Sounds of a door opening and the sound of a single male grunting in pain as his face is slammed into a steel table.]_

 _L: "Thank you for your feedback Guter Doktor. You will be re-assigned so I may have better watch on you, I will not interfere with your work but should you need anything, do not hesitate to contact me. You will keep this quiet however, am I understood?"_

 _W.G: "Ja...I understand L, you don't need to consult me on this situation, I understand, I remember what we are fighting, we cannot afford any distractions."_

 _L: "Of course. I owe you a bar of Swiss Chocolate. Come, we have to look at a few samples from the field and decode the structure and that will take a couple of hours."_

 _W.G: [Giggle.] "You say the sweetest things to me."_

 _L: "Don't let Abbie hear you talking like that."_

 _W.G: "I know, she would likely give me daggers, but we are friends and I am allowed to treat you as one."_

 _L: "_ _Wahrer, guter Doktor, wahr."_

 _[Sounds of an individual raising themselves to their feet.]_

 _W.G: "Forgive me, Agent." [Whispered.]_

 _[Two individuals exit the room as the door closes.]_

 _(End of Recorded Document.)_

 _[Addendum: The Agent was later found with no memory of the incident that took place or that he was even a member of Section Zero, he remembered his name and his cover life as if it were real. He was later diagnosed with a form Amnesia, no drugs were detected in his system or signs of injection sites. Further Investigation has met with failure to come up with any compelling evidence that L or the Doctor were involved other than 'Mind Control.' which the Council has denied the existence of on multiple occasions, stating that mind manipulating powers are a fantasy of delusional individuals as much as scientists insist otherwise.]_

 _[Addendum 2: Exactly thirty days later, Agent Daniel. C. [REDACTED] was found dead in his home from a brain aneurysm. Local hospital records say he developed an advanced and fast acting form of Parkinson's.]_

 _[sigh] "Idiots. If I could sigh I would, but alas I can only make the sound rather than expel air from my imaginary lungs. L always did like the Doctor and I did to, a kind heart and an individual who would refuse to kill. She disliked this but she agreed on the terms that the Agent would not be killed. L kept his promise, he's currently off-world working as a cargo mover, the corpse was a fake, easily engineered. Wonder where her brother is. Thank you for reading whoever has read this. Wherever you are." - Syrus._

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **LolFuCancer - Hello! :D** **First, Thank you for the kind words! You have helped my mojo! Unfortunately there may be some main continuity issues regarding early life due to me A. re-writing it and B. not even knowing which L this even is besides the fact he appears to stick closely to cannon other than certain parts, like the 10 million lifetime clock. To my knowledge this was not implemented until waaaay after his first End War event and from the the looks of it, this was his first or second End War event seeing as to how most of his friends and family died to the [REDACTED.]**

 **And to explain End War events, this is an event that occurs normally once [REDACTED] has reached his Dimension number and began consuming everything, including Black Holes, it is at this point he must destroy that Dimension using a machine that was made by L's species in their original Dimension and had the help of most of if not all of the God's they could to copy and paste it across every Dimension that would be of ANY use to [REDACTED] that form up that Reality and he will die when using it which is when his soul will drop him into the next random scenario you can think of.**

 **Second, I'm starting to agree, so I will be updating that considering A. How much I have a habit of compulsively swearing and B. How much Shit L and his people kill and the detail as to which we can scientifically describe someone very close to death. Like Amber this chapter. Despite the fact she should be dead.**

 **Third, Hehehe glad you can see it, but from Volume 4 I'm starting to see a little Ra's coming out. Unless it turns into the Bat Family O.o Yes I know I am a cheeky so and so and we've been trying for SO long to keep the innuendo's to a minimum but sometimes we can't help it, and don't worry, more on the teacher/father/student subject to come in future chapters! ^^**

 **Fourth, danke for the feedback! You have made my day with that, from now on I'm trying to keep to a cap of 10k words for the story itself and maybe 2k-3k for either the Codek up there and around 1k for the authors note down here excluding Review replies.**

 **Fifth, Yes, Psionics are a very common sort of ability within the world of sci-fi/fantasy and the closest parallel I can draw on from memory is X-COM and X-MEN, only Psionics cannot have a wide range of abilities like that on just the common soldier. It takes years, decades or even centuries to be able to pull off some of the advanced parts of Psionics in L's Universe and is impossible for the people who are Enthralled.**

 **To explain the relation of Spiritual Energy and Aura. Now, as we all know, Aura is the projection of ones Soul, Spiritual Energy however, is and is not. Think of it as like the Lantern corp emotional spectrum where you have different colours representing different moods, some more specific than others. The difference is however is that the Spiritual Energy you can harness and use Parts of your Soul not only that rather than all of it as a single inherent ability. It also depends on your ability to harness your own Soul or someone else's but also what your Soul is made up of at that given time or what Emotions you're feeling as this can affect your Soul greatly, like traumatic events.**

 **Now you've got your two most common areas of Spiritual Energy Blue Shift and Red Shift. Blue Shift is your more positive area of the spectrum and therefore does more positive things, it creates and improves and is a nice positive blue colour as well as feels good to use, yay endorphin's.**

 **Red Shift however is more on the Negative end of the spectrum as to where you can destroy and poison as well as cause more negativity. Hence continued exposure causes psychological issues and the body to deteriorate over time. Which is why training to control yourself is essential.**

 **Now to give you the two extremities since I cannot be bothered to go through the entire spectrum despite it being basically a rainbow and a bit more.**

 **You've got White Shift, this stuff is pretty much an unknown to me but what I do know is that it relates to Peace or Finding Relief, something along these lines.**

 **Getting over a grudge you've held for centuries will produce a teenie tiny amount of White Shift, not even visible on the scale.**

 **Someone who has been given a loving and caring Family when they've basically had nothing for several Googolplex lifetimes will cause that person to at the very least produce some visible amounts of the stuff.**

 **As far as I know this part of the spectrum that is more widely unknown because of the requirements it takes to actually visibly see it let alone recognise its infinitesimal existence on its seriously small scale.**

 **It is nearly impossible for a Human who can harness their Spiritual Energy to produce White Shift energy due to the requirements of its creation.**

 **Even some God's don't have the stuff and that right there proves that it's very hard to get.**

 **The machine that wipes out Dimensions however is actually a really, REALLY big amplifier made SPECIFICALLY for L and anyone else like him and you might be wondering as to why I bring that up now.**

 **That's because it's WHAT it amplifies.**

 **It amplifies White Shift.**

 **And you might be thinking to yourself _Woah there! Isn't White Shift to do with Peace? Then why does the stuff destroy reality as we know it because of a Machine!?_ And I'm inclined to agree with you.**

 **But one thing that is for certain is that any and all parts of the Shift Spectrum can be used in a lethal and dangerous manner if you're creative enough which also happens to also be a part of the Shift Spectrum. (Brain Hurts when I explain this.)**

 **What happens with the machine is that it's designed to suck the White Shift energy from someone who is supposedly at Peace with the fact they're going to die and amplifies it SO much that it causes the very fabric of that Dimension to just distort around it as it's not used to having that amount of White Shift in one place and therefore just collapsing the fab** **ric of that Dimension in on itself.**

 **At this point the White Shift energy just keeps growing and growing and growing as it starts feeding off the very few people who are at peace with themselves. Aaaaaaaand~ that's how they invented a Dimension Wide Murder Machine YAY!**

 **Anyway, onto Black Shift. Now Black may be one of my favourite colours but I'd rather not go near this stuff.**

 **As you can probably guess this is the complete opposite of White Shift, but White Shift isn't anywhere near as horrifying, oh ho no, you thought destroying realities with Peace was bad? Well get a load of this.**

 **Black Shift energy is much rarer than White Shift (thankfully) and it also works differently in the sense that no living being can produce it, at all.**

 **It's actually a bi-product of the destruction of whole Dimensions, the leftover Shift Energy gathering together after several hundred thousand years, which is actually where the [REDACTED'S] abilities came from.**

 **Over time of the destruction of a Dimension the only thing White Shift energy can't destroy is Shift energy, Black Shift as a whole manifests as those with enough Evil (so cliché) in their Soul will just have it lingering about in that specific Dimension until it becomes a tangible being which is where it gets the name Black Shift.**

 **After its creation it's either transported to another Dimension, destroyed on the spot or stuck in nothingness.**

 **It is the colour of the void itself and almost in of itself acts like a parasitical being made purely of the Souls of Evil.**

 **Once it infects someone, there is no way to cure them, their only way out is Death.**

 **As far as I know anyway, I don't know everything, he doesn't give me that amount of access despite my title being 'The Architect' or something apparently.**

 **Black Shift corrupts anything it touches, giving them a slightly varied plethora of abilities that can be beaten conventionally but I really don't recommend it.**

 **You can get infected and add to its numbers.**

 **The reason why L first commented about Black Shift when he first encountered a Beowolf is because in a way, he isn't wrong.**

 **Grimm and their Queen are a form of Evil and subsequently would cause the creation of the stuff if they're exposed to what I like to call the Anti-void for a period of time mentioned earlier.**

 **What the Anti-Void is, is the layer of Dimensions behind the fabric of Dimensions so kind of like the muscle, bones and organs of Dimensions whereas places like Earth as how we perceive it sit on the skin, gravity being the thing that 'puts pressure on the skin' so to speak, causing the skin to bend inwards and distort the thing that is everywhere other than beneath the fabric of Dimensions, Time.**

 **Which to Dimensions is like Air.**

 **Don't have it, you're unlikely to live.**

 **No comment on the rest of that bit otherwise we'll be stuck here for a while.**

 **Sixth, I see, I'll experiment with a few bits and bobs and see if it works. I've tried to add where I can but this Chapter did stick to the main path of the four first episodes of RWBY. So I'm doing more research on the subject :)**

 **Banter, Awwww thank you :3 *hugs* You know how to make a walking Death Machine blush.**

 **Yes I do read manga and watch anime, currently going through Fairy Tale and Soul Eater (Manga.) as well as watching Assassination Classroom since I never knew there was an anime despite having read the Manga.**

 **I is Stupid.**

 **Yes I know I'm late with the Manga side of things but I'm busy 99% of the time either writing or doing work as much as I enjoy doing the former :/**

 **Or more importantly, cookies.**

 **And that'll be it from me, I was technically not allowed to show you the document but it shows you a part of a certain character recently introduced, some insight into L's abilities as well as Psychological insight and so I was given permission to give you a written form of the Audio copy, which is uhhh...a little more creepy.**

 **The visual copy having been destroyed because blah blah blah spy reasons blah blah blah I'm not interested since he can't switch off my heart or anything...yb hgyjtb**


End file.
